


I like you a Latte.

by smolmoll04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, I tried being cute with the team names but I think I'm failing lol, M/M, Slow Burn, coffeeshop!au, everyone is of age my dudes, fluff and puns until sexy times, gym au?, ish?, kind of band au?, kind of dialogue heavy?, match maker kuroo makes an appearance, ratings will change, still polishing my characterization so bear with me message me suggestions, this is my first fic I am sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmoll04/pseuds/smolmoll04
Summary: (I suck at summaries guys but here goes nothing)At the spry young age of 24, Bokuto Koutaru had his life in a pretty good place: full time – mostly – job as a personal trainer, best bro as a band-mate and roomie, time for a hobby, and an apartment; he was at least two steps ahead of where his college senior year self thought he’d be. Once upon a weekly bro-date, he and Kuroo head to a coffee shop Kuroo is a semi-regular at and Bokuto meets one Akaashi Keiji and is smitten at first sight.BokuAka fluff featuring Iwaizumi being perfect, Oikawa teaching yoga, Terushima being a pal, and Tsukishima being cool™ and other nonsense.





	1. Various Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first fic and I am shy as heck about it. While the setting is "grounded" in Japan, in all honesty it's not super plausible because of things like time and cafes being kind of different there. Anywho, I am Haikyuu trash and super trash for Bokuto and flaming trash for BokuAka, so I thought, hey, why not try my hand and write a fic? I try to proof read but let's be real, there will be typos and boy howdy do I write like I talk: jumbled and like a joke. So, um, yes, here we go? (there will be more than one chapter, I just have college so yes).

"Bro, what's up?"

Bokuto tucked his phone between his ear and his shoulder, folding his towel and plopping it in his gym bag.

"Oh, no really? Nah my guitar is still in my closet. Sure man, no yeah that'd be great. Kay yeah. Bye."  
    Humming to himself, Bokuto ended the call to Kuroo and zipped up his gym bag. It was a typical Thursday for Bo, with the gym from seven till four, dinner at five and evening band practice. At the spry young age of 24, Bokuto Koutaru had his life in a pretty good place: full time – mostly – job as a personal trainer, best bro as a band-mate and roomie, time for a hobby, and an apartment; he was at least two steps ahead of where his college senior year self thought he’d be. It was coming up on four-thirty and Kuroo had called to say that their usual Thursday joint was booked for a recording so they – Kuroo, himself, and college-made friend Terushima – had moved to the studio worked at Terushima for his part-time job. Kuroo, bless the man, had picked up Bokuto’s guitar for him. Started back in college as an almost-joke, he and Kuroo had been a two-man group with a radio station they strummed into every Friday night. They had had no idea people actually listened to them, especially because their hourly special was called “The Meme Machine,” and all of their song names were puns. Kuroo sang, Bokuto harmonized, and together they made up songs about college life struggles, interspersed with actual talent. For kicks, they’d done a live at their college café and received a shockingly large and warm response. Terushima had enthusiastically introduced himself and asked if they wanted a drummer.  
    That had been the birth of “Metal Feathered Catz.” Kuroo knew how to play the bass along with guitar so the three started jamming more seriously and decided to look for gigs. None of them considered going pro and used their hobby as an outlet for things they couldn’t say at work or feelings they couldn’t be frank about. It was very therapeutic.  
    Whistling a One Ok Rock song to himself, Bokuto hefted his bag onto his shoulder and made for the front desk of the gym.

“Clocking out?” asked Iwaizumi, another personal trainer at the facility, who was checking his schedule.

“Yep!” Bokuto chirped, coming around the desk to type in his ID. “You’re here till 5 on Thursdays this month right?”

“Uh-huh,” Iwaizumi nodded, biting lightly on his lower lip.

“Ah well,” Bokuto sighed. “Maybe next month we’ll have the same hours again.”

“That’d be nice,” Iwaizumi said, also sighing and leaning on the counter. The two of them had had the same hours the past two months, which had become great fun, as they competed with each other across the gym during their breaks. Iwaizumi was significantly calmer than Bokuto, but he was very endearing and easy to talk to.

“Bu-ut, it looks like Oikawa has the same hours as you,” Bokuto smirked, swinging his head around to waggle his eyebrows at Iwaizumi.

“Oh, shut up,” Iwaizumi snapped, smacking Bokuto with the clipboard of their schedules and client lists. Oikawa was the yoga instructor at the gym and he and Iwaizumi had a long-time flirt-ship that Bokuto loved rubbing in Iwaizumi’s face.

“Enjoy the late night yoga sessions, Iwa-chan!” Bokuto called as he backed out of the gym door.

“THERE ARE NO LATE NIGHT YOGA SESSIONS BAKATO,” Iwaizumi hollered back.

    Chuckling to himself, Bokuto bounded to the train station. He wasn’t sure where he’d eat since he was going to Terushima’s for practice.

“And I have no idea where that is,” Bokuto muttered to himself, digging his phone out of his pocket. He tapped a message to Kuroo:

 **Me (4:20pm)** : dude where tf am I going

 **Kubroooooooo (4:21pm)** : make like you’re going to Teru’s apartment, but instead of going out the east entrance go out the west entrance and walk till you see the Lawson’s by the BookOff.

 **Me (4:24pm)** : thanks bro.

 **Kubroooooooo (4:25pm)** : ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ

 **Me (4:26pm)** : (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

     Bokuto had met Kuroo by chance one fateful year many moons ago when they’d both signed up for their college’s volleyball team. They’d recognized each other vaguely from high school matches, but the moment that had sealed the deal had been an exchange of unintentional – then intentional puns – and a mutual love of Bohemian Rhapsody. They began practicing blocks and spikes together while blasting Beyonce and Queen in the gymnasium and when it came time to find a place to live, they were one another’s obvious choice for roommate. Bokuto had even gone proposal-style with the key once they’d picked the apartment.  
     The train ride to Terushima’s was also fairly short, especially from work. Following Kuroo’s directions, Bokuto managed to get himself in from of the Lawson’ s and began looking around for something labeled “Studio.” He found it – “Johzenji Studios” – and darted to the door, opening it, and peering inside. A window to the background had a sign on it saying “JAM IN SESSION” and under it a handwritten one declared “C’MON BACK YA DUMB OWL/CAT.” Snorting, Bokuto edged his way down the hall, peeking into the doors as he passed until he found the one Kuroo and Teru were in, Kuroo strumming away on an acoustic, Teru spinning on a chair singing—

“Hey hey hey! Are you two jamming to Nico Touches the Walls without me?!” Bokuto exclaimed as he opened the door.

“Ayy, my man!” Kuroo greeted, still strumming.

“We were here and needed something to do, you know?” Terushima said, hopping off the chair. “We can do a full jam with you now though.”

Setting his gym back out of the way, Bokuto looked around for a second acoustic. “I would be happy to, my dude,” he said, spotting one next to the guitar stand that likely held Kuroo’s. “Mashi Mashi?”

“Mashi Mashi!” chimed the other two.

     Kuroo and Bokuto were still harmonizing obnoxiously to “Mayounjanai kimi shidai” as they plugged in their electrics for their more seriously practice. Bokuto had a silver and black Fender he had given himself as a present when he’d turned twenty and he took mighty good care of it: you could hardly tell it was four years old. He and Kuroo had gone together and done a whole bunch of self-care research since neither of them could afford jack squat after their purchases; Kuroo had a red and black stratocaster and the two split an amp.

“Want to do a sound test to HikariAre?” Terushima asked as he checked his own amps and Bo and Kuroo tuned.

“Do I ever,” Kuroo agreed. “Ahh shit, I left my thicker pic at home.”

“I gotchu,” Bokuto said, digging in his pocket for his spare.

“Where would I be without you, bro?”

“Homeless and bored.”

     The three of them tended to rotate singing and in general, all of them were pretty decent. Bokuto had the best projection but Kuroo had the most range. Terushima just sounded nice. Once they got done with their sound check and twiddled with their tuners, they moved on to their own stuff. They had a mix of serious and parodies, about two ballads, and one, sappy love song that all three of them knew was about Kuroo’s long-time crush on his childhood friend and their sometimes sound and light designer, Kenma. Kuroo would get this shiny look in his eyes and a dumb, fuzzy smile whenever he sang it, which just made Bokuto and Terushima chuckle at each other. They never performed it, but they practiced it because sappy or not it was cute.

“We have a gig in a month right?” Kuroo asked, turning to Terushima as he drum-rolled, waiting for Bokuto to adjust the height of his mic.

“I still hafta confirm with Tsukki,” Terushima said apologetically. “I thought we had a place but their rent was super high. “And Tsukki always gives us a bit of a deal.”

“Pft, when he feels like it,” Kuroo smirked, picking a soft tune on his strings. “So what are the fan favorites then?”  
Bokuto hummed, folding his arms. They did have “regulars” at their concerts, consisting of friends and some “fans,” but they didn’t have a big following.

“‘Small Wonder’ always gets a good reaction,” Bokuto offered. “Small Wonder” was a team collaboration that basically admired that they were able to get through college in one semi-whole piece.

“True!” Kuroo nodded. “Oh hey, Teru, what was that one you demo-ed for us last week? ‘Party…’ Party something?”

“Oh, ‘After Party Glow?’”

“Yeeeee, that. I like that,” Kuroo grinned.

“Oho, there’s ‘Once Upon a Pudding,’” Bokuto added, having tapped through his phone to their song list on his Memo app.

“Oh my god I love that song,” Terushima smiled.

“Once Upon a Pudding” chronicled an unfortunate evening between Kuroo and Bokuto when they tried to make Halloween-themed pudding and somehow managed to set the curtains – that were no longer there – draped over their sink window on fire. They’d planned it to sound a bit similar to Bohemian Rhapsody but the song had evolved from there and was an entirely new beast now.

“It does get laughs,” Kuroo sighed. “Eh, that’s a good enough start for a month from now.”

“From ‘Small Wonder’ then?” Bokuto grinned.

 

 

“Aaah, that was a good jam session,” Bokuto said as he and Kuroo keyed into their room. “Man, we make a really good team.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Kuroo smiled. “Hey, you have the morning off tomorrow, right?”

“I do indeed my bro,” Bokuto nodded, leaning his guitar against the wall of the main room.

“Want to get a coffee and quick breakfast?” Kuroo asked, unzipping his coat.

“Ahh, our weekly bro-date?” Bokuto sighed, batting his lashes.

“Our weekly bro-date,” Kuroo affirmed. “Have I taken you to ‘The Roost’ yet?”

“You have not and I am insulted,” Bokuto replied, thumping a hand over his heart.

Kuroo gasped dramatically and dove to kneel in front of Bokuto.

“Can you ever forgive me?”

“All the powers on earth couldn’t stop me, bro.”

“Bro.”

     They spent the rest of their night watching and singing along to Mulan, an enormous bowl of popcorn between them. By the end of the film, they were on their feet acting it out: Kuroo was both Mulan and Shan Yu. Bokuto was Shang, Mulan, and the Emperor. They rotated between the three friends.

“What time were you thinking for breakfast?” Bokuto asked as they made for the bathroom.

“HmmmmmMM, like nine?” Kuroo considered.

“I can probably wake up by then,” Bokuto agreed.

 

 

      The Roost was tucked next to a tailor and a cake shop, with lettering on the door saying "PROUD SERVER OF FUKURODANI'S COFFEE." The logo was a plump, dozing owl perched on the branch underlining the name, designs in its feathers and along its wings making a cute “R”.

"Bro, this is the cutest cafe I have ever seen," Bokuto said as Kuroo opened the door for him.

"Just wait till you see the decor," he smiled.

It indeed only got cuter: the interior was done in a warmly colored wood, from the paneling to the chair frames, with leafy flowerless plants lining the walls in little cubbies and on shelves. The ceiling had skylights and rafters.

"Damn it Kuroo, do you know how much money I'll spend here?" Bokuto demanded as they moseyed over to a table, looking around and spotting all sorts of hidden owl figures and paintings. Kuroo chuckled.

“You just get settled in now, dear,” he said, batting a hand at Bokuto. “I’ll be ordering up at the counter.”

     Bokuto took off his coat, still looking around in amazement at the café’s interior. It wasn’t too far from both house and work, which was great because he could definitely see himself spending copious amounts of time in the place. Meandering over to Kuroo, he paused at the display case of food, spotting several delectable looking quiches, sandwiches, and pastas, all for a decent price. From above him, he heard someone say, “Oh, hello Kuroo.”

Looking up, Bokuto began, “Hey, you have friends other than m—“ in a dramatic voice, but upon seeing who Kuroo was talking to, found his lungs deflating rapidly and he ended with a very weak, high pitched, “e?”

“Akaashi, this is my room and band mate, Bokuto,” Kuroo said, jerking his thumb at Bokuto. “Bokuto, this is Akaashi, friend and barista extraordinaire.”

The Akaashi in question turned his full attention to Bokuto, who was wholly unprepared for this: Akaashi was possibly the most beautiful person he’d seen in his entire life.

“I see,” he said in a voice that was all together too smooth and easy to listen to for hours on end. “Nice to meet you, Bokuto.”


	2. Latte Art and Inside Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is a fan™ of the coffee-shop so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, here's another chapter. I have 7? done already so…that's a lot?? Who gave me this power???! Who allowed me??? Also wowie this thing starts out rough and there is so much dialogue??? I should maybe adjust my tags hmmmMM.

         Bokuto managed to wrench his eyes off of Akaashi as he and Kuroo chatted idly. Looking up at the cutely decorated – chalk owls, leaves and trees – blackboard proclaiming drinks, he decided on a latte with a shot of espresso and managed to drag his eyes over Akaashi to select the beef sausage quiche.

         “And for you, Bokuto?”

         Bokuto almost jumped out of his skin at Akaashi addressing him rather than Kuroo.

         “Oh! Yes! Right!” he burst out. “Um, could I have the sausage quiche and a for-here large mug latte with a shot please?”

         Akaashi nodded and turned his gaze back to the register. “Are you two paying together?”

         “I’ll get this one, Kuroo!” Bokuto said, louder than intended and Kuroo blinked at him.

         “Um, sure, Bo,” he said, an eyebrow cocked slightly.

         Bokuto fumbled a bit trying to get his debit card from his wallet, but he managed to hand it, rather than throw it accidentally, to Akaashi.

         “All right, your total will be twelve hundred-thirty five yen,” Akaashi recited and Bokuto nodded, staring unabashedly at the calm expression on his face. “And there’s your card. I’ll call the drinks and the food when they’re ready.”

         “Thanks man,” Kuroo grinned.

         “Yeah, thanks!” Bokuto called.

         The two filed around to the side of the counter where drinks were deposited. A row of nesting doll owls was glued to the counter surrounding the lids and straws.

         “Kenma and I come here occasionally,” Kuroo said wistfully. “When I can drag him away from his computer.”

         Bokuto hummed a response, distracted by the sounds of steaming milk and the sliver of Akaashi’s face he could still see behind the steamer. He hoped his shock hadn’t shown too much on his face, but as Kuroo has so gracefully described one time, Bokuto had “about as much facial control as a grumpy Kermit the Frog,” it was doubtful. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen attractive people before, he’d met Kiyoko, the manager of his gym, and he worked with Oikawa for pity’s sake. But this Akaashi person hit him like a truck.

         A ding registered somewhere in Bokuto’s brain and a different cashier was setting the plated quiche and Kuroo’s omuraisu before them.

         “There are those for ya,” the cashier said.

         “Thanks, Komi,” Kuroo smiled. “I’ve got drinks if you’ve got food.”

         Bokuto gave an enthusiastic thumbs up and with a last glance at Akaashi, took their plates to their table. Okay Bo, he told himself firmly, You have literally just seen this person, you are a customer, it is his job to be nice, chill the fuck out. If he became a regular, he could get friendly with Akaashi and that was going to have to be enough. If they ever met outside of work, maybe he’d try. To distract himself, he looked around to napkins and forks, finding them in front of the espresso machine in an adorable bird-house-themed cubby. Returning to his seat, he tried to arrange the food and forks in a tasteful way for an instagram pic. When he looked up, Kuroo was giving a thankful nod to probably Akaashi as he took up their drinks from the counter.

"Oh my GOD this latte art is so cute!" Bokuto basically yelled this as Kuroo placed his mug in front of him. A chubby horned owl had been foamed and stenciled into shape atop the coffee. 

         "Akaashi does it himself," Kuroo said as Bokuto took at least three pictures. 

"Did you get an owl too??" Bokuto exclaimed, leaning over the table to peer into Kuroo's mug. 

"Nope, cat," Kuroo gave a lopsided grin. 

Bokuto hooted. "I don't know if I can drink this it's so cute." 

"I know right?" Kuroo agreed. "Too presh."

Bokuto started on his quiche, trying to focus on Kuroo and not glancing over at the counter. 

"So you know Akaashi pretty well then?" He asked, hoping to keep his tone casual. "Since he makes you latte art."

Kuroo nodded with a hesitant look on his face. "I guess so, yeah. It's a customer-barista relationship. I'm a regular so we chat sometimes."

"I see," Bokuto replied, carefully sipping around the owl. "I wouldn't mind being a regular here, too."

         It was a good bro-date: they laughed about Iwaizumi and Oikawa, winked over Tsukki and Yamaguchi, cried over Kiyoko and Yachi, and Bokuto hooted over Kuroo and Kenma.

         “Just ask him out!” Bokuto pressed, nibbling at the lemon bread they were splitting for desert.

         “Bo, it’s _Kenma_. You don’t just _ask_ _Kenma_ out,” Kuroo said pointedly as he picked at his portion of the bread.

         “Kuroo, he basically lives with you, trust me, I would know,” Bokuto continued, nodding and placing a hand over his heart.

         “I don’t know man,” Kuroo sighed glancing at his roommate as he slouched over the table.

         “You two are _basically_ married,” Bokuto went on. “You two lie on each other, have your own jokes, live in your own little world…” He counted off on his fingers.

         “He does text me all the time,” Kuroo acquiesced, leaning on his hand. “And pull at my shirt when he wants something.” His face was getting a dumb expression and a wistful grin was pulling at this lips.

         Bokuto nodded confidently. “Just _ask_ ,” he encouraged. “Casually. It wouldn’t hurt.”

         Kuroo made a face, still staring into nothing. “I’ll be crushed if he says no.”

         “He won’t say no,” Bokuto crossed his arms knowingly. “Go to a movie or something. Ask him over for video games. You just hafta talk it out man.

         Kuroo looked up at Bokuto finally and mumbled, “Yeah, okay.”

         Bokuto put a hand to his ear. “’M sorry, what was that?”  

         “I said okay!” Kuroo retaliated louder.

         Bokuto scrunched his face and leaned closer. “Nope, sorry, still didn’t catch that.”

         “I SAID OKAY,” Kuroo reached across the table and yanked Bokuto closer by the ear, basically yelling. Bokuto jerked away, laughing just as raucously.

         “Annoying little fucker,” Kuroo snorted.

         “Kuroo, you’re being a pain in the ass,” said a smooth voice from behind Bokuto, who jumped.     

         “Yeah, yeah, sorry, Akaashi,” Kuroo gave a crooked smile as Akaashi came into view carrying a bus-bin.

         “Sure you are,” Akaashi said, expressionless, leaning the bin on his hip.

         “Truly,” Kuroo said. “I’m always this sorry.”

         Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Are you two done with your dishes?”

         “Yeah, dear, thank you,” Kuroo smiled, handing Akaashi his bowl, humming in reply.

         “And you, Bokuto?” Akaashi turned his gaze to Bokuto, who hastily handed his plate to Akaashi’s outstretched hand.

         “Yes! Thank you!” he said a little too enthusiastically.

         “Did you like the coffee?” Akaashi asked, placing the plate in the bin. He looked at Bokuto when he received no reply.

         “Oh! Yes! Very much!” he exclaimed. “And the owl.” He threw in a wink which he knew he would regret later.

         “I’m glad,” came the response and Bokuto could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile pass across Akaashi’s lips. His heart made a funny palpation and he laughed nervously.

         “We’d be happy to have you again,” Akaashi went on, shifting the bus bin. “But you two might have to use your inside voices.”

         Bokuto laughed, leaning on his hand. “I can’t make any promises.”

         “Then maybe get a decaf,” Akaashi replied without missing a beat. “Don’t forget to bus your cups when you’re done.”

         “Bye Akaashi!” Kuroo called, waving as Akaashi glided off to check more tables.         

         “Inside voice, Kuroo,” Akaashi called back.

         Chuckling, Kuroo turned back to Bokuto, who had picked up his barely-there coffee again.

         “What the good fuck was that?!” Kuroo demanded, pointing over his shoulder.

         “A conversation between Akaashi and myself,” Bokuto responded airily.

         “Oh no,” Kuroo smirked, shaking his head and leaning on the table. “Oh no, no, no. I know you’re incredibly amiable but that,” he jabbed his finger over his shoulder. “That was flirting.”

         “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bokuto sniffed, sipping at the last of his coffee and foam.

         “You think Akaashi’s hot, don’t you?” Kuroo pressed, his eyes glowing and his smirk growing.

         “Kuroo,” Bokuto said flatly, setting his cup down. “I have literally just met him. I can’t help that I’m irresistibly charismatic.”

         Kuroo narrowed his eyes at Bokuto and hummed suspiciously. Bokuto started back, blinking his owl eyes as innocently as he could.

         “I don’t believe you for a SECOND,” Kuroo pointed an accusatory finger at Bokuto. “Just admit that he’s cute.”

         Bokuto narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, inadvertently glancing over at the register. Akaashi could be seen steaming milk again, responding to what the cashier was saying.

         “Yeah, he’s super cute, shut up,” he mumbled, slumping down in his chair and avoiding Kuroo’s eyes.

         “HAHA!” Kuroo cried triumphantly.

         “That’s not your inside voice!” Bokuto snapped, pointing at Kuroo.

         “Ohohohoooo no woonnnder you were muttering about becoming a regular!” Kuroo was positively cackling.

         “Oh my _god_ shut _up!”_ Bokuto squawked, kicking at Kuroo under the table.

 

 

 

 


	3. In Which Bokuto is Preoccupied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iwaizumi is a bro and the boys do some squats, and the boys have a jam session. Aaaaaaand Tsukki makes an appearance!! (ThirdGymCrew, Unite!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, yes, so some business: it's about here that I start fudging my understanding of time and where this turns to typical rom-com pacing (or at least that's what I think it does), so that's embarrassing, but I mean, what is time anyways. And as you have probably noticed by now, i cANNOT title things.

     Bokuto tried to keep The Roost and Akaashi off his mind the next few days. He thankfully didn't really have the time to because of work and Kuroo and Teru talking about a new song. These kept Bokuto occupied but going back to the cafe was always on the back burner. 

"You look deep in thought," Iwaizumi said as he came over to the weight rack Bokuto was using. "It's concerning."

"Huh? Oh," Bokuto looked around, still absently holding the bar. "Yeah. I've had some stuff on my mind lately."

"Like?" Iwaizumi asked, setting up his own rack. 

"Band stuff."

"Oh is it not going well?" 

"Nah it's great," Bokuto said. "We're trying to plan for a gig but we haven't secured a spot yet." 

Iwaizumi made a noise of understanding as he hefted his third 25-pounder onto one side of the bar. "One of my friends, you remember Kindaichi right? He's been working as a bar tender at a place called Blue Castle and I guess they do lives sometimes." 

"OOOOOH!" Bokuto abandoned his rack. "Blue Castle?? I'll ask Tsukki about it when I get off. Thanks man!" 

Iwaizumi chuckled and clamped his barbell. "Anything else?"

"Well," Bokuto paused as he dropped into a squat. He wasn't sure if it was right to talk about Akaashi since he'd only met him once and he had been a customer. "There might be a guy..."

"Oh?" Iwaizumi asked, also squatting.

"You ever been to a coffee house called The Roost?" Bokuto continued between squats. 

Iwaizumi hummed through another squat. "Can't say that I have but Too-Oikawa has I think," he answered, standing and docking his barbell.

"Ohoho Tooru?" Bokuto smirked.

"Oh shut up, this is about you," Iwaizumi snapped as he added weight to his bar. 

"Don't think we're done with that conversation," Bokuto huffed as he squatted again. 

"So, who's the guy?" Iwaizumi diverted. 

"He's a barista there," Bokuto said, also docking and adding weight. He was in it now. Akaashi’s expressionless but stupidly beautiful face was swimming before his eyes. "And he's just fucking gorgeous," Bokuto finished in a sort of sigh. 

"Gotcha," Iwaizumi said, leaning on his bar. "So are you going to ask him out or anything?"

Bokuto groaned and slumped onto the bar. 

"I don't know man," Bokuto sighed. "I don't want to be that creepy customer who takes advantage of service people being nice, ya know?"

Iwaizumi nodded, doing a few pull-ups on his bar. "For sure man."

"He's friendly with Kuroo, so I figured I'd start at that level and if we get close it'd be great and if we just stay friendly that'd be chill too," Bokuto said. 

"Did you get the impression he thinks you're cute too?" Iwaizumi asked as he took his bar down.

Bokuto shrugged. "Not really? He's got a pretty hard to read face and besides my charming qualities are...not my face." 

Iwaizumi frowned at him as he prepared for pull-ups. "Don't be ridiculous Bo, your face is plenty charming," he said firmly. 

Bokuto laughed. "Thanks dude, that means a lot coming from the hottest guy at the gym." 

Iwaizumi made a noise of confusion as he continued his pull-ups. "What do you mean?" He asked once both feet were on the ground again.

Bokuto gaped at him. "Bro, you're like the hottest 10/10 would bang guy here," he said. "I'm serious. Oikawa would agree with me." 

Iwaizumi glared at the name. "Um thanks I guess?" He offered. 

"Speaking of Oikawa..." Bokuto continued slyly. To his delight and amusement, Iwaizumi turned a little pink. 

"Oh ho ho!" Bokuto leaned into Iwaizumis face, intrigued. 

"No no no," Iwaizumi retaliated, turning a little pinker. Then, after a pause, "Okay...don't tell anyone but," he glanced around, "Oikawa and I have a date planned for tomorrow night." 

Bokuto’s subsequent "hey hey heys" filled the entire gym and Iwaizumi kicked him in he back, yelling, "you're too loud, Bokuto!" 

    The news of Oikawa and Iwaizumi going in a date kept Bokuto humming for the rest of the day, through his clients - a middle aged salary man who was tired of his beer belly, a CEO who's age was very ambiguous, a house wife who could lift more than both of them, and a twenty year old staying in shape for basket ball season - and through the train ride to practice. Whistling Terushima’s party song, Bokuto swiped into the apartment building to get his guitar, flicking his hair out of his eyes to see a hastily scribbled note on the table (which was currently piled with various bills, “cool” things the two of them had snagged at various places, and Kuroo’s knitting).

“B-bro, went to grab us a lot of caffeine and snacks for the jam tonight. Have guitar and picks. Idk about dinner but bring many foods. K-bro weird scribble—ooh, it’s an emoticon…” Bokuto muttered aloud to himself. Tapping the table he considered dinner. Something fried sounded good, but he probably needed a more substantial meal than just tempura. He could make kimchi fried-rice then go and get a conbini thing for later, the jam was in an hour…

Still humming, now in a confused tone, Bokuto assembled the ingredients for kimchi fried-rice and began haphazardly frying and stirring and tasting. It was edible, but not perfect when he stuffed half in his mouth and half in a Tupperware as he headed out again, but thus was the life of a mid-twenty year old. Once jacket and scarf were properly in place, Bokuto headed for the studio. They had a long night ahead of them, with practice, new songs, and chatting with Tsukki, who could only be caught in the late hours of the day. Bokuto was planning on going to The Roost the next day after his morning shift so he could a) see Akaashi, b) do some reading and maybe a crossword, and c) talk to Akaashi. He did actually have a book he wanted to finish and what better ambience was there than an owl-themed café with a cute barista to complete the task?

Terushima had booked Johzenji for them again and Bokuto couldn’t protest: the studio was nice and was a good sound-quality check. Knocking on the door, he waited and was eventually greeted by Teru, who was wearing a bright orange shirt and like Bokuto, hadn’t bothered with hair-gel.

“How’s it going?” he asked as Bokuto hopped around trying to take off his boots.

“It’s going,” he replied once his feet were free. “Chilly and hungry though.”

“Did you eat?” Terushima asked over his shoulder as they wandered down the hall.

“Kinda?” Bokuto shrugged. “Can I eat in here?”

Terushima paused outside of the studio and considered. “In the hall might be best?”

Bokuto nodded and set his guitar down before finishing his rice. They talked about the weather and if Bokuto should get his ears pierced as they waited for Kuroo.

“Would it really look good?” Bokuto asked, fingering one of his ear lobes apprehensively.

Terushima nodded enthusiastically. “Hell yeah,” he assured. “You’d look super hot.”

“I don’t know about hot…” Bokuto looked at the floor, still groping his own ear.

“Dude,” Terushima yakuza-squatted in front of him. “You would look _killer_.” There was a wild light in Terushima’s eyes and Bokuto was reminded of when he’d asked how his tongue piercing felt only to be made-out with as a demonstration.

“Does it hurt?” he asked slowly.

“Not that much, just sleeping, really,” Terushima batted a hand in dismissal. “Are you thinkin’ of doing it?” he continued excitedly.

“Well now I am,” Bokuto gave him a lopsided grin.

“YES! RAD!” Terushima literally rocketed out of his squat into a human star and Bokuto shrieked in surprise. He’d forgotten that Terushima’s legs were basically springs. Kuroo knocked on the door of the studio at that moment and both Terushima and Bokuto yelled in surprise before Terushima bounded to the door to let a coffee-and-snack-laden Kuroo into the building. He was bundled up to his nose in scarf.

“Fuck, it’s getting chilly,” he said, handing off coffees and snacks to Terushima. “We might have to break out the space-heater, Bo.”

“Fine by me!” Bokuto called, scrambling up. “Is one of those coffees for me?”

“Yeah, it’s—“ Kuroo took the coffees back from Terushima one by one, popping off their lids before handing Bokuto a cup. “The owl might have gotten a bit fucked up from transit, but it’s this one.”

Frowning, Bokuto peered into his cup to see a slightly bloated and fuzzy foam owl.

“OOOOHHH!!” Bokuto could feel the color rise in his face as he stared at the fat little owl on his coffee.

“Akaashi asked if one was for you,” Kuroo said a slight lilt in his voice.

“Akaashi? Who’s that?” asked Terushima as Kuroo passed a coffee onto him.

“A pretty-boy Bo’s interested i—“

“SHHHH! SHHH! WE ARE SHHHH-ING THAT MATTER!” Bokuto exclaimed as they walked back to the practice room. “IT’S NOTHING. HE’S NO ONE.” He could hear Kuroo chuckling in his way and Terushima’s eyes were lighting up again.

“Oh ho?”

“NOT ‘oh ho’!” he pointed an aggressive finger at Terushima as Kuroo set his guitar case down.

“I bet he’d think you’re hot with pierced ears,” Terushima suggested and Kuroo stopped dead as he opened his case.

“Do you think so?” Bokuto’s attitude changed instantly and he returned to fingering an earlobe.

“What about pierced ears?” asked Kuroo.

“Bo,” Terushima said. “I’m convincing him to get his ears pierced.”

Kuroo stood and inspected Bokuto’s face, nodding approvingly.

“Right?” Terushima said appraisingly.

“Totally works,” Kuroo agreed, giving Bokuto a sweeping “okay” sign with a hand. “I am for this.”

     They sat around strumming and tapping for a while as they discussed whether or not they should include covers in their gig. All eventually decided yes because they were doing this for shits and giggles and actually liked having their audience sing along. They did a full run-through minus the in-progress song by the time Tsukki had responded to the group chat.

“Oookaaaay, he’ll be by at ten-forty,” Kuroo said, absently plucking at his bass.

“Chill,” Terushima said, pinching a still-ringing cymbal.

“What was the guitar we decided on for Train Spotting?” Kuroo asked, rubbing his nose. Bokuto picked it out and Kuroo nodded, “Right, right. Yeah, let’s keep it at that.”

“Train Spotting” was their newest song and literally about riding on trains. It was a meme of a song, but it got them to smile while singing and was relatable to at least one lyric per listener. Bokuto and Terushima had been talking about the high school couples you could spot six miles away on trains or the business ladies reading erotica or the salary-men who were very clearly thinking about unsavory things and Terushima had started tapping out a beat and lo and behold, “Train Spotting” had been born.

By the time ten-thirty rolled around, they had gotten bored of practicing and were doing a cover of Bohemian Rhapsody. Terushima had set up a keyboard and Bokuto was trying to hop back and forth between the two. It wasn’t going very well and he gave up on the guitar, which Kuroo picked up in time for the main riff. Terushima was spinning slowly around on his drum stool singing the last “nothing really matters” when Kuroo got a text from Tsukki saying he’d arrived.

“Peerrfect timing,” he said as Bokuto ended the piano bit before trotting off to let Tsukki inside. Bokuto could hear Kuroo trying to joke around and fail to do so. Tsukishima was an up and coming DJ in the same vein as Metal Feathered Catz, but with infinitely more potential for a successful career in music. He’d met Kuroo and Bokuto in college when he’d come by on a tour of the radio station and as good upper classmen do, Bokuto and Kuroo had glommed onto him and dragged him into that night’s and several more broadcasts. Their taste in music was different for the most part, but Bokuto had been able to tell that Tsukki wanted to be in the music scene even if he hadn’t taken it seriously before. And now, he was booked almost every week at regular and different clubs and bars. Because of his popularity and skyrocketing connections – helped by his brother in some places – Tsukki was able to help them get gigs for relatively cheap. In return, the three rockers paid him and used their own few but there connections to get him noticed (not that he needed it at this point). There had also been a time when Kuroo had been particularly hung up on Kenma and Bokuto had wondered if he’d projected his feelings onto Tsukki, but that time seemed to have passed.

“And there he iiiiiiiis!” Bokuto called as Kuroo reentered the room, followed by a tall bespectacled blond sporting very nice, probably customized, headphones. He grimaced a little at Bokuto’s volume.

“The man of the hour!” Kuroo continued his exclamation and clapped Tsukki on the back.

“Our best boy!” Terushima finished.

“Could you be quiet, I have to keep what little of my ears I have left for better things,” Tsukki said thinly, readjusting his glasses from Kuroo’s excessive thumps on the back. Bokuto and Terushima mimed zipping their lips and let Tsukki sit in peace.

“So, I looked into the bar you texted me about earlier, Bokuto, and it’s pretty classy,” Tsukki said, taking out his phone and passing it to Kuroo. “But they have a stage they open up every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday. Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday are for regulars.”

“Damn, this is pretty high class,” Kuroo whistled, passing Tsukki’s phone to Terushima. “I’m not sure we’re really their scene.”

“Oh,” Bokuto slumped a bit as his peers evaluated his work. He’d been pretty excited when Tsukki had replied with interest.

“It’s classy but they are losing some popularity,” Tsukki went on. “They want to change their scene a little bit, which is why they opened their stage. I contacted them earlier and they said they had spots open, week night though, so I asked if I could do a night with an opener.”

Bokuto perked up at this. So did Kuroo.

“Did you ask about us?” Terushima piped up.

Tsukki nodded, taking back his phone. “We’re booked a month from next Tuesday, nine-o-clock. You’d pay me a fourth of the rent for the stage, like usual.”

“TSUKKI!!!” Bokuto bounded up and hugged the poor DJ, ignoring the protests and the slight fear at the impending dog-pile. “YOU’RE THE BEST AND WE DON’T DESERVE YOU.”

“Bo-ku-to, please get off me, these were not a cheap buy,” came Tsukki’s strangled reply.

“Then we’ll just remooooove them,” Bokuto said, taking the headphones and delicately placing them out of harm’s way before restarting the hug. Kuroo and Terushima joined in this time and Tsukki groaned.

“Could you _not_?!” he squirmed. “I’m tired.”

Tsukki did stay and chat as they packed up and headed for the train. Kuroo was prodding about Yamaguchi and Tsukki poked right back about Kenma. Terushima snickered when Kuroo was shut down as he locked up the studio, saying good-bye as the other three headed for the station.

“Good luck with your gig at The Swan tomorrow!” Kuroo called as Tsukki headed to the opposite platform.

“Let me know when Kenma replies about lighting,” Tsukki called back and Kuroo made a face.

“Tell Yamaguchi we say hellooooo!!” Bokuto picked up the teasing and Tsukki put on his headphones.


	4. Chance? Encounters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto has a good day at work, goes to get coffee, totally doesn't have a crush, and plays some volleyball, featuring Kuroo and Oikawa being little shits and Akaashi is charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo thereeeeee! So, some things: there are overwatch references because I could, and the Plant Boy-Cop Boy thing is actually a reference to the Kuroo to my Bokuto, nolovedeepweab's Ushi-Reon fic (youuuu should read their stuff :) it's good :) ) ALSO I CANNOT PACE !!! AYYYY but yeah here's this chapter. Stay healthy and happy my guys. also, yes, there will likely be typos and I am sorry.

      When the pair arrived home, the bedtime rituals went lightning fast, they fist-bumped their handshake with a groan and flopped into their beds. Bokuto’s alarm was set for five in the morning for his shift at six. He was working till two and had plans to catch a late lunch at The Roost and read for a couple of hours before going to the studio to practice a bit. He had all of his clients that day and cleaning duty and about an hour for himself. He’d wanted to work out for two hours rather than one to get as spiffy as he could for his time at The Roost. So, at five-o-clock sharp, Bokuto was rolling out of bed and groggily slouching to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He didn’t particularly want to gel his hair that day but both Kiyoko and Iwaizumi had said that his “electric” look kept clients energized. After some form of eggs and rice and greens for breakfast, he was more awake and putting in his ear-buds for the train ride to the gym. He had about three playlists for the gym: WOWIAMUPTOOEARLY, letsgetswOWL, and ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), and at the moment, he was listening to WOWIAMUPTOOEARLY with a Walk the Moon song at a higher than healthy volume.

Signing in at five-fifty, Bokuto went through the workout he had planned for the basketball player.

“Good mo~rning,” came Oikawa’s sing-song hello as Bokuto made notes on the workout sheet.

“Morning,” he replied. Bokuto didn’t mind sharing morning shifts with Oikawa because they sometimes stretched together and Oikawa was actually an exceptional instructor. They also talked about food and how neither of them could cook more than five things. Bokuto also enjoyed making passing comments about Iwaizumi to see if Oikawa would let something slip and it was highly amusing when he did.

         The basketball kid arrived at seven with the doors opening after Bokuto and Oikawa had inspected and prepped the gym and yoga room. The gym had a collective playlist that the trainers added to and played throughout the day, and recently they had added a song suggestion box on the front desk for gym-goers to submit requests to. At the moment some k-pop something was playing and Bokuto could see the basketball kid mouthing the words as he did his lifts.

         “You like k-pop?” Bokuto asked as they switched to split squats.

         The kid blushed and mumbled, “Yeah.”

         “You keep doing these, but switch to thirties, I’ll be right back,” Bokuto said, beaming. He scuttled to the front desk were Tanaka, one of the coaches for the kids’ sports camps, was on desk duty.

         “Yo, what’s up?” he said as Bokuto indicated the computer.

         “I’m about to make my client’s day,” Bokuto replied, sorting the massive playlist and copying all of the k-pop – mostly courtesy of Oikawa – onto a separate one before hitting “play.”

         Tanaka chuckled. “You do get ridiculously high ratings for a reason.” Bokuto flashed him a smile and a peace sign.

         “All in a day’s work my man,” he said. “Learn from the master.”

         Tanaka snorted and shooed him away.

         Upon returning to his still-lunging client, he found him smiling a little. Swelling like a balloon, Bokuto bounded up to him, deciding they’d do a song-based workout instead of his original plan.

         By the time Bokuto had showered, he’d sent the basketball kid off grinning, the housewife off having lifted more than the basketball kid, the CEO thinking he’d won their arm-wrestling match, and the salary-man had upped his max. It had been a very rewarding morning. Cleaning had gone pretty well too as he and Tanaka had tag-teamed mirror cleaning and wipe downs when he was off the desk. Whistling, he looked over the change of clothes he’d brought with him for coffee excursion: he’d brought a pair of jeans that Kuroo said made his legs look “tap that worthy,” and a flannel he’d considered giving away because it was getting too tight but Kuroo had intervened with glowing eyes and expressive fingers saying “Muscleessssss,” and he’d been convinced to keep it. He had a scarf – for fashion – and a coat that was just fashionable enough not to be “too” marshmallow-ee.

         “Bye Bo!” Tanaka called as Bokuto signed out.

         “Byyeee!!” Bokuto called back, waving as he backed out of the door. “Say hey to Iwaizumi for me! Oh, and tell him to have fun tonight!”

         “Will do!”

         The Roost was two stops away from the gym and appeared to be appropriately busy. It was nearing three and Bokuto’s stomach was angrily empty. Opening the door, he looked around for an empty table, glancing over the counter, trying to casually assess if Akaashi was still on his shift – he was – before heading over to a small, cozy table in the back corner by the windows. Stuffing his gym bag under the seat, he took off his coat and looked around, taking in the room from the corner. Now that he wasn’t overwhelmed by the new-ness and the cuteness, he saw that it was actually fairly big; it stretched around the corner of the counter and into the corner opposite Bokuto. He was next to a bookshelf and under a vent for the heater. Taking out his wallet, he edged around his table and approached the counter.

         “Oh, hello Bokuto.”

         Bokuto felt his chest swell at Akaashi’s greeting. _This is stupid, he just said hello and you’re being_ that _weird customer._

         “Hi! Long time no see!” Bokuto beamed back. “How have you been?” He glanced over the drinks menu above Akaashi’s head, trying to decide if he wanted the same thing or something new.

         Akaashi shrugged, toying with his fingers. “All right,” he said. “Nothing new, really.”

         “Ahh,” Bokuto nodded and leaned on the counter. “Staying warm?”

         “Mostly,” Akaashi replied. “Oh, you’re a latte right? Was it whole milk?” He reached for the iPad next to him, looking at Bokuto expectantly.

         “Actually I was thinking of trying the chai today!” Bokuto answered, still smiling brightly. “I’m a huge fan of the coffee but I’ve decided to try the whole menu.” This was a spur of the moment comment and Bokuto wasn’t sure if he regretted it. Akaashi’s eyebrow’s quirked a hair.

         “Sure,” he said, tapping the iPad. “Do you care which milk?”

         “Um,” Bokuto frowned a bit, distracted by the small gape on Akaashi’s lips as he typed. He blinked himself out of his distraction and hastily said, “Whole milk is fine.”

         “Okay then,” Akaashi said. “I’m not great with foam art on chai’s though.”

         Bokuto laughed and Akaashi stared at him. “That’s okay! I appreciate the thought.” Akaashi nodded a bit and asked if Bokuto wanted anything else. After ordering a sandwich and a hard-boiled egg, Bokuto headed for the drinks’ counter to wait.

         “I almost didn’t recognize you,” came Akaashi’s voice over the steamer. “You look different with your hair down.”

         Feeling his face grow hot, Bokuto ruffled his hair. “Yeah?”

         “Well, it is a pretty unique style,” Akaashi commented, setting an owl-shaped mug down and pouring the chai into it. “Certainly makes you look taller.”

         Bokuto chuckled nervously. “I’m told that a lot.”

         “In reality,” Akaashi continued, pouring the steamed milk into the mug. “I didn’t know it was you because it covered your eyebrows.”

         “O-oh, really?” Bokuto didn’t know if he was flattered or not.

         “Uh-huh,” Akaashi was focused on the foam of the chai and Boktuo watched him shape out an owl with a toothpick. “Well that wasn’t my best one but…” He pushed the mug towards Bokuto and went to fetch the sandwich.

         It was a very cute owl regardless of what Akaashi said. Taking the plate and the mug back to his table, Bokuto took out his phone as he ate.

 

         **Me (15:15):** Bro. Bro, I’m so fucked.

 

         **Kubroooooooo (15:25):** You’re at The Roost aren’t you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

         **Me (15:26):** Is it creepy? It’s creepy isn’t it.

 

         **Kubrooooooo (15:32):** I mean…it’s a bit weird but it’s not like you’re making uncomfortable comments.

 

         **Kubrooooooo (15:33):** You’re not right?

 

         **Me (15:34):** Dude no! Just asking how his day was.

 

         Kuroo didn’t respond and Bokuto assumed he had to focus on pharmacy work again. Now that the sandwich was gone, he started on the chai and his book. Bokuto was not strong in reading: kanji had never been his forte so he read really, really slowly. Kuroo made fun of him for this sometimes by telling him the wrong time if he asked. Music was playing at a pleasant volume in the background, interrupted occasionally by the steamer and the coffee grinder. Muttering to himself, Bokuto took a sip of the chai, staring intently at a kanji he could swear he’d seen a hundred times.

         “Interesting book?”

         Bokuto jumped, slurping down a much larger gulp than he had intended.

         “Oh dear, I’m sorry I scared you,” Akaashi blinked down at him, a slight crease between his eyebrows. “Are you okay?”

         Bokuto wheezed and nodded, coughing a bit. “Just peachy,” he rasped. Clearing his throat, he said, “What makes you think it’s interesting?”

         Akaashi was carrying an empty, but clearly used, plate and a coffee mug, look all together too charming as he shifted his weight. “You’ve been frowning at it since you opened it,” he replied plainly.

         “Ah,” Bokuto nodded slowly. “Yes. Well. I, um, I am not great at reading kanji so sometimes if I glare hard enough I can bully it into submission.”

         “I see,” Akaashi tilted his head. “What do they submit to?”

         “My dictionary.”

         “Yes, I’m sure that…” Akaashi squinted at the kanji Bokuto had circled. “‘Cling to’ is peeing its pants.”

         Bokuto opened his mouth, failed to think of anything, closed it again and nodded his defeat.

         “Do you like the chai?” Akaashi asked, smiling gently, stacking the mug his was carrying on the plate and reaching to take Bokuto’s own sandwich plate.

         Handing it to him, Bokuto enthusiastically said, “Yes!! It’s delicious! Is it also Fukurodani’s?”

         “Hmm,” Akaaashi straightened and thought for a moment. “I believe the brand is Vatswani. There’s a place a couple stops away, Satya’s, that we buy from. Also, Bokuto.”

         “Hm?” Bokuto ignored the fact that his heart was beating rather quickly at Akaashi saying his name.

         “Inside voice.”

         Bokuto had a very hard time focusing on his novel after this interaction. Akaashi was unfairly easy to talk to, but he seemed to be like that with a couple other customers and his coworkers. He wondered what Akaashi would think if he left his phone number on a cash tip, or just asked him out. He decided both of those would be too obnoxious and that Akaashi probably had that happen at least once a week by creepier dudes – the man was pretty and dudes were gross – and Bokuto did _not_ want to be a creepy dude. When he went up to buy a snack for the road, Akaashi offered him a stamp card.

         “Kuroo should have one as well, so if you lose this one, just use his,” Akaashi said as he gave Bokuto two owl-shaped stamps in blue ink. Bokuto laughed, quite charmed with Akaashi’s low-key sass.

         “I’ll be sure to remember,” he declared, winking (still unsure if this was a wise move). “Later Akaashi!”

         “Please work on your inside voice, Bokuto,” Akaashi said as he turned to leave.

         “Will do!” Bokuto called back.

         While he had originally been planning to go practice for the show anyways, he was now starting to understand how people got inspiration for songs about love. Whistling to himself, he looked down at the stamp card he was still holding and grinned. Kuroo had Wednesdays mornings off from his pharmacy internship (paid) and Bokuto had a ten till six shift which meant they had their weekly two on two volleyball games with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oikawa had afternoon yoga classes and Iwaizumi had private clients throughout the day, but no matter schedules, they always found time to smack balls at each other and yell. The matches had started when Kuroo and Bo had been on a gym date and decided to go (essentially) fuck around in the gymnasium. Bokuto had taken out the volleyball net when Oikawa, who had been spiffing up the yoga room, happened upon them. Bokuto didn’t think he’d forget the light in Oikawa’s eyes any time soon. They had all gotten to know each other fairly well by now and could mix up the pairs and still have fun.

         By the time Bokuto had gotten his guitar, deposited his gym bag, and snagged a snack, it was five-twenty. He sent a quick text to Kuroo and Teru to let them know where he’d be if they wanted to practice together, but he had a feeling he’d be alone; Terushima had a date he had talked Bokuto’s ear off about and Kuroo was doing overtime so he _could_ have his Wednesday mornings off. While Bokuto didn’t mind being alone, having no one to talk to did get lonely. Briefly he lamented not getting Akaashi’s number, just so he could have someone to text throughout the night. The thought of Akaashi made his heart swell stupidly and the tune he’d been whistling to himself came back.

        

         “How was The Roost?” Kuroo waggled his eyebrows at Bokuto as he tired up the net.

         “It was _wonderful_ and I want to live there,” Bokuto replied, checking the knots he’d just tied.

         “How was _Akaaaashi_?” Kuroo pressed on as Bokuto hopped down from the step-stool he had been using.

         “ShhhhhHHHHHH,” Bokuto flapped at Kuroo. “The _last_ thing I need is Oikawa asking me about him!”

         Kuroo laughed and patted his shoulder. “No worries my man, if he finds out it will be by accident.”

         “You are not comforting me in the least,” Bokuto huffed, turning to tie up the other side of the net.

         Iwaizumi came in a few minutes later, frowning at a giggling Oikawa. Bokuto whistled at them and Oikawa snapped his towel at Bokuto’s ass as he passed. Usually, they played two matches as Brokuroo and Iwaoi before switching it up for the Bara Boys (name courtesy of Oikawa) vs. the Pretty Boys (name courtesy of Kuroo). They tried having Oikawa and Bokuto double up on occasion, but they didn’t have time this round.

         Oikawa served first after he and Kuroo had a feisty thumb wrestling match and won. Oikawa’s serves were hard to take but sometimes he got too competitive and hit them out of bounds, like he did for this serve. Kuroo guffawed as Oikawa swore and Iwaizumi ran his hands over his face.

         “Sit down, pretty boy, I’ll show you how it’s done,” Bokuto smiled, tossing the volleyball a few times before slamming it right into a perfect receive by Iwaizumi.

         “THAT WAS A FLUKE!” he yelled at Kuroo as he clutched his stomach from laughter. “I CAN’T HELP THAT HE’S PERFECT!”

         Iwaoi managed to take the first point, but just barely: Iwaizumi’s spike had barely been inside the lines. Bokuto was ready for Oikawa’s next serve and while it wasn’t a perfect connection, Kuroo picked it up. Bokuto liked two on two matches because he had less people to worry about, but it also meant less court so he couldn’t hit as hard. Nonetheless, he got the point back and cheered excessively with Kuroo. When it came down to it, he and Iwaizumi were pretty evenly matched. The only problem was that neither Kuroo nor Bokuto came anywhere near Oikawa’s setting abilities.

         “Honestly,” Kuroo grumbled through gritted teeth as he bumped the ball to Bokuto. Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a one-touch and the two managed to score their fifth (five-four) point. “This is why I keep saying we need three on threes!”

         “It’s still pretty even though,” Iwaizumi remarked across the net.

         “It’s just because cat boy can’t set,” Oikawa dismissed. “Since I can set _and_ block, they’re at the bigger disadvantage.”

         “Hooo, what’s that?” Kuroo sneered. “You wanna go, plant boy?”

         Oikawa bristled. “‘Plant Boy’ is my ex, and he’s currently dating Cop Boy, so you just shhh!”

         “Yeah, and you want to get with Perfect Boy over there,” Bokuto cackled, smirking.

         “ _Do not_ drag me into this,” Iwaizumi called over the net. “And besides, aren’t _you_ trying to get with Coffee Boy?”

         “ _Coffee Boy?”_ Oikawa repeated, voice lilting dangerously, eye glittering. “Who’s _Coffee Boy_?”

         Bokuto literally yelled and served the ball very hard without aiming and the ball sailed out of bounds. Kuroo had hit the floor at Bokuto’s war cry and was wiping his eyes as Bokuto verbalized his embarrassment and pressed his hands to his face dramatically. After this, every time Kuroo served, he also yelled, partially to tease Bokuto and partially to watch Oikawa try to hold in his laughter. Oikawa would lilt “coffee boy” whenever Bokuto served so by the time the gymnasium door opened, they were tied, Kuroo was on the floor again, Bokuto was on his knees mourning a missed spike and Oikawa was leaning on Iwaizumi, who had also cracked a small, begrudging smile.

         “Oikawa? They told me you wer—oh, is this a bad time?” came a voice from the door and the group looked around, trying to kill off hiccups of laughter.

         Bokuto nearly yelled again as Kuroo said, “Oh hey look, it’s Coffee Boy” as Oikawa, still wheezing, looked up and forced out, “Oh, hey there Akaashi!”

        

        

 

        

 

 

 

 


	5. Two on Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The volleyball match continues and Kuroo + Oikawa are menaces :) Featuring a cool, calm, composed Akaashi and a flustered owl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you've caught me, I am also weak to kpop and yes, the Kpop Kid is the basketball kid. As you can probably guess, my Kuroo-Oikawa friendship canon for this chapter is based on salt and sass, but I honestly do think they meme and dork out together. Also, how does one write about…the sports? ????? I played volleyball but like???? It's harder than smut….  
> Also wtf are chapter titles I am not creative.

     Bokuto knew without looking that Kuroo and Oikawa had just exchanged devilish glances because he could feel two smoldering pairs of eyes on him. 

" 'Coffee boy?' Kuroo I'm offended," Akaashi said in a monotone as he stepped over to the group. "It's been at least a year since we met, cockatoo boy."

Kuroo made a "touché" gesture as Bokuto snorted and Oikawa laughed aggressively. 

Akaashi’s eyes flicked to Bokuto and he looked a little surprised. "Hello Bokuto, I didn't know you worked here," he said placidly but as he finished a look of understanding came over his face. "Bokuto is the loud trainer you're always talking about isn't he, Oikawa?" 

“He is indeed,” Oikawa said, his voice lilting dangerously and Iwaizumi discretely elbowed him in the ribs.

“Did you need this idiot for something?” Iwaizumi said, pointing at Oikawa.

“Oh, it can wait,” Akaashi said, glancing at the volleyball net. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He was toying absently at his fingers, dressed in a loose, dark blue shirt and sweat pants, a rolled yoga mat slung over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it! We were just about to beat these two anyway,” Bokuto smiled confidently, jerking his thumb at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “You’re saving them the humiliation.”

“I’m sorry, who was beating _who_?” Oikawa demanded.

“ _We_ were beating _you,_ ” Kuroo stated, his words accompanied by hand gestures.

“Aaanyway,” Bokuto looked back at Akaashi, who looked amused. “Are you taking Oikawa’s afternoon yoga class?”

Akaashi nodded. “I know I’m early though…”

Bokuto shrugged, still amazed at the fact that Akaashi was a regular at the gym where he worked, and he had never known. And taking yoga…He decided to ignore this detail for the moment. “Don’t worry about it. Hey, you want to play?” Bokuto asked excitedly, indicating the volleyball net.

Akaashi made a face and hesitantly said, “I haven’t played in a long time…”

Bokuto was pretty sure his chest was going to explode. Akaashi was a regular at his gym _and_ played volleyball. By default, he just sort of—yelled. “YOU ACTUALLY PLAY?!”

Akaashi looked a little taken aback for a moment but it was gone in a flash. “In high school and a little bit in college, yeah. I was a setter.”

Something short-circuited in Bokuto’s brain. He stared at Akaashi for a moment before putting a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder and asking solemnly, “Akaashi. Would you do me the great honor of setting for me so we CAN BEAT THOSE TWO?!” He pointed over at Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Akaashi looked over and assessed Iwazumi and Oikawa before saying, “I don’t think I’d be able to beat Oikawa. And besides, didn’t you say you were beating them anyway?”

Bokuto opened, then closed his mouth before emitting a high pitched “eeeeee” noise then finally offered, “True, but you would _ensure_ a memorable victory.” He hoped he didn’t look too excited but based on the snort of laughter Kuroo issued, he practically had a tail wagging behind him.

“I suppose one round wouldn’t hurt,” Akaashi cocked his head, slowly pulling the yoga mat over his head. “Can I warm up a bit first?” His eyes flicked to Bokuto’s face, waiting for approval; Bokuto took up a little too much time observing that Akaashi’s eyes were blue-green.

“Yeah! Absolutely!” he nodded enthusiastically. “Just let us know when you want in!” Realizing he was still gripping Akaashi’s shoulder, he let go and skipped back to Kuroo, who shook his head and smirked.

“Someone’s powered up,” he muttered as Oikawa lined up his serve.

“Don’t talk to me about being powered up when you literally threw the mic by accident at the first show Kenma came to,” Bokuto shot back, putting up a hand.

“Okay that,” Kuroo began as he ran to recover the ball Bokuto had just received. “Was different!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Bokuto called back, getting ready to jump. He had to make the shot and by the time he ball reached him, he had found a spot Iwaizumi couldn’t cover. Iwaizumi caught him, but was unable to stop his spike.

     Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa made noises of displeasure as Bokuto cheered. As he went to high five Kuroo he glanced over at Akaashi who was stretching his quads. Akaashi looked unfairly languid and athletic. Turning his attention, somehow, back to the game at hand, he watched Oikawa send another killer serve over the net. Bokuto had never been the strongest at receiving, not until Oikawa that is: thanks to their weekly matches, he’d gotten better, but Kuroo was the better of the two. Kuroo, similarly, was not the best at setting, but improved. Watching the ball intently, Bokuto waited for the slight bend in Kuroo’s wrist as he prepared to send him a set before darting up to the net again. He wondered if Akaashi was watching. He _hoped_ Akaashi was watching because he managed to score another point and he spun around as he landed to meet Kuroo for their “bro we killin it” handshake-dance (which consisted of a high five, low five, ass-smack, dude-bro chest bump, and some killer winks and finger-guns).

“You ready over there, Akaashi?” Kuroo called. “I’m getting tired!”

“I can back out right now, Kuroo,” Akaashi replied easily, rolling his shoulders. “Besides, it would be fun to watch you get your ass kicked.”

“You wound me!” Kuroo clutched his chest dramatically as Bokuto loudly said, “Do you want _me_ to lose to?! Akaashi!”

“The casualties of war, I suppose,” Akaashi shrugged and Oikawa howled with laughter at the stunned look on Bokuto’s face. “I’m kidding, Bokuto, and anyways I can swap in now.”

Kuroo sighed exaggeratedly and clapped Akaashi on the shoulder as he walked over. “I leave it to you, my man,” Kuroo said and Akaashi swatted his hand away.

“If I fuck up I’m blaming you,” he retaliated, taking his spot at the back of the court.

Heart a-fluttering, Bokuto accepted the ball from a maniacally grinning Oikawa and he handed it to Akaashi.

“All yours!” he beamed.

“Oh, I do not think you want me to serve,” Akaashi frowned. “I’ll be a rusty enough setter as is.”

Bokuto waved a hand. “Nonsense,” he encouraged. “As long as it’s over the net, you’ll have done your job!” He could _not_ stop fucking smiling but his heart was beating a mile a minute and his legs felt kind of weak. Akaashi gingerly took the ball and Bokuto turned back to face the net. The sound of a serve met his ears and he watched the ball sail to land just out of bounds.

“Why thank you Akaashi!” Oikawa sang.

“Shush! I’m sure it was allll part of his plan!” Bokuto pointed a finger at Oikawa.

“I can assure you it was not,” Akaashi stated.

“Akaashi! You can’t let him know that!” Bokuto cried, spinning around.

“Ah, yes, true,” Akaashi nodded. “It’s true Oikawa, that was just to give you back some confidence.”

Kuroo’s snort could be heard from the other side of the gym. “Get wrecked, Oikawa!”

     Despite the initial set back and Akaashi’s comments about being rusty, he eased into the rhythm smoothly and watched Bokuto intently, even though Bokuto was very verbal about when he wanted the ball. Akaashi got it to him, a volley ensued, and finally, after another, more tuned toss, they regained their point. Bokuto was more than happy to serve when it was his turn again, because that meant he could actually look at Akaashi for a hot second and appreciate how much fun he seemed to be having (not that he could 100% tell because the man had a poker face). Oikawa seemed to be highly entertained despite his obvious irritation at loosing; he kept wagging his eyebrows when they were on the net together and making weird faces and shimmying his shoulders. Bokuto stuck out his tongue, the heat rising his face.

They won, to Bokuto’s delight and he spun around to high five a some-what surprised Akaashi.

“Hey hey heyyy!!! SeeeeE?? You were great!” Bokuto exclaimed, landing from the hop he’d taken in the high fiving process.

“Not bad at all, Akaashi,” Oikawa conceded, nodding, but still clearly a little miffed. “I guess that means you’ll have to join us again for a rematch.” He shot Bokuto an evil look, but he had no time to respond because Kuroo inserted himself, saying, “Oh, hell yeah! Oh, and we could grab Tanaka to play three-on-threes!”

Bokuto nodded, realizing he was still clutching Akaashi’s hands. Quickly releasing them, he covered with, “Yeah! What do you say, Akaashi?!”

Akaashi snorted. “I wouldn’t mind, but I don’t really have a lot of time,” he said.

“Nonsense, I’ll just text you when we play,” Oikawa batted a hand. “Besides, if you’re here I’ll have someone who isn’t a jock to talk to.”

“Excuse me, I am a _pharmacist_ ,” Kuroo retaliated.

“Did I stutter, O _Pharmacist Jock_?” Oikawa fired back.

“I’ll think about it,” Akaashi said, the ghost of a smile passing his lips. “It was fun.”

Iwaizumi, who was starting to take down the net, called, “Hey Bo? You have a client in like fifteen minutes right?”

Bokuto, who had been distracted with Akaashi’s general person – his slightly more ruffled than usual hair, the one hand fiddling with his fingers, the slight perspiration – was pulled hard back to reality, eyes going wide as he spun around to find the clock.

“AHH! I do! Oh my _god_ and they’re the K-Pop Kid!” he groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. “Can I leave the clean up to you? I’ll buy you a coffee later!”

Iwaizumi nodded and shooed a hand at the door. Bokuto turned to Kuroo and waved, calling, “See you down there!” as he jogged backwards towards the door. “Bye Akaashi!” Akaashi raised a hand and Kuroo blew him kisses.

“Where’s _my_ goodbye?!” Oikawa yelled.

“Bye Oikawa!”

Bokuto had to book it down the stairs once he was out of the gym because he usually reviewed his session plans before hand, and now he also wanted to make a quick playlist for the K-Pop Kid, and he had to warm up.

“Hey, Tanaka!” he said as he dashed behind the counter and began to sift through their music again. “What’s good?”

“I have a hangover, had killer sex last night, and am ready to eat like three boxes of Oreos,” Tanaka replied, sounding like the act of forming words made his head hurt as he flipped through his own schedule. “Oh fuck I have a meeting with Ukai about the camp next week, kill me.”

“I have asprin in my bag if you want any,” Bokuto offered, glancing up from the computer. Tanaka sighed and nodded.

“Thanks man,” he said.

“Noooo problem,” Bokuto replied distractedly, closing out of the music window and opening his email. He liked his clients, he really did, but he was distracted by the knowledge that Akaashi was in the building, that he was a setter, and that they had high-fived at least ten times. Smiling despite himself, he decided to improvise instead of his original plan. Again. The basket-ball kid had warmed up more since Bokuto had started playing the music he liked which made the session go by faster. Leaning on the rack they had been using, Bokuto smiled lazily and waved as the kid left. Kuroo, who had come down mid-lesson, sat up from his bench presses and cooed, “Aw, aren’t you just so cute.”

“Oh shut up, I’m proud of him,” Bokuto shushed. “I feel like a proud older bro-“

Bokuto was cut off as Kuroo smacked his thigh very hard. “OW?! What?!” He glared down at Kuroo, who raised his eyebrows suggestively, and swung his head in the direction of the stationary bikes. Bokuto frowned exaggeratedly, feeling his heart-rate pick up as he caught the drift. As discretely as he could, he looked over at the bikes to see Akaashi, already on one, talking with Oikawa.

“Oh, my, _god,_ I was so _focused_! You asshole!” Bokuto groaned as Kuroo cackled. Covering his face in his hands, Bokuto peeked at over in time to see Oikawa wave and turn, spotting them; Akaashi, noticing where Oikawa was looking, glanced over as well.

“Just ask him out,” Kuroo said through his teeth as he smiled and gave a little wave at Akaashi and the middle finger to Oikawa.

“NO,” Bokuto responded, peeling a hand away from his face to wave as well (Akaashi, upon receiving both greetings, turned his attention back to his bike). “He’s too pretty, we are currently mere acquaintances and I don’t know if he’s into dudes.”

“Well if you keep acting like this he’s going to notice one way or the other,” Kuroo said back.

        

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Countertop Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oikawa is a bro, and Akaashi and Bo chat a bitsies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello theeereee. Okay so some business: don't actually bat away imposing chopsticks with your own I'm pretty sure it's actually bad manners (sweats nervously). This is about when you are reminded I am SHIT with pacing. Onto more fun things! You can probably guess by now that Kiyoko's in charge of the gym, and that Yachi will be hired because let's be super real this is a dick-heavy fic. Like, wow, there are ALL dudes. But Kiyoko and Yachi will make their appearances later. On a random note, I had a super weird dream that I wrote something really icky for this fic (why? idk my dudes) and someone was like wtf why are there no triggers? and I was also like ????? why tf AREN'T there good god. But there will be no gory/icky things in this fic BUT if something in here DOES trigger you (my writing style, plot, etc) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me so I can put the appropriate warnings/edit.

            Kuroo had to leave shortly after so he could eat a real meal before his internship.

            “You have time for practice tonight?” he asked as he zipped his gym bag shut.

            “Hmm, I can’t tonight, but tomorrow?” Bokuto offered, filling out the spreadsheet for the K-Pop Kid.

            “Oh yeah, Jock Night,” Kuroo nodded, turning back to the counter. “And we’re doing a clinical test tomorrow, but the day after?”

            “Sure,” Bokuto said. “In that case, want to just do sound bites and sheet music review?”

            Kuroo shrugged. “I’ve got nothin’ to better to read with my morning coffee,” he replied.

            Bokuto gave him the thumbs up and blew him a kiss as he left. “Have fun with all your chemicals, dear.”

            “Have fun with Coffee Boy, honey.”

            “I hope something blows up in your face and takes your eyebrows clean off!”

            Kuroo winked at him through the glass of the front windows and waggled his fingers. Bokuto finished entering that day’s data and switched the music again. His next regular wasn’t coming in until four, and by the looks of things, he had an On the Fly at three. To keep trainers busy, the gym offered members the chance to sign up for “On the Fly Sessions,” which were one-hour on-the-fly training sessions that could be signed up for online, or when they checked in. They were every hour on the hour so trainers had to check schedules daily, but it kept business coming and everyone busy. Bokuto has gained at least two regulars in the past two years because of the system. He was a little put out about being on desk-duty till three because he’d wanted to talk to Akaashi more, but he would see him when he left. Desk duty meant going over time tables, checking check-ins and payments, offering help, and coming up with work outs for clients. There was a second “desk” inside the gym itself for those who needed equipment help or suggestions, but Bokuto had that shift the next day after the salary man.

            By two, six of the regulars had come and gone, four were still there, and they’d gained an on-the-fence member. Several new comers appeared for Oikawa’s yoga class, and two seemed to indicate they’d come back again. Bokuto was just adding their emails when Akaashi stopped at the counter.

            “Oh, hey!” Bokuto smiled as brightly as possible to cover up the ka-thunk of shock his heart had contracted. “You’ve been here for a long time!”

            Akaashi nodded, tugging at the collar of his sweat-drenched shirt. “It’s probably not healthy,” he admitted.

Bokuto shrugged. "As long as your listen to your body, eat properly and stay hydrated you'll be okay. And we wouldn't let you hurt yourself if we saw something going wrong," he said. 

           "Glad I'm in good hands," Akaashi replied. "I'll be counting on you then." 

Bokuto hooted out a laugh purely to stop himself yelling. "Please do!" 

You absolute moron, Bokuto, he thought to himself.

          "Speaking of eating can I pay for these?" Akaashi put a protein pouch, a snack box, and a fruit pouch on the counter.

          “Ohoho, how the tables have turned!” Bokuto grinned. The gym offered a small selection of snacks for what they considered a reasonable price for post-workouts. Akaashi smiled and Bokuto fumbled with the pen he had intended to make a quick note about inventory with.

          “Do you have an espresso maker back there too, then?” Akaashi asked in an amused voice, raising his eyebrows.

          “Nah, just the showers, and an extra thing of hair spray,” Bokuto replied, heart still pounding from the utter gift that was Akaashi’s smiling face as he typed in the prices for the snacks into the computer. “Your total will be ¥1060. Do you want a bag?”

Akaashi handed Bokuto a bill and two coins, saying, “Actually, I was wondering if I could eat them here. I’m kind of scared that if I sit down I’ll stay down.”

         “Uuh, yeah, sure!” Bokuto nodded, offering a confident smile to hide his internal screaming; he didn’t particularly believe in fate, but the world seemed to be throwing them together and he was completely fine with that. “You have any fun plans after this?” he asked as Akaashi leaned on the counter, sucking on the protein pouch.

Akaashi shrugged and said, “Shower, go home, eat a real lunch, go to my evening job.”

Bokuto nodded in understanding, shifting his weight so he too leaning on the counter. For talking to his sweat-covered, too-pretty, crush-at-first-sight, Bokuto was proud of himself for staying so casual. It probably helped that he was at work, but the fact that he wasn’t yelling, dropping things, or winking (yet), was a good sign. Although he wouldn't call them friends yet they were certainly getting friendlier, and Akaashi was easy to talk to.

          “How long have you worked here?” Akaashi asked as he rolled up the pouch to squeeze out the last oozes of protein jelly.

Bokuto leaned on a hand, considering. “Four years!” he said proudly, holding up his free hand and wiggling his fingers. “I’ve been a trainer for two and a half though.”

Akaashi made an impressed noise as he began picking at the plastic on the snack box. “Did you major in physical education then?”

           “I was technically a sports medicine-kinesiology double major, but to pay for college and get experience etc etc I started working here, and decided, hey, why not apply my major and get licensed?” Bokuto answered, accompanied by appropriate hand gestures.

Akaashi was already half-way through the snack-box and was looking at him with some surprise as he remarked, “I would not have guessed you double-majored, no offense.”

Bokuto laughed, slouching onto the counter. “Same, honestly. And shame for both my advisors.” Akaashi chuckled, and Bokuto gave a crooked smile, propping himself up on his elbows.

           “Kuroo helped me a lot though, being a bio-chem major and all that jazz.” He smiled fondly at the memories of the pair of them holed up in a closed-in corner of the library, a bag of coffee cans and latte cups under their chairs, squirt bottles with ice water for good measure on the paper-covered table, running off of dried squid and a very large thermos of miso during finals. At nine in the god-forsaken morning the day their final reports were due, Kuroo had staggered to the window, opened it, and thrown his bio-chem book out of it yelling, “HASTA LA VISTA BABY,” and Bokuto, who had been making paper airplanes out of his drafts for every coffee he drank, had released them to the campus and passed out shortly after.

     Coming out of his trip down memory lane, Bokuto glanced up at Akaashi, who had finished the snack box and was on to the fruit pouch, and was watching Bokuto with expectantly raised eyebrows. “Sooo, that’s how I wound up here!” Bokuto finished, bouncing as he straightened up, and grinned.

            “That’s impressive,” Akaashi said, and he sounded like he meant it. “I’m not really sticking to my major at all these days.” Bokuto saw the slight frown of disappointment on his brow.

             “And what was that?” he asked.

            “Graphic design,” Akaashi replied through a mouthful of fruit.

            “Huh, I didn’t expect that,” Bokuto crossed his arms at this response.

            “What did you think I was?” Akaashi inquired, an amused light in his eyes as he spooned more fruit pieces.

            “Well, you’re at a coffee shop, so at first I thought hospitality, but after today I kind of thooouughht---“ He scrunched his nose as he considered. “Communications.”

Akaashi snorted. “That’s—“

Before he could finish, a voice Bokuto kind of dreaded interrupted.

              “Yaho~,” came Oikawa’s greeting as he slid behind the counter. “Ah, so that’s where you went, Akaashi! I thought you’d’ve left by now!”

Bokuto, feeling his face start to go red, looked over to see Oikawa retrieving a sports drink from under the counter. Oikawa threw him a look as he straightened. “I didn’t know you and Bokuto were so friendly.”

Akaashi, now done with his snacks, nodded. “He comes by the shop a lot,” he said simply. “Oh, same time next week?”

Oikawa flashed him an “OK” sign and waved. “Bye Akaashi~!”

              “Bye, Oikawa, Bokuto,” Akaashi gave a waved in return and Bokuto offered a radiant smile at his name.

              “Bye Akaashi!” he called. When Akaashi was safely out of sight, Oikawa smacked Bokuto hard on the back.

              “Oh, my, god, you are so smitten!” he teased, his eyes bright with mischief.

              “Come on, Oikawa, don’t say anything, I barely know him!” Bokuto pleaded, turning to face him squarely.

Chuckling, Oikawa sipped his sports drink. “I won’t, I won’t, don’t worry,” he reassured as he headed for the main gym again. “Oh by the way,” he turned back for a moment, a look Bokuto was a little intimated by the look on his face, “Akaashi’s pretty flexible.”

               “WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!”

 

     Work proceeding normally and Bokuto got one last wave from Akaashi when he left the building. He'd changed and was wearing a pair of dark blue ripped jeans – Bokuto’s heart threatened to come out his mouth - and a soft-looking v-neck, and was pulling on a long coat. Iwaizumi, who had come by to check his schedule and grab a drink, smirked at him. His On the Fly turned out to be a super energetic kid who wanted to get stronger/more agile/more “gwah!!” for his volleyball club matches, and Bokuto was still smiling when he and Oikawa starting closing down.  

             "Ramen tonight?" Bokuto asked as they adjusted the final pieces of equipment back to their neutral settings. 

             "Yeah, since Iwa-chan doesn't want to drink," Oikawa nodded. 

Every week the three of them, sometimes joined by Tanaka, went out to eat after closing to chat and complain and drink. It was fun and since none of them liked getting wasted, especially since they all had to do things at the gym, it would stay at a happy buzz the whole night. They were regulars at a couple of places and the ramen shop greeted them as they filed in. 

            "That kid you were working with today was super bouncy, Bo," Iwaizumi said over his water. "You two seemed to click."

            "He was super into every thing too," Bokuto nodded, starting on his third glass of water. "I think he's coming back next week, maybe with a friend."

            "Nice." 

The conversation dissolved into that week's complaints, like the fussy middle aged man who always asked that the music be turned down or that the youngins clear away from the mirrors, or that one twenty something who was getting a little creepy at the ladies. 

           "Oh him? Yeah I had to ask him to stop lurking outside the yoga room yesterday," Oikawa frowned. "One of the girls told me he works out as close to the women's locker room as he can too."

Iwaizumi’s scowl deepened. "Let me know if that happens again," he said seriously. "That's gross and I am not chill with that. If Kiyoko knew she'd flip out."

           “Will do,” Oikawa nodded. “I don’t think anyone’s made a complaint yet though…”

           “We could tell Kiyoko and I’m sure she’d send out an email at the very least,” Bokuto suggested. “I wonder if it’s because we’re all dudes…”

           Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa made faces and sounds of sad understanding.

          “Fucking patriarchy,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

The three all raised and clinked glasses.

Once their ramen arrived the topic changed and Bokuto was not surprised when it switched to his crush on Akaashi. He groaned into the noodles he was slurping when Oikawa lilted, “Speaking of which~”, in his direction, eyes alight.

           “What do you want from me, you know who it is now!” Bokuto whined after he swallowed, pointing his chopsticks across the table, unsure if his face was heating up because of the ramen or the embarrassment.

           “The deets,” Oikawa smirked, narrowing his eyes for effect.

           “No, it’s stupid and you’ll make fun of me,” Bokuto mumbled, stirring the contents of his bowl.

           “I could just ask the man himself, you know,” Oikawa said threateningly, reaching for his phone.

           “Let the man live, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi tutted, reaching to take a piece of pork from Oikawa’s bowl.

           “Hey!” Oikawa cried, batting at Iwaizumi’s chopsticks with his own. “Rude! Akaashi’s out of his league anyway!”

Bokuto watched Iwaizumi close his eyes and his lips draw tight line across his face. “Don't, be, mean!” he snapped, smacking Oikawa upside the head.

           “Ow! He’s out of everyone’s league, Iwa-chan! Except maybe mine,” Oikawa fussed. “No offense, Bokuto.” He really did look apologetic.

           “Nah, you’re not wrong,” Bokuto shrugged, talking past the twisting feeling in his gut. Bokuto wasn’t exactly self-conscious, not in the conventional sense: he was confident in himself, but it wasn’t like pressure wasn’t there. And especially compared to the two in front of him, and even Kuroo, well, they did hit a guy’s self-esteem. “He is way too pretty.”

Iwaizumi gave him a long, searching look but didn't say anything. 

           "I can ask him you know," Oikawa said after a kind of tense moment. "About his attachments." 

Bokuto eyed him suspiciously. "I don't think--"

           "I wouldn't be obvious obviously!" Oikawa insisted. "I'm not that terrible!" Iwaizumi snorted. "Rude. Really though, it'd be casual, like during a yoga session." 

Bokuto made a hesitant face, biting the inside of his lower slip, focusing on his ramen. “I don’t know,” he sighed finally. “We’re not really friends, so it might be weird if I just start, I don’t know, courting him?”

           “Just lemme ask,” Oikawa persisted. “It’d be in a super unassuming way like, ‘so I went on a date last week and I’m trying to figure out new and exciting date ideas, how about you, Ishikawa-san? Oh, you’re going to the amusement park? How fun! What about you Akaashi, anyone special in your life? No? Anyone you’re interested in?’ That kind of thing.” Oikawa waved a hand airily but there was a serious glint in his eyes and Bokuto smiled a bit.

           “I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” he mumbled. It really wouldn’t honestly: if he had a definitive answer, he could pursue his crush or get over it. Either way, he still thought Akaashi was a chill guy. “Sure, why not?”

Oikawa clapped his hands excitedly, grinning widely. “Yay!! Just leave it to me,” he placed a hand on his heart and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but looked tender all the same.

While it wasn’t practical to be so excited about such an offer, it did make Bokuto’s heart flutter a little at the prospect of maybe having a chance. Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s talk about “new and exciting dates” became background noise as Bokuto considered how to spend more time with Akaashi, and maybe move past counter-top talk.

 


	7. Feelings, Friends, and Four? Onigiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo have a quick heart-to-heart, Bokuto makes plans with Terushima, gym antics, and some friendly cafe time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter feels kind of shabby somehow?? There were a lot of feelings and things and I'm a little dissatisfied so I have some guilt about throwing this up here but um, here's chapter 7? I have a lot of emotions about "emo" Bo, but this is a very….personal? take on his blue moods, and I'm sure this thought process is not for everyone. Ahhhhh. I tried to do too much with this, but you can see the plot peeking through finally lol. Also (wow I have so many issues with my own things haHA) my formatting has been inconsistent, but from here, I'm just gonna post how it shows up in the text box. 
> 
> A note on the protein pouches I keep mentioning: so Japanese convenience stores (conbinis) offer these pouches of jelly-stuff for vitamins, protein, carbs, etc. and I kind of miss them a lot. The protein ones are red, but I think there's a gold one too. Aaananaanddd here's a half-assed playlist for this here chapter:
> 
> Lamp en Terren: Heart beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Pi9hnPx-c4
> 
> Radwimps: Zenzenzense : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDSkFeMVNFs
> 
> Clazziquai Project: Can’t gO On my own
> 
> Asian Kung-fu Generation: A Flower Called You.
> 
> I'd also be super interested to know what songs y'all are listening to/what you picture The Roost + the gym playing.

            Although Oikawa’s promise to inquire after Akaashi’s “attachments” had fluffed up Bokuto’s heart, his comment about Akaashi being out of his league still tugged at his mind. He didn’t think of it as an insult but insecurities were insecurities. Bokuto hadn’t dated anyone seriously in years and his various “things” were more infatuations and disappointments. And Oikawa really _wasn’t_ wrong, Akaashi _did_ occupy a different kind of league than Bokuto, and even though he was easy to talk to he had no idea if they had anything remotely close to a “connection.” They also interacted in settings that weren’t super casual, as they were over some kind of counter at their respective jobs. All of these thoughts and more kept gnawing and growing more intrusive, so by the time Bokuto had reached home and was unlocking the door to the apartment, he’d lost himself in his thoughts and was kind of down.

            “Yo,” Kuroo greeted from their couch. He was in his pjs and his reading glasses, a packet in one hand and a steaming mug in the other.

            “Hey,” Bokuto sighed, taking off his shoes. Kuroo frowned.

            “What’s up?” he asked, setting the packet aside and rearranging himself to make room for his roommate. Bokuto shrugged as he flopped down next to his main bro. He leaned his head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling.

            “It’s just…” he began. It was hard to phrase feelings of hesitation to someone that thought the world of him. “Well, Oikawa said some things and I know he didn’t mean anything _mean_ by it, since he’s not wrong, but it just—I’m over thinking it now an’ I just…” He ran a hand over his face and turned his head to look at Kuroo. “Do you think I have a chance with Akaashi?”

            Kuroo’s frown deepened as he set his mug down, took off his glasses, and shifted to direct his full attention to his friend. “What did he say?” he asked, voice accusatory.

            “Nothing bad! He just said that Akaashi’s out of my league and well—“ Bokuto gave a little shrug, eyebrow raising to say he agreed. “I’m not as handsome as Oikawa and I’m not as smart as you, or—perfect as Iwaizumi…”

            Kuroo made an aggressive face. “Nah Bo, don’t be stupid, you’re handsome in your own way,” he dismissed, shaking his head.

“Yeah?” Bokuto shot him a quizzical look. Kuroo could get surprisingly defensive and encouraging if his friends were down.

“For sure dude,” Kuroo nodded, his severe expression melting into a knowing one. “For one thing, it’s amazing everything fits on your face.”

“Kuroo, I love you, but I do not know how to take that,” Bokuto sighed.

Kuroo leaned back on the opposite armrest and pointed at Bokuto’s features as he explained. “I mean you have big eyes, expressive eyebrows that literally cannot be tamed and you’re mouth is giant but it all _works_. It suits you. And your nose is cute.”

“My nose???” Bokuto made a confused faced and crossed his eyes for a moment to assess.

“Your nose. And you’ve got nice bone structure,” Kuroo nodded.

Bokuto brought his hands to his face and patted his cheeks. He _was_ pretty proud of his eyebrows, it was true, and he had always liked the shape of his face. And it was true that he enjoyed being told he was expressive, it had become his thing. He did like making other people smile…

“You're not unattractive, Bo," Kuroo assured warmly. "And don't compare yourself to Oikawa he was a fucking model. You're hot in the cute jock kind of way."

Bokuto allowed himself a smile, sitting up a little straighter. "Thanks man. Now I just need to worry about my personality." 

Kuroo threw a pillow at him and Bokuto laughed. "Do NOT test me young man!" Kuroo growled. "I will MAKE you love yourself so help me Buddhas left asscheek." 

“I’m kidding,” Bokuto chortled. “And what kind of help would that be anyways?!”

 

Bokuto flopped into bed smiling, but tired. He had another morning shift the next day, which meant he could go to The Roost for lunch, but also meant getting up early. After tapping an alarm into his phone, he messaged Terushima. After his chat with Kuroo, Bokuto had decided to go through with piercing his ears.

 

**Me (23:43):** yoooo have any plans this weekend?

 

**Ter** u **u uuuuU**uU **shma (23:46):** not very many! Just music, a shift and some drinks! Why wassup?

 

**Me (23:47):** I think I DO want to go get my ears pierced

 

**Teru uuuuuUuUshma (23:49): **(╯✧∇✧)╯ REALLY?! YESSSS!

 

**Me (23:50):** ٩(•౪•٩)三 can you come with me tho? I have noooo idea what I’m doing ooooor where to go (⊙△⊙✿)

 

**Teru uuuuuUuUshma (23:51): **chya brah.

 

            By midnight, Bokuto had a plan to go pierce his ears on Saturday morning and then have a jam session with Terushima. If things went smoothly, he’d be getting a coffee at The Roost by one. With a contented sigh, Bokuto stuffed his phone under his pillow and rolled over, shutting his eyes.

            Too soon and after too deep a sleep, Bokuto was starting awake at his alarm. He’d had a succession of dreams about putting too much weight on his wrack and trying to explain to Oikawa that no, he couldn’t spike this set because the bar was too heavy and Akaashi was watching and he was embarrassed to screw up. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, very aware that he brain was still drowsy. It was going to be a long morning.

            After a very cold face-wash, several muttered “what the fucks” at his breakfast preparation, and another splash of cold water to the face, Bokuto was mostly awake and dressed for work. He left Kuroo a scribbled note about how he’d used two eggs instead of one because of unforeseen circumstances, and made for the train. It was a decent workday, a little slower than usual. He and Iwaizumi entertained themselves with a squat challenge that he was sure he would regret the next day, but it passed the time. Oikawa joined in later, and Tanaka came for the ab challenge. By the time Bokuto left, he was sore and starving. Sucking on the protein pouch he’d grabbed on his way out, Bokuto scrolled through piercing FAQs on his phone. There were some horror stories that made him squeak into the pouch as he waiting for the train, but most were because people either reacted to the metal or didn’t take care of the piercing. Making a note to ask about metal allergies as he boarded the train, Bokuto decided that gold would look best – it would match his eyes after all.

            Bokuto’s heart rate picked up as he tapped out of the train station; he'd actually tried with his outfit and had restyled his hair but now he felt kind of silly. He was heartened that Akaashi had stayed to talk with him the day before but he wasn't sure he could calmly and coolly say, "want to hang out some time." Glancing into the window of the shop he was passing he scanning over his appearance: besides the gym bag he looked pretty nice. Bokuto had a strangely large amount of ripped jeans so he was in a pastel blue pair of those, a black turtleneck, and a soft denim flannel plus the coat from before. He couldn't be as casual or fashionable as Oikawa and Iwaizumi but he did look good. Generally. And the comfortable tightness did give him some confidence as he, Kuroo and Iwaizumi agreed, he did have a “banging bod.”  

These things did not in fact stop his heart leaping strangely when he opened the cafes door however. The smell of coffee and toast met his nose and he exhaled a small sigh. There was a table open around the corner from the drinks counter and he stuffed his gym bag under one of the chairs. A Lamp en Terren song he recognized was playing and he hummed along as he took off his jacket, glancing at the counter. He didn’t see Akaashi, but he knew the face of the cashier. Ignoring the disappointed weight in his stomach, he bounced up to the register after assessing the food case.

“Hello!” he greeted the cashier cheerfully. “How are you today?”

The cashier gave a shrug and a smile. “Not too shabby. Yourself?”

“’Bout the same,” Bokuto replied. “You’re Komi right?”

After a blink of surprise, the cashier nodded merrily. “That’s me all right!” he said. “And you're the new regular?”

“Yes indeed!” Bokuto positively glowed. “What do you recommend, Komi?”

Komi narrowed his eyes and hummed as he thought. “Personally, I like macchiatos but they aren’t for everyone,” he said with a decided nod.

Bokuto shrugged. “I am open to new things,” he grinned. “But what is it?” his eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s a shot of espresso and a dab of foam,” Komi explained, indicating the size of the shot with his fingers. “So it’s kind of strong.”

“Ooh, okay,” Bokuto nodded slowly. “If it is, will milk ruin it?”

Komi laughed. “It won’t.”

“Sweet, then I will have one of those for here please! And a salmon bagel.”

Giving Komi the thumbs up as he read his order back to him, Bokuto pulled out the change and waited patiently by the espresso machine.

“Has it been busy today?” Bokuto asked as Komi checked on the toasting bagel.

“Kinda? Our mourning rush is always a little hectic, but that applies to every café, so,” Komi answered with a shrug. “The usual.”

They chatted as Komi finished steaming the milk and apologized for only doing feather foam art. Bokuto was about to return to his seat with his mug when he heard Komi call, “Oh, hey, you on break Akaashi?”

Looking around, Bokuto saw Akaashi emerge from what he guessed was the back room, multiple onigiri in hand.

“Hey, Akaashi!” he called and Akaashi looked over the espresso maker to acknowledge him. Flashing a smile, he walked back to his table to set down his drink before returning to fetch his bagel. Akaashi was clocking out for his break and before he could stop himself, Bokuto asked, “If you’re on break, want to sit together?”

He wanted to slap himself. If there was one thing Bokuto Koutaru was not good at, it was subtlety. Akaashi, holding a rice ball in his mouth, turned to look at him and Bokuto could feel his face growing red.

“I mean, you don’t have to!” he recovered. “I just thought that you might want company, unless that’s weird since I’m a customer, and--.”

Great, now he was blabbering, real smooth. But Akaashi just shrugged and, after taking the onigiri out of his mouth, said, “Sure.” Bokuto stared at him for a second, the answer processing.

“Great!” If his hair wasn’t sticking straight up already, it certainly was now. “Um, I’m at the table with the gym bag,” he offered, swinging to point at the table. Akaashi nodded and gathered his various foods. Bokuto had no time to scream to himself as Komi appeared behind the counter with his bagel and a smile. With a lopsided grin, Bokuto thanked him and turned to find Akaashi unwrapping his second onigiri.

“Sooo, how’s your day been?” Bokuto asked as he slid into his seat.

“Fine, but I’m kind of tired,” Akaashi replied, mouth full. “I work a night shift sometimes, that’s where I went yesterday, so I’m kinda out of it today.”

Bokuto hummed in reply, taking a rather large bite of the bagel sandwich. Akaashi was on his third onigiri. He did look tired – still pretty, but tired.

“Did you come from the gym?” Akaashi asked, watching Bokuto eat for a moment.

Cheeks puffed, Bokuto nodded and swallowed hard. “Yeah,” he managed to say. “M’rning shft.”

“Aah,” Akaashi made a face of understanding before taking a bite of his fourth? onigiri. “Do you work every day?” he asked after he swallowed.

Bokuto shook his head, wiping cream cheese from the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “Only five days but it varies with days, you know?” he replied and Akaashi nodded again, mid-bite. Bokuto had been ignoring how nice Akaashi looked in dark green and blue up until that moment but Akaashi looked _really_ nice in dark green and blue; his uniform was a dark-green-teal shirt with a small owl and the café name. It made his eyes look particularly green.

“Are you still reading that book?” Akaashi asked, a rather amused look on his face as he watched Bokuto start.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, but I have to go over sheet music today,” he responded, sighing. Akaashi gave an inquisitive frown.

“Sheet music? For what?”

Bokuto was overly excited to hear this: it meant he could talk about the band, which meant he could invite Akaashi to their next gig, and that meant he could show off. And embarrass himself. Probably.

“My band! Er, well, it’s not really _my_ band, I’m just _in_ it,” Bokuto exclaimed perking up and leaning into the table. “Kuroo too!”

Akaashi, pouring a cup of miso soup form a thermos, said “oooh,” in an understanding way, eyebrows raised interestedly. “Yeah, Kuroo’s mentioned that. That’s pretty cool.”

Bokuto’s heart stuttered in his chest at the word “cool,” which was silly, but being called “cool” so casually by his crush could do such things.

“Isn’t it?” came out despite himself. Then more bashfully, “I-I mean, out of the three of us, our drummer’s probably the coolest.”

“Drums are always rad,” Akaashi nodded over his cup of soup. “But I end up thinking guitarists are the coolest.”

Bokuto stared as Akaashi finished his second cup, feeling his chest swell and his face make an exhilarated expression. Now he _really_ wanted Akaashi to come to their next gig because _he_ was a guitarist and he wanted Akaashi to think he was cool too. “W-we have a show coming up next month if you want to come!” burst out of him as soon as Akaashi put his cup down. Bokuto’s face felt hot, sure he resembled an excited puppy, holding his breath as Akaashi paused, looking as if he was considering his schedule.

Screwing on the top of his thermos, Akaashi asked, “When is it?” in a calm, interested voice that highly contrasted Bokuto’s wildly beating heart.

“Ahhh,” Bokuto deflated at bit. “I’m not sure about the exact date.”

Akaashi stood, reaching into his pocket. “I have to get back to work, but if you put in your number, I’ll remind you to tell me when you find out,” he said, offering his phone. “But I would like to go, yeah.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto adds the hot digits, sings some things, and watches Moana with Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eeiiiiiiighhtttt!!!! I don't have a lot of disclaimers for this one lol. But recording studios are pretty cool and the soundboards are GIANT. Such. BUTTON. The Moana bit is based off my roommate and I singing and screeching along to the soundtrack this past weekend so it was on my mind and may or may not have been playing for a bit while I wrote this. Tbh I had no real plan for this thing, as next chapter is his bro date and Kenma pays a visit, but yes, the boys are TALKING and TEXTING and the sun is OUT! (it's not, it's midnight and has been raining here BUT ANYWAYS).   
> Songs for this chapter (aka, what I listened to on repeat while typing this nonsense):
> 
> Jay Park - Me Like Yuh  
> The Japanese version of How Far I'll Go from (you guessed it!) Moana - どこまでも
> 
> ALSO here's a happy birthday to at least one of my readers (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

            Bokuto didn’t register that he was staring at Akaashi with his mouth open until Akaashi chuckled and set his phone next to Bokuto’s cup.

            “Just get it back to me when we come get your stamp for today, ‘kay?” he smiled.

            “Right! Yes!” Bokuto started so violently he knocked the table and gasped “yikes!” as he dove for his coffee cup.

            “ _Ideally_ in one piece,” Akaashi finished. “Good luck with your sheet music, Bokuto.”

            Bokuto gave him a quick, exaggerated salute, eyes lingering on his back for a moment before he looked down at the phone in front of him. He was a little scared to touch it, but it would lock itself soon he figured, so he began to tap in his information. After hitting “save,” he locked it, not wanting to invade Akaashi’s privacy unsolicited. Looking over to see if he was started his shift – he had – Bokuto tried to decide if he wanted another coffee or a food. Deciding on a food, he riffled through his wallet, found the slightly bent stamp card, and sidled up to the counter again.

            “Fancy seeing you here,” Akaashi greeted him.

            “Do you come here often?” Bokuto responded, leaning on the counter and handing Akaashi’s phone back to him.

            “Pretty regularly. Yourself?” Akaashi responded, pocketing the device.

            “Here and there,” Bokuto shrugged.

            “Here for the food, the coffee, or the view?”

            Bokuto opened his mouth initially out of shock, which turned into a lack of response. “All of the above…?” he offered in a small voice.

            “Correct answer,” Akaashi nodded and Bokuto mimed wiping sweat from his forehead. “So, what are you thinking of?”

            “That matcha brownie has been staring at me for a while now,” Bokuto replied, looking over at the display case with a vexed expression. “But the lemon bread is winning me over.”

            “For a post-salmon-bagel-sandwich dessert, I recommend the lemon bread,” Akaashi suggested, pointing at the case himself.

            “Fab, then I shall do that,” Bokuto nodded decidedly, handing him the stamp card and a five-hundred yen coin. Taking it, Akaashi tapped in his order, extracted the change, and stamped his card (twice) in efficient, smooth time. In the time it took Bokuto to drop the change into his wallet and slide the card into its slot, Akaashi had retrieved the bread, plated it and was holding it patiently. Thanking him, Bokuto accepted the plate and returned to his seat, where he sat down heavily and rubbed his temples. Despite being determined not to overthink or misunderstand Akaashi doing his _literal job_ , his “the view” comment had caught Bokuto off guard. Was he…? He shook his head. He and Kuroo blew kisses at each other and dropped onto one knee _daily_ ; “the view” wasn’t anything special. But all the same, Bokuto couldn't help smiling to himself about how easy Akaashi was to joke around with. Oikawa needed to hurry up with his inquiries before Bokuto made an idiot of himself.

            Reviewing the sheet music turned out to be more entertaining than Bokuto had originally expected. He made notes here and there to capture his thoughts and the images that flitted through his head as he pictured Kuroo smirking through the lyrics, and Terushima sticking his tongue through his teeth as he smiled. While he preferred to be _doing_ the things he was learning, imagining it usually worked out. Frowning at a particular fret, he pressed it out onto his forearm, wishing silently that he’d done an individual recording earlier. And as that was he next plan of action for the day, with a sigh he stacked his empty plates and mug and placed them gently in the bus-bin.

            “Bye Bokuto!” “Bye Bokuto,” came Komi and Akaashi’s respective farewells.

            “Bye Komi! Bye Akaashi!!” Bokuto answered brightly, giving a wave.

            Bokuto was watching up the stairs to the platform when he felt his phone buzz.

 

            **Unknown Number(15:53):** It’s Akaashi.

 

            Bokuto gasped audibly in his excitement. Hiking his gym bag further up his shoulder, he hastily replied,

 

            **Me(15:55):** Akaashi!!!! ☆*･゜ﾟ･*(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆

           

            He didn’t expect Akaashi to text back, even if he wanted him to, so when his phone buzzed after he (very happily) entered Akaashi into his contacts, he hooted.

 

            **AKAAAAASHI!** (´Ο∇Ο) **(15:57):** That is indeed me (｡･x･)ゞ

            **AKAAAAASH!** (´Ο∇Ο) **(15:57):** I have to actually work now, but I’ll see you later.

 

            **Me (15:58):** Bye!!! Good luck with work!!

 

            Smiling to himself as he got on the train, Bokuto put in his ear-buds and clicked on the playlist of cover songs the group was considering.

 

            The studio the three of them rented was small and needed a spiffer-upper. Even though the lighting was poor, it had enough plugs, and a decent soundboard. The recording equipment was…passible, but not ideal. Humming, Bokuto opened his guitar case and slung the strap (owl patterned) over his shoulder. He had a routine when it came to individual practices: record himself picking out the song sans sheet music and amp, play back the recording while checking the sheet music, and repeating the process with his guitar plugged in. He wasn’t as jazzy as Terushima or as fluid as Kuroo, but once the motions and fretting were in his muscles, they would stay there. Probably till he died. He would probably be able to play as a ghost. While his personal recordings didn’t take long, the more polished one, with the dusty recording equipment, did eat up some time, mostly because it would glitch or fuzz in and out and he would have to redo it. Finally, after mussing up his hair quite a bit from running his fingers through it out of exasperation, he was posting the recording to the band chat.

            “Oh fuck, I still have to do a vocal recording,” Bokuto groaned, slumping in the patched chair he was sitting. He stared at the monitor he now kind of wanted to punch and decided a phone recording would have to do.

            “Kuroo’ll be home late, so I could just do it at home,” he muttered to himself as he gently set his guitar in its case. “We’re meeting up tomorrow anyways…” He squinted absently at the neck of his guitar as he considered. “Yeaaaah, I’ll do it at home.” Standing, Bokuto moseyed over to double check he’d turned everything off and grabbed his USB drive before hefting his case up and making for the door, singing under his breath.

 

            Practice went smoothly the next night and the three left the studio laughing. They had done a round of them only singing and then done a round of only instruments and both had sounded pretty darn good according to all three. There appeared to be a silent agreement that covers would be done and that that would be the next phase of practice.

            “Oh hey, do you remember what day the show is?” Bokuto asked, thinking of his invitation to Akaashi.

            “It’s theee-ee-ee,” Kuroo lilted as he opened the calendar on his phone. “Fifth.”

            “Sweet. Thanks man,” Bokuto nodded, opening his chat with Akaashi.

            “HOLD ON,” Kuroo cried, stopping dead and seizing Bokuto’s shoulder, leaning to see his screen. Jumping, Bokuto instinctively clutched his phone to his chest. “IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!”

            “SHSHSHSH IT IS PAST 10 yoU ARE BEING A DISTURBANCE,” Bokuto blushed as he tugged away. But Kuroo had already seen and was smiling devilishly.

            “Ohohooooo you got a certain pretty boy’s num-ber,” he cooed, winking.

            “Ooohhh, the one you were talking about before?” Terushima inquired excitedly (and suggestively).

            “As a matter of fact, I did, and as an extra matter of fact, _he_ asked _me_ to add my info,” Bokuto explained in a smug but cheerful voice. Both Kuroo and Terushima bore down on him with equally sing-song “OHOHOs”.

            “Oh em gee, wait,” Terushima held out a hand for effect. “Did you invite him to our show?” He looked very excited at the prospect. “I hope you did ‘cuz I wanna meet him.”

            “HOLY BALLS DID YOU?!” Kuroo demanded, looking equally enthused.

            Bokuto felt very pink in the face and he gave a small, embarrassed smile. “I may have.” Kuroo and Terushima did actually yell this time, and Terushima, bag and all, jumped at least three feet in the air.

            “Guysguysguys, shh shh sh,” Bokuto flapped his hands for them to quite down even though he was laughing himself. “It’s not like I asked him on a date, I just asked him to come see his friends strum some songs and sing some tunes.”

            “Yeaaahh, buuuut,” Terushima shrugged. “He obviously likes you enough to come to your shitty band show with your weird band-mates, so…”

            “And you _do_ like to show off,” Kuroo snickered. “And you like him, and we know you like him, so it’s our duty to freak out.”

            The three continued to laugh, Terushima and Kuroo teasing Bokuto all the way to the station. Bokuto hadn’t told them about the flirt-like exchange at the counter because he didn’t want to get his hopes up and project his own ideals onto Akaashi. But the pair has successfully hyped him up for going all out at their show and had begun throwing around outfit ideas, as ridiculously early as it was.

            “My hair gets limp anyways because I sweat buckets!” Bokuto explained loudly as Terushima got off at his stop.

            “Just use extra spray! Maybe add some glue!” Terushima called back, laughing and waving as the train began to move. Bokuto and Kuroo waved back, both smiling. They continued to chat idly, debating whether or not to watch a movie with snacks once they got home.

            “Let’s do another Disney movie tonight, I need to actually sleep,” Kuroo said with a satisfied groan as he sat down with a warmed an-pan.

            “Might I suggest Moana then?” Bokuto asked holding up the DVD – a necessary (impulse) buy – and gesturing at it like a waiter presenting fine wine might.

            “Oh fuck yeah you can!” Kuroo agreed enthusiastically.

            The two cuddled up and were singing and crying throughout the duration of the film.

            “Oh my god Kuroo,” Bokuto began as Moana yelled indignantly as Maui sealed her in the cave. “What if we closed with ‘You’re Welcome.’”

            Kuroo turned dramatically to stare at him with his mouth open, eyes shiny. “Bro,” he said in an impressed voice, but his face fell a moment later. “We wouldn’t do it justice at _all_.”

            Bokuto sighed sadly. “Very true. Ah well.”

            They were still singing at each other as they brushed their teeth and washed their faces, finishing with a strong rendition of “How Far I’ll Go” as they backed into their respective bedrooms. Bokuto was very awake at this point even as his body melted gratefully into his bed. As he scrolled through his phone trying to calm his brain down from its Disney induced high, a thought that had tugged at the back of his mind since the previous day surfaced. He opened the very short chat with Akaashi, thumb hovering over his keyboard. He hadn’t actually sent the message about the concert date because of Kuroo and Terushima, and then in all the excitement and song, had forgotten.

 

            **Me(00:47):** Hey hey hey!! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I know this is late BUT our show is on the fifth of next month!

 

            Heart a-fluttering, Bokuto let his phone drop onto his chest, and stared at the ceiling. He wasn’t expecting a reply, so he rolled over and plugged in the device, and was just closing his eyes when it buzzed. Almost too excitedly, he seized his phone and opened it.

 

AKAAAAASHI! (´Ο∇Ο) (00:52): !! Thank you! I’ll put that in my calendar (^ _ ^)/

 


	9. Piercings and (Accidental?) Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto gets his ears pierced with Terushima (who has a date) and Bokuto makes plans with Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S THIS?! AN UPDATE?! So here's chapter nine and *gasps* you can see the plot! Can you spot it?!?! A language note about this chapter is that the owl puns work only in English, not in Japanese, but I mean….puns….I gotta…Here're the jams I listened to while writing this nonsense!Ykiki Beat: Forever https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0liHjox49kA   
> ラックライフ (LuckLife?):　名前を呼ぶよ (Call My Name) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-g6MYL5lOZs   
> Vance Joy: Riptide https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJ_1HMAGb4k  
> Ohishi Masayoshi: Kimijyanakya Damemitai (Looks like it has to be you): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1qrQWyuM3U. 
> 
> I'm still curious what y'all think the music should be! I really am curious!! Also, 31?! subscriptions?!?! and 400ish views?!?! (๑°o°๑) I am so touched?! My dorky stress relief bokuaka cram-all-the-aus-i-could-think-of drabbles got THAT many hits!?? I'm so glad! (and relieved) You guys are great and I hope you're getting the right amount of sleep. ANYWAYS here we go!

Friday saw a to-go cup from The Roost and Kuroo teasing him over text. The "gwah!" Volleyball kid – Hinata – returned to Bokuto’s delight. As he signed him out he asked if he wanted to join his Kuroo, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi’s volleyball matches and Hinata agreed with a loud excited "ooooooooooh!" Bokuto had yet to see Akaashi return to the gym but that was fine. 

Saturday rolled around and had Bokuto examining his ears for a bit in the morning. 

"Is this out of excitement or concern?" Kuroo asked as he watched Bokuto finger his ear lobes absently. 

"Hm? Oh. It's more like I never appreciated my naked ears before now," Bokuto replied. "I'm excited though. I was looking at earrings last night and I'm stoked for when I can change them." He animatedly told Kuroo about all the styles he wanted to try and pulled up the screenshots he'd taken. 

"And these," he pointed at the screenshot of a k-pop video and Kuroo oohed, "Right? Idk where to get them but I am about it." 

“Tell Teru I say hi!” Kuroo called as Bokuto laced up his shoes.

“Will do!” Bokuto called back as he unlocked the door and waved good-bye. Bokuto was meeting Terushima two stops over before letting him sweep him off on to the pierce shop. Quickly messaging Terushima which car he was in, Bokuto passed the time with a phone game until the train stopped at the second station. Looking around, Bokuto spotted Terushima approaching him from the next car over to his left.

“Yoo!” Terushima greeted, plopping himself down next to Bokuto. He looked super nice – black skinny jeans, styled hair, soft orange button up plus light mid-thigh length jacket – and Bokuto suspected he had a date later that day.

“Ohoho, you’re looking spiffy,” he teased, and Terushima gave a bashful look, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Misaki and I are going to an escape room then dinner.”

“Cuuuuute!!” Bokuto cooed.

“Ah, shush,” Terushima scrunched his nose, but was still smiling. “We’re not officially boyfriend-girlfriend yet I don’t think.” Bokuto cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. “Like,” Terushima sighed, waving a hand to beckon words to him. “We're _going out_ but not a couple, ya feel? I like her more than she likes me _I think_ , so I asked her laaaast week? Yeah last week, if she wanted to keep seeing me and she said yes, and I was like yay! Cool! But I haven’t asked her to be my girlfriend yet.”

Bokuto made a noise of understanding and nodded. “Do you think she doesn’t want to?”

“I mean,” Terushima swung his legs and rubbed his hands together, thinking. “Being a couple and going on dates are different I think, and I would rather spend time and have fun with a person _together_ than put us in a position where _I’m_ having more fun or _she’s_ having more fun, or committed to something we don’t actually want to be, so like—I wanted to sure before I ask her – or she asks me – that this dynamic is something we want and like.” Terushima’s cheeks were slightly pink but he looked serious.

“I think that makes sense,” Bokuto agreed. “But what if she’s waiting for you to ask her?”

Terushima sighed and slouched in his seat. “Yeah, I’ve thought about that too,” he said. “We just have to talk about it. Things seem fine like this but if we don’t actually lay it out that’ll be trouble too.”

For all Terushima’s happy-go-lucky attitude, he was really thoughtful.

The conversation switched to Bokuto’s piercings and Terushima walked him through what would happen, care, and how much it would hurt. It took about ten minutes to walk there and once they reached the storefront, Bokuto was starting to get nervous. He didn’t like pain and had never been one for shots and needles.

“You’ll be fine,” Terushima assured him clapping him on the back. “They’re super chill and professional here.” He opened the door and Bokuto stepped inside. Glass cases of jewelry lined the room at waist height, leather seats here and there, the piercing room made entirely of windows in the far right corner.

“Yo, Terushima!” greeted the man at the counter. They shook hands and Bokuto hovered behind him interestedly. “What brings you two here today?”

“My friend Bokuto,” Terushima gestured at Bokuto, “Is hoping to get his ears pierced.”

Bokuto smiled and waved and the man nodded. He asked Bokuto a couple of questions as he laid a waiver on the counter, explaining the liability claims, release, and aftercare. Reading it over, Bokuto signed and returned it. The man took it and asked them to wait for a minute or two so he could set up. Both Terushima and Bokuto took that time to peer into the jewelry cases; Bokuto was extremely impressed with all of them – they appeared hand made – and indicated several to Terushima with enthusiasm. In one of them, there were a couple of owl-themed earrings/gauges and he smiled a little, snapping a picture he intended to send to Akaashi.

“You can come on back!” called the man and Terushima beckoned Bokuto over. Bokuto sat himself down in the chair – very dentist-esque – and looked curiously at the tools the piercer was setting out.

“So what inspired you to get your ears pierced, Bokuto?” the piercer asked as he cleaned his tools and put the freshly ultrasonic cleaned earrings on a sterile wipe.

“Terushima suggested it, I thought on it, and decided to do it,” Bokuto said and the piercer chuckled.

“That’s better to do with piercings than tattoos at least,” he said, uncapping a marker and scooting his stool closer to Bokuto. “So I’m gonna mark your ears, show you, and you can say yay or nay.”

“Okay!” Bokuto agreed as the piercer dotted each of his ears.

“Here’s the mirror.”

            Accepting it, Bokuto oohed and nodded to each ear and the piercer picked up the needle. Upon seeing it, he shrank a little.

            “Ah, right,” came Terushima’s voice. He rummaged in his pocket and took out a squishy-looking ball. “You can hang on to that if it distracts you.”

            “Oh my god you are a wonderful, thank you,” Bokuto sighed, catching it when Terushima tossed it.

            It was over fast and before long Bokuto was hooting excitedly at the two gold balls on his ears. Terushima peered at him too, nodding approvingly as he took out his phone.

            “Say ‘cheese’ you two!” he smiled as Bokuto and the piercer leaned into each other and flashed respective peace-signs. After paying a reasonable ￥4000 and exchanging handshakes and a business card, an elated Bokuto followed Terushima out. Their subsequent train-ride and jam session was selfie filled, as they started a snap-chat war with Kuroo, and sent him the sound bites they worked on. Kuroo and Terushima made a plan to do the same the next day, so Bokuto and Terushima went over singing and played along to a few songs off their phones.

            “Have fun on your date!” Bokuto called as he trotted backwards on his way to the station.

            “You too!” Terushima fired back (Bokuto had told him about his coffee plans).

            Bokuto, whistling, hands in pockets, still very pleased about the new bling, was skipping down the stairs from the platform when he realized he had no form of entertainment for The Roost.

            “They probably have newspapers right?” he muttered to himself, adjusting the collar on his jacket. Resuming his whistling, Bokuto glanced at his reflection in the windows he passed, trying to see if the earrings were noticeable.

            A different cashier was visible through the door of The Roost – “Konoha? Is that Konoha?” Bokuto muttered to himself – and the warm, coffee-smelling air washed over him as Bokuto pulled up the door. Sighing, he scanned the room for a table and was about to turn to an open one when a voice called, “Bokuto!”

            Looking around, he spotted Akaashi waving at him from a two-person table by the windows to his right, onigiri in hand. Face breaking into an excited smile, Bokuto replied with a jovial, “Hey hey hey!! Akaashi!” as he bounced over. “How are you?”

            “Pretty good,” Akaashi replied. “Want to sit?” he indicated the chair across from him and Bokuto glanced at it, chest swelling.

            “Sure!” he agreed. “Is that okay?” he added as he pulled out the chair, and Akaashi nodded, watching him sit. “On break?” Akaashi nodded again, mouth full, opening a Tupperware of what smelled like curry.

            “For the next ten minutes,” Akaashi replied after a swallow. “How are you?”

            “Great!” Bokuto said happily, wondering if Akaashi had noticed his ears yet. “Pretty hungry though.”

            Akaashi frowned. “Go order something,” he said sternly, waving a hand at the counter. “We have a few beef sandwiches left, some cakes, and pasta.”

            Bokuto laughed and nodded, raising his hands in defeat. “Can I leave my jacket here?” he asked, grinning.

            “Yeah, just go eat,” Akaashi answered. Bokuto stood and shucked off his coat, hanging it on the back of his chair. He was glad The Roost was warm because he was in a T-shirt. Drumming his fingers on his wallet as he scanned the food case, he decided he would get the pasta – pesto with chicken – and a smoothie. Turning to the counter, he found the cashier – Konoha? – looking at him with interest.

            “Afternoon!” Bokuto greeted, leaning on the counter.

            “Afternoon!” Konoha? replied, smiling. “What can I get for you today?” He was still peering at Bokuto with a curious face as he answered, but was cheerful all the same.

            “And your name?” Konoha? asked as he walked passed the espresso maker.

            “Bokuto!” Bokuto answered, also strolling to the drinks counter.

            “Ahhh, so _you’re_ Bokuto,” Konoha? said with a sly smile. “I’m Konoha. Ak—Komi’s told me about you.”

            Bokuto blinked in surprised, but leaned in interestedly. “Really?”

           “Yeah,” Konoha shrugged, pouring the contents of a smoothie cup – ice and berries – into a blender. “He says you’re pretty regular.”

            “Oh, yeah!” Bokuto nodded. “I like it here!”

            Konoha gave him an approving thumbs-up as he started the blender. The door opened and Konoha disappeared momentarily into the back room to call for Komi, who trotted out moments later, spotted Bokuto and waved merrily. Bokuto waved back with a grin. Konoha poured the smoothie into the clear plastic cup the mix was in and handed it to Bokuto.

            “Here you are, Bokuto,” he said. “I’ll call the pasta in a minute.”

            Raising the cup with a “thanks!” Bokuto turned back to the table, heart thudding dramatically as his eyes found Akaashi again, who was opening a Tupperware of what appeared to be nanohana with a side of rice.

            “Today your day off?” Akaashi asked as Bokuto began sucking down the smoothie, and he nodded.

            “Yep!” he stated, leaning to cross his arms on the table. “Tomorrow too! Finally got two consecutive days off this week.”

            Akaashi raised his eyebrows, chopsticks raised. “Same here,” he said. “To having Sunday off that is. I have a weird schedule this month.”

            Bokuto perked up at this statement, but before he could say anything, Konoha had called, “Bokuto! Pesto’s ready!” Hopping up, Bokuto went to fetch it, considering the fact that both he and Akaashi were free the next day. Their chats were friendly and they probably had at least one shared interest (owls included), but despite being confident enough to ask, “hey want to hang out?” the whole matter of him being interested in Akaashi did make his stomach flutter a wee bit too much. Sitting down with an accompanying “yuuuum,” Bokuto glanced up at Akaashi as he attempted to fit as many noodles onto his fork as he could.

            “Want to do something tomorrow?” He prayed he sounded casual. Akaashi emitted an interested hum as he fit the last servings of rice and nanohana in his mouth. Swallowing enough to speak, he raised a hand to cover his mouth as he said, “I was planning on going to the gym, but maybe after?” with genuine regard.

            Bokuto was glad Akaashi hadn’t noticed him swallowing too much too quickly. He wasn’t _surprised_ per se, but he also wasn’t _ready_. Recovering from nearly choking, he exclaimed, “Great!”

            Seemingly unfazed by Bokuto’s enthusiastic outburst, Akaashi suggested, “My session with Oikawa ends at eleven if you want to get lunch or something.”

            “Sure!” Bokuto nodded eagerly in agreement. “I don’t know if you’d be up for it, but there’s also a birds of prey exhibit in town, if you want to see that.”

            “The one at museum?” Akaashi was looking at him with a bright expression and Bokuto failed to bite back a smile.

            “Yeah!!” He was very taken with Akaashi’s piqued interest and he was sure it was showing. “Kuroo was going to go with me but he has plaaaaans, and I don’t like going to things alone…”

            “Let’s do that then,” Akaashi affirmed, setting the Tupperware down and closing the lid. “I’ll let you know when I’m done at the gym.” Bokuto smiled wider and nodded. He felt stupidly happy as he finished eating, the interested look on Akaashi’s face stuck in his mind and it made him smile to himself. But! This wasn’t a date and he needed to remember that. He could still be happy, but he couldn’t get carried away. He wanted to get to know Akaashi and he wanted to run around the birds of prey exhibit and he wanted to see the look of excitement he’d caught a glimpse of light up Akaashi’s eyes again. Wow, you are a _sap_ , Bokuto, he laughed to himself.

            Bokuto spent the reminder of the hour reading one of the light novels The Roost had on their entertainment shelf. Komi stopped by the table to chat as he picked up stray dishes and wiped tables and they made plans to hit up a bar sometime in the near future. Deciding to get a coffee for the road as he stretched, Bokuto pulled on his jacket and returned to the counter.

            “Something for the road?” Akaashi asked, extracting his fingers from each other and tapping on the iPad screen.

            “Just a mocha,” Bokuto said. “With wh _owl_ e milk please.”

            The pun was out of Bokuto’s mouth before he could stop in and he stared at Akaashi with wide, horrified eyes. Akaashi was not Kuroo, and Bokuto had no idea if Akaashi appreciated puns at _all,_ and the lack of a response besides a blink and the typical customer-cashier exchange did not ease Bokuto’s sudden, irrational concern.

**Me (13:01):** KUROO I MADE A MISTAKE.           

 

            **Kubrooooooo (13:03):** omfg what did you do are you okay

 

            **Me (13:04):** I LET SLIP AN OWL PUN AT AKAASHI ∑(;°Д°)

           

**Kubrooooooo (13:05):** Wh---Bo. Bokuto. The man works at AN OWL THEMED CAFÉ. You ARE NOT the first I can GUARANTEE. Chill.

**Me (13:06):** HE HASN’T SAID ANYTHING I (Typing…)… … …

 

“Um, Bokuto?”

Bokuto jumped as he looked up from his phone to see Akaashi peering at him over the drinks counter.

“We’re _owl_ out of whole milk, is two-percent _owl_ -right?”


	10. Friends? and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bokuto fusses about this outing and Kuroo guffaws at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo. I AM AT ALMOST 500 HITS?! GUYS THANK YOU!??! I'm seriously amazed.  
> So the technical stuff! I had to split up the hang-out because I like details and daily life too much, but next chapter will be the museum and birds and bonding time. Food time! So taiyaki is basically a fish-shaped waffle-like bread with red bean paste, custard, or chocolate filling and is a GIFT. Sushiro is a conveyor belt sushi place in Japan (@nolovedeepweab I am having sushi NEEDS) and kabocha is a winter squash that tastes like magic.

            Akaashi’s expression was his usual composed one but the pun had been said and Bokuto thought his heart was going to explode. There was a moment of silence (for Bokuto’s heart) before he laughed out of both relief and because there was a very strong bubbly feeling in his chest.

            “Two-percent is fine!” he said with a smile and Akaashi nodded, disappearing behind the espresso maker again, but not before Bokuto caught the small smile on his lips.

 

            When Bokuto arrived back home, he opened the door to see a black and gold huddle on the couch.

            “Oh hey there Kenma!” Bokuto called cheerful and the huddle, Kenma, looked up from his DS.

            “Hi Bokuto,” he replied, gaze returning to his game.

            “Kuroo not back yet?” Bokuto asked, glancing back at the entrance hall to hunt for his shoes.

            “No, he’s in the shower,” Kenma replied, not taking his eyes off his game. Bokuto made a noise of understanding as he headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water.

            “Any interesting gigs recently?” he asked, turning to see Kenma shrug.

            “Not particularly,” he said but then he paused. “Ah, well there was an interesting one last week because the group had a fight and nearly wrecked some of the equipment.”

            “Oh dear, that sounds dangerous,” Bokuto frowned over his water glass.

            “I was pretty mad but not at much as the club’s manager,” Kenma deflected. “But no one was hurt.”

            At that moment the sound of the bathroom door opening coupled with Kuroo’s voice calling, “Kenmaaa, ready to g-? Oh hey Bo!” before the man himself appeared rolling the cuff on his flannel. Bokuto met his eyes and then glanced at Kenma and to Bokuto’s great interest, Kuroo’s cheeks turned pink. Bokuto lowered his glass from his lips, eyes and smile widening as Kuroo gave him a warning head-shake, mouthing “after!” Kenma’s “Yeah, just a sec,” interrupted Bokuto mouthing ridiculous things at Kuroo and Kuroo’s replying hand gestures. Kuroo whipped out his phone and a moment later Bokuto’s phone buzzed.

 

            **Kubrooooooo (13:28):** I’ll tell you later

 

            **Me (13:28):** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oh yeah you will. And I’ve got news for you too.

 

            Bokuto looked up to see Kuroo make an exaggeratedly intrigued face, waggling his eyebrows. Bokuto shimmied his shoulders right back and this exchange continued until Kuroo glanced over to find Kenma watching them with narrowed eyes, and he slowly lowered his arms out of the heart they were making above his head before bringing his hands to his lips and blowing Kenma a kiss. Kenma’s nose wrinkled and he leaned away, covering his mouth with his hand.

            “You wound me!” Kuroo gasped, clutching his heart as Bokuto hooted.

            “You wound my eyes,” Kenma fired back and Kuroo emitted a wheeze. “Come on, I don’t want to be late.” Kenma turned to the entryway, ignoring Kuroo’s mock suffering. Kuroo looked back at Bokuto who went to the fridge and pulled out one of their ice-trays to offer to his roommate. Kuroo glared at him and Bokuto laughed.

            “Have fun you two!” Bokuto waved them off merrily, replacing the ice-tray. The pair said their respective good-byes and Bokuto was left to dance around the apartment as he tried to pick out his outfit for the next day. He took out everything in his closet, all of his pants, at least three pairs of shoes, and six of his shirts. Managing to come up with three options, Bokuto took pictures of all of them, still antsy enough that he decided to go to the gym to volleyball out his energy and by the time he arrived he had about an hour and a half before Tanaka would kick him out. When he signed in, he spotted a new sign on the gym doors reading:

TO ALL GYM GOERS: IF AT ANY POINT YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE BECAUSE OF SOMEONE ELSE IN THE GYM PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO REPORT TO OUR TRAINERS, THE FRONT DESK, KIYOKO OR YACHI PERSONALLY, OR SUBMIT A COMPLAINT. WE OPENED THIS GYM AS A SAFE SPACE AND IT WILL REMAIN ONE. THANK YOU.

            Bokuto was both glad about the sign and concerned because it meant someone else had encountered a creep.

            “Oh hey Bokuto,” came Tanaka’s voice and Bokuto looked around.

            “Yo,” he replied. “Did something happen?”

            “Iwaizumi and Oikawa told Kiyoko about that creepy guy and I think someone said something anonymously because these went up this morning and Kiyoko’s been in her office all day writing emails,” Tanaka said with a frown. “She’s _mad_.”

            There was a moment of silence. Kiyoko was a sweet, ethereal being and the best manager of the gym but she was a force to be reckoned with if angered and both were quietly thanking their stars they had yet to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

            “Expect an email by tomorrow morning,” Tanaka said knowingly. “Ukai’s also pretty angry, so he’ll send another one out I’m sure.”

            Bokuto nodded. “Hopefully we’ll pinpoint who this asshole is and get him out of here,” he sighed. “Oh yeah, is the gymnasium free?”

           

            Bokuto was sweaty and breathing hard by five as he leaned against the gymnasium wall, wishing he’d picked a different playlist to blast because it seemed he’d accidentally selected the gym’s EXILE heavy one. He’d been spiking against the wall and setting to himself and doing as much of the solo volleyball workouts he could remember from college. He’d accidently brushed his ears once or twice, which hurt so he had been careful not to be careless with his swings. Making a mental note to be cautious when sleeping, Bokuto started on his post-workout stretch routine. He’d always been proud of how flexible his shoulders were during his active volleyball days, but that was something that had to be maintained. Shoulders and knees, as the team medic had once said, were the most poorly made parts of the human body.

Emerging from the gym refreshed and satisfied, he bid Tanaka a friendly farewell and returned home once again. He had absolutely no idea when Kuroo intended to come back or if Kenma would be with him. Based on Kuroo’s behavior earlier, something had happened. Bokuto liked Kenma, but they did have diametric personalities. He did enjoy when the three of them had video game parties, and he wouldn’t be opposed to one that very night – he was still exuberant from the prospect of a hang-out with Akaashi the next day, no less at the museum. The apartment was empty when he opened the door, but his phone lit up as he was stepping out of the shower.

 

            **Kubrooooooo (18:12):** Kenma and I are returning with desserts.

 

            **Me (18:15):** NICE. I haven’t eaten yet so save me a piece!!!! ✧(๑✪д✪)۶ㅂ٩(✪д✪๑)✧

            **Kubrooooooo (18:16):** A piece of what??? We got taiyaki.

 

            **Me (18:17):** omg even better.

           

Kenma stayed the night and the three of them rotated playing Overwatch, followed by Super Smash Bros in which Bokuto and Kuroo were hung out to dry by Kenma. When Kenma excused himself for the shower, Bokuto leaned into Kuroo’s space and lilted, “So what happeeeeeened?”

            Kuroo went a little pink as his shoulders caved. “We may or may not have kissed,” he mumbled and Bokuto squawked excitedly.

            “And?!?” he demanded even as Kuroo shushed him.

            “Just that!” Kuroo insisted, groping for a pillow to hide behind. Bokuto made a disbelieving face and Kuroo groaned into the pillow he’d found. “Really! He came over at noon because we’d been planning to see a movie and we hung around for a bit and you know that we cuddle sometimes and I’d made us some chai and –” he made a pathetically cute expression over the top of the pillow and Bokuto smirked suggestively. “I was playing with his hair and you know how he is about his hair,” Bokuto nodded, recalling the first time he’d made the mistake of ruffling Kenmas hair, “So he fussed at me and we just kind of stared at each other and then it just happened.”

            Bokuto could feel his entire body inflating with laughter and joy, both at Kuroo’s flustered face and the cause. “Oh, _my, GOD!!”_ he finally yelled and Kuroo smacked him with the pillow, dissolving into giggles.

            “Are you two an item now??” Bokuto asked in an exaggerated whisper, hair ruffled from the pillow attack.

            Kuroo shook his head, laughter dying. “No, I don’t think so,” he sighed. “Kenma’s as aloof as ever and I’m doubting whether or not it happened. He did let me hold his hand for a bit during the movie, but he tolerates that on certain occasions for brief moments anyways.” There was a semi-strangled silence before a cheesy smile cracked his face again and Bokuto snorted.

            “Well, I hope two sort out your feelings soon,” he grinned. “Because that sappy expression is ridiculous, no wonder Kenma said you wound his eyes.”

            “Oh, shut up you,” Kuroo smacked him, but he was still smiling. “You fell for Akaashi at first sight.”

            “SHSHSHUSH,” Bokuto shook his head with dignity. “Details, details.”

            Kuroo unleashed his most obnoxious laugh when Bokuto told him about this plans for the next day and was in tears when informed about the owl pun slip up. Bokuto, being the kind of person who laughed when others did, was wheezing into the back of the couch when Kenma reappeared from the bathroom to assess the pair.

            “How do your neighbors not hate you?” he asked as he dropped his towel on Kuroo’s head.

            “Oh,” Bokuto hiccupped, wiping his eyes. “They travel a lot.”

 

            When Bokuto sat bolt upright as his alarm went off at eight the next day, he was not entirely sure he’d slept. He’d gone to bed around midnight after a long session of video games and a Ghibli film with Kuroo and Kenma, and managed to calm down enough to sleep, but had not slept deeply. Most of his dreams were about clothes and mixing up coffee orders. Flopping back onto his pillows, he stared at the dark ceiling, feeling butterflies stir in his stomach. Fussing around for his phone, he squinted at it to find a message from Akaashi.

 

            **AKAAAAASHI!** (´Ο∇Ο) **(7:48):** I’ll be done at 11:30. Meet at gym station at 11:50?

 

            Bokuto’s insides did a pirouette.

 

            **Me (7:50):** Sounds good to me!!!

 

He had to chew his lower lip to stop himself singing. Since they were going out to lunch he decided to have a lighter breakfast and stretch. Popping out off bed, he tiptoed to the bathroom knowing Kuroo and Kenma were still asleep; Kenma wasn't a deep sleeper per se but he could _sleep_ and Kuroo could only be awoken safely with abrupt and sharp prods from a distance. But all the same, Bokuto was loud and considered it common courtesy to be less loud. He spent the duration of his tooth brushing trying to figure out if he should style his hair or not. He was inclined to spike it because he wanted to be fancy and having his hair down somehow seems too intimate, which was silly. Shuffling into the kitchen he made a small omelet while he listened to the recordings he'd done. "Oh fuck I need to clean my ears," he muttered as he pulled out his ear buds. There was still no sign of movement from Kuroo’s room when he returned to the bathroom to do so. 

When the pair did finally wake up, Bokuto was stretching in the common space. 

"Hey hey hey!! Morning!" He said cheerfully to the hazy Kuroo that was feeling around for a coffee mug. 

"Nnnnnnnnnmmm" Kuroo groaned. Bokuto bounced up and took Kuroo’s cup, receiving a hiss at the gesture. 

"Bro, you are not awake and the water is hot; let me make your coffee," he explained and Kuroo nodded leaning in Bokuto’s shoulder. "Kenma awake?" He asked and Kuroo nodded again. "Bathroom." There was indeed a flush a moment later and Kenma appeared.

Bokuto passed Kuroo his coffee and he turned to the couch. "Want something to drink Kenma?" 

"Tea is fine," Kenma said perching on a chair - they had an apple cinnamon tea especially for Kenma’s visits. As Kuroo sipped his coffee and woke up, he seemed to remember Bokuto’s plans as he asked, “So when’s your date?”

Bokuto choked on his own beverage. “It is _not_ a date,” he stated.

“Suuuuuure,” Kuroo waggled his eyebrows.

“Come on, man, a date has to be _consensuallll_ ,” Bokuto pressed and Kuroo admitted defeat.

“What’s this?” Kenma asked over the sound of his DS turning on and Bokuto groaned through Kuroo’s cackle.

Kuroo made Bokuto model the outfits he’d been vacillating between from the previous day and after deliberation, the trio agreed that Bokuto should go with the tasteful layers of denim jacket over an open tan button-up on a white shirt and black pants. Disappearing to style his hair and apply a dab of cologne, Bokuto checked his teeth in the bathroom mirror before patting down his pockets to ensure he had all the necessary accessories and essentials.

“Bye!” he waved.

“Bye bye lover boy!” “Bye Bokuto.”

“Shut up! Bye Kenma!”

The train to the gym never seemed faster and in a rush of people and air, he found himself texting Akaashi on the platform.

 

 **Me (11:50):** Hey hey hey!! I’m on the platform!

 

He looked around, rocking on the balls of his feet, trying to seem casual, and was wishing he’d brought a scarf (but _fashion!_ ). As he glanced at his phone, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he looked around to see Akaashi wave at him.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto cried, expression splitting into the smile he’d been holding back.

“Hello, Bokuto,” Akaashi nodded, adjusting the thick gray scarf he was wearing over his black bomber jacket. “So, what do you want to do for lunch?”

Bokuto folded his arms and considered, humming. “Well, we both eat a _lot_ and you’re probably starving, so want to just head to Sushiro?”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect actually,” Akaashi agreed, sniffing.

“Great!” Too enthusiastic, this was just sushi.

“How was your morning?” Akaashi asked as Bokuto peered down the tracks to look for the train.

“Hm? Oh, uneventful. Hung out with Kuroo and our friend Kenma,” Bokuto replied. “You?”

Akaashi shrugged. “Pretty chill. Oh, Oikawa said you guys were having some issues with a peeping tom?” His eyes looked very blue indeed against the gray of his scarf as he glanced at Bokuto.

“Oh that,” Bokuto sighed. “Yeah. Hopefully we find out who it is soon and get them out of the gym.”

The train rolled into the station and they boarded, diverting the conversation to more positive things volleyball and coffee. Bokuto found out that Akaashi was twenty-three and Akaashi noticed the new piercings. “No, they look good,” he’d said with a small smile and Bokuto’s heart had made to escape out his mouth. He managed to swallow it back down by excitedly showing Akaashi the owl-shaped earrings he’d seen. A stop later they were waiting for a booth at Sushiro and both were quiet, save for the growls of their stomachs. The moment they were in the booth, Akaashi began pulling plates off the conveyer belt as Bokuto tapped on the menu.

“Want anything?” he asked.

“Kabocha tempura,” Akaashi said after he swallowed his fourth sashimi piece.

“Man of good taste,” Bokuto chuckled as he order two plates of yakitori and snagged a salmon-roe plate.

There was very little talk for the first five plates as the pair ate, but as Akaashi sighed and sipped at his tea, Bokuto scrolled through his phone to look up the birds of prey exhibit.

            “O-kayy,” he hummed. “It’s 700 to get in and 1300 to get in to the museum _and_ the exhibit.”

            “Sounds reasonable,” Akaashi shrugged, glancing over the on-coming sushi.

            “Swell.”

            Akaashi snorted and reached for a passing tuna nigiri.

 

 

 


	11. Museum Fun and Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair make it to the museum, enjoy some owls, and Bokuto finds out some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Hello there. I am at my school's cafe and someone just came in with a cat on their backpack.   
> So, um OMG IT'S A REAL CAT GUYS I AM YELLING IT'S SO SMALL.   
> Okay! Moving on!   
> I've been WAITING to get this chapter out but college happened and reading and holy shit I am almost done with undergrad??? But anyhoot, the plot is actually real this chapter but I should warn you that drama will still happen. The gym business will get resolved soon and Yachi will make her appearance! Naturally the emails are not real, don't email them LOL yes the gym is named Fly! because I am not creative ayyy.   
> Also, side note, I think I'm gonna start a dance fic au soon but yeah, here's THIS :)

They paid separately and made for the train around one, comfortably full. The museum wasn't far but it also wasn't close by. Akaashi let Bokuto go on about various things, smiling and laughing occasionally and responding with sass. 

"Sorry if I talk too much," Bokuto apologized as they stood to get off the train. "I tend to not shut up when I'm excited." 

Akaashi shot him a look and said, "When aren't you excited then?" Bokuto laughed and shrugged. "But seriously if I talk over you smack me."

"Don't apologize, I'm not complaining am I?" Akaashi raised his eyebrows. His fingers were toying with the tassel on his scarf. "And besides it's not the frequency but the volume." 

"Akaashi, you should know by now I have two volumes: loud and less loud," Bokuto grinned, counting off on his fingers. 

"My mistake, my mistake," Akaashi let his scarf go. "If you're aware of that then I'll let you take your scoldings as they come at the exhibit."

"There are other children there so they can't spend all their time on me," Bokuto waved his hand in dismissal. 

"Yes, but they look like children and you look like an adult," Akaashi didn't miss a beat even as he looked over the signs denoting which exits led where. Bokuto was charmed, giving a playfully exasperated "Akaaaaashiiiii." They headed up the stairs of exit 4, Bokuto trotting happily, hands in his pockets. It had warmed up enough that Akaashi unwound his scarf once they reached ground and looked over the plaza in front of them. It was busy, expected for a Sunday, and plenty of people were milling in the direction of the museum. They waited in a short line with several families and Akaashi said, leaning into Bokuto, "you know, you're right, you may not be the loudest one here." 

A little flustered by the proximity, Bokuto shifted and grinned. "I would take that as a challenge but I don't want to get kicked out." 

"True," Akaashi’s voice trailed off. They bought two tickets for just the exhibit and were directed up the stairs and to the left. A tasteful photo collage had been printed on the wall reading BIRDS OF PREY in scratch-mark like kanji, a fake tree and branches stretching over the door. Akaashi chuckled at Bokuto’s exclamation of excitement as they waited in line for the doors (decorated with a semi transparent eagle silhouette) to open. After a five-minute wait, they were allowed to enter and Bokuto bounded in, Akaashi following him with a cautionary, "Bokuto don't run any actual children over." Pausing at a table with a scavenger hunt meant to entertain (ideally) children 5 and up, Bokuto looked back at Akaashi and put a hand on his hip. 

"Akaashi, I am a responsible adult with reflexes and fun hair," he said confidently. "The children will be fine." Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

"What are you doing?" he asked as Bokuto hummed, picking up one of the scavenger hunt sheets. Bokuto turned a little pink. 

"They're fun!" he recovered. "Or at least, I like doing them." Akaashi didn't seem to be judging him but Bokuto somehow felt the need to justify why he was doing a children's activity. 

"Want one?" He offered but Akaashi shook his head, saying, "I'll help you with yours." Bokuto perked up (even more) at this. 

"Ohoho! Really??" 

Akaashi nodded. "Is there a prize?" 

"Nah," Bokuto waved a hand as he and Akaashi wandered to the first information sign. "If there is I'll just find a kid without one." 

"How will you decide?" Akaashi frowned. 

"Whichever one calls my hair ‘cool’ first," Bokuto replied as they paused in front of the introductory information. The first part of the exhibit was on what a bird of prey was, anatomy, food, nesting, and communal habits. Displays included skeletons, feathers, diagrams, a nest, eggs, the thing owls throw up, and a couple of interactive activities that Bokuto was quite loud and excited about. "Akaashi you have to see this!" "I can see from here, Bokuto. That's pretty cool." 

Bokuto answered the first two questions of the scavenger hunt and Akaashi was helping him with the third: "what are three things that make ospreys unique?" By now they were on "BIRDS OF PREY OF THE WORLD"; "I think this has the answer for question four, Bokuto." Bokuto stood up - he'd been crouching to finish question three - and hopped over to where Akaashi was standing. He was pressing a button for the red-tailed hawk display and holding a headphone to his ear. He gestured at the other headset and Bokuto put it on; question four, "what bird call is often used for bald eagles? Hint: it's not a bald eagle." Bokuto emitted a very loud “OOOOH!” when Akaashi played the birdcall and nodded enthusiastically. 

"YEAH! GOOD FIND AKAASHI!" 

"Bokuto, you're yelling, take those off," Akaashi smiled, indicating the headset. Bokuto glanced around to see a couple parents eyeing him severely and he hastily placed the headset back on to hook. 

Akaashi proceeded through the exhibit at a more efficient pace than Bokuto, taking in each bird and its information quietly and quickly, while Bokuto inspected everything, ping ponging back and forth and in between. By the time the owls began, Akaashi was a little ahead of Bokuto and had picked up a scavenger hunt paper of his own, and was taking in the stuffed barn owl. 

Bokuto meandered over to him and peered at his paper. He wasn't writing anything, but he was sketching out the taxidermy. 

"Wow! That's amazing!" Bokuto exclaimed and Akaashi jumped, instinctively holding the paper to his chest as he found Bokuto peeking over his shoulder. 

"Oh," he said finally, sounding embarrassed. "Not really. I don't have a hard surface so..." he held out the paper. "Could be better." 

Akaashi looked genuine critical and engrossed as he glanced between his sketch and the owl. Bokuto did he same, but he paid more attention to Akaashi’s face. Finally, he smiled and said, "I have an idea! Follow me!" Akaashi looked at him and cocked his head. "Trust me." Akaashi gave the barn owl a last assessment and followed Bokuto as he turned and weaved back through the exhibit. They wound up back at the first section on basic bird anatomy but diverted to a smaller exhibit with a low table and several display cases accompanied by paper and pencils. 

"We can stay here for a bit or you can just grab blank paper and a clipboard!" Bokuto grinned. "Either way is fine with me!" He nodded confidently and moved to let a waist high child zip passed him yelling, "Mom! Mom! Look what I drew!" 

"Do you mind if I do both?"Akaashi asked after a moment, looking apologetic. Bokuto shook his head. 

"Nope!" He reassured. "But I'm not sure I'll be able to fit comfortably into those chairs for long." He eyed the low chairs and Akaashi chuckled. 

They sat down at a table with two other kids and took up paper and pencil. Akaashi was easily more talented than Bokuto and after a little while, he had the children's attention too. 

"Do you like to draw?" Bokuto asked as he watched Akaashi’s hands gracefully flip the pencil he was holding around after erasing a few lines.

Akaashi nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I like digital work but drawing's very relaxing." 

"Well, you're certainly good at it," Bokuto commented, gesturing at the paper Akaashi was holding. 

“Thanks,” Akaashi gave a small smile, glancing down to assess his work. “Actually, this is most drawing I’ve done in a while, besides on coffees.”

Bokuto raised his eyebrows and cocked his head, intrigued. “Ah, didn’t you say before that you wanted to do more with your major?” he remembered, snapping his fingers at the recollection.

Akaashi nodded, and pulled another sheet of paper towards him. “I designed the logo for The Roost and—” Bokuto gasped very loudly.

“Really?!” he slammed his hands on the table and had to apologize to the others in the area for the volume. “Really?” he leaned in to ask again, more quietly, and Akaashi smiled.

“Yeah,” he replied, looking back at the paper. “It’s actually run by my seniors. They wanted to open a coffee shop and, well—” he turned the drawing towards Bokuto and he could now see that it was indeed the exact same image as the Roosting Owl.

“They were both in hospitality and entrepreneurship and the project had been ongoing since their freshman year. I met the entire, or at least the original, team. And I’m pretty close to the manager and she asked it I could design a logo, so I did.”

            Bokuto was staring at him with starry eyes. “Akaashi!! That’s amazing!” he beamed.

            “It is, isn’t it?” the corners of Akaashi’s mouth twitched. “I’m still really proud of it. I get some royalties whenever merchandise is bought too. I mean, The Roost isn’t so much _my_ baby as my team’s, but I definitely can’t imagine my life without it now. My career would be—wildly different.”

            “I’ll buy at least one of every item you offer,” Bokuto decided, leaning back as much as he could in his child-sized chair. Akaashi laughed.

            “You don’t have to, I make enough,” he said, waving a hand. “And besides, you spend enough there as is.”

            Bokuto chuckled and replied, “That is very true, but that’s what friends are for!”Akaashi rolled his eyes and folded the logo he’d just penciled out, but his cheeks looked a little pink even as he lowered his gaze. There was a moment’s pause: “Shall we continue?” Bokuto smiled broadly and nodded.

It took them about two hours to get through because they did _every_ activity offered, and Bokuto responded to any and every guide/volunteer, be it for demonstrations, question and answer, encouraging small children, etc. When one of them asked if anyone wanted to volunteer to draw, Bokuto excitedly recommended Akaashi, who looked very surprised at this for a moment, but went along with it in the end. They did indeed end up getting a small prize for the scavenger hunt, which turned out to be a pencil and a sheet of stickers. Bokuto proudly – while internally very bashfully – offered Akaashi the pencil.

“For drawing!” he declared as Akaashi snorted and took it.

“I’ll be sure to use it,” he smiled, tucking it into his jacket. “What’ll you use the stickers for?”

“Well, one is going on my phone, naturally,” Bokuto answered as he glanced over the sheet. “But my locker at the gym _has_ been looking kind of shabby…”

“Good thing you didn’t have to give it away then,” Akaashi said, taking out his phone. Bokuto laughed and shrugged.

“Very true.”

They paused at the gift store to get Kuroo a quick souvenir – edible – and Bokuto emerged bag-in-hand to see Akaashi taking a picture of the owl he’d drawn, held up by the exhibit sign.

“Do you want to go to the art museum?” tumbled out of Bokuto’s mouth before he had time to think. He seemed to do that a lot around Akaashi. Akaashi turned and blinked at him, eyebrows raised. “I mean, we could get a notepad or something, then go,” Bokuto offered, jerking his thumb back at the gift store.

“No, it’s okay,” Akaashi said and he looked genuinely happy amidst his denial. “Maybe another day though?”

Bokuto had to stop himself jumping for joy and barely managed to keep his feet on the ground as he leaned into Akaashi’s space. “Sure!” he agreed excitedly. “I had a lot of fun today!”

“Same here,” Akaashi nodded, apparently unperturbed by Bokuto’s enthusiasm at such a simple statement.

They parted ways at Bokuto’s transfer, and Akaashi waved him off, saying, “Say hi to Kuroo for me.”

“I will!” Bokuto replied, waving merrily in return. He took a last glance back as he stepped onto the platform in time to see Akaashi take out his phone, his nose buried in his scarf. A grin pulled at his lips and he hummed happily as he waited for his next train. He felt like singing and made a plan to go home to do just that.

 

 

_Dear Members and Guests of Fly!,_

_As always, we are grateful to you all for supporting our community and for your desires to see it thrive as such. It has come to our attention that some members have experienced inappropriate behavior directed at them by a person we have yet to identify and this email relays information related to these reports. The following denotes actions we are encouraging and expecting from our members, staff, and guests:_

  * _Members who feel uncomfortable, violated, and/or preyed upon AT ANY TIME and IN ANY PART OF OUR FACILITIES are encouraged to report DIRECTLY to a trainer, a front desk member, myself, or Ukai._
  * _Should you feel nervous about talking with us, please write down a DESCRIPTION OF THE PERSON IN QUESTION AND THE DISCOMFORT and submit it to the box on the front desk (GREEN WITH BLACK LETTERING). Our goal is to IDENTIFY the person in question and BAN them from our facilities._
  * _Fill out a COMPLAINTS FORM ONLINE with above details. NAME IS NOT REQUIRED BUT CONFIRMATION EMAIL IS. If you do not wish to present personal information PLEASE USE ONE OF THE TWO EMAIL ADDRESSES AS LISTED BELOW:_[ _kiyoko.fly@gmail.com_](mailto:s.kiyoko.fly@gmail.com) _,_[ _k.ukai.fly@gmail.com_](mailto:k.ukai.fly@gmail.com)



_This news has greatly saddened our staff and we wish to do everything in our power to ensure that this facility remains a space where our guests can be comfortable and confident in their bodies and with this community. YOUR SAFETY IS IMPORTANT TO US and we ask for your cooperation both now and in future._

_Best regards,_

_Shimizu Kiyoko_

_Ukai Keishin_

_Dear Staff,_

_You are encouraged to make yourselves as approachable as possible, even more so than usual. Yes, all of you. You all are aware of our policies and our aims. Staring IMMEDIATELY, we are employing a new suggestion box for those who feel uncomfortable and as such desk-duties will be in charge of checking it every hour and at shift change. A separate box will be supplied for read submissions. SHOULD A COMPLAINT DESCRIBE A PERSON YOU KNOW TO BE IN THE GYM AT THE TIME, I AM GIVING YOU PERMISSION TO ESCORT THEM OFF THE FLOOR AND TO REVOKE THEIR MEMBERSHIP ON SITE. SHOULD YOU SEE A SUSPICIOUS PERSON, THE SAME APPLIES. As always, stay healthy and beautiful._

_Best,_

_Kiyoko_

_PS: Ukai, Yachi, or myself will be doing floor sweeps every shift change._

            When Bokuto arrived bright and early on Monday morning, the green box was in place, the signs were up, and Kiyoko was telling Tanaka, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi something.

            “Hey, hey, hey!” he greeted. “Morning Kiyoko!”

            “Good morning,” Kiyoko inclined her head at his words before turning back to the group before her. By the time Bokuto had put away his things and checked in, the five had dispersed and Tanaka was alone at the desk. 

 

"Got the email?" he asked when Bokuto approached.

"Yeah, did Kiyoko give a follow up?" 

Tanaka nodded and related it: trainers were to check who checked in and out on the hour along with the complaints box, keep an eye out, and put distance between clients who seemed to be uncomfortable with another. Bokuto nodded and hummed through the explanation. 

"Sounds good!" He saluted.  As he looked over his own client list, he heard Oikawa’s lilt and he looked up to see Oikawa beckon him over the counter. 

"Yahoooooo," he smiled. "I have some neeeews for youuuuu." 

Bokuto frowned and leaned over the counter. "What happened?" 

Oikawa glanced at Tanaka who was peering at the pair with an interested expression. "Come up stairs to help me clean," Oikawa said, tapping the countertop and heading for the doors to the gym floor. 

Bokuto followed and as soon as Oikawa was sure they were alone, he rounded in him and said with a grin, "So I have deets on Akaashi." 

Bokuto felt himself blush and he wanted to pretend he was less excited/anxious for the news than he was. "Okay..." he offered. 

"So he came by on Sunday for a session and I did do the whole how was your weekend thing featuring a question about dates I went around and asked Akaashi and he said no, so I asked if he was interested in anyone and he said YES." Oikawa looked positively delighted. "Annnddd, naturally, myself and a couple other regulars got super excited and they asked if they were together and Akaashi said _no_ because he hasn't known them very long _but wants to get to know them._ ” Oikawa eyes were searching Bokuto’s face for signs of life as he swelled excitedly because he, Bokuto, didn't know Akaashi very well and he also wanted to get to know him. 

"And because I like to gossip I asked him after class if said person was a he, she or they, and Akaashi said that as far as he knew, they were a he." Oikawa was glowing by now and he pointed at Bokuto. "I didn't ask if they go/work here but honestly? I think he’s interested in you." 


	12. And now for something completely different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of one Akaashi Keiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks! SO chapter 12! This is from Akaashi's perspective and I am honestly scared boneless because idk if this feels ooc or not and YIKES. I'm also super tired and like details and dialogue too much so there's less Bokuto but Yachi makes her appearance!!! Yaayyyyy! On another related note, for funsies, please consider how long Akaashi's been going to the gym! It might be important later (a lot later). Or it might not be, who's to say (｡◝‿◜｡) Oh, and Konoha buys Akaashi a lavender mocha with whip for the record.

Akaashi did not like waking up. He did not like meeting the sun, parting from his bed, or trying to shake the feeling that his brain had been hit by a bus. Thank everything he'd be getting coffee in half an hour. The Tuesday rush was okay: the Tuesday usuals were nicer than the Monday ones and livelier than the Wednesday ones and tipped better than the Thursday ones. He had his shift with Komi and Konoha and their manager was between the office and the counter. Staring blankly at his reflection as he brushed his teeth, Akaashi pondered how strong to make his coffee when he got there. He also had to go to the store after work in the time between the end of his shift and heading to his bar tending job. And he wanted to stretch and go for a run. Or he could go to the gym immediately after, then in his way home go to the store drop off his groceries then book ass to the bar. Spitting into the sink he decided to do the latter. He needed to go to the store because he was running out of onigiri and he needed to make this week's worth. And he had to water his plants. Sighing, he fished under the sink for his watering can and filled it up with the tub faucet. Shuffling out of the bathroom, he headed for his fridge to get out his last two onigiri and munched on one as he watered the inch plant on the balcony. He had oranges somewhere and wondered if he had time to eat two. 

Probably not. He could just get the fruit salad at work. 

Akaashi had two commute playlists: snoozeextension and, the one selected for today, WAKEMEUPWAKEMEUPINSIDEcantwakeupWA…life (yes he'd written as much of the song as he was allowed). It was a typical late winter morning and Akaashi was glad he's chosen his headphones instead of his ear-buds as he walked along the canal to work. Today felt like a dry cappuccino day. Konoha and their manager were already there and checking the drawer when Akaashi pulled open the backdoor. 

"Morning," he called as he slid into the storage room to hang up his coat and stuff his gym bag into a locker. 

"Morning!" Kaori called back. 

Putting his lunch in the fridge, Akaashi headed for the counter to check in to his shift before checking the espresso. Even though he Konoha, Komi and both the managers, Yamiji and Kaori, were trained on espresso, the machine and coffee were his babies and it was usually left to him. They had a good system: Akaashi on coffee, Kaori and Komi on food, Konoha on non-coffee drinks. They all cleaned. Yamiji did the paperwork and business stuff mostly but she popped in to work at a table some days. 

Placing his cappuccino under the counter, Akaashi watched Kaori turned the CLOSED sign to OPEN and waited. Konoha appeared next to him as music began playing.

"English?" Akaashi asked, sipping his drink. 

"This is the high energy playlist on shuffle," Konoha shrugged. "By the way, you free on Wednesday?" 

Akaashi hummed, watching the door. "I'll be free before yoga at one," he replied. 

"Wanna finally go shopping?"

Akaashi nodded. "Yeah." 

"Solid."

Their first customers were a group of three business people, a woman and two men: cappuccino, shot in the dark, macchiato. Disappearing behind the espresso maker, Akaashi listened to Konoha make small talk with the woman as the men gabbed away by the drinks counter. 

"Five hundred she's their senior and they're exploring being her better paid juniors" Konoha muttered as they left. 

"Oh I'm not betting against that," Akaashi replied, cleaning the steamers. "They said something about lunch and tea." 

              Things picked up about half an hour later as people crammed to grab coffee before the 7:43 train. Kaori popped out to help with drinks and food to keep the flow moving until it cleared up at 8:10 with one very frazzled looking fellow. Akaashi gave him a tray and pointed him to the self-serve coffee.

"If they ask we ran out of half and half," he said and the poor guy nodded looking on the brink of tears. 

Akaashi had been doing coffee long enough to know when to let interns just grab coffee and throw in the ¥400 yen himself. He and Konoha - and Komi - had running bets using their one free drink: start with a decaf self serve and go up from there. By ten, Konoha owed Akaashi a latte but that was bound to change. Eleven saw a customer that tried to hit on Akaashi, which was almost funny to watch but it made Akaashi very tired. It wasn’t very often that customers were openly obnoxious at the team, but it happened. Today involved a few attempts to grab Akaashi’s number – all rebuffed – and unsolicited counter-space invasion. Akaashi was very picky about who was allowed to lean on the counter and this fellow was not one of the two exceptions.

“I don’t understand it, you look like you’re 200% done with the world yet everyone flirts with you,” Konoha said, turning to Akaashi after watching the customer leave with their to-go cup.

“That’s _why_ I always look 200% done, this is customer service we’re talking about,” Akaashi sighed, peering at the espresso.

“So if that was a certain other customer---“

Akaashi, sensing danger, interrupted with, “I’m going to refill this,” and swept off, Konoha sniggering behind him. Akaashi was pretty sure Konoha would tease the daylights out of him the next day, but Akaashi had also honed the skills of avoiding things. After working at his previous job, this one, and as a bar-tending, sliding out of questions or directing the conversation away from things that were distasteful were a specialty of his. Most of this was due to his talking right back and having a very unperturbed expression most of the time. And taking cues from body language as how best to migrate away from the problem. Konoha didn’t press his previous joking question when Akaashi returned to top off the espresso beans. The lunch rush was nearing and Kaori bobbed in to see how they were.

“I think we’ll need more sandwiches, but Tuesdays aren’t super busy,” Konoha said.

“Okay, I think we have more in the back,” Kaori nodded. “Oh, also, Yukie’s coming in and she’ll be shadowing me and then Komi.”

Both Konoha and Akaashi nodded. The door opened and the first trickles of the rush entered. Akaashi was sure he’d never made so many mochas before (was everyone craving chocolate today?) and Konoha had been right about the sandwiches (cake was also a hit). By the time Akaashi had two hours left in his shift, he was on his break and eating one of the last sandwiches of the day and scrolling through his phone. 

 

**Suga? (12:37)** : lol no please finish your groceries first tuesdays are never that busy and we want you to live. 

 

**Me (12:38)** : thankyouthankyou thaaaank you. Oh hey are you coming to Oikawa’s class tomorrow morning? 

 

**Suga? (12:39)** : that session is too early my guy, I'm going in the afternoon. Will I see you there? OH WILL I SEE YOUR CRUSH THERE????

 

**Me (12:41)** : Omg. Suga.

**Me (12:41)** : idk if he's coming tomorrow I don't know his schedule. And it's not a crush it's an interest, there is a difference. 

 

**Suga?** **(12:42)** : pshhhhh just ask for it. Be BOLD

 

**Me (12:43)** : Yeah bc "bold" is my strong suit........and didn't YOU make Daichi ask you first? (¬_¬)

 

**Suga? (12:44)** : shshshsh at least it's obvious when I flirt (´-ω-`) -3 

 

**Me (12:45)** : Excuse me you did the bend and snap. THE BEND AND SNAP SUGA. 

 

Akaashi could almost hear Suga cackling as the three dots appeared on his screen. He liked Suga and got along best with him at the bar he worked at on some evenings, The Flock. He liked Daichi well enough and their other bar tender, Noya, was also nice but they seldom had shifts together. They had an up and coming dj planned for that night and Suga had said Daichi was thinking of making him a regular guest. Akaashi was interested in meeting him, but he wasn’t up for another hot-shot; some of the djs that came to play thought they were the center of the universe and were only mediocre at sound-boarding. While he wasn’t terribly excited to work until the last train, Akaashi was looking forward to talking with Suga.

His shift ended on a lull in the customers, but he said a short good-bye to Komi and Yukie (who was doing very well in everything except steaming milk, but that was normal) before leaving. The gym was similarly calm when he arrived and was greeted by a short, nervous looking girl with blonde hair and sparkly brown eyes.

“Good afternoon!” she said, sounding like she was till getting used to saying it.

“Afternoon,” Akaashi sent her a small, reassuring smile. “First day, Miss…um…?”

“Yes! Oh, I’m Yachi,” she – Yachi – inclined her head as Akaashi did the same. “Um, did you get the email about the check in procedures, Mr…?”

“Akaashi Keiji. Akaashi is fine,” Akaashi replied, setting his bag on the floor and taking out his phone. “And yes, let me pull it up…”     

Oikawa had told them about the slight change in check-in procedures since the news that an unsavory guest was making others feel uncomfortable, and they had received an email with new confirmation numbers the next day.

“Do you need to see it, or should I punch it in?” Akaashi asked.

“If you don’t mind me looking at it, we can keep it between us,” Yachi nodded. She looked like she was trying very hard not to be too excited and nervous, so Akaashi just placed his phone on the counter and pretended to be busy reading the sign for the complaint box as Yachi muttered small occasional “oh nos” to herself as she typed.

“Ah, I’m sorry that took so long,” she said, handing him his phone again. “I’m still getting used to being here—in front of everyone…” She glanced nervously around the lobby and smoothed her hands over the counter.

Akaashi shook his head. “It takes time but you get used to it eventually. You just need the right customers,” he said, picking up his bag. “Thanks, Yachi.”

 

Suga was right, Akaashi thought to himself as his alarm went off, this session is too early. Akaashi had gotten the last train home, but still had to make rice for the following day and that took time, and then he had had to make lunch, so by the time he’d finally set his alarm, he was cranky from being awake longer than he would have liked. The day seemed like a good one: go to the gym, hang out with Konoha, maybe get a drink, come home and read. And do laundry. Damn it.

Yachi was at the counter again, talking red-faced to Iwaizumi. She glanced over and saw him, smiling and waving as Iwaizumi let her resume her job.

“Good morning!” she said. “How are you Akaaaaa……aaaa….hmm.” She frowned and then made a worriedly guilty face as her voice trailed off.

“Akaashi,” Akaashi smiled.

“AH!! I was so close!”

“See you later Yachi, Akaashi,” Iwaizumi nodded at both of them as he walked around the counter and headed for the floor.

“You know Iwaizumi too?” Yachi asked, glancing at the number on Akaashi’s phone screen as he handed it to her.

Akaashi nodded. “Not well,” he replied. “Name and face only really, since I’ve been going here for two years.”

“Wow!” Yachi exclaimed as she returned his phone. “That’s a long time!”

“I like it here and it’s never been a waste of money,” Akaashi shrugged. “Say, um, do you know if anyone’s in the gymnasium?”

Yachi looked like a deer caught in front of a semi-truck. “Um, uh, er, I-I don’t know, sorry,” she finished finally, looking apologetic, and a little worried.

“Ah, okay,” Akaashi nodded. “That’s fine. Thanks.” He waved as he departed.

As he looked up to see if there were lights on in the yoga room, he heard his name being yelled from his left. There was a very bizarre sensation in his stomach as he turned to greet the voice and indeed found Bokuto waving at him from the weight racks, hair spiked, smile too brilliant. Akaashi raised a hand, then gestured at his gym bag to indicate he had to put it away. Bokuto gave him the thumbs up and Akaashi headed to the locker room. He reemerged to the sound of Oikawa laughing and Bokuto groaning.

“Morning Bokuto, Oikawa,” he said as he approached.

“Hey hey hey! Akaashi!!” Bokuto’s figure straightened excitedly as he heard the greeting. “Listen, I was about to go upstairs to the gym for spiking practice and was wondering if you wanted to join!” Bokuto’s eyes shone expectantly and Akaashi was reminded of an excitable dog being promised a game of fetch.

“Would I have to do anything other than toss you the ball?” Akaashi asked, thinking about how sore he’d been the next day. Bokuto shook his head, still glowing.

“Nope!” he declared. “But it _is_ always more fun to play pepper.” He sent Akaashi a side-long glance with bright eyes and a smile Akaashi could tell had a “please” in it.

“You might have to get Oikawa for that, last week was too much too fast,” Akaashi glanced at Oikawa, but saw Bokuto deflate slightly. “But if its at a slower pace I might be up for it.”

“Great!!” Bokuto’s entire person bounced and it amazed Akaashi how much presence he had. Other than the fact he was loud, Bokuto’s energy preceded his person, and even though Akaashi knew better, he found it cute.


	13. Friday, oh, Friday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto, Kuroo, and Terushima jam, Bokuto meets Kageyama, and Kuroo and Bokuto plan for an outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW LONG TIME NO SEE. I'm so sorry this is so late, I had my last weeks of college (W.T.F.?) then my computer died, and then I got job info and stressed tf thinking about that (´；Д；｀) But anyways, here's chapter 13!! So a couple things! The Don Quixote Akaashi mentions is a multi-purpose store that is basically a costume store meets Bed Bath & Beyond meets Target. However, because in Japanese the name is spelled phonetically and therefore not spelled with an "x" or anything close to the original spelling, when it's romanized it looks ridiculous and I didn't want to discredit the name, so I used the actual name. The abbreviation is shortened to "donki" however. Anyways, the song that the band is going to cover is a song I love to DEATH but I am not sure you can access it on American youtube :( But without further ado, here's chapter 13!!

**Me (17:31)** : TSUKKIIIII so Kuroo and I had a thought: what if you did the last song with us??? That way you don't have to wait forever to set up your stuff! And then we can jam with our favorite underclassman <3 <3 

Kuroo was leaning on Bokuto’s shoulder watching him type. 

"Which song?" He frowned. Terushima leaned in on Bokuto’s other shoulder. 

"Memories! Man with a Missiooooooooon!" Bokuto replied confidently, opening his browser and typing. 

"OOOH heyyy yeah! That would be pretty dope!" Terushima agreed. 

"You think we have time to learn it that well?" Kuroo asked. "We have about three weeks left." 

"I believe in us," Bokuto said with a confident nod as Nino something something walked through a busy Tokyo intersection. Bokuto had had a good day: he'd gone shopping and eaten a solid breakfast, gone to the gym and upped his max in both squats and bench pressing, and now was having a super smooth practice with his two favorite bros. and more importantly, Akaashi had come to gym and played volleyball with him and he'd been bubbling ever since. Akaashi had played doubles with him, Kuroo, and Oikawa for a little while before leaving to work out. He let Bokuto talk to him in between Bokuto’s shifts as he biked and Bokuto either ran alongside him on another piece of equipment or just chatted next to him. And Bokuto  _ preened _ he was so happy about it - that had been why he's upped his maxes and he was going to feel it the next morning. Oikawa had come over to cackle at him and suggested he invite Akaashi to come drinking with them.

“Tsukki probably won’t respond until late,” Kuroo said, leaning to pick up his bass. “Sooooooo, shall we start practice?”

“Yeah!” Terushima bounced up and dug for something in his pocket. “Here’s the key to the next room!”

Covers were learned two ways with them: play it and just  _ go _ , or divide up and learn the parts well enough so that all they needed to do was play it together and figure out who’d sing what. They were doing the latter because Tsukki wasn’t there to dj, and they would need to figure out their parts on their own. Bokuto and Kuroo usually took the next room because they both had portable instruments and Terushima provided them with headphones and speakers. It usually took an hour and a half at the very least to learn the bare bones before they grouped up again and pretended to know what to do. So, at around 10:30, Kuroo and Bokuto piled back into the main room and adjusted their amps.

“Anyone wanna plug in a phone?” Terushima asked, crouching by the speakers.

“Meeeeee!” Bokuto offered his phone.

“Aight, it’s you and Kuroo first up,” Terushima said as he hooked the phone up. “Ready? Goooooo.”

Bokuto picked out the first notes, hearing Kuroo start a moment later, and glanced up to see him mouthing along with the words. It sounded really acoustic without the electronic mixing, but with luck, Tsukki would agree to perform it with them. They got to the chorus before Terushima silenced his cymbal and twirled his finger to indicate a do-over. By 11:45, they’d managed to get through the intro, first bridge, chorus and has stopped at the second bridge when Tsukki texted Bokuto back:

**TSUKKIIIII (23:46)** : I’m too tired to put up with you but if you send me the song I’ll let you know. The stage at Blue Castle is decent but might be cramped with all of us up there. And y’all are jumpy. We all know how I feel about jumpy.

Bokuto snorted. “Tsukki responded!” he said and Terushima started a drumroll. “He said to send him the song and he’d get back to us.” Kuroo stopped his cheer mid-way and gave a small “aww.” As they packed up, they discussed what to do for their next practice. They were all fairly confident in their own songs, so they determined to spend their next session working on the song covers, and then doing recordings. Terushima promised he’d get them set up, but that it would take longer than usual. Bokuto nodded and they parted ways.

“Ahh, it’ll be nice to have a show again,” he sighed as they entered the station.

“I guess, yeah,” Kuroo mumbled, frowning. Bokuto caught the lack of enthusiasm and peered around at Kuroo’s face.

“Dude, what’s up?” he asked, also frowning.

Kuroo glanced at him and shrugged. “Work is getting a little hectic right now, that’s all,” he said dully, and Bokuto wasn’t convinced.

“You sure that’s it?”

Kuroo made a face and shook it off. “Yeah. Hey, you want to go drinking this weekend?” he suggested, livening up a little.

Bokuto decided not to press his questions further, and nodded. “Sure! Anywhere you had in mind?”

Kuroo made a contemplative noise as they stopped onto their platform. “Not really, no. Maybe a club? We haven’t been clubbing in a while.”

Bokuto snorted. “I’m not staying all night this time, I want to live,” he said. “And I think I might know a place…”

**Me (00:51)** : hey hey hey! I know this a weeeeird thing to ask but where's the bar you work at? 

Bokuto had not expected a reply but his phone lit up with a notification as he set an alarm. He was sprawled in bed and toying with his hair as he opened the message.  

**AKAAAAASHI!** **(´Ο∇Ο)** **(00:53)** : The Flock. It's at xxxx xxx and by the don quixote.

Bokuto read the message a couple of times trying to imagine where it was. 

**AKAAAAASHI!** **(´Ο∇Ο)** **(00:54):** you have to walk through the station for like 7 minutes before you come to an intersection cross the intersection then find the giant ferris wheel like thing above donki then look down at a 30 degree angle to its left and you'll see a building with a couple of fake crow silhouettes. The sign’s under that and bright orange. 

Bokuto snorted, rolling onto his side, smiling to himself. "Did he know I was struggling?" He murmured to himself as he typed back a response. 

**Me (00:56):** Akaaaashiii, thanks! How did you know I didn’t know???

**AKAAAAASHI!** **(´Ο∇Ο)** **(00:57):** Just a guess, Bokuto. Were you going to come visit?

**Me (00:58):** Yeah!!! Kuroo and I are planning on going out to drink later this week and we thought we’d visit you!!

**AKAAAAASHI!** **(´Ο∇Ο)** **(00:59):** I see. Well I work on Friday and Saturday nights. Both will be busy because of the weekend though.

Bokuto could feel his chest swelling as he read the message; he was having a real text conversation with Akaashi and was going to visit him at work. He wanted to talk to Akaashi in person and go for sushi again, or go to a movie. He really wanted to go to the art museum with him too.

**Me (1:00):** hey, I was wondering, do you want to go for lunch again or

Bokuto sighed and deleted the message, tapping his phone on his forehead. “Maybe I’ll just ask if he wants to come drinking after the gym with Oikawa and Iwaizumi,” he muttered.

**Me (1:02):** Hey, so sometimes after the gym, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and I go for ramen and a beer, and Oikawa was thinking it might be fun if you came with us!

It wasn’t like it would be a date, but Bokuto was too nervous to see if Akaashi responded so he put down his phone, and dreamt about paintings of coffee and breaking his guitar strings.

 

Bokuto found himself balled up with the blankets and a pillow when he awoke the next morning. Rolling across the bed to silence his alarm, he held it in front of his face and hit “stop.” The alarm ceased and the screen faded to show recent messages, and there was Akaashi’s response. Bokuto’s stomach swooped and he sat bolt upright, giving himself a head-rush. Swearing, he peered at the message:

 

**AKAAAAASHI!** (´Ο∇Ο) **(5:00):** Oh yeah, Oikawa’s mentioned that. If you don’t mind, I’d like to come. 

 

Bokuto’s heart stuttered a bit. Drinking with Akaashi. And Oikawa and Iwaizumi. But more importantly, drinking with Akaashi after his shift. He caught himself smiling at the thought. Then he remembered Oikawa and swore. 

 

**Me (8:00 ):** Great!!! We usually go right after we close!

 

He closed out of the chat and flopped back onto his bed. It was going to be so much fun, even if Oikawa was obnoxious. He wondered how drunk Akaashi was planning on getting. He snorted to himself as he thought about what a drunk Akaashi might act like…

Kuroo was frowning at his phone, toast in hand and mouth, when Bokuto wandered in to grab breakfast. 

“Morning,” Kuroo said distractedly as Bokuto opened the fridge. 

“Morning,” Bokuto replied, taking out a rice bowl he’d made the night before. He looked over Kuroo as he took off the plastic wrap; Kuroo was good under stress, but something was clearly bugging him. “What’s up?” 

“Huh?” Kuroo looked up from his phone, the crease between his eyebrows smoothing, and he put down his toast. “Oh, nothing. Just the schedule for next month. We have three more clinics and a trial.”  Bokuto nodded as Kuroo bit into his toast and muttered again. 

“Akaashi told me he works Friday and Saturday,” Bokuto said, helping himself to a large bite of rice and tuna. Kuroo peered out from around his phone, shit-eating-grin fixed back in place.

“Oho?” he smirked. 

“Oh- oh, shut up,” Bokuto stuck out his tongue, but failed to hide his smile. “And he’s gonna come drinking on Jock Night.”

“Ohoho!” Kuroo leaned across the table, interested and evil. “You should have him come to paintball with us some time. Our mass bro-date is long overdue,” he suggested, setting down his phone to finish his toast. 

“MM!!!” Bokuto made an excited noise of agreement around the rice in his mouth, pointing at Kuroo with his chopsticks. Swallowing, he managed a, “Yeah!” 

Bokuto bounced into the entrance to see Tanaka explaining something enthusiastically to Yachi. 

“Hey hey hey!!” Bokuto greeted happily, sweeping past the counter with a bright smile for both of them. 

“Morning dude!” Tanaka waved and behind him Yachi gave a smile and a small bow. Yachi was a good kid and was relaxing into her position with each shift. She was really good with customers, even while nervous, and peeked into the gym to change towels. When Bokuto came out of the employee locker room, he found her talking excitedly to Hinata, the volleyball kid, and a tall, grumpy looking kid with raven hair. 

“Ooooh!! Bokuto!!” Hinata exclaimed, spotting him. “See, that’s the guy I was telling you about!” he turned to his taller friend. “Bokuto, this is Kageyama! He’s the friend I told you about!!” 

“Hey there, Kageyama!” Bokuto smiled. Kageyama bowed stiffly but dramatically. 

“Kageyama Tobio!” he announced, still parallel to the floor. “I would like to sign up for your on-the-fly sessions as well!” 

Bokuto laughed at his formality and intensity. “Sure! Hey Yachi, could you pull up my spreadsheet for a second?” 

“Already there!” Yachi replied. “You have a one-o-clock session free!”

“Great!” Bokuto turned to Kageyama and Hinata. “Do you two want to have a joint session?” 

Hinata let out a loud “ooooh!!!” and nodded enthusiastically and Kageyama similarly nodded, but a little more stiffly. 

“Are you guys planning on staying until then?” Bokuto asked, pointing at the button Yachi was hunting for, hearing her let out an “Ah!” when she spotted it. 

“Yeah!! We were wondering if we could borrow your gym for volleyball practice!” Hinata asked, his brown eyes shining intently. Bokuto blinked at him for a moment before smiling widely. 

“I can show you where the schedule for it is if you want!” he offered to an excited response. 

Once the pair were acquainted with the gymnasium, Bokuto headed back to the main room to see Yachi beckoning him from the doorway. She looked a little anxious and Bokuto’s mind jumped to the creeper. 

“What’s up?” he asked, jogging over. “Did someone submit a complaint?”

“Oh, no, not yet!” Yachi shook her head. “I just got a call from one of your regulars saying that they have to cancel today and are wondering about moving their session to Monday morning?” She explained that she had told them Bokuto had been busy and that she’d call back. “S-sorry, I’m not very good on the phone,” she admitted, looking crest-fallen. 

“No no no, don’t worry about it! You said the right thing! Tanaka also used to be super nervous about phone calls,” Bokuto waved a hand. Leaning closer, he added, “We got a couple complaints that he sounded too gruff actually.” Yachi’s eyes widened and Bokuto laughed. “He practiced with Iwaizumi for a couple days and he’s one of the best receptionists we have now.” 

Yachi nodded a little, looking a tad more heartened. “Wh-what should I tell him then?” she asked, her expression becoming a determined one. 

Bokuto, thinking she looked very cute, smiled and prompted, “Tell him I can fit him in between seven and eight!”

Yachi bowed hastily with a “thank you!” and gave a bracing hand clench before darting off again. Bokuto waited till he heard her voice on the phone before back to the gymnasium. Peeking inside, he hollered, “Hey hey hey! Do you want someone to toss to you?” at the pair inside. The grumpy dark-haired kid jumped a little but Hinata jumped excitedly and shouted, “Really?! Yes please!!” Grinning, Bokuto trotted over to the volleyball cart and tossed on in front of him for a minute, assessing the pair. Catching it, eyed the pair hawkishly before pointed at the dark-haired kid. 

“Kageyama! Coming at you live!” Bokuto called, tossing to send a friendly serve at him. Kageyama’s expression went from a slightly confused one to a focused one as he watched the ball sail towards him. The next few moments were a blur of orange and white as Hinata took off and the ball was hitting the floor on the opposite side of the net. Bokuto stared at the pair. 

“Hey hey hey!!! You two are pretty impressive!” he beamed, crossing his arms and cocking his head to admire them. “How long have you guys been playing?”

“Since middle school!” “Middle school” came the respective responses. 

“Ohoho! Same here!” Bokuto said merrily. “And you’re both college first years?” The pair nodded and Bokuto hooted. “Even more impressive!” 

Bokuto almost lost track of time helping Hinata and Kageyama practice: he spent a lot of the time tossing, but also helped them with receives and drills. They decided to postpone the On-the-Fly session until the next week so Bokuto could put a more informed workout plan together for them. Shouting from the door, Bokuto requested they leave a note with Yachi saying when their next match was so he could come watch before heading to meet his next client. 

In between clients, Bokuto ran and did a core workout, and was joined by Iwaizumi when he started hanging leg circles. Oikawa came by to chat for a minute on his way to check his upcoming class list. 

“Stop--flirting!” Bokuto called out after Oikawa as he blew kisses goodbye, huffing as he tried to keep doing leg raises (Oikawa had encouraged his and Iwaizumi’s challenge and Bokuto was suffering). 

“I’m--gonna have to give up,” Iwaizumi puffed. “We’ve passed one hundred--and this is set two--” 

“Same.”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi began. “One--two--three!” 

They dropped and wheezed. 

Kuroo arrived home shortly after Bokuto, looking a little vexed. 

"I am SO ready to drink until my brain hurts," he said, dropping his backpack and shooting Bokuto a look. 

"Dude, are you sure you're doing okay?" Bokuto asked and Kuroo sighed. 

"Some stuff has come up at work that I wasn't expecting, that's all," he replied, sitting as he unlaced his shoes. "And I don't know when it will be resolved, which I'm not used to." 

"Ooh," Bokuto nodded and was silent for a moment. "Well...we  _ do  _ still have some vodka from last month and I can run out and buy juice if you want to pre-game..." He glanced over at Kuroo, trying to look innocent. 

"Bokuto," Kuroo said, standing and walking over to him, looking serious. "Yes." 

Bokuto snorted. "Deal. But you have to help me pick out my outfit!" he pointed at Kuroo. "Want to come and get some chocolate?" 

Kuroo pouted. "Duuuude, I just took off my shooooes," he complained and Bokuto rolled his eyes, grinning. 

"Fine, fine, what do you want?" he asked, bending to tug on his shoes. 

By the time nine-o-clock rolled around, Kuroo was tipsy and Bokuto was slightly less tipsy and both were even louder than usual. Kuroo had insisted the match a least a little and so swaggered off the train in fitted black pants, formal, slightly douche-ee floral button-ups (Kuroo's was black and red, Bokuto's was black and white), and matching shoes in black and white respectively. 

"Ohoookayyy, where're we going?" Kuroo asked, leaning on Bokuto as Bokuto opened his chat with Akaashi. 

"Straight," he prompted, pointing forward. 

Kuroo snorted. "Just like we're nooooot." 

  
  



	14. The Flock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo have a time the club and get wasted, feat. Tsukki and Akashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! It's FUN having time to write! So the going clubbing on a Wednesday night story? Yes, that is an actual experience. The next chapter will be from Akaashi's POV and Suga will make his grand entrance in person. Anyways, enjoy!! (at least, I hope you will!)

 

“Man, I haven’t been to a club since that time junior year,” Kuroo sighed as they were gestured inside by a bouncer with a rather nervous expression and a goatee.

“Ooh, you mean the time when we went on a Wednesday night at like 

midnight and got home at seven?” Bokuto laughed as they trotted up the stairs towards the pounding bass. 

“Yeaaahh, that time!” Kuroo agreed. “Oh, oh, that was the same night we went to the ramen shop and got mooned!” 

“The very same!” Bokuto grinned, still chortling. “Ahh that was a night.”

Reaching the top of the stairs, they found a decently full dance floor, occupied bar, and--

“Tsukki?!” Bokuto exclaimed as his eyes fell on the dj box. The blond was lazily adjusting the soundboard as he looked over his laptop. 

“Ayyy, Tsukki!!” Kuroo called, waving and Bokuto snorted when Tsukki didn’t so much as glance up. 

“Ahh look at him being popular,” Kuroo sighed, giggling. “We taught him well.”

“I think he's done a lot on his own too though.” 

Bokuto laughed and the pair clapped each other on the back. Bokuto looked around and took in the crowd. It wasn't wild but it also wasn't entirely calm: the music was loud, the drunkenness apparent, the dancing excited, but it was contained and not unpleasant. The color-scheme was mostly black but there were orange lights for decor and raven shaped silhouettes bordered the walls. The lights behind Tsukki faded between black light and orange to illuminate wings. Kuroo was swaying to the music and Bokuto knew he wasn't drunk enough to handle Drunk Kuroo, so he looked around for the bar. He found it - along with Akaashi. 

“Kuroo!” Bokuto tapped Kuroo on the shoulder as he turned towards the bar. “Kuroo, I found booze! And Akaashi…” 

“OHOHO!!” Kuroo hadn't missed Bokuto’s hushed addition, as he whirled around, taking Bokuto with him. The bar was done in black granite with soft orange and white lighting in back and under the counter so the granite glittered orange starlight. It was tucked into a corner and just enough out of the flow to not be congested with people. Akaashi was pouring someone a drink and listening to a couple others order. Bokuto wished he'd had another drink because just the sight of Akaashi in his bar tending get up did a number on his heart and stomach because he looked damn good in the black and the v-neck. 

“Akaashi!!” Kuroo yelled as he marched Bokuto to the counter. Akaashi looked up at his name and his eyes fell on the pair, looking them up and down, lingering for a moment on the arms around one another's shoulders. 

“Even in a club you manage to be the loudest ones here,” he said, putting two glasses on the counter and leaning over it. “Glad you found it, Bokuto.” It might have been the lighting and the alcohol but Bokuto was sure Akaashi’s eyes were sparkling with laughter even if he was only smirking. 

“Well, I did have fabulous directions!” he laughed, winking and regretting it immediately after. 

“So, Akaashi, what are you specials this fine evening,” Kuroo asked, detaching himself from Bokuto and leaning to stare at the bottles behind Akaashi.

“Well, your free drink is a beer or a concoction of energy drink and mystery booze,” Akaashi replied, reaching to pluck two energy drinks from under the bar. “Your choice. Otherwise, cough up.” 

“Beer it is!” Kuroo declared. “And then whiskey, I want to have an excuse for my lapse in judgement tonight.”

Akaashi snorted and fished out two beers. “Do you want anything regrettable, Bokuto?” He asked, eyes trained on Bokuto’s face. 

“Anything fruity!” Bokuto said, shifting so a tiny girl in large heels could slip through to order. “I'll let you pick the poison.” He tried being suggestive, but Akaashi just raised his eyebrows and focused on the girl in front of him. A minute or so later, Kuroo was almost done with his beer and Bokuto was sipping his, watching Akaashi mix a cocktail for a girl who was clearly eyeing up Tsukki. 

“You're awfully quiet, Bokuto,” Akaashi said, nodding at the girl as he passed her her drink. 

“Oh, he's just enjoying the beer, I’m sure,” Kuroo chuckled, starting on the shot of whiskey Akaashi had set before him. Akaashi gave a small “ha,” and looked at the slow progress Bokuto was making. 

“I like to savor it!” Bokuto retaliated, his cheeks feeling warm. “Light beers aren't my favorite though…”

“We have a dark beer once you've made it through that one and your cocktail,” akaashi offered, noting Kuroo’s indication for another shot. 

“Yeah dude, hurry up,” Kuroo said, nudging him. “I want to do shots.” 

Bokuto snorted and pointed at Kuroo around his drink. “ _ Fine _ , but I’m gonna have to race you,” he said, sending Kuroo a smirk. 

“Ohohooo, you are  _ on _ !” Kuroo agreed, shifting so he was facing Bokuto. 

“I’m going to pretend not to be partially responsible for this,” Akaashi said, excusing himself. 

“Akaashi!! I am about to chug a beer two times the size of Kuroo’s shot glass!” Bokuto squawked. “I need support!” 

“I suppose you two do need a third-party countdown,” Akaashi shrugged, edging closer again. Bokuto and Kuroo set their glasses down on the bar, eyeing each other up. Akaashi stood between them. 

“Okay, in three,” Akaashi began, and Bokuto’s grip tightened on his glass.

“Two.” Kuroo blew him a kiss. 

“One.” They raised their glasses. 

“Go.”

Kuroo downed his shot lightning fast and cheered Bokuto on as he plowed through his beer. Akaashi had begun pouring Bokuto’s drink and stated that Kuroo had won. They gossiped as Bokuto worked on the grapefruity sake mixture Akaashi had given him and Akaashi joined in in between orders. 

"See the guy in the blue shirt?" He said, nodding towards Tsukki’s dj booth. "He's been after the girl in the purple," Bokuto glanced to the left of the booth, "Since July."

"That's kinda fucked up, why hasn't he stopped?" Kuroo frowned. 

"He did once she clocked him," Akaashi replied. Bokuto roared with laughter as Kuroo said "ayyyy!!" into his water and chuckled. A couple of youths ordered whiskey drinks as Bokuto finished his own. 

“You finally ready f’r shots?” Kuroo asked, already slurring a little. 

“Dude,” Bokuto laughed. “Maybe you should have another water first?” Kuroo sent him a glare. 

“Fine,” he grumbled. 

Akaashi glided over to them again, asking, “Did I hear ‘shots?’”

“Of water,” Bokuto nodded, pointing at Kuroo. Akaashi smiled a little and refilled Kuroo’s water glass. Bokuto watched him, really too smitten with the soft lighting on his face and collarbone.  “Yeah, I’m going to need an actual shot,” he muttered to himself, clearing his throat. 

“Hm?” Akaashi glanced at him and Bokuto knew he was turning red. 

“Oh, pour one for me too!” Kuroo said excitedly. 

“Sure, what do you want?” Akaashi asked, taking out a pair of shot glasses. “There’s vodka, whiskey…”

“Do you have flavored vodka?” Bokuto perked up. 

“Citrus and raspberry,” Akaashi replied. 

Bokuto looked at Kuroo. “Citrus?” “Citrus.” Akaashi said nothing, but pour them each a full shot. Linking arms, they asked one another, “Ready?” before downing the vodka, groaning and coughing afterwards. 

“Just the one?” said Akaashi’s voice and the pair turned around and planted their glasses on the bar and nodded. Akaashi gave a small laugh and a questioning eyebrow raise as he poured them another one. Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other and started to laugh as they raised the second shot; it went down faster and smoother than the first one. Kuroo was still giggling when he finished and Bokuto leaned on the counter, head fuzzy, watching him with amusement. 

“We’re gonna feel th’s s’ bad tom’rrow,” he chuckled and Kuroo snorted. 

“‘T’s th’ plan,” Kuroo lilted. “C’mon, le’s dance.” 

“Omigod, yer gonna hurt yourself,” Bokuto said as Kuroo straightened and wavered. 

“S’ hold meyup,” Kuroo turned his head to Bokuto and winked, backing towards the dance floor as he unbuttoned more of his shirt. Bokuto shook his head and snorted as Kuroo mimed lassoing and reeling him in. Rolling his eyes and grinning, he joined him, watching Kuroo cheer and by the time he reached him, Kuroo was already getting dirty with his moves. Bokuto was used to this by now: Kuroo could get  _ down  _ when he was drunk, and Bokuto, being himself, usually joined him for the hell of it most of the time. Kuroo got very touchy-feelly and very invasive, and on more than one occasion in college - and now - he’d found himself the recipient of what were essentially lap dances without really knowing how he’d gotten there. 

“Sooooo, ‘ve you asked ‘Kaashi out yet?” Kuroo asked, waggling his eyebrows at Bokuto as he danced. 

“Shshshsh,” Bokuto shushed, smiling despite himself. 

“Broooo,” Kuroo leaned into him. “Jus’ aaaaask ‘im.” 

Bokuto made a strained face, glancing around - Tsukki was leaning to listen to a request from a silver-haired person in the same outfit as Akaashi. “I dunno, ‘m not even sure how close we are,” he replied. 

“Mhmmm,” Kuroo made a disbelieving noise and started opening buttons on Bokuto’s shirt. “W’ll I think that heeez int’rest’d.”

“You an’ Oikawa both,” Bokuto said. “Whaddar you doing t’ my shirt?” He giggled, batting at Kuroo’s hands. 

“‘M showin’ you off!” Kuroo announced. “There’sno way e’d say no t’ this,” he gestured at Bokuto’s whole person. 

“Oh my  _ god, _ ” Bokuto laughed. “You’re obn’xious.”

“A real pain in the ass,” Kuroo smiled. “An’m proud ovit.” 

The pair ended up fighting their way to Tsukki and Bokuto wished he could have recorded his face when he saw them, but he put on Nicki Minaj nonetheless. Bokuto was having a good time: he was buzzed - probably too much - and was quite enjoying dancing. The booze and Kuroo’s poking and prodding had convinced him to ask Akaashi to go to the art museum with him on Sunday, hopefully articulately. 

“I’m prob’ly gonna go home soon,” Bokuto said and Kuroo nodded. 

“Thatsa good idea,” Kuroo agreed. “I’ll go get th’ stuff fr’m th’ locker.” He gave Bokuto a pointed look and Bokuto smacked him. Kuroo smirked and wove his way into the throng of dancers, leaving Bokuto to find his way to the bar. Akaashi was talking with the silver-haired person he’d seen at the dj booth when he drew level with the counter. 

“Hey, um,” he began and Akaashi looked around. “Kuroo’s comin’ w’th our money and stuff, but um, I was wondering if you want’d t’ go t’ the art museum on Sunday since we didn’ getthe chance t’ go before.” 

“Sure,” Akaashi replied, taking out Bokuto and Kuroo’s tabs. “After yoga?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto agreed, his stomach swooping. Akaashi looked him over and opened his mouth to say something but Kuroo chose that moment to reappear. 

“Akaashi! Hellooooo, feel like giving us a discount?” he asked, passing Bokuto his wallet and phone. 

“Maybe another time, Kuroo,” Akaashi replied. “The water’s free though.” Kuroo mimed tipping a hat. “Now, pay up.” 

They paid and waved good-bye to Akaashi and Kuroo tried to yell the same at Tsukki and this time it did earn them a glance and a nod. They made it down the stairs and were staggering to the train when Kuroo asked, “So didja ask’im out yet?”

“Nah,” Bokuto replied, still thinking of how casually Akaashi had answered. “Justa hang out on Sunday.”

“Ohohoooo tha’s somethin’ though!” Kuroo grinned. 

“T’s true, t’s true,” Bokuto chuckled. “Now c’mon, le’s get you t’ a conbini, we’re gonna hate ourselves ‘f we don’t get sobriety pills.” 

  
  


“Were the pills and drink your idea?” Kuroo asked as Bokuto made toast. 

“Yes indeed,” Bokuto replied. “Want more tea?” Kuroo nodded. 

“Good call,” he said. “And yes, more tea.” 

Bokuto took Kuroo’s cup and poured more hot water over the ginger tea bag. It was two in the afternoon and they were just now eating white bread toast. By the time they’d gotten back, Kuroo had thrown up in the station bathroom, as well as when arrived home. Bokuto had been alright until about one in the morning when he’d made his own trip to the bathroom and taken another sobriety pill (he’d bought four). 

“Kenma still coming over?” Bokuto asked, handing Kuroo a plant with a couple pieces of toast. 

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah, in like an hour.”

“Let’s play something calm and quiet then,” Bokuto suggested as he sat down. “We still have Ookami right?”

“Hmm, I was thinking Persona 5,” Kuroo said and Bokuto him a look. “Kidding, kidding.” 

As Bokuto started on his own toast, his phone buzzed. He had a message from Tsukki. “Hey!! Hey! Tsukki said he’ll do the collab!!” 


	15. In Which Akaashi is a little bit Smitten??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's Saturday (feat. a nosy Suga), and a bit of his Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Business first!! An ICOCA card is like a debit card you use for travel in Japan and it's a great word pun. Also, let's play the game of "find the most awk paragraph in this thing" because there is one guys, there is a really awkward paragraph in here. Next chapter will also be Akaashi's POV!!  
> Less business! I listened to a lot of Day6 while writing this! AAAANNDD GUYS GUyS GUYSSSSS some of you may know me or know that they just announced the cast and first pics for the Haikyu!! stage play anD ITS FUKURODANI GUyS ITS THE TRAINING CAMP AND I HAVE BEEN YELLING FOR 3 DAYS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW. I have 0 chill about the stage play. None.  
> Second bit of business: for plot purposes, there will be maybe 2-4? more chapters before the Plot Twist(tm) and Problem(tm) gets started. After that, which may be around 3? chapters, we'll get into the "wrap up." for warning, I'll be adjusting the tags for adult content, which, yes, will be happening (I'll put up which lines to skip etc when we get there). 
> 
> also, plz know that I had to edit Bokuto's name in Akaashi's phone bc AO3 aggressively hates emojis.

Akaashi could sense Suga’s question before he asked it - as soon as the drink he had been pouring was handed off, he darted over to Akaashi and demanded, “Sooo, was that him?” in an all-too excited voice.

Akaashi stared fixedly at the glass he was rinsing out, not wanting to meet the glittering eyes of his coworker. “Yes,” he muttered and Suga crowed.

“Oooooh, I thought so!!” Suga nudged Akaashi teasingly and Akaashi glared at him, remaining silent. “You should ask him out,” Suga said after a moment, still assessing Akaashi’s reaction.

“I told you,” Akaashi stated, setting the now thoroughly rinsed glasses aside. “I don’t really know him. We’re just--friends? I guess we’re friends.”

Suga made a scoffing noise and batted his hand. “Yeah and you were totally not eyeing him up in the last ten minutes,” he said, unconvinced.

“I’m sorry, _who’s_ the one feeling up Daichi when they think no one is looking?” Akaashi fired back, taking a fresh bottle of whiskey off the shelf behind them. Suga narrowed his eyes but accepted the retaliation. They chatted in between drinks about Noya and Asahi’s apparent hook-up, the possibility of redecoration, and, featuring many eyerolls from Akaashi, Mothman conspiracies. When Akaashi’s shift wrapped up, he and Suga made plans to go out for lunch soon and gossip somewhere they could actually hear one another.

Wondering if Kuroo and Bokuto had made it home with all of their limbs, Akaashi stepped onto the last train of the night and set his alarm for the morning. He wondered privately if Bokuto would be sober enough to come to The Roost the next day. It had been amusing to watch him and Kuroo get drunk and dance, and Suga had been sure to point out how nice the unbuttoned shirts had been - Akaashi had pretended not to hear him. When he finally unlocked his door and pulled on his pajama pants, Akaashi was exhausted and ready to sleep. His shift started at ten the next day and he was there till closing before he was back to The Flock. Setting his alarm for eight-thirty as he brushed his teeth, Akaashi hazily wondered what outfit he should wear for Sunday’s outing.

Akaashi had two coffees during his first two hours at The Roost. Komi chuckled at him as he rolled his eyes about a customer who was insisting that, “the last time I ordered Amaretto, it did NOT taste like almonds” and “could you make this again with REAL Amaretto?”  

“I am ready to go back to bed for the next two weeks,” Akaashi sighed darkly as he sipped the rejected Amaretto latte.

“That was one of the bad ones,” Komi agreed, stretching. “At least no one’s asked for your number yet,” he added and Akaashi groaned.

“ _Don’t_ remind me about that, I was so close to crushing it,” he said.

The Roost shift went by as smoothly as a Saturday could hope for, with a large amount of couples, lots of pastries, and Akaashi making Komi a strawberry-matcha smoothie when he lost the day’s bets. He had wanted to go home to take a nap before his shift started at the club, but instead he spent his time making breakfast for the next day and absently going through his clothes.

“Hey,” he greeted Daichi, the club manager, as he entered the staff room. “How’s the night been?”

“Hi there, Akaashi!” Daichi smiled at him, going over a list of alcohols. “It’s been pretty busy. Noya’s back today, so he’ll be joining you behind the bar. Suga might also come to help if things get busier.”

Akaashi nodded. “Sounds good,” he said, tucking his bag and coat in his locker. “Is Tsukishima back tonight?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, but only for the second half of the night,” Daichi said. “I think I’m going to ask him to contract with us. He brings in a good crowd, plays good music, and is starting to warm up to everyone.”

“I see,” Akaashi closed his locker. “That’s good to hear. I like him, he’s mellow.”

Daichi laughed as the door to the bar opened and Suga’s silver head popped in.

“Daichi, we need the inventory!” he called. “Oh, hey Akaashi!”

“I can take it,” Akaashi offered his hand and Daichi handed him the papers as he headed out into the lights and pounding bass. Noya was pouring six shots when he took his place towards the middle of the bar and Suga was stocking bottles in between pours.

“I can take over drinks now, Suga,” Akaashi said, glancing down at the tab under the counter.

“Oh, thank you,” Suga sighed.

“Have the citrus and raspberry already gone out?” Akaashi asked, pulling out a cup for a Mule.

“Yeah, I’m on the Mu--oh, you’re on it, phew,” Suga replied, popping up. “We’re a little low on vodka right now, but Daichi’s pulling some bottles.”

Akaashi nodded and called the Mule. Noya came over to say hello as he poured a beer and a water, looking spiffy and perky with his electric hair and bright eyes. Noya was very good at his job and Akaashi found himself watching curiously as Noya delivered drinks almost as soon as they were ordered. When he asked him how he was so fast, Noya replied with a grin that he was good at reading people.

“But you’re pretty speedy yourself!” he praised, pointing at Akaashi. “And your drinks look fancier! I can never get gradients right.” He pouted a little.

Suga dropped by when things jostled around eleven, coming in to get drinks and distract aggressive customers. He also tended to spot problems on the dance floor and would weave his way through to wave away groping hands if they were incapable of understanding a verbal “no.” When Asahi came in for his break, Akaashi and Suga snickered together over Noya’s not-so-subtle flirtations and Asahi’s attempts to shush him. Even with the Saturday crowd, Akaashi enjoyed himself and left feeling like the day had been well spent.

Akaashi’s hair was still wet when he opened his chat with Bokuto and tapped out a confirmation for the next day.

 

 **Me (1:27):** Still okay with noon-ish tomorrow?

 

Akaashi reached over to plug in his phone and rearranged himself on his pillows, ignoring the small voice in his head that wondered if Bokuto’s hair would be styled or natural the next day.

 

 

 **Bokuto-san** (ꉺ▿ꉺ)  **(9:12):** Yeah!! Should I meet you at the gym station??

 

Akaashi yawned, one half of his face still in his pillows as he swiped an answer:

 

 **Me (9:14):** Works for me. See you soon, Bokuto.

 

 **Me (9:15):** Oh, I forgot to ask, where do you want to eat?

 

Debating whether or not having to pee throughout yoga was worth making coffee, Akaashi swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood. He was leaving his gym bag in his locker that day, which he hoped he wouldn’t regret, so he wouldn’t have to carry it around the museum. In between bites of the omurice he'd made the previous night, he dropped travel-sized shower accoutrements into a bag before wrapping them in his extra towel and stuffing them in his gym bag. He’d already placed his post-workout clothes in the bag he intended to bring with him, along with a sketch pad, pencils, and his wallet. At 9:40, he was standing on the platform, tapping a response to Bokuto:

 

 **Bokuto** (ꉺ▿ꉺ **)** **(9:40):** Ooooh!! Hmmmm want to do Korean?  ( ՞ ڡ ՞ )─∈

 

“Is that supposed to be a fork?” Akaashi mumbled, squinting at his phone.

 

 **Me (9:41):** Sure. Know a place?

 

 **Bokuto** (ꉺ▿ꉺ) **(9:42):** Yup! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑  It’s about five minutes away from the museum actually!!

 

 **Me (9:43):** Great! Looking forward to it.

And he was. Catching himself smiling, he looked up to see the train pull away from the stop before his. The sun was bright in the sky over the roof of the gym facilities when Akaashi stepped up to its doors. He could see Iwaizumi through the glass and Oikawa appeared a moment later to lean over the counter, a poorly concealed flirtation on his face. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and paid no attention, looking up as Akaashi opened the door.

"Morning," Akaashi said, pretending not to see Oikawa jump. He's so obvious, Akaashi thought, concealing his smirk by looking in his bag for his water-bottle.

"Morning, Akaashi!" Oikawa beamed, straightening.

"Taking in the sights so early?" Akaashi asked, waiting as Iwaizumi checked him in. Iwaizumi snorted and Oikawa made a squeak of shock.

"Ex _cuse_ me?" he blustered.

"Oh, you know, the first floor, the sun," Akaashi went on casually. Oikawa narrowed his eyes and hummed suspiciously.

"Haven't _you_ been seeing the sights as well, hm, Akaashi?" Oikawa asked slyly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Oikawa," Akaashi sniffed.

They bantered in a friendly way as they walked up to the yoga room and Oikawa asked if Akaashi still wanted to come for drinks and ramen that coming Wednesday.

"I would," he affirmed. "I messaged Bokuto about it last week too."

"Oh?" Oikawa raised his eyebrows.

"Mhm," Akaashi nodded. "And he said it was fine."

"Oh, I'm sure he did," came Oikawa's devious mutter. Akaashi acted like he hadn't heard him, but his heart-rate had increased either way. The yoga session itself was a refreshing one and Akaashi got in a rounded workout after with free-weights and cardio before he headed to the showers. Blow drying his hair, Akaashi checked the time on his phone - 11:45 - and doubled-checked his messages for adjustments - there were none. He had a carb-pouch in his bag but he also didn't want to spoil his lunch. Deciding to buy a sports drink before he left, he turned the hair dryer off and went to fetch his clean clothes. When he'd adjusted his scarf and convinced himself his used clothes would be fine, he made for the front desk to check out and get the sports drink.

 

 **Me (11:59):** Sorry, I'm on my way to the station now.

 

Sipping at the bottle, Akaashi, glanced down to see the clock on his phone change to 12:00. He hated being late for things.

 

 **Bokuto-san** (ꉺ▿ꉺ) **(12:01):** No worries!! (*⌒▽⌒*)θ～♪ I'm on the xxxxx bound platform!

 

The station came into view a minute later and Akaashi looked for white and styled hair on the platform as he approached; he didn't dally on it, not wanting to keep Bokuto waiting. Taking out his ICOCA card, he tapped into the station, noting that he would have to add money to it when they came back from the museum. Stepping on to the xxxxx platform, he peered around and spotted Bokuto looking at his phone, one hand in his coat pocket. He was in a green coat with a large collar and hood with nicely fitted tan pants. He glanced up and did a double-take as he recognized Akaashi.

"Hey hey hey!!" he grinned. "How are you?" His ears looked a little pink from the chill.

"I'm well," Akaashi replied. "You?"

Bokuto shrugged. "Pretty good! Hungry though." He'd glanced over Akaashi twice now.

"That makes two of us," Akaashi smiled, opening his sports drink. "Did you two make it back okay on Friday?" He glanced at Bokuto as he took a sip.

Bokuto cocked his head, then, with a look of understanding, laughed and said, "Oh, yeah! We were fine. Saturday was pretty slow though."

As they boarded the train, Bokuto talked animatedly about the last time he'd been that drunk and about how he wanted to go to The Flock again.

"But maybe take less shots," he pondered.

"Somehow I doubt you'll keep that promise," Akaashi said. "Especially if you're with Kuroo."

"Akaashi!" Bokuto gasped. "Do you doubt me?!"

Akaashi assessed the pout before him. "I wouldn't call it doubt, just a good guess," he replied. "And Kuroo's an enabler besides."

"True, true," Bokuto crossed his arms and nodded sagely. Akaashi was used to conversations with Bokuto by now, but had realized that they were less about just _talking_ and more about sharing. Bokuto spoke with his whole person and whole vocal range, and he brought Akaashi into the conversation as often as Akaashi volunteered himself. Having a responsive, active listener was clearly important to Bokuto: his motions got bigger and he got louder the more Akaashi listened and responded. He had fun talking to people. Akaashi was used to listening - he was a barista and bar-tender after all - but it was fun to listen to Bokuto: it was engaging, like playing catch. Or playing volleyball. Bokuto was made up of highlights.

"Oh, this is us," Akaashi said as the next stop was called, standing.

“Great!” Bokuto said as he bounced up. “You do like Korean food, right?” he asked, suddenly looking hesitant.

“I do, don’t worry,” Akaashi replied with a reassuring smile, watching Bokuto’s expression melt into a relieved, then delighted one.

“Oh, good!” he grinned. “I should have asked first.”

Akaashi shook his head. “I like most foods.”

“That’s true, you do eat a lot,” Bokuto laughed. “Do you have a favorite food?” He blinked curiously as Akaashi glanced at him.

“Nanohana,” he said, tapping out of the station. “With mustard. But I like onigiri a lot too.”

Bokuto made a noise of understanding. “Yeah, I figured out the onigiri,” he smiled, pointing to the left of the station and Akaashi followed.

“You?” Akaashi asked and Bokuto turned to look at him.

“Hm? Oh, favorite food?” he pointed at himself. “Yakiniku!” His teeth were very white, Akaashi noticed, blindingly bright like the rest of his smile.

“Ahh, no wonder you suggested Korean food,” Akaashi said, looking around at the parkway that lead to the museum and nearby shops. The trees were still bare and the grass was brown, the sun clear in the sky. The scenery wasn’t much, but Akaashi wanted to take a photo; he liked trying to capture sunspots.

“Yeah, they have barbeque,” Bokuto chuckled, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.

“Aha, I see,” Akaashi said, taking his phone out of his pocket and pausing to snap a photo of the sun peeking out from behind a tall apartment building behind the trees.

“Yeah…”

Akaashi turned as Bokuto’s reply trailed off, finding the other man staring a little dazedly in his direction, wide shoulders relaxed. There was a bizarre fluttering in Akaashi’s stomach at the sight - and sound - of such a contemplative Bokuto. The green and tan of his clothes looked suddenly bright against the gray of the park; his hair and eyes naturally moreso. Catching Akaashi assessing him, tension returned to Bokuto’s form and he snapped on an interested smile.

“Are you into photography too?” he asked.

“Kind of,” Akaashi shrugged, opening his camera again. “Mostly for instagram. I print them sometimes.” Raising his phone, he aimed it at Bokuto, saying, “Smile, Bokuto.”


	16. Food, Museums, and Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food, Museums, and Drawing feat. Korean food, some tidbits of history, and a text from Akaashi's ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES long time no see guys!! SO this chapter is LONG, or at least, longer than the others because I wanted to keep Akaashi's POV for this outing to two chapters. Some business: I am a nerd and am pulling history facts and bits out of my brain box, Koreans still face discrimination in Japan, and I have no mcfreaking idea how Sakusa would text. Also, some of the latter part of the chapter might seem a bit OOC to people to I apologize for that :( my reasoning was, Akaashi is an adult in this fic with needs and I'm one of those people who has weird break up ideals.  
> Also, yes, there are weird, weird, weird, movie references and quotes from Tarzan, LOTR, and Titanic.   
> Anyways, i have mild writer's block for 17, but things to come are: the Jock Night feat. Akaashi, paint ball, and Bokuto doing a boxing workout.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the restaurant Bokuto had been thinking of. It wasn’t too small, but you could see the majority of the shop from anywhere in it, and was decked in greens and golds. Each table had a grill in the middle. Once they had seated themselves, Akaashi looked around at the decorations: there was a mix of old and more contemporary art, and Akaashi spotted a signed photo of a boy group he recognized. 

“I came here with Kuroo and Oikawa about a year ago,” Bokuto said cheerfully as he took off his coat - he was wearing a black long-sleeved turtle-neck that looked good on him. “They have really good grilled chicken and the beef,” he sighed happily, blowing a kiss to the ceiling. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Akaashi smiled, taking a menu. 

“The ginger tea here is also amazing,” Bokuto said, opening his own menu. Akaashi glanced at him as he started to hum and saw a gold glint on his nails. 

“Did you paint your nails yesterday?” he asked curiously. Bokuto looked up and then at his hands, shifting the menu. 

“Oh,” he said, looking a little sheepish. “Yeah. Our friend Kenma came over yesterday and he painted Kuroo’s and my nails.” He flexed his fingers, assessing the gold polish. 

“I like it,” Akaashi said. The color matched his eyes and his earrings. Bokuto looked good in gold. 

“Akaashi!!” Bokuto cried, excitedly, leaning over the table. He looked both relieved and delighted. “Thanks.”

Akaashi nodded, hiding his smile behind his menu. “You’re welcome, Bokuto.” 

Akaashi stared at the menu. It had been about three minutes and he had no idea what to order. He wanted to eat everything listed. His stomach hurt he was so hungry and reading over the dishes was only making it worse. Bokuto hard ordered them ginger tea, and when their waitress had left after turning on the grill, he asked, “Know what you’re getting yet?” 

Akaashi looked up at him and said in a monotone, “Everything.”

Bokuto laughed and leaned on the wood part of the table. “I’m going to get the beef bulgogi and you can have some of that if you want,” he said and Akaashi nodded, humming as he frowned at his menu again. He wanted rice, but he also wanted meat. And the tofu stew. He made an upset noise of indetermination. Finally, he slapped down his menu, closed it hard, stared at Bokuto and stated, “Dduk bokgi with a side of rice, please take this menu away from me before I change my mind.” He thrust the menu at Bokuto, who looked a little startled at his aggressive declaration. “I will order this entire store.” 

Bokuto grinned at him and tucked the menu beside his. “They’ll bring us some side dishes in a minute,” he said in a reassuring voice, leaning back in his chair. 

“Ones for the table or…?” Akaashi asked, frowning a little. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to spare any food. 

“Individual ones,” Bokuto smiled. 

“Here’s your tea,” came the waitress’s voice. “And have you two decided what to order?” She smiled brightly at them. 

“Yes!” Bokuto replied cheerfully, turning to her. “Can I have the beef bulgogi and a side of rice please?” 

The waitress nodded as she wrote down his order. Next, she turned to Akaashi:

“Could I have the dduk bokgi with a side of the onigiri please?” Akaashi asked, hoping he didn’t look too desperate. He thanked the waitress when she left and reached for his cup and the tea pot. 

“Do you and Kuroo come here often?” he asked, gesturing for Bokuto’s cup. 

“Sometimes!” Bokuto said, handing Akaashi the cup. “Once or twice a month maybe?”

Akaashi huffed a small laugh. “That’s more than sometimes,” he said, pouring Bokuto tea. 

“True,” Bokuto nodded his head from side to side as he took his full cup. Akaashi watched Bokuto blow and sip hastily at the tea. He watched Bokuto wince as he swallowed the piping hot liquid, his eyes and nose scrunching in discomfort. 

"Right, hot water is hot," Bokuto mumbled, putting his cup down. Akaashi flashed a smile, pouring his own cup and setting the pot down. He thought he could feel Bokuto's eyes on him, and when he looked up, a flash of gold down to the grill told him he had been correct. 

"Is it hot yet?" he asked, turning his cup as he waited for the tea to cool enough to drink comfortably. 

"Hm?" Bokuto glanced up at him. "Let's see..." He dipped a couple fingers into his water and flicked the grill. It didn't sizzle, but steam eventually rose from it. "Barely," he smiled. 

Akaashi nodded, testing his tea - it was still very hot. 

"So, what do you want to see today?" Bokuto asked and Akaashi set his cup down. 

"I'm not sure," he replied, turning the cup again. "I like the ink paintings and Mannerism." 

"I have no idea what that second one is," Bokuto said through a laugh. 

"Oh," Akaashi gave him an amused smile. "Well,..." He asked Bokuto if he knew what the Renaissance was and ended up walking him through major art periods and styles. Bokuto looked genuinely interested but also lost, so Akaashi pulled up photo examples on his phone, watching as Bokuto's expression changed as he went through the paintings. The side dishes arrived as Bokuto was asking him about Impressionism and he leaned back in his seat, having been leaning forward. 

"So, Europe went through a Japan-craze then?" he asked after thanking their waiter. Akaashi, who was already eating his kimchi, nodded. 

"Yeah," he said, swallowing. "To be honest with you," he continued between bites, "I don't really like a lot of European art. There's so much Christianity and everyone's naked for no reason, kind of like anime." 

Bokuto snorted into his water and coughed between laughs. 

The meat arrived first so it could cook, but once it was done, it tasted amazing. Akaashi's dduk bokgi was delicious and Bokuto asked him if he was crying at one point. 

"No," Akaashi shook his head. "It's just so good." 

It was almost silent as they ate and the pair finished every bite of food in front of them. They ended up sharing their dishes because Akaashi wanted more meat and Bokuto had asked to try the ddok bokgi. Bokuto had done a very good job at grilling the beef and it had amused Akaashi to watch him check each piece with a serious expression. When they left, Akaashi took the store's card with him. 

"Ah, I am so  _ full _ !" Bokuto sighed, running his hands over the front of his jacket as they turned towards the museum. 

"I could probably eat another one of those," Akaashi said, staring ahead of him and wondering if he had time to make his own dduk bokgi for dinner that night. 

"Really?!" Bokuto exclaimed, turning to stare at him. Then he frowned and asked, "Where does it all  _ go _ ?" He looked Akaashi up and down. 

Akaashi shrugged. "My fingers, probably. Or patience," he offered. 

Bokuto cocked his head. "You're fingers?" He held up a hand and wiggled his own. Akaashi looked between Bokuto's face and his hand. 

"Yeah," he said, taking his right hand out of his pocket and holding it up next to Bokuto's. "See?" 

Bokuto extended his fingers and Akaashi watched his eyebrows arch further up his forehead. There was a moment of silence as Akaashi gazed at Bokuto's face, an inexplicable urge to slide his palm against Bokuto's rising in his mind.

"So, um," Bokuto cleared his throat. "Is this the time you tell me your name is Jane?"

Akaashi snorted, curling his fingers as he withdrew his hand. "I mean, I could, but it might look weird if you check my heartbeat," he said. 

"I just watched you eat like, two meals," Bokuto said as they continued on down the road. "I don't think I'll have to do that."

"Food consumption doesn't mean we're descended from the same common ancestor," Akaashi warned. "I could be an alien." 

"This is true!" Bokuto gasped. 

 

Akaashi still had his student ID from his senior year of college and it came in handy for discounts on cultural things, like museums, the zoo, and conservatory. The picture wasn't great, but as long as he didn't look too old, it was fine. He had no idea where to go first. He glanced over at Bokuto, who was in the process of thanking the cashier. Bokuto was not the kind of person who could sit in front of a painting for large periods of time, then go around and look at other exhibits. Akaashi had had more fun than he had anticipated at the natural science museum when they had done the scavenger hunt, and he was not opposed to doing something similar that day. 

"Ready?" Bokuto asked, eyes bright, as he drew level with Akaashi. Akaashi folded the map he had been staring blankly at and had given half a nod when he had an idea. 

"Yeah," he said. "But I want to check something first." 

Bokuto cocked his head at him but followed Akaashi to the elevators. Pressing the "DOWN" button, Akaashi glanced at the directory. 

"Something wrong?" Bokuto asked as they waited for the elevator doors to open. 

"Hm? Oh, no," Akaashi shook his head. "I just thought of a more fun way to go through the museum, that's all." 

The doors dinged once they had opened and they stepped into the elevator (decorated with digital prints of uki-o-e). Akaashi pushed the button labeled "BASEMENT - SCHOOL GROUPS AND CHILDREN'S SECTION." Bokuto watched him curiously but didn't say anything and a moment later, the doors had opened again to show a white atrium with tables and markers off to the right. Akaashi looked around for someone to talk to and eventually found a table with what he was looking for: a list of activities for children twelve and below. 

"Hey hey hey," Bokuto's voice said from behind him. "Did you enjoy the scavenger hunt last time?"

Akaashi turned to see him grinning happily as he came up beside him, looking over Akaashi's shoulder. 

"Yeah," he replied. "And I figured you'd get bored."

"Akaashi!" Bokuto pouted. "Are you saying I can't appreciate art?"

Akaashi smiled. "No, but I did think you'd have more fun if you had something to look for. And besides," he could feel heat rising in his cheeks so he busied himself with looking through the activity materials, "I really did like the one we did before."

"Awww, Akaashi," Bokuto said and he clapped Akaashi on the back. "I'm glad to hear it." Akaashi could hear the warmth in his voice. 

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked, stepping to give Bokuto room to read. "I think the backpacks sound cool." 

Bokuto hummed in contemplation as he read over the options. He made an approving noise at the backpack activity and they agreed to ask about it. Around the corner was a desk and when Akaashi asked about checking out a thematic scavenger hunt backpack, the receptionist gave him a pitying looking before saying that they preferred not to give them away to "guests over twelve," and offered them a paper one instead. Akaashi accepted and Bokuto shrugged, but he smiled as they headed back for the elevator. 

“Where are we headed first?” he asked, leaning to peer at the list of questions and blank spaces. 

“Let’s see,...” Akaashi hummed. “‘What kind of art is the Jomon period named after?’” He snorted. “Fuck if I remember that.” 

Bokuto laughed. “I guess we’ll find out!” 

Akaashi opened the museum map and brochure again and scanned it. “Okay...so it looks like the Jomon period is on the top floor,” he muttered. 

“Sixth floor it is!” Bokuto announced as the door closed, pushing the button for the sixth floor. 

The museum was structured so that the oldest material was at the top and one worked their way down to the bottom floors with contemporary art. Akaashi had spent most of his time on the first, second and third floors, but he was vaguely familiar with the other three. When they were deposited at the top floor, Bokuto bounded over to the directory, humming as he scanned. 

“Okayyy,” he began as Akaashi came up beside him. “It says, ‘Jomon pottery’ is on this floor and in Section A.” 

Akaashi snorted. “Where’s that?”

“That way,” Bokuto stated, gesturing in the general direction of the exhibit entrance.

“Ah, yes, that way. The One Way,” he nodded. 

“The One Way to rule them all?” Bokuto asked. 

“The One Way to find them,” Akaashi answered solemnly. He and Bokuto turned to each other with grave expressions. Bokuto grasped his shoulder. 

“Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?” he asked, looking very serious indeed. 

“Left,” Akaashi stated, then he frowned. “Actually, no--” he looked around for the sign again, “Right. We need to go right.” 

“You don’t seem very certain of this Gandalf,” Bokuto said, narrowing his eyes.

“Excuse me, Section A is on the right,” Akaashi stated and Bokuto laughed all too loud for a museum. “Inside voice, Bokuto, inside voice,” Akaashi hissed as they turned to the right. Conveniently, there was sign describing the Jomon period and that it was named after the rope-like patterns on the pottery. 

“Well, that was easy,” Bokuto said cheerfully as Akaashi crossed number 1 off the scavenger hunt questions. Akaashi nodded and looked up, spotting the pot they had on display below the sign. 

“Holy crow this is amazing,” he muttered, stepping up to the glass case. “I forgot about this…” 

Bokuto stepped up to the case, eyes wide. “I had no idea this kind of thing could be made in ancient times,” he said. “This looks like some modern art piece.” 

Akaashi glanced at him, watching him take in the twisting patterns of coiled clay. He looked so genuinely curious and fascinated with the piece in front of him. It made Akaashi want to take him through the whole museum painting by painting to watch his expression change. 

“So, um,” he cleared his throat, looking back at the ceramics. “Do you want to stay up here and worry about the scavenger hunt later, or…?”

“Hm?” Bokuto turned to look at him with a small smile. “Oh, I mean,” he raised a shoulder in a shrug. “Whatever you want! And um,” he averted his eyes, “We could, um, always come back!” 

Akaashi wanted to ask him if he meant in the future or later that day, but he didn’t. “Let’s finish the scavenger hunt then,” he said and Bokuto gave an affirmative nod. 

“Great! Where to next?” he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking expectant. 

Akaashi took out the paper again and found question two: “Okayyy, ‘Where are the xxxx Buddhist scrolls from?’ I mean, China but…”

Bokuto snorted at Akaashi’s offhanded comment. “Or India?” he offered, raising his eyebrows. Akaashi cocked his head and pointed at Bokuto.

“True,” he nodded, tapping his finger mid-air, “True. Shall we confirm?” 

Bokuto gestured for Akaashi to lead the way and he did so. 

Akaashi was having fun. It was pretty easy to find the paintings, sculptures, or plaques with the answers, so they tended to get side-tracked by appealing art or the activities for kids on each floor. Whenever they ended up frowning at the same piece, they made up a backstory or a dialogue to go with it. The pair took several photos, including the obligatory nativity scene and Buddha impression.  Akaashi’s favorite was of Bokuto lying on the leather bench in the drawing exhibit when he’d said, “Akaashi, draw me like one of your French girls,” and Akaashi fully intended to caption it thus. Akaashi himself was the subject of a photo Bokuto had taken when Akaashi had been making fun of a full-of-himself fellow clearing trying too hard on a date with a bored looking woman. Akaashi told him to call it, “The Modern Impressionist,” then took Bokuto to look at Monet and Renoir to explain impressionism. 

“So…” Akaashi asked, narrowing his eyes. “Do you think this fits the ‘Find a painting that makes your head spin’ question?”

Bokuto, who was similarly tilting his head sideways and squinting at the painting in front of them, gave an, “Uhuh.” 

“Cool,” Akaashi replied and the pair shifted so that they were assessing the image from the other direction. 

They were on the second floor of the museum by now and had three questions to go. Akaashi knew the floor pretty well because it had a section on graphic arts and for his senior year in college, he had done a report on how the museum set up the modern art exhibits. He wasn’t bored of it, but there wasn’t anything new for him to see. Bokuto was looking curiously at a digital piece, but he too seemed to be satisfied with their exploration. 

“Do you want to complete the last three questions or just head out?” Akaashi asked. 

“Mmm, I’m okay heading out,” Bokuto smiled. “I kind of want to sit down actually.”

“Me too,” Akaashi agreed. “I was thinking we could go to the museum cafe and sit for a bit.” 

“Great!” Bokuto said, nodding. “Sounds perfect. But,” he frowned, “It’ll be expensive right?”

“We could split a cake or something,” Akaashi shrugged. 

“Oh,” Bokuto said, sounding surprised. “Sure!” 

Akaashi might have been imagining it, but he thought his cheeks looked a little pink. They made their way downstairs and to the cafe that joined the gift shop. They ordered a matcha cake to split and sat at a table that looked over the whole interior of the shop. 

“Do you mind if I draw?” Akaashi asked, feeling sheepish. 

Bokuto, who was mid-bite, made an interesting “oh!” noise and nodded. Swallowing, he said, “Of course not! Please do! I liked watching you draw before.” He gave a smile that made Akaashi’s stomach flutter strangely and he could feel himself blush slightly. 

“Oh,” he mumbled. “Thanks.” He hadn’t been prepared for such a bright smile or such a blunt compliment. 

“Is it okay if I watch you draw?” Bokuto asked, looking hesitant. 

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” Akaashi nodded, reaching into his bag for his sketchpad and pencil, ignoring the enthusiastic beating of his heart. 

“Yay,” Bokuto sang, smiling around his fork. 

Akaashi found someone to observe and draw, and began sketching out lines and circles. He liked drawing people with interesting clothes or accessories. He liked being able to draw a combination of both smaller details and bigger chunks of things; scarves, earrings, curled hair, and patterns were things he looked for when he people-watched. Bokuto peered curiously at him in between bites and asked the occasional question. “Are you sketching the lady holding the teacup?” “Hey, do you think those two are dating?” “Wow, how often do you have to sharpen your pencil?” Akaashi replied calmly to each inquiry as he drew, smiling a little at Bokuto’s predictions for the couple - or friends? - he was focusing on. He didn’t mind the chatter. When he was done, he let Bokuto ooh and ah over it, trying to hide a smile that had begun as a happy swell in his chest. They then made a sort of game out of drawing exercises: Bokuto would point at something and give Akaashi two minutes to try to sketch as much of it as he could. 

About two hours had passed when Akaashi heard Bokuto's stomach emit a demanding growl. 

"It seems like that cake wasn't enough," Akaashi smiled. "Even with all of lunch." 

"Yeah," Bokuto sighed. "But um, and I know we've spent most of the day together, but I would be up for dinner if you want to go out again?" He looked at Akaashi innocently. 

"Sure," Akaashi nodded after a moment of considered how much he'd already spent that day. "Why not?" 

"Really?" Bokuto exclaimed, straightening his spine abruptly and Akaashi could almost see perky ears and a wagging tail. 

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm also getting hungry and it's not like I don't like spending time with you." 

Bokuto blushed a light shade of pink. 

"I would just request somewhere fairly cheap," Akaashi added, putting his sketchbook away. 

Bokuto chuckled in a scheming way and Akaashi frowned at him. "I know just the place!"

 

They went to a small counter-top ramen shop at what turned out to be Akaashi's stop, so they had said their farewells there. Bokuto had been rosy-cheeked in the cold night air as he waved enthusiastically walking back to the train. Akaashi, showered and nestled in his bed, found a message from Bokuto. 

 

**Bokuto-san** **（ꉺ▿ꉺ）** **(19:43):** Hey hey heyy!! I forgot to ask earlier, but can I have your Insta info so I can like all the photos from today??

 

Akaashi gave a small, amused snort. 

 

**Me (19:44):** Sure. I use it through Facebook, so do you just want to add me? 

 

**Bokuto-san** **（ꉺ▿ꉺ）** **(19:46):** (′ʘ⌄ʘ‵ **)**!! Sure!! 

 

Akaashi yawned and stretched, rolling over to reach and grab the book his was reading off the floor. 

 

**Bokuto-san** **（ꉺ▿ꉺ）** **(19:48):** I think I found you??? 

 

Akaashi tapped on his Facebook icon and sure enough, a friend request greeted him. Bokuto's profile picture was of him in an owl kigurumi clearly shrieking in horror at something out of frame. Laughing softly to himself, Akaashi accepted the request. 

 

**Me (19:50):** You sure did. Not sure if you're happy to see me though…

 

**Bokuto-san** **（ꉺ▿ꉺ）** **(19:51):** ????????

 

A message banner appeared at the top of Akaashi's screen. 

"Well this is interesting timing," he muttered, opening the message. 

 

**Sak-sa (19:52):** Hello, Akaashi. I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you doing all right?  

 

**Me (19:53):** Sakusa, hi. I've been preoccupied, but I'm fine. You?

 

**Sak-sa (19:54):** Well enough. Do you still want to meet up this month? 

 

Akaashi contemplated the text from his ex. He and Sakusa had dated for about a year before breaking up with the occasional hook-up. Either he or Sakusa would message the other if a one-nighter was desired and Akaashi had said yes a few times previously. 

 

**Me (19:55):** I probably won't, sorry. 

 

**Sak-sa (19:55):** Oh? That's fine. Do you mind me asking if I have a rival? Some one you like?

 

"Oh, Sakusa, always competitive," Akaashi sighed, shifting. 

 

**Me (19:56):** I wouldn't say rival, but actually yes, there is. 


	17. Tea and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto discovers rooibos tea and he and Kuroo have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo folks! So I keep making my chapters longer than expected and originally I had hoped to get to the Weds drinking but that's for next time apparently! lol. Anyways, Kuroo decompresses about some things in this chapter and there is talk of demisexuality and gender-neutral pronouns. I'm hoping my conversation-style explanations are all right but PL E A ASE hit me up if you need something adjusted/added. For those of you who want more info on demisexuality http://wiki.asexuality.org/Demisexual there you are!   
> On another note, Kuroo may seem a bit OOC and I am indeed channeling some feels through his mid-20s life crisis.   
> Anyways, GUYS THANKS FOR ALL THE HITS AND KUDOS ETC??? I'm still shocked???? even at 17 chapters lolololl. I hope you all are staying cool and calm this summer bc I sure as heck am not.

“Bokuto~! Afternoon!” Konoha smiled brightly as Bokuto closed the door to the coffee-shop. Returning the smile, Bokuto waved and stepped up to the counter. 

“Hey hey hey! Afternoon!” he beamed. “How are you?”

Konoha shrugged and looked around the shop. “Same old, same old,” he said. “Got a new rice-cooker though!”

“Nice, nice,” Bokuto nodded. “Rice is always good.”

“That it is,” Konoha agreed. “So, what can I get for you?”

“Could I haaaavee aaaaa,” Bokuto scrunched his nose. “Tea.”

“A tea,” Konoha repeated. “So simple! But which kind?” he sent Bokuto a look, sliding a menu across the counter. 

“Oho!” Bokuto raised his eyebrows, looking over the extensive list. “Well, you have quite the collection. What’s rooibos?”

“It’s a kind of tea from South Africa,” Konoha said, leaning on the counter. “At least it grows in South Africa, but the tea itself isn’t caffeinated, pretty high in vitamin C,” Bokuto nodded, making an impressed face as Konoha continued, “As for the taste, it’s pretty full-bodied, a little bitter, and kind of earthy. You can also add sugar and milk to it if it’s too strong straight.”

“I’ll try it,” Bokuto decided. “You sure know a lot about tea!”

“Yeah, well,” Konoha smiled, tapping the iPad screen. “Akaashi’s the coffee guy, I’m the tea guy. Kaori knows  _ everything _ , and Komi is the food guy. Well, he’s really the rec guy. He’s good with flavors. Did you want a medium?”

“Yes, please!” Bokuto nodded, pulling out his wallet. “And could I have the last strawberry shortcake please?”

“Of course.” Konoha tapped in the additional order. 

As Bokuto handed Konoha the cash, Konoha said, “Akaashi’s talking to the manager, he should be out in a bit.”

“Ah,” Bokuto didn’t quite know how to respond. “I see!” 

“We usually go to lunch on Wednesdays and sometimes shop,” he went on. “Want to come with some time?” 

Bokuto blinked up at Konoha in surprise. He liked Konoha. He was easy to talk to and funny. He wouldn’t mind hanging out with him and wasn’t surprised that he and Akaashi were friends, but he was curious as to the sudden invite. 

“Sure! Sounds fun,” he said. “But I work Wednesday afternoons so I’d probably have to wait for a weekend.” 

“We can probably rearrange and do breakfast,” Konoha shrugged as he walked over to the tea-stash. Bokuto hummed and followed him to the drinks counter. 

“I can probably do that,” he replied, slouching against the counter. 

“Sweeeeet,” Konoha smiled, preparing a tea-bag. “Okay, so this will be amazing in about five minutes, soooo I’ll grab you the cake!” 

Bokuto gave him the thumbs up and waited. He was still curious about Konoha’s invitation, but he wasn’t about to turn it down. He wanted to know what Akaashi was like with his closer friends and he wanted to get to know Konoha. When Konoha returned with the cake, he glanced into the back hall, saying, “Hey, Akaashi. Okayyy, here’s the cake.”

Bokuto hastily straightened as he thanked him, watching as Akaashi appeared from the hallway in a light blue v-neck with the cafe logo. He had just seen him the day before, but his heart was beating very fast regardless. He’d spent a lot of the previous night looking through Akaashi’s facebook and instagram profile. 

“Oh, hello Bokuto,” Akaashi said with a soft smile. “How are you?”

“Good!” Bokuto grinned. Wow, Akaashi looked really nice in that blue. “Uh, you?”

“All right,” Akaashi nodded. “A little tired. I stayed up making dduk bokgi.”

“Really?” Bokuto said through a laugh. 

“Mhm,” Akaashi hummed. He held Bokuto’s gaze for a moment, but turned as the door chimed.

“Bokuto, your tea’s ready,” said Konoha’s voice and Bokuto looked around. Konoha was looking at him with an amused expression. “You can take it out now, or drink it with the tea-bag in for a stronger taste.”

“Ahh, thanks!” Bokuto said, taking the mug and cake plate. Konoha raised his eyebrows at Bokuto as he turned to pick a table. 

_ Well, I am apparently very obvious,  _ Bokuto thought to himself as he sat a table he’d grown to like. He sighed. He wasn’t surprised. He was not a very subtle person, and even if Akaashi had noticed, he didn’t seem to mind. Or at least, Bokuto hoped he didn’t mind. And that he hadn’t noticed. He had wanted to be cool about this. Or maybe…

 

**Kubroooooooo** (14:37): dude, hypothetically, if you knew if Akaashi liked me, how would you act? 

 

He knew Kuroo wouldn’t text him back, but at least he’d be able to ask about it later. They were planning on rehearsing with Tsukki that night and recording later that week since the show was a short two and a half weeks away. Humming, he took out his headphones, he pulled up the video for Memories and began to indulge in the cake. They had tentatively divided up the lyrics and were fairly confident in their instrumental arrangement. 

Bokuto was mouthing his part to himself when a slender hand tapped on the table and he looked up to see Akaashi. 

“How’s the tea?” he asked, offering to take Bokuto’s empty cake plate. 

“Good! I like it!” Bokuto replied, removing his headphones. 

“Konoha will be happy to hear that,” Akaashi smiled. “He likes getting people hooked on tea.”  

“Oh,” Bokuto began, getting distracted by the shadows on Akaashi’s clavicle he reached to place the plate in the bin he was carrying. “D-does he now?” 

“Mhm,” Akaashi said, sending Bokuto a side-long glance. “He’ll be recommending them every time he sees you now.”

“Sounds like I’ll know a lot about tea pretty soon,” Bokuto laughed. The way Akaashi was holding the dish bin on his hip was making his shirt ride up ever-so-slightly and Bokuto’s eyebrows rose as he spotted the peak of his hipbone.  _ Ah, fuck.  _

“Oh, yes,” Akaashi replied and Bokuto’s eyes darted back up to his face. “Let me know if and when you want a refill.” 

“I will!” Bokuto said, waving as Akaashi turned.  _ Aaand his butt looks great. That's just....peachy.  _

Bokuto was distracted for the rest of his time at The Roost. This wasn’t exactly a difference, as Akaashi was typically in his thoughts when he was at the cafe, but prior to today, he wasn’t thinking about just had nicely fitted his jeans were, or how much he wanted to peel his shirt up over his stomach. 

“He must be a briefs kind of guy,” he muttered to himself, watching Akaashi prep foam for latte art. “Fffffuuuuuck.” He smacked himself on the face and sighed into his tea. 

Bokuto did end up getting a refill of the tea, much to Konoha’s delight. He recommended a list of teas for Bokuto to try on his next visit and Bokuto glanced over at Akaashi, who returned his smile with a knowing eyebrow raise and smirk. 

“Here, just take this tea-bag and try it at home,” Konoha concluded. “I’ll just charge you an extra seventy-five cents next time.”

“It’s a deal,” Bokuto laughed. “I’ll try it tonight! Bye Konoha! Akaashi!” 

Akaashi raised the espresso shot he was cleaning in response to Bokuto’s wave. Bokuto’s eyes lingered a moment too long to drag from his mouth down his throat.  _ Oookay I gotta go _ . As he turned to the door, he nearly ran into a dark-haired man in a face-mask with a worried brow. 

“Oh! Sorry about that!” Bokuto started, side-stepping the stranger. The man in question frowned at him but said nothing, sweeping past him to the counter. “Excuse me to you too,” Bokuto muttered to himself, watching over his shoulder as the man peer around the espresso machine. Akaashi appeared a moment later, looking pleasantly surprised and amused. Pouting, Bokuto finally exited and made for the train. 

 

Kuroo was due to be home about half-an-hour before their practice began that night. When he opened the door and declared his presence in a tired voice, Bokuto was cleaning his piercings in the bathroom. 

“Hey,” he called. He heard Kuroo flop onto the couch and sigh. Frowning, Bokuto made for the living-room. Kuroo was in his slacks and blazer from work, his shirt unbuttoned, sprawling over the armrest. “Kuroo,” Bokuto began. Exhaling, he sat down at Kuroo’s feet. “Kuroo, what’s up, man? You’ve been exhausted this past week and you look like you hate going to work. What’s going on?” 

Kuroo slowly sat up and grabbed on of the throw pillows to hug. “So, you know how I’m a biochem major right? Well, the internship position I’m in right now was accessible because of that major and because I did my thesis on pharmaceuticals, I fit the candidacy pre-tt-y well. But,” he sighed, leaning on the back of the couch. “If I want to move up from the internship, if I want to go into the position I took this internship for,” Kuroo ran a hand into his messy hair, “I’m going to have to go back to school.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. 

Bokuto watched his best friend with a worried expression. Kuroo  _ loved  _ his internship. He loved chemistry and loved the pharmacy he was at. He loved using his brain. 

“Are you worried they’ll give the position to someone else if you do?” Bokuto asked. 

Kuroo shook his head. “Nah,” he sighed. “I’m good enough that I’d probably be able to get a similar permanent position. It’s the school part.”

Bokuto stayed silent. 

“I--I really like the life I have now,” Kuroo said after a pause. “I like rooming with you, I like the band, I like being  _ young _ . But I also really love this work. I want to be able to continue it beyond a temporary employment opportunity and I could learn so much with an associate’s. And if I go back for one, first of all, that’s money I’m not sure I have, and second, that means choosing between this,” he gestured at Bokuto and around the room, “And my career.” He let his arm flop down. “I really don’t want to choose but,” he shrugged, “I guess that’s growing up.” 

Bokuto reached to put a hand on Kuroo’s leg. Kuroo was rarely vexed. He was right, he was good at what he did and could handle a lot of pressure. He could read people and would make a good pharmacist. But he was also right in that he would likely have to choose between lifestyles. Bokuto was touched that the band and their current living situation meant so much to him, but he also didn’t want his best friend to be stressed. 

“I think,” he said, and Kuroo shifted to look at him. “That you should look for associate degree programs. Your company probably has connections, or even one in mind, that would suit you. And that means that you would do well in it, so you could keep up this,” Bokuto indicated the space around them, “For another two years at least.” 

Kuroo smirked a little. “They do have connections, this is true,” he said, a small lilt back in his voice. 

“And besides,” Bokuto smiled, squeezing Kuroo’s leg. “I have weekends, you have weekends, Terushima has weekends, and we all have energy. You won’t lose us. You won’t lose your hobbies, Kuroo.”

Kuroo snorted. “That’s confident of you.”

“That’s me,” Bokuto grinned. “It’ll work out. You’re smart. You’re good at what you do.”

Kuroo’s lopsided smirk stretched into a smile and he sat up straighter. “Yeaahhh, you’re right. I’ll give it a try. And you’re right, I have two ye--OH MY GOD I HAVE TO GO THROUGH APPLICATIONS AGAIN.”

Bokuto laughed as Kuroo groaned and flailed. “Hey, do you want me to tell Terushima and Tsukki we have to reschedule? They can just come over and we can do an acoustic run and play video games,” he offered. 

Kuroo rolled his head to look at Bokuto. “Weirdly, despite all I just gushed, that sounds great,” he said. 

Bokuto gave him a finger-gun and a thumbs up as he fished out his phone. “Oh yeah, Konoha gave me some tea to try, want any?” he asked, tapping in a message to the band group-chat. 

“I won’t say no,” Kuroo shrugged. “While you’re in the kitchen, want to grab me some ice-cream?”

“Of course, dear,” Bokuto said, standing and patting Kuroo’s cheek. Kuroo scrunched his nose. 

Bokuto returned with two slightly smaller mugs of tea and an ice-cream for Kuroo. Kuroo had shed his blazer and had undone more buttons on his shirt. He looked more lively, but still tired. 

“Here’s your tea,” Bokuto announced, passing one mug - one with a cat - to Kuroo. “And ice-cream.”

Kuroo made grabby-hands as Bokuto lowered the ice-cream bar. “This is why we’re roommates,” he sighed contentedly, blowing on the tea. 

Bokuto snorted and carefully sipped at his own mug. It was a warm and spicy tea. Not bad. 

“Hey, um, I don’t mean to pry too much, but does Kenma…? Is he involved with this slump at all?” he asked abruptly. It wasn’t exactly abrupt; Bokuto had been thinking about their apparent kiss for a while. Kuroo wasn’t loud about his feelings for Kenma in that he didn’t gossip about it, but it was always clear. 

Kuroo puffed out a long breath, leaning back on the couch. “Well,” he said, the word vibrating in his throat. “Kind of? I mean, it’s a different kind of stress? You know?” He put the ice-cream bar to his teeth and tore open the wrapper. Bokuto offered to take his mug while he opened it fully and Kuroo blew him a kiss. Placing the wrapper on the side-table, Kuroo took his mug back and began to nibble at the bar. “He-- _ they  _ know how I feel about them, but h- _ they _ , they’re still working some things out about themselves, and I--” he sighed, lowering his ice-cream. 

“Um, who’re ‘they?’” Bokuto asked, as Kuroo paused. 

“Hm?” Kuroo looked over at him. “Oh. Oh, Kenma--Kenma doesn’t feel comfortable being called ‘he.’ They feel like they don’t really belong in the,” he spun his finger in front of him, looking for right term, “Gender binary, that’s the term. They don’t feel comfortable being considered or labeled as ‘he.’”

Bokuto made a noise of understanding. “And are you upset about that?” 

Kuroo shook his head. “Oh no! No. I’ve just been referring to them as ‘he’ for so long, so I’m still stumbling over words,” he said firmly. “It’s not that. I’m happy to adjust for them. I’m really happy they felt comfortable telling me. It’s actually about their sexuality.” He took a bite of his ice-cream bar. “Kenma--identifies as something called ‘demisexual,’” Kuroo explained. “Which means that a person doesn’t experience sexual attraction to someone unless they are already close. Like, so, they can be romantically attracted to me but not necessarily sexually attracted to me from the get-go. And--so  when they kissed me, they said they were trying to figure out how they felt, like if they were able to respond sexually or not.”

“I see,” Bokuto nodded. “Huh, I didn’t know there was a word for that.”

“Same here,” Kuroo said, pointing the ice-cream at him. “But I still feel bad, you know? Like, Kenma knows I like them. They know I have a variety of--of  _ feelings  _ for them, so I feel like I unintentionally pressured them to respond. They’re not ready to be sexual yet and they want to be with me, but they also know I’m not demi so I feel like I--I don’t know, rushed them.” He planted the ice-cream bar in his mouth again, looking worried. “And I know it’s probably not the case but I still feel like I could’ve reacted better and all that.”

Bokuto nodded, turning his mug in his hands. He was aware of the sexuality and gender spectrum because of the gym - Kiyoko had designed a portion of their training to address more inclusive ideals and vocabulary - but it wasn’t brought up very often. He’d talked with his closer friends about things, and clients were encouraged to share information they felt comfortable voicing, including things about bathroom preference, but personal things were not often disclosed. Bokuto knew the preferences of his friends, but until Kenma, pronouns and demi-sexuality hadn’t been on his radar much. There were some idols and mangaka Bokuto knew of that identified as X-gender, or expressed themselves in non-binary terms, but it wasn’t a vocabulary he used daily. 

“I can’t say that I understand your situation or Kenma’s,” Bokuto began. “But based on what you’ve told me, I would say that you probably need to talk it out.”

“We will,” Kuroo nodded. “We’re going for coffee on Wednesday morning.”

“Good,” Bokuto said. “And I think you’re right, if Kenma felt comfortable telling you their feelings, I would guess they want this to work out for both of you. I doubt you need to stress yourself out, Kenma doesn’t exactly let you get away with shit he-they! don’t like.” 

Kuroo nodded absently. “You’re right. This isn’t about me and I shouldn’t make it about me,” he tapped the side of his mug. “I just want to be a good friend and whatever else, you know?”

“For sure,” Bokuto agreed, watching as Kuroo frowned at the air in front of him. 

“I’ll probably feel better after I spill all the feelings no one wanted on Wednesday,” Kuroo said in a resolved tone. “And it is true Kenma will give me what for. It’ll be fine.” 

“You’re thinking about it and trying, and that’s always a good thing,” Bokuto said gently. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo said. With a sigh, he sipped at the tea and made an approving noise. “Have Teru and Tsukki replied?” he asked, pulling out his phone. “Oh, woops, yes they have. Oh heeey, both of them are coming!”

“Really?” Bokuto looked at his own phone. Sure enough, Teru was all thumbs up and Tsukki stated he’d use an app to practice. “So reliable,” Bokuto smiled, shaking his head. “The kids these days are all right.” 

 

Kuroo hummed into his tea. Then, with a loud noise in the back of his throat, he turned to Bokuto and asked, “Oh yeah! Did something happen with A _ kaaaa _ shiiii today?” 

Bokuto narrowed his eyes at the lilt in Kuroo’s voice and smirk. “I mean, I saw him today,” he sidestepped, looking away to sip his own tea. 

“Naah, you can’t hide from me, I saw your message,” Kuroo insisted, smirk growing. 

Bokuto groaned and scrunched his nose. “Okay f _ ine _ , you know Konoha? The ash-blond barista?” Kuroo nodded. “Well, he caught me staring at Akaashi and looked like he knew something and so that’s when I texted you and I think he might know I think Akaashi’s cute,” Kuroo snorted, “Okay, that I am  _ really  _ quite interested in Akaashi.” Bokuto pouted and sipped at his tea. “Happy?”

Kuroo emitted a goblin-like “teeheehee” and leaned back, a satisfied look on his face. “Oh, yes I am, sir, yes I am. And yeah, you are pretty darn obvious Bo, you’re not exactly subtle. In anything,” he said in between sucks on the nearly-gone ice-cream.

“I knoooow that,” Bokuto whined. “But what do you think, does Konoha know something else? He told me that he and Akaashi go for lunch on Wednesday and invited me to join them some time.”

“Ohoho,” Kuroo’s grin stretched even wider as he sat up. “Oh, he totally knows something, and I can make an educated guess and say he both knows you’re interested in Akaashi  _ and  _ that he thinks - or knows - that there is mutual interest.” 

Bokuto couldn’t help the smile as he made a high-pitched noise that was half-pleased, half a groan. He did want it to be mutual interest. He enjoyed their friend-dates, but he had thought on multiple occasions how nice it would be to be able to hold Akaashi’s hand on walks or invite him over after. And friends could do that too, he reminded himself, but he also didn’t want to cross boundaries that made Akaashi uncomfortable, or encouraged unhealthy unrequited feelings. There was also no denying he wanted to do other things with Akaashi, like touch his bare skin and investigate the gentle V of his hips. 

“He was wearing really nice jeans today,” he said in a small voice and Kuroo dropped his head, his eyes gleaming. 

“Oho?” he said slyly.

“His butt looked great today, okay?!” Bokuto cried over the top of his tea. “I was very distracted!”

Kuroo cackled at Bokuto’s outburst, sliding down on his cushion and clutching his tea. “Y-your face!! It’s so  _ red _ !” he howled and Bokuto pouted, kicking at him with his foot. “Hey, hey, watch the tea! The tea!” 

  
  



	18. Jock Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE POV :D
> 
> Bokuto teaches Akaashi to box, and Akaashi heads to the ramen shop, feat. Iwaizumi and Kiyoko being chums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! So I've been wanting to do a chapter with a split POV for a while so heeerreeee we go! After the line of ** is Akaashi's POV and is mostly dialogue :/ so sorry about that, no major insights, but some hints at the end!   
> So, I originally had more planned but this thing is already giant, so I cut back some. The paintball idea was from a friend, but after remember the boys' weekly schedules (haaaaa I even wrote up their basic schedules....), I changed it to laser tag (which I CANNOT spell). 
> 
> The next chapter might be the last one before the angsty plot twist, just so you knowwww.  
> Also the gym creep will be caught soon too, no worries. Also, we'll learn a bit more about Akaashi later! Like about his previous job and his friendship with Konoha, and relationship with Sakusa. 
> 
> General chapter soundtrack: Day6

Monday night had turned out to be a fun time. Terushima and Tsukki came over soon after Bokuto and Kuroo’s talk, Terushima bringing beer, and the four of them gossiped while playing video games, particularly about Bokuto’s crush. Kuroo tried to grill Tsukki about Yamaguchi, which didn’t get very far, and after a short practice round, they digressed into life talks. Terushima asked a lot of questions about everything, including discussions on sexuality and gender, Tsukki flinching through some of them, but Terushima didn’t seem to be bothered when Tsukki responded aggressively. 

Tuesday was busy, since they’d rescheduled their practice for that night instead, which went well. Tsukki had learned his part and blended easily with the original track. He left early but agreed to come back on Thursday for the next run-through. Wednesday morning dawned with Kuroo inhaling tea before his brunch with Kenma, leaving Bokuto to wish him luck and head for the gym alone. When he arrived, he found Yachi at the check-in desk talking with Kiyoko and very pink in the face. Both waved and greeted him as he bounded up. Yachi informed him that Iwaizumi was having an early session with a client and Oikawa was helping their physical therapist. Sighing dramatically, Bokuto made his way to the lockers to put away his bag. Humming, he decided he’d set up the punching bag and box for a bit. 

The gymnasium was too high to hook up the punching bag so it was usually kept in the yoga room. After hefting it up with a step-stool, Bokuto hooked it to the ceiling and proceeded to hunt for a pair of gloves that would fit. Taking off his work-approved shirt, Bokuto tossed it to the side. Kiyoko and Ukai were relatively relaxed about clothing and piercings, but that was mostly them as individuals. For clients, a dress code was implemented and the bro-tank Bokuto had on under this t-shirt was not up to code. It matched one Kuroo had, and the first time Kiyoko had seen them, she had given Bokuto such a dry, tired look he’d promised himself never to wear it again in her presence. 

The yoga room had a separate speaker system and Bokuto had put on a workout playlist to box to. Rolling his shoulders and stretching his back a bit, Bokuto positioned his feet for jabs and crosses. Bokuto didn’t box often, he usually preferred to practice serves, but it worked his torso muscles differently than spikes. Depending on the workout, he also used weighted gloves. Singing to himself, Bokuto adjusted his position to kick the bag. 

“Ow, okay, I should have stretched more,” he hissed, shaking out his leg. “Honestly, Bokuto you’re a trainer…”

He resolved to just kneeing the bag. About half an hour in, he decided to take a break and get a drink, throwing his entire body-weight behind a final punch when he heard the door open. 

“Hello? Bokuto?” 

Startled at first by the door, and secondly by Akaashi’s voice, he did a double-take. Akaashi gave him a small smile and slipped into the room. 

“Hey--augh!” Bokuto began, smiling in return until the punching bag swung back and smacked him. Akaashi snorted. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, stepping up to him, looking over Bokuto with a concerned face. 

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah, just surprised,” he said. “I’m not strong enough to make it hurt.”

Akaashi raised his eyebrows, his eyes moving to Bokuto’s arms and exposed sides. “I’m not sure I’d agree…” he hummed. 

Bokuto felt his cheeks turn pink and there was a moment’s silence. He was sweaty and very aware of how exposed the barely-there shirt had left him. He wished he’d been doing something a bit cooler than getting hit in the face by his own punching bag if he was going to look like this in front of Akaashi.

“So, you’re here alone, I hear?” Akaashi said and Bokuto started, still hanging on to the bag. 

“Yep! Iwaizumi and Oikawa are helping with gym stuff,” he nodded. 

“And Kuroo?” Akaashi asked. 

“He’s uh, he’s got an important brunch thing he’s going to,” Bokuto said, reminded that he had to text Kuroo before he started work. 

“Ah,” Akaashi nodded, toying with his fingers. “So, no volleyball today?” His eyes were earnest and Bokuto noticed that there were stripes of mesh up the sides of Akaashi’s shirt.

Eyebrows rising, he opened his mouth, trying to focus on things other than determining which shadows were folds in the fabric or muscle. “Uh, yes! I mean, no! No, not today,” he blustered. “Did--did you want to play again?”

Akaashi shrugged a shoulder and nodded. “Yeah, I had fun before.” 

Bokuto’s heart fluttered and his face felt warm, smiling too widely. “That makes me happy,” he said, too intimately. 

Another moment of silence. Bokuto’s heart was pounding impulsively enough that for a moment, he thought he might just ask Akaashi out then and there. He really didn’t know a lot about Akaashi though, and that was giving him pause. 

“Um, if--if you want to go play, just us, I can set up the net?” Bokuto offered. Akaashi was looking at the punching bag, his fingers paused.

“Actually,” he said. “Could you teach me how to box?”

Bokuto stared at him, unsure how to respond like a human. “Yes! Sure!” he said, a little louder than intended. “Uh, yes, I can do that! We have to get you gloves first!” he patted the punching bag and beckoned Akaashi to follow him to the closet. “You have long fingers but you’re nearly as tall as me so try these,” he hand Akaashi a pair of 14 ounce gloves, “And these,” and a 16 ounce pair. 

Akaashi took both pairs with a nod. 

“Okay, try one of each on,” Bokuto said. “I can help you put them on.” He offered to take the spare gloves and Akaashi complied. He slid his left hand into the 14 ounce and fussed with the velcro. 

“Tight enough?” Bokuto asked and Akaashi nodded. 

“This one is,” Akaashi smiled. “You’ll have to help with the other one though.” 

“May I have this exercise?” Bokuto twirled his hand and tried to put on a princely voice. Akaashi raised his eyebrows and snorted. 

“You’ll have to teach me the steps,” he replied. “I’m a little new to this.” 

Bokuto grinned, holding open the wrist of the glove for Akaashi to slide his hand in. “You’ll be fine,” he assured. “Any reason why you wanted to try?” 

“Well,” Akaashi began as Bokuto secured the velcro and nodding at the tightness. “I want to put on more muscle and boxing is supposed to be a good workout. Plus you looked pretty cool earlier, before the punching bag, you know, hit back.”

Bokuto laughed, his heart singing. So he had looked cool… “Thanks,” he said. “So, which one feels best?” 

Akaashi hummed, looking between the gloves. “Can I hit something?” he asked. “To test?”

“But of course!” Bokuto swelled, turning to pull two sparring mitts from the cabinet. “Me!” 

Akaashi chuckled. “Sure thing. How should I hit you?”

Bokuto nearly let his mouth get the better of him and make his reply sexual, but he restrained himself. “Well, since we’re just testing the gloves, we’ll start with jabs,” he said. “Which side do you want to start with?” Akaashi raised his right hand. “Okay, pivot your body so your right foot is forward and you’re turned to the side, yes, a bit more. Turn your left foot perpendicular to your right foot. Great, okay, raise your hands to about your nose, excellent, now sharply extend your right hand, aiming at my right mitt.” 

“This is going to be embarrassing,” Akaashi said over the top of his gloves. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Bokuto smiled. 

 

They ended up sparring until Oikawa waltzed in to prep for yoga. He looked delighted when Akaashi told him Bokuto was teaching him to box. Bokuto made warning eyes at him and Oikawa smirked at him as Akaashi put his gloves back in the cabinet. 

“Oh, hey, Akaashi?” Oikawa called, waggling his eyebrows at Bokuto. “You still down for Jock Night?”

“If it’s still okay, I’d like to,” Akaashi replied, turning back to them. 

“Of course!” Both Bokuto and Oikawa confirmed loudly. 

Akaashi looked a little taken aback but smiled and said, “Great. Should I meet you somewhere or just come back here?” 

“It might be easier if you met us there?” Oikawa frowned. “We lock up so you’d be waiting outside which isn’t very fun.”

“Either way is fine with me,” Akaashi said. “I can get you guys a table if I meet you there.” 

“Sure! That would be great,” Oikawa replied. “Oh, hold on, let me text you the address and train route.” He darted off the the speakers where he’d plugged in his phone. 

“Do you need any help with the punching bag?” Akaashi asked as turned to look at Bokuto and the punching bag. 

“Nah, I’ve got it,” Bokuto batted a hand. “So um, any plans for the rest of the day?” 

“I’ll probably got to lunch with Konoha,” Akaashi shrugged. “We tend to have weekly lunches, but after that,” he raised his eyebrows and made a face. “No idea.”

“Oh, yeah, Konoha told me about those,” Bokuto said, brushing a precarious bead of sweat from his eyebrows. “He, uh, invited me to come with you.” He gave an awkward smile. 

“He told me,” Akaashi said with a small smile. “That would be fun.” 

“Yeah… I’d, um, just have to have a full day off or--”

“Do breakfast?” Akaashi raised his eyebrows. 

“Or do breakfast,” Bokuto agreed, grinning. He glanced over Akaashi to see Oikawa smirking teasingly at him. “I’ll, um, take care of the punching bag, but drop by before you go!” 

“Of course,” Akaashi smiled. 

Once the punching bag was put away, Bokuto jogged out, waving good-bye to Oikawa and Akaashi as he headed to the first floor. 

Throughout the rest of the day Bokuto was vibrating with excitement and some nervousness. Sparring with Akaashi had been fun and Akaashi had asked to do it again, maybe as a client next time, which made Bokuto happy, but he had had a difficult time concentrating -- Akaashi’s shirt had been a v-neck, and every time he cross-jabbed, his collarbone peeked out. He had looked very determined and focused, and Bokuto had highly enjoyed the expression. He hadn’t asked why Akaashi had wanted to put on more muscle, it was a gym after all, but he did have a hard time thinking of Akaashi as self-conscious. 

Closing was also highly enjoyable, as Oikawa put on their closing playlist on full blast in the gym as they cleaned and counted the income. Kiyoko came down and joined the three for their weekly dance to Hand Clap before she clocked out and waved farewell. 

“Soooo, did you plan any outfits for tonight?” Oikawa teased as Bokuto dug through his bag. 

Bokuto made a hesitant noise. “I mean? Nothing different? Just those sweats you said looked nice and a tight shirt?” He glanced at Oikawa with a hopeful face. 

Oikawa nodded. “A good combo,” he said, turning to his own locker. 

“Has, um, Akaashi mentioned anything more about who he’s interested?” Bokuto asked after a moment, his arms in his shirt. 

Oikawa hummed for a moment. “Not really? I don’t have a name yet, but he’s mentioned positive general things? Like, ‘he came into the shop again,’ and ‘he looks great in black,’ but nothing definitive,” he said. “But I still think he’s interested in you.”

Bokuto smiled a little, pulling on his sweatpants. “Thanks,” he murmured. 

“Yeah, those pants are great.” 

Bokuto looked over to see Oikawa sitting on the bench and admiring Bokuto’s legs. 

“You and Iwa-chan should thigh wrestle,” he said and Bokuto snorted. 

“I should do  _ what  _ now?” came Iwaizumi’s voice as he appeared from the showers. 

 

***************************************************************************************

 

The ramen shop was extremely friendly: when Akaashi stepped through the door, the waiters, cooks, and anyone wearing the shop uniform gave him a hearty, happy welcome. 

“How many?” asked on shorter waiter with dimples. 

“Uh, four,” Akaashi replied. “The other three will be coming a bit later.”

The waiter nodded and led Akaashi to a low table near the back. Thanking him, Akaashi sat on the platform to take off his shoes and slid onto one of the cushions facing the door. The shop was warm and smelled like green onions and fresh broth, the paint a bright, but not obnoxious, red. 

“Would you like anything to drink while your wait?” the waiter asked, returning with menus. 

“Oh, um, I think water for the table and maybe tea as well please?” Akaashi replied. 

The waiter nodded and left with a smile. Akaashi took out his phone to find a text from Oikawa - and from Bokuto - saying they were on their way. There was also a message from Konoha featuring an excessive amount of winky faces. Rolling his eyes, Akaashi tapped a response. He and Konoha had gone out for a light lunch before people-watching at Starbucks, and Konoha could not get over that Akaashi was going to Jock Night. He was glad that Oikawa had invited him, as he hadn’t spent time with Oikawa outside of the gym in at least a month and he rarely hung out with Iwaizumi. Konoha was careful to note that Akaashi was wearing cologne and the gaucho pants he saved for dates, and Akaashi countered that he was wearing the sample they’d been given. 

Drinks arrived as Akaashi received a message announcing that the boys were on foot and three minutes away. Akaashi ignored his elevated heart-rate and poured himself a cup of tea. He was hungry and was fairly sure he’d be able to eat at least one bowl of ramen and possibly a large onigiri. 

 

**KoKoKonoha (19:35)** : dude, you like him, just ask him out. The last time you put on cologne was when Sakusa was interested in you.

 

**Me (19:35)** : omg why do you know that

 

**KoKoKonoha (19:36)** : if I can tell our collection of tea apart by smell, I can tell when you’re wearing cologne.

 

There was a booming “WELCOME!” and some laughs, and Akaashi looked up to see Oikawa’s quaffed hair and Bokuto’s shoulders. The shop did indeed recognize them and Akaashi saw Iwaizumi clap hands with his waiter before the shorter man turned to indicate Akaashi. Oikawa grinned and waved, and Bokuto peered over his shoulder with a smile. Oikawa leaned back and muttered something to Bokuto, who made a face. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pushed passed the two to make his way to Akaashi. 

“Hey,” he greeted as he approached. “Have you been waiting long?” He sat on the edge of the platform to take off his shoes. 

“About ten minutes,” Akaashi said. “I haven’t ordered yet, though.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, crawling to sit opposite of Akaashi. Iwaizumi was the kind of person that could make anything look good, be it casual clothing or a three-piece suit. Akaashi wondered how Oikawa managed. The man himself trotted over, Bokuto trailing behind in the jacket he’d been wearing on Sunday. 

“Akaashi, long time no see!” Oikawa greeted as he sat to take off his shoes. 

“It’s been eighty-four years,” Akaashi replied and Bokuto snorted. 

“You haven’t aged a day,” Oikawa frowned. “Don’t tell me!” he put a hand over his heart. “Did you---keep the Ring?!” 

Bokuto gasped loudly, sitting beside Oikawa and they clutched each other dramatically. 

“Hey, what does tumblr say about outing immortals?” Iwaizumi interrupted. “What a lack of etiquette.” 

“You’re right, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried, pointing at him as he fussed with the laces of his other shoe. 

“It’s fine, Oikawa, I forgive you,” Akaashi said with a nod as Oikawa slid next to Iwaizumi, leaving Bokuto’s seat next to Akaashi.

“Really?! You’re a true friend,” Oikawa beamed, leaning on the table. 

“Since you invited me out, I suppose I’ll tell you my secret,” Akaashi shrugged. 

“Oh no, I know what you are,” Bokuto said in a somber voice as he pulled off his shoes. 

Iwaizumi raised a hand to his mouth in mock surprise.

“Say it,” Akaashi replied, without missing a beat. “Out loud.”

“Vampire,” Bokuto finished. 

There was a rough silence in which Akaashi held Bokuto’s gaze. Oikawa cracked first before the four of them snorted and laughed as Bokuto took a seat beside Akaashi. 

“Oh man, you guys would love Makki and Mattsun,” Iwaizumi sighed, passing around menus. 

Oikawa clapped his hands and turned to him with a delighted face. “You’re  _ right!”  _ he said excitedly. “Ooh, we should invite them to this week’s Bro Date!”

“Bro Date?” Akaashi frowned. 

“Ah, Bro Dates,” Bokuto sighed, leaning on a hand as he turned to Akaashi. “Bro Dates are monthly get-togethers of those two, Kuroo, Terushima, sometimes Tanaka, and myself. Our next one is this weekend.”

“You should come!” Oikawa said enthusiastically and Akaashi looked at him. 

“Yeah!” Bokuto agreed, sitting up straight and turning his torso towards Akaashi. “That would be great! We’d have,” he frowned for a moment, counting briefly on his fingers, “An even number! Which would be perfect!” 

“Oh, true, you would balance the numbers if I invite Makki and Mattsun,” Iwaizumi nodded. 

“And what numbers would those be?” Akaashi asked. 

“Teams!” Bokuto said, then with a serious expression, “For paintball. It’s currently a tie between Kuroo and Oikawa, and Iwaizumi and myself on top of Iwaizumi’s wins with Tanaka and Terushima.”

“Mr. Perfect,” Oikawa grumbled and Iwaizumi shrugged. 

“So how about it, Akaashi? Want to come?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi could almost see a tail waiting to wag as he looked over Bokuto’s excited form and raised eyebrows. Akaashi had never been paintballing before and it sounded like a full-day outing. It sounded like fun, and if they were going to be a large group, he guessed they would get a discount or a party-price. It would certainly be more energetic than wandering around a museum and he wasn’t sure he’d be up for it after his shift at the bar. 

“What time would you be going?” he asked, reaching for his water. “Oh, um, which day are you going?”

“We’re--”

“Have you all decided?” came the waiter’s voice and group started, having not looked over their menus yet. “Ah, shall I come back in a couple of minutes?” They nodded and the waiter smiled and left. 

“Right, which day,” Oikawa hummed. “Oh, you’re off  _ Sunday _ , not Saturday.”

Akaashi nodded and Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, thinking. 

“We both have morning shifts on Sunday,” Oikawa considered. “And it does take some time to get there.”

“The laser tag place is closer,” Iwaizumi suggested, in between glances to his menu. 

“Oh, that’s not a bad idea!” Oikawa replied, perking up. “Hey, Bo, want to do laser tag instead?”

“Sure!” Bokuto agreed. “I’ll have to let Kuroo and Teru know, but I don’t think they’d mind.” Akaashi watched him take out his phone and wiggle as he typed out a message. His nails were still gold and Akaashi realized the color not only matched his eyes, but also his earrings. It was a good accent. 

“What do you say, Akaashi? Is laser tag acceptable?” Bokuto asked, eyes still on his phone. 

“Hm?” Akaashi caught himself admiring Bokuto’s biceps. “I haven’t ever played, but it sounds fun,” he said. Suga had mentioned going to laser tag with Noya once or twice. 

“It is!” Bokuto said, setting his phone down to explain. “It can take some getting used to but--”

“Hey, before we get into details, can we order?” Iwaizumi cut in. “I’m starving.” 

They chatted energetically about what they were going to order, deciding to order a place of onigiri for the table along with their individual orders. Bokuto and Iwaizumi both ordered beers and Akaashi got a chuuhai. Oikawa stood by his oolong tea and sips of Iwaizumi’s beer. The onigiri arrived before the ramen and there were a few bites’ silence as they ate. The onigiri had been grilled just enough have the first taste of grill spices and were warm from it. Sighing, Akaashi made note to remember the shop, if only for their rice-balls. 

“Oh, Bokuto,” Akaashi began. “How’s practice going?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Oikawa piped up. 

Bokuto made a hum of acknowledgement as he sucked rice off of his thumb. “Pretty well! Tsukki, you know him right? He came by the other night to practice a cover with us so we’re almoooost ready for the show!”

“Oh, I thought I saw you and Kuroo talking to him the other night,” Akaashi nodded, thinking of The Flock. “You’re band-mates?”

“Nah,” Bokuto grinned. “We met him in college and sort of scooped him into hosting our radio show with us. And look at him now.” He sighed wistfully. 

Akaashi smiled. “Is he going to perform with you?”

“Just one song!” Bokuto said proudly. 

“Ooh, your first feature!” Oikawa added. “How exciting!”

The conversation digressed into hobbies and work as their food arrived. Akaashi asked about the creep and the three gym instructors groaned. 

“I wish we’d caught him,” Iwaizumi said, leaning over his ramen. “Did I tell you we got another complaint yesterday?” he pointed his chopsticks at Oikawa.

“What?!” Both Oikawa and Bokuto exclaimed. 

“Yeah, from a teenager,” Iwaizumi grimaced. “She came up to me and told me a guy kept trying to train next to her, but not like gym-etiquette ‘next to’ you know? Like, kept trying to brush by her to get to the weights.” 

“Gross,” Akaashi stated and Oikawa pointed at him to indicate agreement. 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi continued. “I had a client, but I took her to talk to Kiyoko and it looks like we have an idea of what he looks like now.”

“Was the girl okay?” Bokuto frowned as he pulled a pinch of noodles from the broth of his shiyo ramen. 

“I don’t think the guy touched her, but I told her she could move to train next to me and she did,” Iwaizumi said. “Kiyoko is really  _ really  _ mad. She called the police and asked Ukai about private security until we get him the fuck out of here.” 

“That explains why she was at the front desk so much today,” Bokuto said. 

“How long has Kiyoko worked there?” Akaashi asked. “She’s been there at least two years, right?”

“She founded it,” Iwaizumi said. “Or at least, she reformed it.”

“Oh, yeah! She had already been there a year or so when I was hired,” Bokuto said over his ramen bowl. 

Iwaizumi nodded as he ate. “Yeah. She was working with the first manager, Takeda, to make it a more accommodating place.”

“We did have fewer customers then,” Bokuto said. “When they were working stuff out.”

“Not a lot of people were comfortable with what they wanted to do,” Iwaizumi shrugged. 

“Oh, was this when she was working on making the gym more friendly to trans and x-gender individuals?” Oikawa said, setting down his bowl after finishing the broth. 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi said. “Actually, when she did my interview that was one of her questions.”

“Ahh, the locker room question,” Bokuto smiled. “That was the question that got you a job or got you rejected.”

“What was the locker room question?” Akaashi asked, looking between Iwaizumi and Bokuto as he lifted his bowl to finish his own broth. 

“When Kiyoko interviews you, she doesn’t just ask about training and work-ethic,” Oikawa said. “She asks you about how you see people. Even if it’s not direct, she gets a read on you.” 

“The locker room question is her way to determining if you’re willing to accommodate her vision of an inclusive gym. She saves it for second to last: what do you do if someone tells you they are uncomfortable using the locker room you would expect them to use?” Iwaizumi said before finishing his last piece of beef. “If you are uncomfortable with the question or say something stupid, you’re done and you’re not coming back. She’ll explain or clarify if you just don’t know what she’s talking about though.”

“That’s a smart question,” Akaashi said, moving to his chuuhai. “I have noticed everyone there is really relaxed about things like orientation and appearance and such.” 

“That’s why she’s so mad,” Iwaizumi said, leaning back on his hand. “She views this as an attack on the gym being a safe, open space for people who come here to feel comfortable with themselves and succeed in their goals. Everyone there is someone she’ll fight for.”

“You know so much about this, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled, gesturing for Iwaizumi’s beer. 

“Oh, I know so much about Kiyoko,” Iwaizumi said and Bokuto snorted. “No, really, at the welcome party when she hired me and Oikawa, we both got super duper drunk, ate way too much ice-cream, and talked about literally everything. We talked about sexuality, gender, stigmas against certain majors. I love her so much.”

“What was her major?” Oikawa asked, handing Iwaizumi his beer. 

“Major in business management, minor in,” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he paused. “Physical therapy! That’s it.”

Akaashi chuckled. “She seems pretty cool.”

“She’s the best,” Bokuto and Oikawa said in unison. 

“We should invite her some time,” Bokuto suggested. “And Yachi, I like Yachi.”

“Ahh, Yachi’s such a good egg,” Iwaizumi sighed. 

 

As they finished their drinks, they swapped horror stories about customers. Akaashi got the most groans being in coffee, but Oikawa came in second. As they walked to the train-station, Oikawa and Iwaizumi broke off to head to the opposite side of the station with Bokuto and Akaashi made for the other. 

“So, um, did you have fun?” Bokuto asked as they waited for the next train. 

“Yeah,” Akaashi nodded. “I did. Too bad Kuroo couldn’t make it.”

Bokuto laughed. “He wants to come, that’s for sure,” he said. 

Akaashi hummed. “Hey, about Sunday, could you text me the details, like timing and such?” 

“Oh, sure!” Bokuto nodded. “I can start a group chat tonight.”

“Thanks,” Akaashi buried his nose in his scarf. “And thanks for inviting me. I’m looking forward to it.”

“No problem!” Bokuto grinned. “Me too!” 

As Akaashi bid farewell to Bokuto a couple of stops later, he thought about Iwaizumi’s talk. He hadn’t told Oikawa or Bokuto how he’d found Fly!! But after their conversation, he felt comfortable explaining. It wasn’t something private, but he hadn’t known about the gym’s history before now and wanted to share his own experience, if only to express some gratitude for its existence. And to the staff. 


	19. Memes, Lasers, and Possible Flirtations?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gym crew, band boys + Akaashi, Makki and Mattsun go for laser tag, and Bokuto decides to do something about his feelings. 
> 
> Iwaizumi chuckled. “This is why we’re over here,” he stated. “So, are you asking him tomorrow?”  
>  “How did you know!?” Bokuto exclaimed as quietly as he could, taken aback.  
>  “Well, Kuroo.”  
>  “I’m gonna kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW HI LONG TIME NO SEE!! I've moved to Japan to teach English (laughs to myself too hard) and didn't have internet for like two months, plus had horrible writer's block so this is SUPER LATE. I have 0/0 idea how to write laser tag matches and am rolling off of my two experiences a decade ago + internet searches about scores and sweating nervously. SO ANYWAYS, next chapter will be the Main Plot Twist and then I'd say we've got like 5 chapters or so to go. YIKES.   
> My English has plummeted so much being here and teaching baby English so I am sorry but also not because after 4 years of college, I am excited to fuck around with literally nonsense English (useless useless excuses M, useless).   
> So, uh, here you are?  
> This chapter is filled with ridiculous meme dialogue and movie references and weird Kpop stuff soOO UHH SORRY AGAIN.

“Dude, just ask him out,” Kuroo said as he pulled his shirt over his head. “You’re smitten enough and it wouldn’t hurt to ask, you know?”

            “I want to! I do!” Bokuto said, pulling out a cologne bottle. “But I don’t know that much about him! I just know, you know, friend stuff, like his major and gym goals.”

            “Oh, hey, can I use some of that?” Kuroo asked, gesturing at the bottle Bokuto was holding. Bokuto nodded, passing it to him. “And anyways, you guys have been hanging out a lot and he probably knows you think he’s cute, so you could just tell him you like him. Like, tell him, see how he feels, if it’s not mutual, stay friends,” he offered, tapping a small amount of the perfume onto various joints.

            Bokuto sighed. “Yeah, I suppose that wouldn’t hurt,” he agreed. “I would just feel better if I knew more personal stuff, like a bit more about his background, his sexuality, for one thing, ten-year plan, and stuff like that.”

            Kuroo snorted. “His ten-year plan?” he asked. “What are you, assessing his financial potential?”

            “No, no! I meant like, where does he want to be in ten-years,” Bokuto denied, pointing the comb he was using to style his hair at Kuroo. “That’s what’s important to me, at least, if I want to date someone.”

            Kuroo was silent for a moment and Bokuto could see him watching him as he perfected his hair in the mirror.

            “You’re--a good guy, Bo,” Kuroo said finally, smiling gently, or at least, as gently as he could. “And even if you don’t know as much about Akaashi as you want to to feel comfortable asking him out, I think if you think like that, it’ll be fine.”

            Bokuto grinned. “Thanks, man.”

            “Okay, real question though, why are you putting on cologne for a laser tag match?” Kuroo asked, tone back to his usual tease.

            Bokuto rounded on Kuroo dramatically. “How could you ask such a thing?! You even borrowed some!” he gasped.

            Kuroo snickered. “Yeah, yeah, but Kenma isn’t coming now, are they?”

            “Shshsh, smell is important.” Bokuto paused, closing his eyes and inhaling, following his breath with his hand for effect. Kuroo snorted and Bokuto flicked hair-product at him.

            Kuroo made a noise of disgust but grinned. “Seriously though, you would have made bank if you’d kept up that job at Sephora. You would have sold all their perfumes.”

            Bokuto gave a mock bow and blew him a kiss. “Yeah, but that was just a temporary summer thing while I waited to hear back from the gym,” he said, turning his head to inspect his hair.

            The pair assessed themselves in silence for a still moment before abruptly turning to each other, finger-guns poised.

            “Pyu!” “Nya!” “Guh!”

            Bokuto clutched his chest and groaned as Kuroo blew imaginary smoke from his index finger. “This—isn’t—over—“ Bokuto gurgled. “I will be—avenged--!”

            “That’s two-one,” Kuroo declared. “One more and you owe me a drink.”

            Bokuto made an indistinct noise. “My wallet is in your kind hands,” he agreed with a bow. “Now, help me pick a hot outfit.”

 

            Iwaizumi came by their building with one of the aforementioned friends, Matsukawa, in his car and they greeted each other loudly. Iwaizumi was in dark clothes, as was Matsukawa. Iwaizumi had a mix of J-rock and Korean hip-hop on that Mattsun seemed to know all of, but as they headed for Terushima’s apartment, he started taking requests. As he turned on Fantastic Baby, Mattsun shifted to Bokuto and Kuroo.

            “Soooo tell me about yourseeelves,” he said.

            “Bokuto Koutaro! Personal trainer!” “Kuroo Tetsurou, my dude, and the best pharmacist internships can buy.”

            Mattsun chuckled. “Solid, solid. Also, digging the hair,” he gestured at Bokuto’s hair.

            “Thanks, man,” Bokuto grinned. “I like your, uh, language skills!”

            Mattsun chuckled and Iwaizumi called, “He’s fluent in Korean and is working on Chinese. Is this the apart--? Oh, jk, I seem ‘im.”

            Bokuto looked out the window to see Terushima bounding up to the car. Kuroo scrunched up next to Bokuto and yelled as Terushima swung in. He introduced himself to Mattsun as Iwaizumi drove off.

            “So, Bo, do I get to meet your mystery man today?” Terushima asked, looking around Kuroo to waggle his eyebrows at Bokuto.

            Bokuto felt himself blush and he flapped at Teru to shut up. “Dude, shhhhh!”

            “Oooh, you have a mystery man?” Mattsun smiled and Bokuto groaned.

            “He’s super cute too,” Iwaizumi added and Kuroo cackled at Bokuto’s exasperated and exaggerated exclamation.

            “Aagghhh, I’m gonna dieeee,” he muttered, sliding down in his seat as far as his seatbelt would let him.

            “Hey, sit up, that’s dangerous,” Iwaizumi said. “This car has been the Safe Car for four years and it will stay the Safe Car for another four.”

            “Wait, is there an Unsafe Car?” Terushima asked, interest piqued.

            “Yeah, Makki’s,” Mattsun grinned. “The one Oikawa’s in.”

            “Oooh, can I call dibs in that one on the way home, I gotta know,” Terushima bounced.

The rest of the car ride was filled with chatter and laughter as the five made plans to drink another day, when their checking accounts had recovered from today. As they pulled in to the parking lot for the laser tag complex, Mattsun received a call from Oikawa saying they were approaching the turn for the building and Bokuto could hear Oikawa’s cry of indignation when Mattsun said they were already finding a spot and the car erupted with laughter. The laughter helped relax Bokuto’s excitedly pounding heart. Somewhere in his mind he had resolved to ask Akaashi out that week and he was fairly sure that if the day went well and he had the right moment, it would be today.

“Makki’s car is pink,” Mattsun said as they piled out of the car. “But the sure-fire way to know if it’s him is if it’s making terrifyingly sharp turns and possibly screeching.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Yeah, that sounds like him. Come on, let’s get a roster going.”

Bokuto nodded, still searching for an approaching pink vehicle.

“Dude, your butt looks great in those pants,” Terushima said as Bokuto finally turned to head inside with Iwaizumi and Mattsun.

“Thanks,” he grinned. “You can thank Kuroo for the suggestion.”

Terushima winked and gave him an approving “okay” sign. “I’m sure mystery man will enjoy it.”

Bokuto smacked him in the shoulder and Terushima cackled.

            “Also notice the tight-fitted black turtle-neck that literally never fails to get double-takes,” Kuroo added and Terushima made an “oooooh!” noise as Bokuto squawked at his roommate.

            The laser tag facility was part of an arcade and Iwaizumi was at the counter asking about teams and the procedures for groups. Mattsun was leaning on the counter next to him, but looked distracted by the air-hockey table. Terushima let out an excited “Oh hell yeah!” as they walked over, gesturing at Kuroo and Bokuto to investigate the various games.

            “Man, if I ever get tired of music, I would totally work here,” Terushima sighed.

            “Dude, you wouldn’t be able to play them while you work,” Kuroo snorted, waving them over to where Iwaizumi was standing.

            “Yeah, but you can smell the excitement,” Terushima replied.

            “You mean the stale sweat and cheap snacks?” Kuroo smirked.

            “Shutting down all my fun, are you?” Terushima stuck out his pierced tongue. “Totally suits your v-ball position.”

            Bokuto snorted loudly, distracted from looking for Akaashi out the door. “You have no idea,” he told Terushima.

            A minute or so later, Oikawa’s voice announced the arrival of the other car and Bokuto’s stomach swooped.

            “Oh em gee, dude is he here?” Terushima asked, peering around to look at the door.

            “Dude, shut _up_ ,” Bokuto hissed, failing to keep himself from smiling.

            The three new arrivals were similarly all in black, but somehow they looked much more chic and sleek than Bokuto felt. Akaashi was talking with a pink-haired person Bokuto guessed was Makki, looking fantastic in a fairly tight black shirt and skinny jeans.

            “Shit,” he breathed. “Oh man I am fucked.”

            Kuroo snickered behind him as Terushima asked, “Which one is he, the pink haired guy in the beanie or the one talking to him? Duuude I need to knooooow.”

            “Shshsh, it’s fine,” Bokuto shushed, watching Akaashi look around the facilities.

            “Yo, guys, I need your money up here!” called Iwaizumi, beckoning to the other six.

            “Oh, you’ll find out,” Kuroo smirked at Terushima as they filed up to the counter.

            Bokuto, questioning whether or not he’d live to see the next day, followed Kuroo and Terushima as Kuroo called out to Oikawa. Akaashi and Makki both looked around as well, and Akaashi’s eyes found Bokuto and he smiled a little.

            “Hey,” he greeted, pausing to fall into step beside Bokuto.

            “Hey! How are you?” Bokuto grinned. Damn his hair looked so soft.

            “Pretty good. A bit tired though,” Akaashi shrugged. “You?”

            “Just fabulous,” Bokuto said. “Ready for some healthy competition?”

            Akaashi made a hesitant noise and raised his eyebrows. “I haven’t played before so it’s hard to say.”

            Bokuto made a dissatisfied noise. “Akaashi, you said the same thing about volleyball and you’re a natural,” he said, batting a hand.

            “True, but the difference there is that I’ve played volleyball before,” Akaashi said, pointing a meaningful finger at Bokuto. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he looked super cute as he raised his eyebrows at Bokuto. That smile…was he—flirting?

            Bokuto’s mouth felt a bit dry. Part of him wished they were doing this by themselves so he could fully investigate but he also had the feeling that he wouldn’t be able to handle it if they were alone.

            “Well, I guess we’ll just have to see,” Bokuto finally managed to say, putting on a smug expression and smiling confidently.

            “Indeed we will,” Akaashi nodded.

            When they reached the counter, team members were being decided.

            “Okay, but we _have_ to have a gym team versus non-gym team,” Oikawa was saying. “The Jocks versus Nots.”

            Iwaizumi snorted.

            “Yeah, but we also need a Meme Team round too,” Mattsun said.

            “Excuse me, I believe _we’re_ the Meme Team,” Kuroo bantered, indicating himself and Bokuto.

            “Oh no, no no, I am sorry, but the Meme Team will forever and always be these goons right here,” Makki countered, gesturing at himself, Mattsun, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa.

            “tHe mEmE tEAM will fOrEvEr aNd AlWaYs bE TheSe GoOnS rIgHT hErE,” Bokuto interjected, doing his best to mimic the Spongebob pose. As Kuroo, Oikawa and Makki started laughing, Mattsun just shook his head slowly with narrowed eyes. 

            “How dare,” he said. “I just came out to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked right now.”

            “Okay, okay, how about,” Iwaizumi cut it, firm, but smiling. “Meme Team versus Meme Squad?”

            “Yes,” “Accept-WAIT, Kuroo!” Bokuto turned dramatically to Kuroo. “Dude. “The _Meme Machine_!”

            Kuroo’s eyes went wide and he grabbed Bokuto’s shoulder. “DUDE. How could I have forgotten!?”

            Terushima gasped and joined the shoulder-clasping. “Bokuto you _genius_!” he cried.

            “What is this?” Iwaizumi asked, smiling in a confused way.

            “Our radio station pre-debut name! The Meme Machine!” Bokuto explained excitedly.

            Iwaizumi snorted. “The Meme Team and the Meme Machine it is.”

            “Ah, wait, wait, we need a band boys versus boy band too!” Terushima piped up.

            Iwaizumi turned and pointed a finger at him, nodding in agreement. “I like how you think.”

            Terushima bowed and Iwaizumi looked to Akaashi. “Will you be all right with these goons?” he sighed.

            Akaashi nodded, plain expression, monotone voice as he responded with, “Oh yes, I just crave that-this mineral.”

            Oikawa burst out laughing and Makki made an impressed face as Mattsun commented, “I’m concerned for you.”

            After the names were settled, they decided the order: Jocks vs. Nots, Meme Team vs. Meme Machine, and Band Boys vs. Boy Band. Depending on how the rounds went, they also made promises for three on three (mostly) and two on two.

            “Aight, names?” Mattsun said.

            “Decided,” Makki nodded.

            “Excellent. Have we— _arrived at the premises_?” Mattsun went on seriously.

            “Oh my god,” Iwaizumi sighed and both Bokuto and Kuroo turned to look at him.

            “Competition?” Oikawa said.

            “Charged,” Iwaizumi mumbled.

            “Teams?” Makki asked, offering a hand.

            “The dream,” Mattsun grinned.

            Kuroo clapped his hands, eyes sparkling. “Dicks?”

            “Out of sight and appropriately placed, you _perv_ ,” Makki replied, clasping his hands as he turned to frown at Kuroo.

            “Fine, fine,” Kuroo grinned. “Strategies?”

            “Loading,” Akaashi said and Oikawa snorted.

            “We enthusiastically enter the battle field,” Bokuto added and half the group turned to give him questioning looks. Makki made an “eeeh,” noise of agreement.

            “What are we, Spartans?” Mattsun chuckled.

            Makki cleared his throat. “SPARTANS!” he cried and Bokuto could see the poor person behind the counter jump. “PREPARE FOR BATTLE! FOR TONIGHT! WE DINE IN HELL!” He turned, arm raised, and yelled, not quietly, running to the door labeled “LASER TAG WAREHOUSE.”

            Iwaizumi shook his head and followed after bowing a quick apology to the people at the counter. Terushima turned to Kuroo and Bokuto, his eyes glittering and Bokuto could see him vibrating. They stared at each other for a moment before the three of them yelled in turn and took off after Makki. Behind him he heard Akaashi’s voice say, “They really aren’t good with ‘indoor voices’ are they?” to Oikawa.

            They were the first in the door of the laser tag complex and as soon as the door closed, Terushima rounded on Bokuto.

            “DUDE,” he exclaimed, bouncing a foot in the air.

            “WHAT?” Bokuto yelled back.

            “DUDE he is SO! CUTE!” Terushima said, grinning broadly as he bounced again.

            Bokuto’s cheeks felt hot and he flapped his hands at Terushima.

            “Dude,” he said through an embarrassed laugh. “Dude shut u-p.”

            Terushima snorted dramatically and waved a hand. “Bokuto, my man, he probably already knows you like him,” he said.

            Bokuto puffed out his cheeks. “I knooow, but he doesn’t need like five dudes being like ‘So Akaashi, how ‘bout that strapping young man named Bokuto, eh?’” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Terushima cackled.

            “As a complete stranger to the situation,” came Makki’s voice and the trio turned to look at him as he sized up laser vests. Bokuto groaned animatedly at the fact that yet another person knew and was about to tease him. “I’d say it doesn’t matter.”

            Bokuto blinked. Makki was frowning at the vest he was holding up. “I mean, even if he knows and he’s still casual around you,” he shrugged as he made his point, “it probably means he doesn’t care or is similarly interested. No harm, no foul. Okay, real talk though, how d’you pick the sizes for these?” He held up two vests. “Is it the left or right one? I cannot fucking figure out how to fit these.”

            “Left” came the three answers and Makki nodded appreciatively.

            Moments later, the remaining members of the party entered, chatting happily, Oikawa laughing about something and gesturing at Akaashi.

            “All right,” Kuroo said, clapping his hands loudly. “You all know there’s no

 fraternizing with the enemy.” He pointed around suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. “Akaashi, I hope you understand.”

            Akaashi nodded. “And I hope you’re prepared, Kuroo,” he replied and Mattsun whistled.

            Bokuto grinned at the sight of Akaashi’s calm shut down and at the shoulder-shimmy Kuroo gave in retaliation. Despite Kuroo’s words, Akaashi did make his way over to Bokuto as they hunted for the right vest sizes.

            “Hey hey hey Akaashi, no fraternizing, remember?” Bokuto smiled.

            “Oh, I’m not fraternizing, I’m strategizing,” Akaashi replied smoothly as he looked over the vest Bokuto was lingering on. “Target size and all that.” He glanced at Bokuto. “And with your hair and,” he paused, giving him a once-over and - Bokuto’s stomach flipped - licking his lips, “Stature, you’ll be an easy target.”

            He flashed Bokuto a small smile Bokuto swore was flirtatious before sliding back to Makki. As Bokuto watched him, he felt someone leaning closer on his left.

            “Is it Oikawa or Kuroo?” he asked.

            “Both,” “Yes,” came Kuroo’s and Oikawa’s voices.

            “Guys, I’m not okay,” Bokuto whined and Kuroo unleashed his hideous laugh.

            Once they were all geared up, each group clustered together and began to mutter strategies. Kuroo and Oikawa were going to go full Widowmaker while Bokuto and Iwaizumi tried to lure out the others. Bokuto knew Oikawa was a good shot from their previous paint-ball matches, and Kuroo had a mean talent for predicting people. As they waited for the doors to open, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were swapping faces with Makki and Mattsun, while Bokuto and Kuroo did the same with Terushima. Akaashi looked on but whenever Kuroo or Oikawa said anything threatening, he would either smirk or reply with something sharp.

            As they were unleashed, Bokuto caught up with Kuroo and said, “I’m gonna ask him out on Monday.”

            Kuroo whipped his head around and Bokuto could see his grin even in the dark. “My man!” he whisper-shouted. Bokuto clapped him on the back and trotted after Iwaizumi. His chest felt oddly fluttery and light, like he wanted to shout for joy or laugh. Picking up speed, he poked Iwaizumi with the nose of his laser gun and jerked his head to the left when Iwaizumi looked around. They had about twenty more seconds to position themselves before the match began, and as the announcement to ready themselves came over the loudspeaker, Iwaizumi peered around the wall they were kneeling behind.

            “Okay so Kuroo and Oikawa went to the green thing over towards the middle,” Bokuto whispered. “My guess is that at least one of their recon team is near us.”

            Iwaizumi nodded, turning back to him. “I’ll cover you if you want to head out first. You’re taller so they’ll miss me.” 

            Bokuto nodded his affirmation just as the buzzer for the first match rang. Unleashing his war cry in his head, he darted out into the dark corridor. Bokuto had decent eyesight, even in the dark, but since most of the opposite party was wearing black, he couldn’t be sure unless something moved. Creeping on, he approached a waist-high wall with glow-in-the-dark splotches and was about to peer over when a dark blob popped up and shot at the s

ensor on his chest. With a cry, Bokuto raised his own laser and tried to fire back, but a successful shot hit him and the vest vibrated.

            “Iwa-chan, back up!” he cried and he felt Iwaizumi swoop around him to fire back at his assailant. The attacker turned on Iwaizumi too late and Bokuto heard a groan that sounded like Makki.

            “Yo, yo, yo, I need back up on the front!” he called and Bokuto looked around in the dark space to see where the next shot could come from. In response to Makki’s yell, two shapes had appeared above them and Bokuto saw the bright green lasers aiming at them.

            “Iwaizumi, take cover!” he said, diving as Iwaizumi headed for another corner. Bokuto’s laser had another ten seconds to recover, but he could see Iwaizumi firing retaliation shots from his shelter. When his sensor sang at him, Bokuto edged around the corner and sent a laser at one of the two dark blobs, managing to hit one before darting back for cover. Makki had recovered but Bokuto tried to hit him again, watching him duck out of sight.

            “Bokuto! Let’s move!” Iwaizumi called. “I’ll cover you!”

            Bokuto nodded even though Iwaizumi wasn’t looking. “You got it!” Turning and haphazardly shooting as he went, Bokuto backed over to where Iwaizumi was crouching.

            “Can you cover me for a sec? I gotta call the Widowmakers,” Iwaizumi said, taking out his phone.

            “I gotchu,” Bokuto affirmed, taking over Iwaizumi’s rapid-fire attack strategy and shifting to hide the sensors on his stomach and back. The Nots were very confident in their sniper it seemed, as three of the four were on the field in front of them. He heard Iwaizumi telling Oikawa where to aim and then a buzz.

            “Dude, no! That was me!” came Iwaizumi’s groan. Bokuto snorted and heard Oikawa’s say something and then, “enemy Widowmaker!”

            Bokuto flattened himself against the wall and glanced around behind him, still trying to shoot the figures in front of him. Buzzes and whines told him that Oikawa and Kuroo had hit at least one target, but the Nots’s sniper was yet to be found.

            “Come on, let’s find those two,” Iwaizumi said. “If we run now we’ll probably be able to make it unscathed.”

            “Roger,” Bokuto stood and followed Iwaizumi through the corridor behind them.

            As Iwaizumi’s sensors sang their recovery, Bokuto’s own buzzed that he had been hit and the next moment, Iwaizumi was swearing as he was hit as well.

            “Who the fuck is their sniper, this is ridiculous,” Iwaizumi said, looking around above them as they continued on. The warehouse was big enough that they still had a couple of years before they reached their teammates.

            They rounded another corner and bumped into Mattsun and Terushima with mutual cries of surprise. Scrambling to ready laser guns, the four backed up to get better aim, but Oikawa and Kuroo seemed to have spotted the kerfuffle, as Mattsun and Terushima’s vests buzzed and they groaned aloud. Taking the lull to scuttle closer to recon, Bokuto felt his own vest vibrate and two noises above him, along with muffled swears, indicated that both Oikawa and Kuroo were also down.

            “Guys noooo, don’t leave me,” Iwaizumi cried, backing into the wall and sweeping his laser around in front of him.

            “Sorry man,” Bokuto smiled, backing into the wall next to him as Mattsun and Terushima advanced, Mattsun letting out a fake maniacal laugh.

            “We’ve got you covered! Kinda!” called Oikawa’s voice. “Just give us a minute!”

            As Mattsun and Terushima shot at Bokuto and Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi bellowed, “Easy for you to say!” as he tried to fire back – he managed to hit Terushima, but Mattsun returned the favor. A moment later, either Kuroo or Oikawa hit Mattsun.

            “Did we lose Makki?” Terushima asked as he bounced his laser on his free hand.

            “Never fear!” called Makki’s voice. “I am here!”

            His laser vibrated as he jumped around the corner behind Iwaizumi, but Oikawa/Kuroo managed to tag his laser and Mattsun guffawed at him.  

            “Oh, fuck you,” Makki smiled through a groan.

            “I’d say it’s our win,” Bokuto grinned.

            “Oho?”

            In rapid succession, the Jocks’s vests buzzed, but so did Makki’s.

            “Akaashi! Friendly fire, friendly fire!” Makki cried.

            “Sorry!” came Akaashi’s voice, but he was interrupted by the loud speaker declaring the end of the round.

            Their vests and lasers lit up and buzzed simultaneously, alerting them to how close Akaashi actually was to them; from around the corner of the tower came another form and Kuroo emitted a groan as he rejoined Bokuto.

            “Are you kidding me? I looked down there like five times!” he grumbled.

            “Guess you need to get your contacts checked, Kuroo,” Akaashi replied, casually hoisting his laser (Bokuto’s heart thumped and he heard Terushima snicker).

            “We have to see who won for real though,” Mattsun declared. “I’m confident in our victory.”

            “You just want to steal everything from me,” Kuroo shook his head.

            Kuroo and Mattsun continued their friendly banter as the group clustered towards the entrance. Bokuto fell into step beside Akaashi and Oikawa as they walked, asking, “Were you really there the whole time?”

            Akaashi hummed. “No, I moved around. A lot of the time I was right behind you actually.”

            Bokuto gasped dramatically. “I don’t believe it! I would have heard you!”

            Akaashi chuckled. “Keep your ears peeled then,” he replied.

            Bokuto snorted. “Honestly, how are you so good at everything, Akaashi?” he asked, grinning.

            “Mmm, not everything,” he replied and Bokuto to hear the smirk.

            “Ohoho?” Bokuto laughed.

            “Oho,” Akaashi said as they entered the waiting room to check the match’s results.

            Bokuto laughed loudly at the ambiguous reply and hefted his own laser over his shoulder. The screen of the scoreboard was black when they gathered to stare up at it, and Bokuto asked, “What was your codename, Akaashi?”

            “Ana,” he replied simply and Bokuto cocked his head. “As in, from Overwatch.”

            Bokuto said, “Oooh!! That’s too cool Akaashi,” loudly and Akaashi shrugged, but smirked a little.

            “Okay, Kuroo, let’s see about how confident you are,” Mattsun’s voice said as the screen flashed on.

            Each member was silent as they tallied up their hits, phones out and calculators poised, with mutters and snickers about code names: “‘CatDaddy’? Really Kuroo?” “Hey man, you can’t say it doesn’t fit.” “Makki, Mattsun—did the attendant really have to type that?” “Hm? You mean ‘Icrvethtmnrl?’ and ‘ThatMineral?’ Fuck yeah he did.”

            “Okay, finally tally for Jocks!” Iwaizumi called, raising his arm – Bokuto and Kuroo drum-rolled on their thighs. “603” The Nots clapped modestly as Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa all posed and flexed respectively. “What say ye, Nots?”

            “The Nots,” Makki said, clearing his throat. “See your 603,” he said. “And we,” he paused. “Raise you _two-hundred and thirteen_ points for a total of _eight-one-threeeeeeee!_ ” he ended loudly, as one might end a commercial.

            The Jocks groaned and gasped collectively, Kuroo and Oikawa pretending to weep into Heian-era kimono sleeves.

            “And I believe we owe it to Akaashi here,” Makki continued. “The real MVP.”

            Terushima clapped loudly and Mattsun thumped Akaashi on the back.

            “Okay, but weeeeee,” Kuroo interjected, indicating himself and Bokuto, “Get him this time!”

             Oikawa snorted loudly and Bokuto felt his cheeks turning pink. Akaashi glanced at them and met his eyes for moment but did nothing more than raise his eyebrows.

            “Will you be okay, Akaashi?” Makki asked, his voice feigning concern as he put a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder, as a worried father might do to his child.

            “I mean,” he shrugged. “If they can shut up, probably.”

            “Is that possible?” Mattsun frowned, and Kuroo and Bokuto hollered at him.

            The buzzer for the next round went off and the Meme Machine – Bokuto, Kuroo, Terushima, and Akaashi – broke away from the other four to begin scheming. Akaashi, it was decided, was the natural sniper, and would cover Bokuto because “he was the most distracting” of the four – and because Kuroo was highly tickled by the idea of Bokuto trying to be quiet while alone with Akaashi. Akaashi said nothing in protest and that alone made Bokuto smile widely. As Kuroo and Terushima waved them off, both smiling evilly and broadly, Bokuto, feeling very hot in the face, let Akaashi lead him towards the center of the room.

            “So, you guys usually go for paintball?” Akaashi asked softly as they slid into what appeared to be a decent hiding place.

            “Yeah! We do to the place out in xxxx,” Bokuto nodded, crouching beside Akaashi. “I kind of like it more than laser tag but this is fun too.”

            “I see,” Akaashi replied.

            There was a pause and Bokuto watched Akaashi glance around before he leaned in, still looking out for possible Meme Team members. Bokuto gulped. Akaashi smelled like pleasant fresh laundry.

            “I’ll cover you from behind, but I can only keep good cover if you’re within a few feet of me,” he murmured. “They’ll probably be in pairs, so if you just go out shooting madly, I can sneak in a few shots, but I’ll have to move pretty fast after so they don’t find me.”

            Bokuto nodded. It was a good, simple plan, but he was so distracted by how Akaashi’s neck was flexing and the small gape of his lips that when Akaashi glanced back at him, white noise filled his brain.

            “You look a little lost,” Akaashi smirked and Bokuto laughed nervously.

            “Nope, I’m all good!” He replied, a little too loudly. “I’m ready to _win_.”

            Akaashi leaned closer, saying, “Shhh. Inside voice, Bokuto,” and peering around the corner. His arm brushed Bokuto’s leg as he shifted to keep his blinking sensors out of sight.

            The second buzzer sounded and Akaashi darted back behind the wall. He looked at Bokuto and gestured for him to go out in the open. Bokuto nodded, readying his laser and sliding out into the walk-way, seeing Akaashi slink further into the shadows behind him as he did so. His heart was pounding unnecessarily as he crept along, thinking not of the others but about how nice Akaashi looked as shadows played dark across his skin and how long his lashes had looked as he glanced at him through them. He saw something flicker out of the corner of his eye and he darted next to a corner, peering around it to see a figure glancing around. They were tall enough to be Kuroo but he couldn’t tell for sure, so he stayed where he was. The footsteps weren’t as cat-like as Kuroo, he decided. Popping out from the wall, he took aim and let out an, “Oho!”

            “Aha!” Met this and the sounds of lasers being fired began as Mattsun’s face came into focus. Sometime in the fray, he felt his vest vibrate as he was hit and a moment later Mattsun’s vest buzzed as well. Bokuto didn’t know whether he’d hit him or if it had been Akaashi. The shouts had attracted footsteps and moments later, there were smothered swears as more buzzing sounded.

            Bokuto turned and went back to where he thought Akaashi was hiding, sneaking through the small hallway. He turned to glance behind him, pacing backwards a few steps until he heard a muffled warning noise, and felt himself collide with someone. Startled, he turned to find Akaashi standing with his hands and laser up.

            “Oh, sorry!” Bokuto whispered hastily.

            “It’s okay,” Akaashi replied, peering over Bokuto’s shoulder and around his arm. “Let’s keep moving though.”

            Bokuto saluted as he looked down at Akaashi. He really wasn’t much taller than him, but somehow, at the moment, he was suddenly quite smitten with their height difference. It was just enough so that Bokuto would have to bend oh-so-slightly if he wanted to kiss him… His face flooded with heat and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

            Akaashi frowned at him and jerked his head to indicate they needed to move. Bokuto simply nodded and did so, holding his breath to contain his embarrassed and flustered yell at his own thoughts. He did manage to pull himself together by the time they ran into their next kerfuffle, which, thanks to Akaashi, once again saw them coming out on top. One thing was very clear though: Bokuto was very distracted by Akaashi. More than usual. In a slightly different way than usual. In a he wanted to press him up against a wall where no one could see them and kiss him kind of way. And possibly in a slowly slide his hands up under his shirt kind of way…

            The final moments of their current match were a blur of buzzes, yells, and lights, along with Kuroo lying on the floor and some interesting acrobatics from Iwaizumi.

            “Okay, I am exhausted and hate all of you,” Makki stated, panting as Akaashi helped him up. “I feel like I just reenacted 300.”

            There was a collective chuckle at this as they filed back out into the waiting room.

            “Maaan, I went in feeling good about that, but I’m nooooot sure the result will agree,” Mattsun sighed.

            Kuroo let out a somewhat maniacal chuckle and Makki and Akaashi frowned at him. “Never underestimate the Meme Machine, my boys,” he declared, nodding proudly.

            “You mean, never underestimate Akaashi,” Oikawa countered.

            “Rude, Tooru-chan,” Kuroo said, mimicking Oikawa’s voice. “Rude.”

            Mattsun laughed and Oikawa made a face at Kuroo before flattening his bangs over his eyes and trying to make his voice go deeper, “I’m always this kind,” he retaliated and Bokuto snorted loudly. He remembered fairly distinctly when Oikawa and Kuroo first met. They had gotten along so well it was hard to say that they had just been introduced to each other.

            “Aaaaall right guys, the scores are up,” Iwaizumi’s voice said and the banter stopped as the group looked up to tally their respective points. After a moment Terushima asked, “All right Meme Squad, are you prepared to face your loss?”

            “Bring it on, buddy,” Makki replied.

            “The Meme Machine, the memest meanest machine, declares victory with 909 points,” Terushima continued. He offered his hand to the Meme Squad with a smirk.

            “We, the Meme Squad, the original memers, see your 909 and literally cannot beat that,” Makki said. “What the actual fuck, Akaashi.”

            “Hey, we’re on the team too!” Terushima puffed.

            “Um, we all know it’s because of Akaashi,” Oikawa said and Bokuto nodded. He saw Kuroo smirk at his enthusiasm but didn’t do anything.

            “Should we even bother with the rest of the rounds?” Mattsun asked.

            “I say we conduct an experiment!” Kuroo grinned.

            “Oho?” Bokuto asked as Oikawa muttered, “You fucking _nerd_.”

            “I propose we swap Akaashi for Mattsun the next round and then play a few doubles rounds, you know, to see if Akaashi really is the MVP,” Kuroo went on.

            Bokuto’s stomach fluttered a little bit. He definitely was not opposed to being paired with Akaashi but he was getting carried away by his thoughts enough that he was worried he’d let something slip by accident, get ignored, and regret it. He was half anxious to tell Akaashi that he liked him and half worried that the confession would ruin their current friendship. And Makki was right: if Akaashi did know and was still casual with him, even if Bokuto was rejected, he hoped he could be as smooth about it.

            “That’s fine with me,” Akaashi said, and Bokuto looked at him. He could see a very faint blush on his cheeks and he smiled a little to himself. He liked that look… “But can we eat after because I will need about a restaurant’s worth of food after.”

            Bokuto laughed, remembering how much food Akaashi ate on their last outing. “Hey hey hey, that should be nooo problem! We’ll just have to get you a lot of rice.”

            “Honestly, I would not mind another Sushiro trip,” Akaashi said, shifting his shoulders a little to respond to him.  

            “That sounds pretty good to me,” Terushima agreed, grinning as he looked between Akaashi and Bokuto.

            “Well then let’s get this show on the road so we can fucking con _sume_ ,” Makki said. “Akaashi, get over here, we need you. And Mattsun,” Makki looked dramatically over at Matsukawa. “You’re dead to me. You traitor.”

            “Hey! HEY! This was not my choice!” Mattsun gasped. He turned to Kuroo. “Why am I a Band Boy now again?”

            “We need your ability to rap and speak multiple languages for our fan meets,” Kuroo said without missing a beat.

            “We’re thinking of taking a more K-pop-esque direction,” Terushima nodded.

            “Oh, my god,” Iwaizumi said.

 

            The Boy Band four did indeed win. It was an entertaining match, and possibly one of the most fun of the day. Mattsun was hilarious and all three band members seriously invited him to their show, and to go drinking someday.

            “Is he a goddamn chameleon?!” Mattsun hissed as he glared down at his buzzing vest. “I had such a clear shot of Makki, there was no one else I could see.”

            “Seriously, we should just make him start saying ‘it’s high noon’ whenever he shoots something,” Terushima replied.

            They were huddled in a corner waiting for their vests to buzz back to life, having just been downed by presumably Akaashi. Kuroo was their sniper and out of sight. They had three minutes left and had initially tried going together as a pack, which was clearly a mistake. They had had an advantage by being able to cover each other, but it also made is easy for Akaashi to pick them off collectively.  

            Bokuto laughed softly. He felt oddly proud hearing about how amazing Akaashi was at laser tag. He hoped he was having fun.

            Pairs were decided through a few rowdy rounds of rock-paper-scissors: Iwaizumi and Akaashi, Bokuto and Mattsun, Terushima and Oikawa, Kuroo and Makki. It was also decided that there could be no alliances, and that a winner’s match would take place. Makki started a chart for bets on who would come out on top at the end, and losers were to buy two plates of sushi for the winners. The first found saw Iwaizumi and Akaashi coming out one point ahead of Kuroo and Makki, with Bokuto, Mattsun, Terushima, and Oikawa all tied for third. Some scrambling was done, and the next round again saw the pair of Akaashi and Terushima was winners. They even tried switching half-way through the next match, and Akaashi still got the most points. When it came time for Bokuto and Akaashi to be paired up, Oikawa and Kuroo were tied for second, with the rest of the group tying for third and fourth.

            “So, the same strategy as before?” Bokuto whispered as they trotted through the warehouse.

            “I think so,” Akaashi nodded. “But I think I’ll stay closer to you this time since there are more groups now.”

            “O-oh,” Bokuto had not expected this strategy. “Okay!” Silence followed as Bokuto tried to tell himself that this was a simple tactic and not Akaashi subtly flirting with him. This was another reason Bokuto wanted to get his feelings out in the open: he didn’t want to project his own ideas onto Akaashi if nothing was there. Nothing good ever came of that.

            “So, how often did you say you guys do this?” Akaashi asked quietly as they picked a starting hide-out.

            “Once a month or so. Kuroo and I go out more often because we live together, but he doesn’t see Oikawa and Iwaizumi as much,” Bokuto said, adjusting the turtle-neck so he could scratch his shoulder under the vest. “Usually it’s paintball, which is kind of like this, but a lot louder. We also go bowling, which is a lot of fun, but we do get looks from parents a lot.” He smiled to himself as he remembered a particularly affronted couple that had complained about their “overly affectionate displays of victory.”

            “I can imagine,” Akaashi replied. “That does sound fun…”

            “You can totally come with us again!” Bokuto exclaimed a little too loudly. “I mean…if you want. I’d—we’d love if it you did.” He could feel his cheeks growing warm and his heart was beating a little too hard.

            Bokuto could just make out the whites of Akaashi’s eyes as he looked over Bokuto’s face.

            “I’d enjoy that,” he said, and Bokuto heard rather than saw the small smile on his face. “I also wouldn’t mind if it were ju—“

            Before Akaashi could finish his sentence, soft footsteps interrupted him and Bokuto straightened, alert. He looked at Akaashi, whose face had gone serious, and he nodded. Bokuto gave a small nod in return before popping out from behind the corner with a muffled war-cry. Swears and the sounds of lasers ensued. Bokuto wasn’t sure who hit who and when as lights flashed, groans were issued, and there was mutual scuffling. In the end, Akaashi and Bokuto won.

            “Okay, I think it’s official,” Kuroo said as they put away their vests and lasers. “You are the MVP. The Golden Boy.”

            “Oh shit, it’s dat boy,” Mattsun gasped.

            “Back at it again with the memes?” Iwaizumi sighed and the whole group grew silent. “What? I was part of the Meme Team for a reason,” he shrugged.

            “You’re a gem,” Oikawa grinned.

            “And you crave that mineral,” Makki and Kuroo said at the same time, although at different volumes. The pair turned to each other with wide eyes and equally wide and evil grins before high fiving.

            “And you know what I crave? A lot a sushi,” Iwaizumi cut in through the cackles.

            There were exclamations of agreement. Bokuto glanced over at Akaashi.

            “Looks like we’ll be buying you a lot of sushi,” he grinned.

            Akaashi snorted. “I’m ready for it. I could probably eat the whole store.”

            Bokuto hooted with laughter. “I’d bet on that.”

            Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “Oho? And what would you bet?”

            There was something about his tone and the glint in his eyes that made Bokuto flush. “U-um, money I suppose,” he replied through a slightly flustered smile. Akaashi hummed in response.

            “What are we betting?” Terushima inquired and Bokuto turned to see three shit-eating grins pointed his way.

            “How much I can eat,” Akaashi said. “And you,” he pointed at Terushima, “Owe me at least one plate.”

            “Yes, and I think that’s all he owes actually,” Makki said, frowning at his phone as he evaluated the points and bets. “Yeah, he just owes you.”

“Excuse me, how is that possible,” Oikawa demanded. “I swear I’ve hit him at least once.”

“Well, you are mistaken as fuck,” Makki replied. “He owes you one free cup of tea. Akaashi owes nothing. Kuroo, Oikawa, you owe Akaashi, somehow Terushima? The rest of us are screwed.”

            “Daaaamn, maybe we should go to Pachinko next time,” Mattsun said, peering over Makki’s shoulder to peer at his phone.

            “Oh, my, god, that’s a horrible idea,” Kuroo gasped. “I love it.”

 

            They were seated in two booths at Sushiro, with Akaashi seated next to the conveyor belt and Bokuto seated next to Akaashi. Terushima went to fetch water as the orders began. The first few minutes were a strange combination of silent and not as the group snatched whatever plate looked the best from the belt and began to consume. After the initial hunger was quenched, more relaxed chatter began.

            “So Akaashi,” Makki began. “How did you become Ana? What’s your secret? Inquiring minds want to know.”

            There were snorts of laughter and noises of agreement at his question. Bokuto smiled to himself, thinking that Akaashi had been just as amazing as he had expected.

            “I know, right?” he grinned. “Didn’t I tell you he’d be a natural?”

            “Yeah, but you’re biased so shut up,” Oikawa smirked, his perfect hair bobbing.

            Bokuto thought the room suddenly grew about ten degrees hotter.

            “Is that so?” Akaashi’s eyebrows raised interestedly as he looked at Bokuto.

            “Y-yeah!” Bokuto replied, flustered. “I mean, you’re a natural at volleyball and boxing, so I figured, heck, he should be fabulous at laser tag too! Didn’t I already tell you? Akaashi.” He nodded confidently. He could feel Kuroo’s, Terushima’s, Makki’s, and Oikawa’s eyes smirking at him. At his statement Akaashi let out a warm hum of surprise and Bokuto felt something solid press against his thigh. Very surprised, Bokuto let out a much louder than appropriate, “YEP!” and laughed to cover up his own nervously beating heart. Akaashi’s leg was warm and pressing against his with some sort of purpose. Was this…really an accident? Was Akaashi really this close and “casual”? As Bokuto tried to decide if he should press back or not, the conversation shifted a discussion on that month’s drama. Terushima and Oikawa were having a playful argument with Kuroo and Mattsun about the latest episode’s implications.

            “Eeeeeeh, that kind of excuse just, I don’t know,” Terushima was saying, “If someone said that to you, how would you feel? You know? Wouldn’t it suck?”

            “Yeah, I agree,” Mattsun nodded, dabbing the sushi he was about to eat in soy sauce. “But like, it’s a drama trope so I guess it can’t be helped.”

            “Yeah, but isn’t that pretty gross?” Kuroo said in between sashimi pieces. “Even if you see it coming, isn’t it disappointing?”

            There were collective sighs of “It really is” and “I know right.” Chimes indicating that their sushi orders had arrived issued from the menu screen and those by the conveyor belt distributed the plates. Bokuto decided that this was his chance to see if Akaashi’s---closeness could be reciprocated. As he reached to take his plate of tempura shrimp, he pressed his leg back into Akaashi’s. With a quick glance down at Akaashi’s face, Bokuto registered no change in expression - he was eating just as calmly as before.

            “So, when did you say your concert was again?” Makki asked.

            “Dude you should know that,” Mattsun snorted.

            “Shut _up_.”

            “You’re coming!? Really?!” Terushima exclaimed.

            “Yeah, we kind of work at Blue Castle,” Makki replied and the three band members gasped at volumes respective to how much sushi was in their mouths.

            “Oh, did these two idiots by chance not teeeeelll you?” Makki asked, making a face at Oikawa and Iwaizumi as he swept an accusatory finger over them.

            “Woops~ies,” “Oh, shit.”

            “I mean, I expected that much of Oikawa, but Iwa-chan? I don’t believe it,” Kuroo said, and, faking injury, “You wound me.”

            Bokuto saw the result of Oikawa smacking Kuroo upside the head and Kuroo’s playfully dramatic pretend pain before Makki asked, “Akaashi, you’re also coming, right?”

            “Oh, yeah I am,” Akaashi nodded. “By the way, do you know a DJ named Tsukishima?”

            “Oh!! That’s right!” Both Bokuto and Kuroo cried.

            “Yeah, I know ‘im. He a friend of yours?” Makki asked, scooping a large rolled sushi into his mouth.

            “You could say that,” “The bestest,” “A real soulmate,” confirmed Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo respectively.

            “I see,” Makki smile after an impressive swallow. “OH! Hey!” he pointed at Akaashi. “You know a Sugawara?”

            “Yeah, he’s a coworker,” Akaashi nodded. “We hang out sometimes.”

            “We need to drink together,” Makki said as if confirming a plan they had already made.

            “I would totally not mind that,” Akaashi agreed.

            Akaashi had not moved his leg nor shied away from Bokuto’s returning gesture and Bokuto was unsure how to classify that. He didn’t know what Akaashi’s flirting style was, if he was flirting at all, or if this was just what he was like when he got to know someone, and Bokuto didn’t know if he’d accidently made Akaashi uncomfortable and if Akaashi was just too polite to say anything, but Bokuto had the impression that Akaashi was not a push-over and that if he didn’t like something he wouldn’t put up with it and –

            “Bokuto? My guy? Hello?”

            Bokuto jumped, finding he was staring intently at nothing while frowning over his plate, chopsticks in hand. “OH HEY, yes!” he erupted and when Terushima raised his eyebrows at him, he smiled awkwardly, saying, “Yes? What?”

            Terushima snorted. “Just wanted to know if you were still game for drinking in like a week or so,” he said, looking casually but pointedly between him and Akaashi.

            “Hey hey hey! Yes! Absolutely!” Bokuto grinned, the faint heat fading from his face.

            “Solid,” Mattsun clicked his tongue and shot him a wink over a finger-gun.

            Bokuto sent one back at him, and Mattsun doubled it, Bokuto returned both, and before long there were sound effects for the winks. Kuroo was sipping tea with his eyebrows raised at them and Makki was following each shot like he was watching a particularly fast game of table-tennis.

            “Regret introducing us yet?” Kuroo asked Iwaizumi as the latter turned fixedly away from the scene.

            “Hard to say,” Iwaizumi replied and Kuroo chuckled.

            In the commotion, if you could call it that, Bokuto felt the heat from Akaashi’s thigh leave his own. His heart was still beating in that anxious way it did whenever he thought about Akaashi for too long, and his stomach began to knot itself as he wondered once again if Akaashi was interested in him. He wasn’t sure he would even be able to ask in a suave manner – he was sure that the words would tumble uninvited from his mouth the next day and leave them in awkward, uncomfortable silence. It wasn’t like Akaashi wasn’t used to it, Bokuto was generally pretty forward, but he wanted to be cool and smooth.

            “Hey, Bo, want to help me get some more waters?” Iwaizumi’s voice said through his inner monologue.

            “Huh?! Oh, yes! Sure, I’ll help!” Bokuto nodded as he made to stand up. Makki scooted out of the booth and let Bokuto exit as Iwaizumi shooed Oikawa out of the other booth. As they headed to get refills, Bokuto glanced at Iwaizumi; he must have had something he wanted to talk about if he asked him and not Oikawa.

            “What’s up?” he asked, smiling.

            “You looked a bit overwhelmed so I figured you might need a breather,” Iwaizumi said as they stopped in front of the water dispenser. “I mean, with everyone wanting you and Akaashi to bang and all.”

            Bokuto hooted. “‘Bang?’ Iwaizumi!” he laughed. Iwaizumi shrugged, but the corner of his mouth twitched upward. “Did I really look that anxious?” Bokuto asked.

            Iwaizumi nodded his head from side-to-side. “You looked fidgety,” he said. “And besides,” he smirked. “I also like gossip, shockingly, on a low-key level mind you.”

            Bokuto smiled through the small groan he emitted. Iwaizumi was too cool. “And?”

            “And I wanted to wish you good luck,” Iwaizumi replied, handing off waters to Bokuto. “Asking him out.”

            “Iwaizumi! Shhh!!!” Bokuto gasped, shuffling closer and glancing over his shoulder.

            Iwaizumi chuckled. “This is why we’re over here,” he stated. “So, are you asking him tomorrow?”

            “How did you know!?” Bokuto exclaimed as quietly as he could, taken aback.

            “Well, Kuroo.”

            “I’m gonna kill him.”

             When they came back laden with water glasses, they found their seats reshuffled, with Oikawa sitting across from Kuroo, Akaashi and Makki.

            “I get you water and you steal my seat? I’m hurt,” Iwaizumi said, placing the water glasses he was holding in front of Oikawa and Mattsun.

            “Sorry, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said. “I can’t say it wasn’t premeditated.”


	20. NOT A CHAPTER!! sorry :( there is one in the works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO AS WE ALL KNOW the internet might die on Dec. 14th and for those of you who still want to read this Drabble (which is apparently a proper noun???),I can say I'll be able to post one more chapter (at least?) before that date. IF THE INTERNET DIES and things are dismantled as quickly as it seems and you still want to consume----this, let me know and we'll work something out. Also, to the authors I'm reading: like, um, I still want your things you're great fuck the FCC I will consume your work somehow or other.

Um...yes, so message me or whatever if you want to scheme on how to keep sharing the fics if the FCC decides that money matters more than the distribution of information and online safe spaces *makes really stressed out finger guns and a super awkward face while I crumble inside jfc America is fucked up* 

 


	21. Two Dessert Forks and One Big Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finishes up their outing, the Boys gossip, and Bokuto plans for The Big Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so, Happy(?) 2018 folks! Here's a chapter I could have posted a couple of weeks ago but didn't. This is the big "Plot Twist" chapter and where you see the epitome of #noactioncoffeeshopau but tbh feelings are actions and obstacles enough in and of themselves. So, here's the next installment!

The rest of dinner was cheerful, loud, and highly enjoyable. Contact information was exchanged, weird selfies were taken, and money was swapped around. Bokuto was vibrating by the time they stood up to pay: he had decided to ask Akaashi if he had time for a quick chat the next day and his nerves were getting the better of him. As the group decided who would drive who, Bokuto edged next to Akaashi and asked, his heart pounded very hard and distractingly in his chest, “Hey, um, you’re working tomorrow, right?”

            Akaashi looked up at him. “Mhm. Are you coming by?” Wow, did he look expectant or just inquisitive?

            “Uh, yeah!” Bokuto grinned, bouncing a little to relieve nervous energy. “Actually, there’s something I, um, I wanted to ask you about so do you uh, know when your lunch break is? Yet?” He’d stuffed his hands into his coat pockets so he didn’t have to think about what to do with them, but they felt sweaty.

            “I can wait till you get there,” Akaashi replied. “Is it something you can ask now?”

            FUCK. Bokuto’s heart made a mad leap for his throat and he laughed as a defense mechanism. “Nah, it’s fine. It’s nothing big,” he shook his head. He could just ask _now_ , and for a wild moment he thought he had enough adrenaline to do so. Gathering his spinning thoughts and realizing that if he asked now, his heart would come out his mouth, he resolved to ask as he’d originally wanted when they were more alone.

            Akaashi nodded. “Okay. That’s pretty perfect actually,” he said, cocking his head a little.

            “Oho?” Bokuto asked, the twisting in his stomach swooping.

            “Yeah, I have something I want to ask you too,” Akaashi said. There was a small smile on Akaashi’s mouth, even though he wasn’t looking at him. Bokuto could feel himself swelling, trying to contain the exuberant, anticipatory “REALLY?” that was building in his chest. He may have been getting ahead of himself, but Bokuto was suddenly sure that Akaashi had at least a flicker of mutual interest. He didn’t want to assume anything, but Akaashi’s reply, the smile, and the possible flirting earlier made Bokuto think that Akaashi was thinking the same thing.

            “I see!” he said finally, a long-needed feeling of relief settling in his stomach. “Well I look forward to it!”

            “Me too,” Akaashi said, turning his head enough for Bokuto to see just how warm his expression was.

            The ride home swapped Terushima for Oikawa – “Have safe sex guys!” “SHUT UP MAKKI” – as Terushima wanted to experience Makki’s driving. Kuroo and Bokuto waved them off enthusiastically, and as Akaashi turned to follow Terushima, he met Bokuto’s gaze and offered a small, somehow more affectionate wave. Bokuto saw it, heart fluttering, and felt his smile soften as he returned it, standing there a minute after Akaashi’s back was turned.

            “Earth to Bokuto, we’re leaving now,” Oikawa’s voice sang softly near Bokuto’s shoulder and he jumped.

            “WHOA! HEY THERE! RIGHT!” he exclaimed, grinning broadly and spinning to face Oikawa. Oikawa raised his eyebrows, his own smirk growing ever larger.

            “Ohoho?” he hummed knowingly as they turned to make for Iwaizumi’s car.

            “Oh, nothing,” Bokuto said, but he was smiling too widely to sound serious.

“Didn’t I tell you he’s interested?” Oikawa said teasingly.

            Bokuto hummed vaguely but ended up laughing. “I don’t know for sure yet!”

            Oikawa just made a disbelieving noise.

            “Yo, what took you so long?” Mattsun asked as they slid into the car.

            “Oh, Bokuto was just chatting with his beau,” Oikawa smiled.

            “Oooh, yes, I did see you two whispering about something,” Mattsun grinned.

            Bokuto could feel a blush rising in his cheeks again along with the bubbly feeling of excitement and worry. The prospect of asking Akaashi out was both thrilling and terrifying, and half of him wanted to talk about it, and half of him wanted to tuck the fact away in a small, secret box under his bed.

            “Oh, yes, that,” he said, smiling to himself. “That was just a, uh, quick confirmation.”

            “OHOHO!” Kuroo exclaimed excitedly, straightening up and leaning into Bokuto’s space. “OH HO HO HO!”

            Bokuto snorted and shrugged, trying to be casual despite the smile that refused to leave his face.

            “You’re just dying to tell us, aren’t you?” Oikawa chuckled.

            “YES,” Bokuto burst finally, half laughing. “I AM.”

            “Hold on, we need the appropriate soundtrack,” Mattsun said, taking out his phone. “Iwa-can, the Bluetooth?”

            “Bluetooth, on, volume, up,” Iwaizumi replied, taking a hand off the steering wheel for a moment to do just that. After a moment, a slow, warbling enka song came on the stereo.

            “Mattsun what the fuck,” Oikawa stated and the car laughed. The next song was more palatable, and Mattsun turned around in his seat expectantly.

            “You were saying?” he said, batting his lashes.

            “Yeah, what were you saying?” Kuroo prodding Bokuto’s arm. “Do share.”

            Bokuto laughed, settling back in his seat. “Well, I asked him if he was working tomorrow,” he began.

            “And?” Kuroo said, grinning.

            “Because I want to talk to him about something—” Bokuto continued.

            “And?” Oikawa smirked.

            “ _Shut up_ ,” Bokuto laughed. “And he said he was—”

            “And?” Mattsun smiled.

            “ _AND,_ ” Bokuto leaned forward, voice getting louder. “We’re going to talk during his lunch break an—”

            “And?” Iwaizumi asked, looking in the rear-view mirror.

            “Oh my _god_ ,” Bokuto covered his face in his hands. “AND I’m going to ask him out! Happy now?!”

            “THERE IT IS,” Kuroo cried, reaching over Bokuto to high-five Oikawa as Mattsun said, “Very,” grinning.

            “Nervous?” Iwaizumi asked.

            “SO VERY,” Bokuto said, nodding vigorously. “HOOOOOO MAN.”

            “What are you going to say?”

            Bokuto opened his mouth, chest expanding with confidence for a moment, but all that left him was a high-pitched noise. Kuroo and Oikawa laughed and Mattsun chuckled. Sinking into his seat with a groan, he pressed his hands to his eyes, thinking of the small, all-too reassuring smile on Akaashi’s lips.

            “Guuuuys what the fuck do I saaaay?” he whined, stamping his feet a little.

            Oikawa was very amused by Bokuto’s suffering. “First, you have to get down on one knee when you make your order,” he instructed. “Gel your hair, wear a suit, heck, buy a bouquet of white flowers.”

            “Is that what you did?!” Bokuto exclaimed, removing his hands abruptly to stare at Oikawa. “Iwaizumi, is that really what happened?!”

            Oikawa’s face turned bright pink and Mattsun slumped out of sight in his seat, laughing, and Kuroo cackled. Iwaizumi’s fingers had tightened on the steering wheel and Bokuto’s eyebrows rose higher on his forehead.

            “OH MY GOD, WHAT?!” he gasped.

            “NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!” Oikawa wailed. “Exactly…”

            “WHAT?!”

            “THIS ISN’T ABOUT ME! THIS IS ABOUT YOU AND YOUR CUTIE GETTING TOGETHER AND BOINKING!” Oikawa flapped, but his face was still vibrant even in the dim lighting.

“‘Boinking?’” snickered Kuroo.

“Oh, shut up, I’ve heard you call it copulating, Cat _Daddy_ ,” Oikawa glared. “Any _ways_ , Bokuto, what were you _thinking_ of saying?”

Bokuto hummed hesitantly. He had pictured, ideally, a friendly, casual conversation that slid smoothly into Bokuto asking Akaashi out, with just the right amount of feelings sprinkled in, and then maybe adding in some charming comment. He had also pictured literally vomiting words and Akaashi asking him never to come back to the café again.

“I dunno,” he sighed. “I want it to be natural, you know? Just ease into a nice conversation, ‘Hey Akaashi,’ ‘Hey, Bokuto,’ ‘How are you, you look nice today, listen I was thinking that I really enjoy spending time with you and I think I might want to do that more often and not to seem too dramatic, but I also think I fell in love at first sight, call me.’” He ended the pretend scene with a wink.

“Okay, well canning the love at first sight part, that’s not too horrible,” Oikawa hummed. “Doesn’t suuuper sound like you’re confessing your passionate undying love, but still, not horrible.”

Kuroo snorted and Bokuto sighed heavily. “Yeah, you’re right. I have a feeling I’ll end up basically yelling at him that I like him and think he’s beautiful and want to go on walks along the beach and go bird watching together and embarrass both of us,” he said, pushing his hands into his hair. “Oh god, what if I make a pun? ‘I like you a latte,’ or ‘I like you a whOWL lot?’ Too much? Too weird? It’s too weird, isn’t it. Fuuuuck.” Bokuto let his arms flop to his sides, leaning his head back.

            “Don’t over think it, Bokuto,” said Iwaizumi’s voice. “If a pun is what comes out, a pun is what it will be.” He glanced in the rear-view mirror to look at Bokuto. “Akaashi’s probably gonna be able to tell if you lay it on too smooth, he’s a sharp guy. And besides, I think a pun would be pretty cute,” he shrugged. Mattsun raised his eyebrows and Oikawa sat bolt upright.

            “Oh no, don’t go silent on me, I don’t like the sound of that,” Iwaizumi warned and Bokuto smiled.

            “Thanks, man. I appreciate it,” he said. “Haaaaa, it’ll be fine. Just gotta be myself, right?”

            “All one-hundred and eighty-five centimeters and eighty kilos of you,” Kuroo grinned.

            “Does that include your hair?” Mattsun asked, turning to frown at Bokuto.

            “No, in fact,” Bokuto answered, pointing at him, eyebrows rising.

            “Speaking of all this of you,” Oikawa smirked, indicating Bokuto’s whole person. “I still don’t have a name, he won’t give me a goddamn name, but! He has mentioned that his crush is athletic.” He lilted “athletic” suggestively, poking Bokuto’s arm. Bokuto hid his face in his hands to cover up an embarrassed smile.

            “But that could be any one of us!” he protested suddenly, popping up through his fingers and pointing at Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kuroo.

            “Yeah, but he totally knows that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are boning, so,” Kuroo said, opening his hands as if he was explaining that the sky was blue.

            “Okay, small secret time,” Oikawa interrupted.

            “If it’s a secret why are you sharing?” asked Iwaizumi sternly.

            “Because, Iwa-chan, they’re gonna fuck anyways so it won’t hurt,” Oikawa sniffed. “Anyways, so small secret, I have heard from Akaashi’s own mouth, and I quote, ‘I kind of want him to fuck me against a wall,’ so that rules out Kuroo.”

            Mattsun burst out laughing and Iwaizumi snorted, and both Bokuto and Kuroo turned to Oikawa. “WHERE DO YOU GET THAT IDEA?!” “WHAT KIND OF CONCLUSION IS THAT?!”

            “Do I _seem_ like the type to do that?!” Bokuto asked, heat rising in his face. 

            “Do I _not_?” Kuroo added, sounding almost offended.

            Oikawa was very amused by these reactions and he spoke between giggles. “Well,” he began, “I mean—”

            “Oh, yes, do share,” Iwaizumi encouraged, and Bokuto could hear his grin.

            “ _I mean_ ,” Oikawa continued, apparently unfazed. “Can _you_ picture Kuroo hoisting someone up a wall? Like _up_ a wall?”

            “Do _you_ picture _me_ doing that?!” Bokuto asked, face still very warm. His mind was already wandering to his bedroom and the blank wall-space next to his closet, and a breathy Akaashi wrapped around him—“AHHH!! _I’M_ PICTURING ME DOING THAT!”

            Kuroo seemed to have forgotten his indignation and was sliding down in his seat laughing at Bokuto’s yell. Oikawa had crossed his arms, looking pleased with himself.

            “See?” he said. “He’s totally into you.”

            “I’m not sure that’s a proper conclusion,” Iwaizumi said, but Bokuto was sure he smiling.

            “You two did seem kinda chummy at dinner though,” Mattsun smiled and Bokuto made a dramatic gasping noise.

            “I KNOW RIGHT?!” he agreed loudly. “Listen, his leg was pressed against mine like, the whole time and I didn’t know whether or not it was deliberate or an accident, but he didn’t move it and I didn’t know what to do, so I leaned back and he didn’t say anything, and he didn’t move!” He took a breath, sighing.

            Mattsun was watching Bokuto’s animated explanation with amusement and Kuroo was smirking in his way. It had been years since Bokuto had felt this much like a high-schooler about a crush; he hadn’t gossiped like this in a very long time, and certainly not over someone that made his heart stop in his throat.

            “I’m telling you, you have nothing to worry about,” Oikawa declared.

            “Yeah, I’m gonna have to agree,” Mattsun nodded. “Go. Fuck that man into a wall. Consensually.”

            Bokuto’s cheeks went hot but he laughed along all the same. Talking with friends and hearing their encouragement made his confidence skyrocket and his optimism soar. It would be fine. He would be fine.

            Iwaizumi dropped Bokuto and Kuroo off and they left laughing and waving. Bokuto sighed, smiling as he dropped his arm, turning to enter the apartment complex. He wasn’t sure he would be able to sleep he was so excited. And nervous. He wanted the next day to come sooner, but also did not want to face it when it arrived.

            “What should I wear tomorrow?” he asked as the two filed up the stairs.

            “I will literally never not suggest those ripped jeans you have,” Kuroo replied. “It makes your thighs look amazing and like you’re a member of a boy-band.”

            “I am a member of a boy-band,” Bokuto laughed, waggling his eyebrows. “What shirt?”

            Kuroo hummed as he dug in his pocket for keys. “This is boring but honestly? You can never go wrong with flannel.”

            “Oh!” Bokuto clapped his hands. “No, that is so true!”

            “Who doesn’t look fine in flannel?” Kuroo asked rhetorically, closing his eyes appreciatively and making the “this is beautiful” gesture with his fingers.

            Reaching their door, Kuroo let them in and they took off their shoes in contented silence. Filing into the dining room, they muttered about making lunch and Kuroo groaned as he opened their fridge. Bokuto laughed and clapped him on the back.

            “I’m so tired but so, so awake,” Kuroo mumbled as he came out of the bath.

            “Dude, want to play some Mario?” Bokuto asked. He’d been sitting on the couch, freshly changed into pajamas, scrolling absently through his phone.

            “You know dude, I do,” Kuroo nodded. “Want to be adults and drink some tea while we play?”

            “’Cha bro,” Bokuto snorted. “You know I do.”

            As Kuroo shuffled to the stove to put on a kettle, Bokuto crawled to the TV to set up the Wii. He was trying to be as positive and excited about the next day as he could. He wanted to keep his (artificial) high as long as possible to drown out the nerves biting at his stomach. Sliding back onto the couch, he called his preferred tea to Kuroo before directing his attention back to his phone. A banner announcing a text from Akaashi made his heart jump.

 

**AKAAAAAAAAAASHI (20:34):** Thanks for inviting me today, I had a lot of fun. ⋋( * ᴼ ں ᴼ * )⋌

 

Bokuto smiled to himself as he typed his reply, his stomach clenching expectantly.

 

**Me (20:35):** **ᕙ** **( * •̀** **ᗜ** **•́ * )** **ᕗ** I’m glad!!! It was fun with you!!

 

**AKAAAAAAAAAASHI (20:36):** Is it okay if I join you guys again next time?

 

Bokuto could feel his heart rate speed up and his chest swell excitedly at the prospect of Akaashi becoming a regular at bro-nights.

 

**Me (20:37):** **╰** **(** **◕** **ᗜ** **◕** **)** **╯ ╰(◕** **ᗜ** **◕)╯ ╰(◕** **ᗜ** **◕)╯** OF COURSE!!! **╰** **(˵** **ヘωヘ** **✿** **)** **╯** That would be SO MUCH FUN!!

 

“Who ya talkin’ toooo?” lilted Kuroo’s voice and the man himself plopped next to Bokuto and leaned to investigate.

“Excuse me, where is my tea?” Bokuto demanded, leaning away and hiding his phone.

“Brewing,” Kuroo replied. “Is it Akaaaaaaaashi?” He smirked.

“Is that Keeeeeenmaaaa?” Bokuto countered, pushing a foot at Kuroo’s own phone.

“Touché,” Kuroo nodded, leaning away and rearranging his legs on the couch.

“D’you think Akaashi and Kenma would get along?” Bokuto asked after a moment of silence.

“Oh, too well,” Kuroo nodded, his expression serious. “They’d bond just over the fact that they have to put up with us.”

Bokuto snorted. “True.”

They went back to silence as they busied themselves with their phones, in Bokuto’s case, with uploading photos to Instagram. He had already followed Makki and Mattsun and tagged them respectively. Akaashi was very photogenic and it did not help Bokuto relax as he scrolled through the various group selfies. He and Akaashi did look pretty friendly in the photos, or at least _close together_. Kuroo stood up as the tea-kettle began to scream and he returned a moment later with two steaming mugs and a grin.

“Ready to get your ass kicked at Mario?” he said, passing a mug to Bokuto.

“I will make you eat those words,” Bokuto grinned back, setting his phone aside.

“If you lose I’m sending that photo of you in your boxers to Akaashi.”

“OH MY GOD YOU ARE NOT!”

 

Bokuto felt like he’d had cold water thrown in his face when he turned off his alarm the next morning. He had thought he’d been fine the previous night, having tied with Kuroo in Mario Cart, and at least getting into bed feeling confident about the next day. However, the longer he’d gone over his story-board for the next morning, the more anxious he’d become. He hadn’t psyched himself out, not really, but he’d worked himself up enough that falling asleep became difficult. He’d woken up fairly quickly and readily, but his eyes felt tired and his stomach was already starting to flutter. Since Kuroo was already awake, Bokuto opened his music and selected the most energetic and optimistic songs he could.

Kuroo gave him a bracing clap on the shoulder and a noise that was probably to signal good luck when they parted ways, leaving Bokuto to spend his train-ride bouncing his leg and putting off his thoughts until after the gym.

“Good morning, Bokut—oh, are you okay?” Yachi asked, frowning worriedly at Bokuto as he clocked in.

“YES! YEP! I AM SO OKAY!” Bokuto replied a little too enthusiastically. Yachi’s expression only grew more worried and Bokuto groaned, slumping on the counter. “Yachi, I think I might die today.”

Yachi gasped loudly and darted over the Bokuto, frantically looking him up and down. “B-B-Bokuto! Are you okay?! Do you need to go to the hospital!? Should I call an ambulance?!” she cried.

Yachi’s panic somehow made the butterflies evaporate from Bokuto’s stomach. She was such a good kid.

            “Hey hey hey,” Bokuto laughed. “I’m not really dying, don’t worry!” He straightened up and Yachi let out a long sigh of relief.

            “I’m so glad!! I don’t actually know what I would’ve done! Which I know is useless in a gym, I mean, what if someone gets hurt and needs help or, or, oh god, what if someone drops a weight on their face and gets crushed!? Ahhh I’ll be nothing but a lump!!” Yachi fretted.

            “It’s okay!” Bokuto smiled. “We would take care of it! You’d just need to be ready with the phone.”

            Yachi nodded, still looking a bit stricken. “O-okay. I’ll do my best!”

            Bokuto laughed. “We’ll leave it to you!”

            They stood there in silence for a moment, gesturing support until Yachi finally asked, “So—what’s happening today?”

            Bokuto sighed dramatically. “Yachiiii. Yachi, you know Akaashi, right?” he began, stretching over the counter again.

            “Oh! Yes! He’s very nice!” Yachi nodded, perking up.

            “Isn’t he though?” Bokuto agreed. “Well, you see,” he chuckled, twisting one of his earrings for a moment to give his agitation something to do. “I, uh, I’m gonna ask him out today, I think.”

            He glanced nervously at Yachi. She was silent but after a moment, she leaned forward, her eyes sparkling and cried, “REALLY?” a smile stretching across her face before she caught herself and clapped her hands over her mouth. “Really?” she whispered.

            Bokuto couldn’t help but grin and he stood up again, nodding, almost proudly. “Yep! After work!”

            “Ooh, good luck!” Yachi said, giving him a thumbs-up. “Oh, wait, wait, how long have you liked him? Does he like you?”

            Bokuto made a hesitant noise. “I’m not sure, actually. I mean, I think we’re friends, but I’m not sure if he likes me in the same way.”

            “Ooooh, I see,” Yachi nodded. “B-but you’re really nice, Bokuto! And you’re fun! I think he’d be happy if you told him you like him!”

            Bokuto felt his cheeks grow warm both with some embarrassment and with happiness. Yachi was an incredibly supportive and earnest person, and to see how hard she worked was just as rewarding to see. “Thanks, Yachi,” Bokuto said warmly. “I appreciate it.”

            Bokuto tried to keep himself busy throughout the day between clients. He talked to Yachi a lot during her shift, and eventually had to fend off Oikawa’s teasing. When he wasn’t talking, he was in the big gymnasium practicing spikes and receives against the wall, and as the end of his shift neared, he could feel the butterflies fluttering more enthusiastically than ever in his stomach. Once he was showered and changed, Bokuto went to find Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Yachi for approval and/or suggestions, sent a couple of selfies to Kuroo and Terushima, and made for The Roost. Sucking nervously on a protein-shake on the train, Bokuto ran through the various casual ways he wanted to tell Akaashi how he felt. He had the feeling that he’d remember none of them, but trying to visualize it was better than letting himself fall into a preemptive slump.

            While this worked when he was on the train, once he was standing on the platform, his heart-rate spiked.

            “Come on, Koutarou, this is not the scariest thing you’ve done in your life,” he muttered to himself, fumbling as he pulled out his phone. “This is just the same as a big game, nothing different.” He paused, staring at the various messages. “Nope, that’s actually kind of horrible, Akaashi’s not a game, nope, this is somehow worse, I can at least go into a game confident.” He hit Kuroo’s response as he walked towards the exit, emitting a high-pitched noise.

 

            **Kubroooooooo** (14:26): ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ» You’ve got this man. Remember: be yourself, you’re fabulous; be calm, he’s a chill guy; be rational, you can still be friends.

 

            **Me (14:27):** Thanks, man ᕙ( ^ ₒ^ c) I’ll give you the deets later.

 

            As The Roost came into view, Bokuto wished he wasn’t carrying his gym bag. Through the glass door he could see Akaashi at the register, talking to Konoha or Komi as he tapped on the iPad screen.

            “Okay, Koutarou,” Bokuto breathed. “Here goes nothin.’”

            The bells on the door chimed at Bokuto pulled it open, the smell of coffee warm. Akaashi looked up as he said, “Welcome,” his eyes flitting momentarily over Bokuto as he approached the counter. Hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder, not so much because it was slipping, but mostly to work out the Mothra-sized flutters in his gut, Bokuto grinned at Akaashi.

            “Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! How are you?” he asked. Wow, Akaashi looked really nice in blue, wow, how was that fair.

            “I’m doing pretty well, thank you,” Akaashi nodded, a small smile on his lips. “And yourself?”

            “Just peachy!” Bokuto replied brightly.

            “What can I get for you today? Lunch, right?” Akaashi asked.

            “Yep!” Bokuto nodded. “Do you have the hayashi-rice still?”

            “We do,” Akaashi replied. “Anything else?”

            “Want to split the strawberry shortcake?” Bokuto asked before he could stop himself. “I-if you want!”

            Akaashi blinked at him but nodded ever-so-slightly, smiling. “Sure. You’ll have to pay for it though.”

            “Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Bokuto agreed. “Oh, and could I also have the lavender white tea, please?”

            “Of course. That’ll be---¥1145,” Akaashi said.

            As Bokuto hummed his acknowledgment and took out his wallet, Akaashi continued, “I’ll have to get both of our lunches, but just pick a table and I’ll bring it to you when I take my break.”

            All possible calm that Bokuto had managed to instate in himself burst into nothing at Akaashi’s statement. They were really going to have a talk. This was happening. Oh my god, it was happening.

            “Great!” Bokuto agreed a little too loudly. “Thank you!”

            He turned away quickly to find a table, hoping Akaashi didn’t see the blush he knew had just blossomed on his cheeks. Bokuto chose a slightly secluded table to deposit his bag at. He wasn’t sure why he was being so secretive, but the table did feel a little more private. He had a rose-colored image of them chatting happily like in the museum café, where Bokuto would throw in a casual, “Hey Akaashi?” into a comfortable silence, and Akaashi would reply, “Yes, Bokuto?” “I like you.” And then Bokuto’s brain inserted an image of a slightly flustered Akaashi, but only enough that there was a small pause, a light blush, and Akaashi saying, “I like you too, Bokuto.”  

            Bokuto sighed, leaning on the table. He still felt nervous because he didn’t really know anything about Akaashi and was confessing to get his feelings out of the way, but after the previous day at sushi, he felt he had at least a glimmer of a chance.

            “Bokuto, your tea’s ready,” Akaashi’s voice called, startling Bokuto out of his daze. Jumping, Bokuto turned and fixed a smile on his face.

            “Right!” he declared, making his way to the counter.

            “Your food’s on the make, but it should be done soon,” Akaashi said as he pushed the tea mug over to Bokuto. “Oh, and here’s the cake.”

            Bokuto grinned as Akaashi set the cake plate – with two dessert forks – on the counter by his tea. “I won’t eat it all, I promise,” Bokuto winked.

            “You’d better not,” Akaashi raised his eyebrows.

            “I’ll wait to eat it till you’re with me,” Bokuto said, putting a solemn hand on his heart.

            “You can have first bite,” Akaashi replied. “You did buy it, after all.”

            “Roger!” Bokuto nodded. “I’ll be there, sitting. Sipping.”

            Akaashi let out a small chuckle. “Please enjoy.”

            Heart beating a little more erratically than before, Bokuto took the tea back to the table, then returned for the cake, half because he didn’t want to spill the tea, and half because he wanted to watch Akaashi make his drink. Akaashi glanced at him as he steamed his milk and Bokuto smiled widely at him.

            “Latte?” he asked, taking the cake plate.

            “Mhm,” Akaashi hummed. “With an extra shot of espresso because customer service.”

            “Oh,” Bokuto’s heart jumped irrationally. “A-am I--?”

            “No,” Akaashi said firmly. “Coffee is basically what we replace alcohol with here. You’re not a problem, Bokuto. Far from one…”

            “Really?” Bokuto perked up. “I’m glad!”

            Returning to the table, Bokuto set the cake plate down in the middle of the table and sipped hesitantly at the steaming tea, turning slightly in his seat to peek over at Akaashi. Not a problem then, that was good, he thought to himself. Akaashi disappeared into the hall with a mug and Konoha’s form appeared a moment later, pausing for a moment before turning back and Bokuto thought he heard a muffled, “Oh my god, are you really? Does he know that?” It probably had nothing to do with him, but somehow the comment made Bokuto’s heart beat very hard for a moment. When Konoha turned around however, he did sweep the café until his eyes settled on Bokuto and he made a face of understanding, shifting to glance back in the hall before continuing to the register to greet a new customer. Bokuto stared at him for a moment before pulling out his phone and texting Kuroo.

            “What does that meeeean?” he whined softly to himself as he focused on his tea again.

            “What does what mean?” said Akaashi’s voice and Bokuto jumped, looking up to see Akaashi carrying a plate, his bento, and his coffee.

            “Oh! Oh, nothing!” Bokuto smiled, trying to appear innocent. “Just got a cryptic text from Kuroo, that’s all.”

            Akaashi hummed. “He does do that sometimes, doesn’t he.” He set his coffee down and shifted to place Bokuto’s hayashi-rice in front of him. “And here’s your lunch.”

            “Thank you!!” Bokuto said excitedly. “Looks good!”

            “Komi will be pleased to hear that,” Akaashi said, sitting down across from Bokuto.  

            “What did you bring for lunch, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, trying to figure out which angle to start eating at first.

            “Curry,” Akaashi said, opening the bento to reveal a heaping pile of rice. “And,” he smiled a little. “I have onigiri in the fridge.”

            Bokuto laughed. “As expected!”

            Akaashi only had thirty minutes to eat, which meant Bokuto had thirty minutes to talk about a lot of feelings. So, where did he start again? He should probably let Akaashi eat first. Hell, he needed to eat first, he was starving and needed something to do to stay calm.

            “So, um, any fun plans for the rest of the day?” Bokuto asked between bites.

            Akaashi made a thoughtful noise as he ate. “Not really, no,” he said. “Although depending on how the day goes, that might change.” He looked up to meet Bokuto’s gaze and the eye-contact made Bokuto’s stomach feel very odd indeed.

            “O-oh!” he recovered. “I see!” He again occupied himself with his food for a moment. How was he supposed to ease in to a confession? Was it possible? Should he just be direct? When was the last time he’d asked someone out? When was the last time he’d felt this flustered?

            “How’s the hayashi-rice?” Akaashi asked. “You’re focusing very intently on it.”

            “Hm? Oh,” Bokuto frowned for a moment. “It’s good! Komi does a good job! Er, you guys do a good job!”

            Akaashi chuckled. “I’m glad.”

            “How’s your curry?” Bokuto asked, looking up to see Akaashi’s nearly finished lunch.

            “As spicy as I made it,” Akaashi replied.

            “Good?”

            “Yes,” Akaashi smiled.

            Bokuto’s own food was almost gone and he hadn’t noticed it. Damn it.

            “Ready for the cake?” Akaashi asked, taking one of the dessert forks. Bokuto sat up straighter with an excited noise. Taking a sip of tea to clear the spices from the hayashi-rice, Bokuto decided that in two bites of cake, he would ask.

            “So, um, you wanted to talk about something?” he asked as Akaashi indicated he could take the first bite.

            “Ah, yes,” Akaashi started. “Did, um, didn’t you also--?”

            “You can go first!” Bokuto said firmly.

            Akaashi nodded as he ate his bite of cake. Bokuto’s heart was beating very hard and he found he was staring intently at Akaashi’s face.

            “This is kind of abrupt but are you—are you and Kuroo--? Are you two dating?” Akaashi asked finally.

            Bokuto stared at him, eyes flicking between the now-empty fork and Akaashi’s face. A slow, heavy feeling was sinking into his stomach and he wasn’t sure if it was relief or not.

            “Oh,” he let out. “Nope! Just roommates!” He smiled as he reached for the second bite of cake, but it felt forced.

            “Ah, okay,” Akaashi sighed. “That’s a relief. So, he’s not seeing anyone right now then?”

            Ah. So that’s what this was about. Bokuto wasn’t sure just when the smile had slipped off his face or when the sinking feeling in his stomach had spread throughout his limbs, but as he processed what Akaashi had said, he realized he’d frozen.

            “Oh…” Fuck. “Oh! Kuroo?” he fixed on a smile again. “No, he’s not, he’s still single.” Wow what a forced laugh. “He um, he has someone he’s liked for a long, long time though.”

            “Ah, I see,” Akaashi nodded and he twisted the dessert fork in his fingers.

            Oh.

            Bokuto felt himself deflate. Suddenly everything made sense. “He hasn't known them very long _but wants to get to know them_ ” Oikawa had said. And Kuroo was only a customer at The Roost and liked Kenma, so of course Akaashi hadn’t been able to get to know him. And every time they did something, he always asked about Kuroo. “Athletic,” well Kuroo was definitely athletic and Akaashi knew that. And Bokuto and Kuroo were close, so if Akaashi didn’t want to ask Kuroo directly, well---that’s what Bokuto was for.  

            Akaashi liked Kuroo.

            “He,” Bokuto began but his voice cracked. “He, um, was going to talk to them, um, the person he likes, but I, I, uh, don’t know how it turned out exactly.”

            Akaashi nodded and took another bite of cake. “I see. That’s—interesting, I guess.”

            Bokuto realized he hadn’t eaten the most recent piece of cake he’d taken and he looked down at it, his heart beating slow and painfully.

            “Kuroo’s a, a, um, regular here, isn’t he?” Bokuto asked, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

            “Not as frequent as you, but yes,” Akaashi replied with a small nod, looking at the cake still. “But I’ve been seeing him more outside of work thanks to you.”

            Bokuto felt his stomach churn cold and he nodded silently, making an attempt at a noise of acknowledgment. He felt like an idiot. He’d built this conversation up so much, like a fool, and had projected his own ideas of how Akaashi felt. He knew he should have expected this, shouldn’t have assumed Akaashi liked him in the same way, but at the same time, it had made him so happy to think that his feelings might be returned.

            “But anyways, you two aren’t a couple then?” Akaashi asked again, his expression a little more serious.

            “Hm?” Bokuto glanced up. They hadn’t even made it through half the cake and Bokuto’s hunger had evaporated. “Oh, no. No, we’re just best friends and roommates and band-mates. Nah, Kuroo’s different with the people he likes. He teases them a lot more.”

            “Does he?” Akaashi raised his eyebrows. “Not like he does with you?”

            “Yeah…” Bokuto didn’t know why he was still talking. He didn’t really want to be there anymore.

            “I see,” Akaashi said, shifting slightly in his seat and leaning to position his fork for another bite of cake. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

            Bokuto chewed momentarily on his bottom lip. Akaashi was looking at him expectantly, head cocked slightly to the side, the same calm expression on his face.

            “It’s—nothing,” Bokuto replied, forcing a small smile. He felt used. “It doesn’t really matter now.”

            Akaashi frowned, retracting the fork. “What were you going to ask?”

            Bokuto shook his head. “It’s nothing, really!” he said. His chest felt tight. “I was just, um, just going to ask if you were still coming to the concert!”

            Akaashi’s frown deepened and he shifted. “Yes, Mattsun asked yesterday, remember?” he said.

            “Oh, yeah,” Bokuto forced a laugh. “Right.” He wanted to go home. He was too tired and felt too hurt. “Speaking of which, I uh, I should probably get going. We still haven’t practiced much with Tsukki so, uh, we’re planning to do that tonight.” Akaashi looked a little confused. “Soo I’m going to go and get a head-start!” Bokuto declared, standing and taking his empty dishes. “You can have the cake! My treat!”

            Akaashi made a confused noise as Bokuto turned to walk to the counter again. He knew it wasn’t Akaashi’s fault but he wanted to be alone. He had genuinely thought that Akaashi had wanted to at least be his friend, but he understood now that it had been to find out about Kuroo. He understood it, he did, the question of if he and Kuroo were dating: they were close, lived together, touched each other casually, could look very couple-ee. It made sense. But it hurt.

            “Bokuto, I seem to have upset you,” Akaashi began, standing when Bokuto returned to the table. He was fidgeting with his fingers and looked a little worried. “What’s up?”

            Bokuto could feel Akaashi’s eyes on him when he didn’t hold his gaze but he shook his head and forced a smile again. “Nothing! I thought I’d be able to stay longer but um, looks like I can’t,” he said, nodding his head in apology as he reached for his gym bag. “I’ll, uh, I’ll let you know how practice goes, ‘kay? And I’ll um, let Kuroo know for you!”

            He felt a lump in his throat as he said it. Kuroo liked Kenma, so even if he told Kuroo that Akaashi liked him, it wouldn’t do any good. Bokuto thought for a moment that he could be there so catch Akaashi’s fall if he was rebuffed, but that felt like taking advantage of him.

            “Um, enjoy the cake for me!” Bokuto said finally, glancing at Akaashi before making for the door.

            “Bokuto wait—”

            Bokuto hesitated for a moment but decided against staying; he wasn’t sure he could handle furthering the conversation. “Tell Komi the food was good!” he called as he opened the door. Cold air hit his face and he shivered, the weight of what had just happened settling into his chest. Not wanting to draw attention to himself by standing outside the café in his dejected state, he walked towards the station. His brain was playing back all the outings and highlighting the comments about Kuroo. He should have picked up on it sooner – if he had, this would hurt a lot less. The skin that was exposed to the cold air through the rips in his jeans were starting to itch with the change in temperature. He was hyper aware of his phone and the various messages he’d received and the ones he had to send.

            “Huh, where do I go now?” he muttered to himself, trying to distract his mind from the building feelings of inadequacy. Maybe he would go to the studio or practice in the apartment. He didn’t especially want to be alone, but he also didn’t know who to talk to: the gym crew was still at work, Terushima was probably working, and Kuroo---he didn’t really want to see Kuroo.

            Bokuto’s phone vibrated but he ignored it. Tapping into the station, he stood staring at the staircase to his platform for a moment. Did he go back to the gym or go home and practice guitar? If he went back to the gym, they would know something happened. Sighing, he walked up the steps. He wanted to talk to Yachi. Yachi was easy to talk to because she asked the right questions whether she knew it or not. When he finally stopped in front of the tracks, he took out his phone. The most recent message was from Akaashi. Bokuto stared at it, his finger hovering over the screen before he swiped to delete it.

            “Fuck,” he sighed. His throat felt tight.

 

            “Bokuto!”

            “Hey.”

            Yachi’s expression went from confused to worried and she kept glancing at him as she waited for the customer she was helping to finish filling out an application form. She smiled brightly and bowed them good-bye before turning to Bokuto and darting over.

            “Why are you back?” she asked, her voice hushed and anxious.

            “Well—” Bokuto began but Yachi cut him off.

            “Wait! Here! Sit!” she dashed away for a moment, pulled out the stool they had shoved under the counter and gestured for Bokuto to use it. Bokuto nodded and let his gym bag drop to his hand before perching on the stool.

            “Did Akaashi say something?” Yachi asked, pulling a second stool closer.

            Bokuto sighed. “He likes Kuroo.” He ran a hand through his hair. “And I feel really shitty now? Like, I feel used and that’s not pleasant at all and I don’t want to hate Kuroo or hate Akaashi but I just feel so—” He slumped on the stool. “I don’t know, inadequate?”

            Yachi listened quietly and waited for Bokuto to pause to speak. “What did he say exactly?” she asked.

            “He asked if Kuroo and I are a couple or not, and then asked, er, confirmed if Kuroo was single or not,” Bokuto replied, leaning on the counter. The door to the gym opened and Yachi made a gesture to indicate she’d answer momentarily before greeting the gym-goer. Bokuto sat up straight and scooted the stool back from the counter and leaned up against the wall. After a minute, Yachi looked back at him, her face back in its concerned expression.

            “So, he rejected you when you asked him out then?” she asked.

            “I didn’t even ask,” Bokuto groaned. “I mean, what would have been the point?”

            Yachi cocked her head. “W-well…”

            “Yoo, what are you doing back?” came Iwaizumi’s voice and Bokuto looked up to see the man himself frowning at him over the counter. “You look unhappy. Did you get turned down?”

            “He likes Kuroo,” Yachi replied for Bokuto. Iwaizumi’s chin jerked disbelievingly and his eyebrows dipped downward momentarily.

            “I don’t believe that,” he hummed cautiously. “No offense to Kuroo, but I really didn’t picture him as someone Akaashi would, you know, ‘like-like.’ Hey Yachi, can I have my appointment file?”

            Yachi nodded and opened one of the counter drawers and pulled out the light-blue file labeled IWAIZUMI HAJIME. “Here. Do you know who he likes, Iwaizumi?” she asked.

            “No,” Iwaizumi shook his head. “But I really don’t think it’s Kuroo. He doesn’t really spend time with Kuroo, so—”

            “But Oikawa said that the person he likes is someone he _wants to get to know_ ,” Bokuto protested. “And that’d fit.”

            Iwaizumi made a doubtful noise. “I have to go, but Bokuto,” he met Bokuto’s gaze. “Come for dinner with Tooru and me after our shift.” It sounded half like a request, half like an order. “We’ll decompress with food.”

            The corners of Bokuto’s mouth twitched. “Thanks, man.” Iwaizumi gave him a sympathetic look and sighed.

            “I know saying ‘sorry’ doesn’t do a lot of good, but I’m sorry it didn’t work out how you wanted,” he said, his voice the same weight as if he’d put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder.

            Bokuto shrugged. “It happens. It’s happened. Anyways, don’t worry about me, go to back to work.” He tried smiling reassuringly but failed. He heard the door open as Iwaizumi went back into the training room.

            “U-um,” Yachi began. “I don’t mind if you want to stay here but I’ll still have to talk to customers and such.” She looked apologetic as she gestured at the stool Bokuto was sitting on. Bokuto glanced between her and the metal legs of the chair and dropped back onto all four from the wall. He didn’t know how much of his complaining and feelings Yachi wanted to hear, but talking to her was making the lump in his chest ease.

            “If that’s okay,” he dipped his head.

            Yachi straightened and nodded firmly. “Yes! Although I’ll probably have to ask you to pay for at least some of the snacks if you buy any.”

            Bokuto snorted. “Understood.”

            There was a moment of silence and Yachi glanced around as if searching for words. “So, um, you said you had a concert coming up some time ago, right? Have you had it yet?”

            “Not yet,” Bokuto shook his head. “It’s actually in about a week and a ha-FUCK! IT’S IN LIKE A WEEK!”

            Yachi jumped at his exclamation. “O-oh! Are you guys um, gonna be ready in time?” she asked.

            Bokuto slumped against the wall again. Thinking about the concert had sent a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and then disappointment swirling through his mind. Performing was always a thrill for Bokuto and of course there was the anticipation. But this time he’d been excited to show off for Akaashi, hoped there’d be some stupid movie moment where he’d find him in the crowd and there would be some ridiculous tension and chemistry in the air between them. In about ten days-time though, Akaashi would be looking at Kuroo.

            “I think so,” he replied finally, fidgeting with his sleeves. “I mean, we’re all pretty good at improvising if things don’t go as planned.”

            “That’s good!” Yachi smiled. “Um, is it the kind of event where you have to buy tickets in advanced?”

            Bokuto looked up at her, mood brightening. “Are you thinking of coming?” he asked, a smile tugging up the corners of his mouth.

            “Yeah!” Yachi nodded. “I-if that’s okay, I mean.”

            “Of course!” Bokuto leaned on the stool between his legs. “That would be great! It is at a club though,” he added, remembering Yachi’s shyness in groups of large unknown people.

            “Ah,” Yachi made a wavering noise of understanding.

            “Oikawa and Iwaizumi should be there though and maybe Tanaka, so there’ll be people you know to stand with!” Bokuto said.

            Yachi nodded. “Is Akaashi also going?” She looked a little apologetic for asking and Bokuto sighed, his gaze flickering to the floor.

            “Yeah,” he replied, more quietly than he had expected.

            “You’ll just have to look extra cool then!”

            Bokuto smiled at the determination in Yachi’s voice. “Yeah. I guess so.”

            Bokuto ended up enjoying himself more than he had anticipated: Yachi asked about the songs and kept the conversation light. Akaashi and their conversation earlier simmered in the back of his mind and twisted his gut, but mostly Bokuto was kept distracted. Oikawa came down to “say ‘hi!’” but Bokuto was pretty sure Iwaizumi had put him up to it. He didn’t ask any questions besides “is ramen okay?” Oikawa was an intense person, even if he acted carefree, and the look he sent Bokuto across the check-in counter was piercing.

            “Yep!” Bokuto smiled, giving an “okay” sign. Oikawa narrowed his eyes ever-so-slightly but flashed him a dazzling smile as he left.

            “Won’t it be boring to stay here for another hour and a half?” Yachi asked as she checked something on the computer screen.

            Bokuto made a vague noise. “It’s been fun, so I don’t mind.”

            “I’m glad!” Yachi said happily as she scrolled further on her page. “I hope I haven’t been too---” she paused suddenly. “Hm, that’s odd.”

            Bokuto hummed and stood up to peek over her shoulder. “Watcha lookin’ at?”

            Yachi pointed at the screen. “Okay, so I made a spread sheet the other day when we were reeeaaally slow, you remember that day,” she began and Bokuto nodded. “Of the days, times, and locations in the gyms where and when we had complaints and I’ve been slowly but surely cross-referencing it to client lists and I think I’ve found something!”

            She highlighted a name on the screen. “He’s joined recently, has been here on the same days as the complaints, and he’s never worked with any of the trainers before.”

            Bokuto frowned at the screen. “It’s true, I really don’t recognize that name,” he said. “Why is it weird that he’s never worked with a trainer before though?”

            “Well,” Yachi said. “I’ve looked at a lot of the other clients, so I can’t be completely sure, but the other clients that are wandering--” “Wandering” was the term the gym used to describe clients that weren’t with a class or trainer, “--That were present on the complaint days had either joined because of a class, had an On the Fly, or are working with one of you.”          

            Bokuto made noise of understanding. “So, we don’t know what he looks like. Shit.”

            “We do have that one description from a couple weeks ago though!” Yachi exclaimed, clapping her hands, a bright and hard expression on her face.

“Oh yeah! I remember Iwaizumi telling me about that!” Bokuto replied, eyebrows rising on his forehead, pointing at Yachi to affirm. Yachi nodded, brows furrowed.

“Well, we at least have a possible name now,” she said. “Let me flag his info.”

            Bokuto watched Yachi click and type with a fierce expression. “You’re great, Yachi.”

            Yachi yelped. “What?! No, no, not really, I just learned about spread-sheets and reading data for a graphic design course and I just decided to see! Nothing special! Really!” Her face was very red.

            “No, this is great,” Bokuto reassured her, smiling. “And you’re also great. Thanks. For today.”

            Yachi was still pink-faced when she turned to face him, but she smiled, swelling with pride. “Thanks! Ah! I have to go tell Kiyoko! Can you, um, can you stay here for a sec?”

            Bokuto saluted her. “You can count on me, Yachi!” he agreed loudly. Yachi giggled, took a picture of the screen with her phone, and darted out to the gym floor.

 

            Oikawa and Iwaizumi collected Bokuto when their shift ended at four. They talked about Yachi’s discovery and asked if the name sounded familiar as they boarded the train. None of them could recall the exact face or name of the person that had been described to them, however, and they resolved to wait until he came again.

            “I’m glad Yachi flagged it though,” Iwaizumi said as they were greeted by the ramen shop workers. “That way we can act immediately.”

            “Tanaka said that she’s been working on those charts for a while now and working out the programming,” Oikawa said. “I thought she was just a graphic design major.”

            “She’s done some programming work, too, I think,” Bokuto offered as they sat down. While the pair hadn’t brought up Akaashi yet, but a knot sat in the pit of his stomach, anticipating the question and discussion of the day.

            “Want a beer, Bokuto?” Iwaizumi asked and both Oikawa and Bokuto looked at him. There was a moment of tense silence before he continued, “I’ll just order three beers.”

            Bokuot nodded as Iwaizumi called over the waiter, feeling the dread begin to unfurl itself in his stomach. He wanted to talk but at the same time, talking made it real. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket.

 

**Kubroooooooo (17:01):** dude whats up I haven’t heard from you all day

 

**Me (17:03):** I’m out with Oikawa and Iwaizumi rn.

 

He tucked it away again. He knew it was a short answer and knew Kuroo would be a bit mad at him, but Bokuto didn’t want to talk. It wasn’t Kuroo’s fault and he knew that, knew he shouldn’t take his disappointment out on him, but his feelings were still hurt.

“So,” said Oikawa’s voice and Bokuto looked up. Oikawa looked serious. “What happened today?”

            Bokuto sighed, the knot of dread in his stomach tightening at Oikawa’s words. He slumped a little and reached for his water glass, not to drink, but to fidget with. He could feel Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s eyes on him as he tried to think of where to start.

            “Well,” he began heavily. “I went to have lunch with him after work and things started off fine and as usual, and I had a good feeling, you know? Besides the general nervousness. So, we got to talking and then I asked about what he wanted to talk about and said he could go first.” He paused, digging his teeth in his bottom lip. “So, he did and he asked if Kuroo and I were dating.”

            There was a pause as the waiter returned with their drinks and their beers were slid in front of them. Bokuto took the glass and chased a droplet of water up the side with his thumb.

            “And?” Oikawa’s voice asked and Bokuto glanced at him.

            “And,” he sighed, shifting. “I said no, we’re just roomies, and that was fine or whatever, but then he was like, ‘oh, that’s a relief,’ and asked if Kuroo was single.” He turned the beer glass and lifted it. He heard Iwaizumi sigh and sip his own beer.

            “So?” Oikawa pressed. “You think he likes Kuroo, then?”

            Bokuto looked up over the foam. “Well, yeah, I mean, why would you ask if someone’s single unless you’re interested in them?”

            Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “I don’t believe it,” he declared, straightening his spine and sipping his drink. “I _can’t_ believe it. I think you’re misunderstanding what he meant.”

            Angry embarrassment made Bokuto’s cheeks flush. “What is there to misunderstand? He asked if Kuroo was seeing anyone, was relieved that we weren’t dating, and you even said the person he was interested in was someone he didn’t know very well. And Akaashi mentioned that he’s been able to see Kuroo outside work more thanks to me,” he said, voice heated.

            Oikawa opened his mouth, seemed to think better of it and closed it again. After a pause, he said, “What if he really wanted to see if _you_ were single?”

            Bokuto frowned. “Why would he ask about Kuroo then?”

            Oikawa made an unsure face and swirled his beer. “I don’t know,” he sighed. “I was thinking that maybe he like, wanted to ask you but casually, see if you liked Kuroo but didn’t want to be too up front about it, you know?”

            Bokuto nodded but there was no feeling behind the gesture. “Yeah, maybe,” he said, tone lilting with hesitation. “But it’s not like he’s hesitant about things, right? He’s pretty blunt about things.”

            “Yeah…” Oikawa’s voice trailed. He set his beer glass down abruptly and loudly on the table. “Damn it! I was so sure. You know what, I’m still unconvinced. I’m gonna ask him—” Oikawa jumped to take out his phone, his eyebrows knit together.

            “Don’t!” Bokuto’s stomach lurched and Oikawa put up his hands. “Don’t. It’s fine. I’ll get over it.” He looked at the white foam for a moment before taking a sip. It tasted bitter.

            Their ramen arrived during the pause. Bokuto scooted closer to the table and took his chopsticks in hand. Iwaizumi and Oikawa did the same, glancing silently between their food and Bokuto.

            “I’m sorry, man,” Iwaizumi said. “What’s bugging you most, though?”

            Bokuto lowered the bite of ramen he was about to put in his mouth. Bokuto never considered himself a particularly vulnerable person. Sure, he got down on himself sometimes, but he never really attributed those moments to long-term self-esteem concerns. This was somehow different.

            “You know when you said Akaashi was out of my league, Oikawa?” he began finally, looking up at him.

            Oikawa made an apologetic face. “Look, I’m sorry I phrased it that way,” he said gently.

            “No, it’s okay. You’re right, honestly,” Bokuto continued, blowing on the noodles. He took the bite before talking again. “I just—I don’t want to hate Kuroo and I don’t want to be mad at Akaashi either but I just…I feel so _used_ right now.” The ramen broth was hot and Bokuto wanted to blame that and the spice for the heat in his eyes. “Like—I really thought that Akaashi wanted to hang out with me because we were friends or, well, I guess _I_ wanted to pretend like it was something more, but right now all I feel is that he was using me, you know? And I know that’s not fair but that’s what it feels like. And I can’t blame Kuroo, he’s attractive, yeah, and I get why Akaashi would be interested in him, but I’m just --- I’m jealous. I’m disappointed and jealous.”

            He sniffed, delving into the ramen bowl again and taking a couple large bites to fight the frustrated tears forming in his eyes. “I really built today up and I knew I shouldn’t have, but hanging out with Akaashi just felt _right_ and fun and like things could work out. And I want to stay friends, I don’t want that to change, but right now it just hurts.”

            “You really liked him, didn’t you?” Oikawa wasn’t so much asking a question as affirming Bokuto’s feelings and he nodded.

            “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah. And I still do. And I know this is stupid. I know being this disappointed and dramatic is stupid. But—“

            “You just feel it,” Iwaizumi finished. “And that’s okay. Jealousy and disappointment are human feelings. It’s what you do with them that matters.”

            Bokuto nodded. “Yeah,” he sighed. He felt a complicated relief wash the tension out of his stomach.

            “If it takes time, it takes time,” Iwaizumi went on. “Rejection isn’t a good feeling but if you want to still be friends, I think you can.”

            Oikawa nodded as he measured out a mouthful of noodles. “And really, as long as you don’t fuss and call it being ‘friendzoned,’ I think you’ll be fine.”

            Bokuto smiled a little. “True,” he nodded. “This is true.” He sighed, his body feeling heavy, and he leaned on the table. “I’ll just—gather my thoughts a bit before I try talking to him again. I’ll have to find a good way to explain that I liked--- _like_ him without any expectations or whatever attached. I’ll just have to let it go.”

            Iwaizumi nodded, turning his bowl a little. “It’ll all work out,” he said warmly. “Which,” he caught himself. “I realize we said before but really, _it will work out_.”

            “Rude, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sniffed, lifting his ramen bowl to gain better access to the broth.

            Bokuto snorted and straightened. They were right, it would be fine. Either way, Bokuto needed to sort out his feelings, tell Kuroo, and eventually, when he was over himself, talk to Akaashi, when the feelings weren’t fresh and he wasn’t tangled in emotions. He just had to pick himself back up again and reach the point where he could face Akaashi without any whiplash.

 


	23. Adulthood and Feelings are a strange limbo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo decompress about "the big talk," and Bokuto grapples with his post-"rejection" slump, featuring the gym staff, and some post-college, new-adult life talks with the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Angst Chapter guys and it is full of the mid-20s life angst, rejection angst, and kpop refs. As you can tell I am projecting super hard with the #20slife feelings and am supremely uncreative in naming things (Yes, The Wall is the Dateko inspired gym). Next chapter will be Akaashi's POV and the next one after will also be Akaashi but sliiiiiiightly different (you will see why!).  
> Kpop stuff: Blue - BIGBANG, Day6 is under JYP entertainment and they're good, I recommend. I listened to a lot of Thai stuff while writing though so uh, yeah (look at me I'm so global ahahahaha sighs because I am so lame).  
> Sweets Paradise is what is sounds like tbh....  
> so um, here's this---dump? I guess? In which I try to image what a chilled-down slump-ing Bokuto is like and end up substituting with my own 20s life through Kuroo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Bokuto knew Kuroo was going to be displeased with him for giving him the cold shoulder all day, so as he unlocked the door to their apartment, he braced himself for questioning.

            “Hey,” he called into the apartment, not looking up as he tugged at his shoes.

            “Hey,” came Kuroo’s voice and there was a flat edge to it Bokuto recognized as irritation. Taking a silent deep breath, Bokuto shuffled into the living room to find Kuroo lying on the couch in his pjs, phone in-hand.

            “Oikawa and Iwaizumi say hi,” Bokuto said, sitting on the floor by the couch.

            Kuroo hummed. “I see.”

            The indifference made Bokuto’s heart race a little. He knew Kuroo wasn’t actually that pissed off, but the collection of unpleasant feelings Bokuto had felt throughout the day magnified the tension.

            “Listen, I—Kuroo, I have to talk to you about today,” Bokuto sighed, slumping a bit.

            “You sure do,” Kuroo nodded, letting his phone fall onto his chest and turning to look at Bokuto. “I have many questions.” His eyes were glittering deviously.

            Bokuto nodded. “Ask away.” He hoped he didn’t sound as resigned as he felt.

            “Well first of all,” Kuroo began with a huff. “Why the heck were you ghosting me all day? I do not appreciate suspense, you know this.”

            Relief and anxiety knotting in Bokuto’s stomach. He was glad Kuroo’s irritation wasn’t deep but he wasn’t quite sure how to explain the situation without also being somewhat resentful of him.

            “Well—” Bokuto began. “Because Akaashi likes you and my feelings are hurt.”

            He was staring fixedly at a corner of Kuroo’s phone case. It was the same one he’d had since their sophomore year of college when he’d thrown away his old red one; or rather placed it lovingly into the garbage bag with dramatic farewells.

            “What?” Bokuto didn’t know what to make of the surprise in Kuroo’s voice. “I’m sorry, _what_?”

            “I said he likes you,” Bokuto mumbled again, glancing up at him.

            Kuroo sat up, frowning. “Explain,” he demanded. “From the beginning.” He patted the couch next to him and rearranged as Bokuto sat beside him.

            “So, I went to the Roost this morning, ready to ask him out, and so we were sitting there during his lunch break, eating cake, and he asked if we were a couple,” Bokuto recited and Kuroo nodded silently. “I didn’t really know what to make of that, but like, I get it, so I said no, we aren’t, and then he asked if _you_ , yes, you, were seeing anyone.” Bokuto was silent. “And I know he didn’t actually say ‘I like Kuroo,’ I know, but why would you ask if someone is single if you aren’t interested. So, I said you weren’t but had Kenma, and then I left. Without saying anything. Because why would I after that.” He sank into the couch. He’d felt better after his dinner with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and while telling Kuroo did get _a_ weight off his chest, the not-so-small pit of jealousy sinking through his body was making him feel sad again.

            “Well,” Kuroo said after a moment of silence. “I—did not see that coming.”

            “Yeah, me fucking too,” Bokuto replied.

            “And I for sure do not super believe it.”

            “Why does everyone keep saying that?” Bokuto said exasperatedly. “Look, I’m glad you all thought the feeling was mutual, but today happened, and hearing that you think it’s wrong is shockingly unhelpful.” He leaned his head back on the back of the couch. “I don’t like feeling jealous of my best friend. I don’t like feeling used by the guy I liked. Like. I just—I don’t like _this_. I don’t like feeling bad about myself. I don’t want to be mad at Akaashi but like I just, I really— ” he sighed, closing his eyes. “I built it up too much. And I’m taking it out on you, which is shitty, and on myself, which feels horrible, and I’ll probably end up taking it out on Akaashi, which is also shitty, because I don’t want to lose his friendship more than I have.” Tears were welling in his eyes and with an angry breath he reached up and pressed his fingers against his tear ducts. “And this whole thing is stupid because I shouldn’t be this—this—this _dramatic_ about it.”

            Kuroo stayed silent as Bokuto collected himself. “I’m sorry,” he said after a moment, his voice watery. “I’m being stupid.”

            “Don’t call your feelings stupid, Bo,” Kuroo said gently. Bokuto dropped his hands and groaned. “But I can tell you that I am and was not, in any way, trying to flirt with or lead Akaashi on behind your back. I really didn’t think—er, I really _don’t_ think he likes me. And if he does---well, I didn’t know.”

            Bokuto nodded.

            “And I don’t want our relationship to be jeopardized by this,” Kuroo said and he sounded more serious. “I don’t blame you for what you feel. But it does make me a bit sad, you know?”

            Bokuto turned his head to see Kuroo fiddling with the cuffs of his pants. Reaching over, he put a hand on his knee. “’m sorry, Kuroo. I don’t want our dynamic to change either. And I don’t like feeling this way about you, and I’m mad at myself for that.”

            “It’s okay,” Kuroo said. “It’s been kinda a tough month for me too.”

            They shared a soft silence before Kuroo asked, “So what’s your game plan?”

         Bokuto made a face. “I don’t really have one to be honest,” he began. “I’m just not going to interact with him for a little while, let my feelings,” he made a gesture to indicate something melting away, “Leave naturally, you know? Make sure I have my brain in order before I say anything.”

“Gotcha, gotcha,” Kuroo nodded. “Do what you need to do.”

Bokuto suspected Kuroo had wanted to tell him he wouldn’t have to put a lot of distance between himself and Akaashi but he appreciated the lack of comment.

“How’s your internship stuff going?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo let out a sigh. “Well,” he inhaled, “they have a school they recommend, or like a program, and it would take another two or so years. But I could work and such while completing it and I guess I’m not the first one to have this dilemma so that was nice to hear.”

Bokuto nodded, sitting up straighter. “That’s good! And are you gonna do it?”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows and heaved up his shoulders. “Just finished the application.” His sly smile stretched lopsidedly across his face.

Bokuto’s eyes went wide and he clapped. “Congratulations! When will you know?” he asked eagerly.

Kuroo adjusted his sitting position and said, “Theoretically, because I’m in that nice internship world of bullshit connections, a month or two.”

“Holy shit,” Bokuto smiled. “Look at you climbing the social ladder.”

“No, I hate it, I want more time,” Kuroo snorted. “And besides if I don’t get it I’ve been snooping around for other options and I like this company so

I can just slide into this position if I time it right.”

Bokuto nodded. “Cool, cool. Well good luck. And sorry again for today.”

Kuroo put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “It’s okay man. I get it. And we’re cool.”

           

            Bokuto felt sluggish the next morning. Knowing he was going to have a slow morning, he’d set his alarm thirty minutes before his usual time to give his brain extra space to wake up. Rolling over to smack around for his phone, Bokuto hit snooze and shifted onto his stomach, groaning. His dreams had been strangely realistic and work related. Akaashi had come into the gym and Bokuto had been unable to sneak away in time. Even in the dream he’d been anxious.

Pushing his face into his pillow he tried to chase a cooking fantasy instead. He didn’t know what he wanted for breakfast but he felt like he needed kind of a lot of food. He wanted a large coffee and a lot of fluffy toast with a lot of butter. He also knew he needed different food if he was going to be working out his feelings all day.

Bokuto tried to bury himself deeper in his pillows with each tap of the snooze button, not wanting to get up and change. When he finally had to pull himself from the blankets, the air was chilly and he hunched to the bathroom. Assessing his appearance in the mirror he almost laughed at how much his hair was sticking up. It almost looked like he’s gelled it.

He met Kuroo in the bathroom and they greeted one another which mutual grunts. Tsukki has texted them somewhat passive aggressively about when they’d be practicing and there had been a long discussion in the group chat about what to do. Bokuto and Kuroo could always practice together and Tsukki was good enough that he didn’t need to join them for every practice. Terushima was on top of his parts but wanted to practice the covers a bit more as a group. That on top of that, Bokuto’s disappointing day had exhausted him and the four of them now had a full day ahead of them. As Kuroo gestured he’s make coffee, Bokuto nodded, realized Akaashi usually came into the gym on Tuesdays, and groaned around his toothbrush. Talking to Kuroo had helped but Bokuto wasn’t sure he could talk casually with Akaashi just yet.

Breakfast on both Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s parts contained an excessive amount of green onions. Bokuto left shortly after Kuroo, smacking his cheeks as he trudged to the station. He had a usual number of clients and was intending to drop in on Tanaka’s afternoon kickboxing class to avoid Akaashi if he could. He felt like a child for needing space but he wanted to make sure all possibly toxicity was gone from his system before picking up where they’d left off.

The train ride seemed busier than usual and Bokuto spent it staring out at the gray and black of the city, watching windows wink past when they caught the occasional sunlight. It looked like the day would turn out to be a windy one. Wondering if he’d brought a heavy enough jacket, Bokuto got off the train and made for the gym, adjusting his gym bag to stop it bunching his sleeve.

Kiyoko greeted him at the counter and Bokuto saw the program Yachi had start already up on the screen of the computer. Bokuto could feel the aggressive tension surrounding her as he ducked into the trainers’ locker room. It was going to be a long day.

“You seem a bit down today, Bokuto,” Kiyoko commented as Bokuto came up to get his file.

“Oh,” he said, smiling a little at her astuteness. “I’ve had a long couple of days.”

Kiyoko nodded and said nothing else, going over the names of their expected clients and, Bokuto noticed, the description of the possible gym pervert. A sudden wave of affection and appreciation for Kiyoko formed a lump in his Bokuto’s throat. A younger, louder Bokuto had been very interested in Fly!! when applying for internships and he could still remember the tear-jerking comfort he’d felt meeting Ukai and hearing his sexuality wasn’t a problem.

“Hey, Shimizu?” he said after a moment.

“Hm? Yes, Bokuto?” Kiyoko glanced up from the computer screen.

“Let me know if you need anything, ‘kay?” Bokuto said with a soft smile. Kiyoko gazed at him unblinkingly for a moment.

“Thank you,” she replied quietly. “I will.”

Bokuto nodded and turned to the doors to the floor again.

Clientele-wise, Bokuto had a good day lined up as it turned out. The Kpop kid – Ryota – was coming in first and it looked like Hinata might be coming as well. His chest still felt a little heavy but he figured he could drown it out with enough distraction and energy. After checking the machines and greeting Tanaka, Bokuto sat on the stairs to the second floor and compared his notes from his last session with Ryota to the ideas he had for the day. When their session started, at one point Ryota frowned mid-lunge and upon standing asked, “Is this Blue?”

“Hm? Oh. Yeah,” Bokuto nodded, glancing up at the speakers. “This is the slow Kpop playlist.”

Ryota nodded absently. “Long week?” he asked as he prepared to lift the barbell again.

“Yeah,” Bokuto replied. There was a pause as Ryota did his reps and Bokuto mentioned details about his form.

“Do you like Day6?” Ryota asked as he shook out his shoulders.

“I don’t think I listen to them much if I have them,” Bokuto cocked his head.

“They’re good long-week music,” Ryota said, kneeling to adjust the weights.

Bokuto watched him up the weight, quiet, feeling strangely touched by the suggestion. Ryota didn’t talk very much, so Bokuto often ended up talking _at_ him more often than not, but he was a good listener and indicated his preferences even without long conversations.

“Hey, Ryota, have you ever run into anyone named xxxxxxx in the locker room?” he asked suddenly.

After finishing his set, Ryota dropped the barbell and straightened. “I’m not sure,” he replied. “Is he the gym pervert?”

“We think so, yeah,” Bokuto nodded. Ryota was silent.

“There’s a guy that sometimes uses locker number forty-nine who gives off a strange vibe,” he said quietly. “I’ve only been here a couple days with him but---I’ve felt that kind of vibe before and…” He paused, licking his lips. Bokuto had directed his full attention to Ryota’s posture.

“Hey,” he said firmly. “Don’t go to that place. I’ll tell Kiyoko when we’re done. Do you want to use the gym?”

Ryota nodded and Bokuto gestured to follow him. “I’ll take care of the barbell, you go on ahead. Oh, and Ryota? Kiyoko has a list of psychiatrists if you ask.” He didn’t wait to see Ryota’s reaction as he made for the lobby to get the key for the gymnasium.

 

“Any luck?”

“Yeah, actually that really helped, this guy does use locker forty-nine quite often.”

“Do you want to put a picture up on the locker-room door?”

“No, we want to catch him here, not scare him off to another gym.”

Kiyoko scanned the image of the gym creeper for a moment, brow furrowed, before opening the copier.

“No, we’re just going to put it in every other locker with a nice note,” she said, pressing a couple of buttons on the console.

“Brilliant as ever, Kiyoko,” Tanaka sighed, hands over his heart.

The staff had been tense since Bokuto had told them what Ryota had relayed to them. Bokuto hadn’t mentioned Ryota’s reaction and didn’t intend to without his consent. While Bokuto had been angry about the situation before, seeing the tension and defeat in Ryota’s expression, the white knuckles, and the slight shudder in his breathing, sparked a such a strong anger at the gym pervert it made Bokuto’s stomach clench.

“I hate the fact that we have to wait for this guy to just—appear,” Tanaka grumbled as they left the workroom (Ukai’s office).

“I do as well but with any luck, we won’t have to wait much longer,” Kiyoko said. “Here. Stick these in the lockers other than the ones he usually uses just in case he somehow gets through Yachi’s program.”

Bokuto and Tanaka nodded and took the flyers. They looked at each other with stony faces and nodded.

“Ukai’s coming back with Takeda in an hour to talk about how to publicize this incident,” Kiyoko said. “And to talk about starting another camp or program at our sister gym.”

“Oh! You mean at the gym with the bouldering facility?” Tanaka asked and Kiyoko nodded.

“Yes. They liked the one we did last summer and they want us back,” she replied. “They’re actually asking for Takeda to open a more permanent program.”

Fly!! had been working with a nearby gym, The Wall, to run a couple of multifaceted fitness classes for LGBTQ+ members as well as workshops for their staff. Bokuto suspected Ukai was also going to tell Takeda to warn The Wall about the creeper just in case he did bolt to a new place.

Sliding the flyers into the lockers did not take much time and when Bokuto checked the clock to confirm so, his stomach did a strange flop as he saw it was around the time Akaashi usually came to workout.

“Hey, Tanaka need any help getting ready for class today?” Bokuto asked hastily as they headed back to the front.

“I mean, I won’t say no, but it’s a pretty easy setup,” Tanaka shrugged. “Why?”

“I, uh, I kinda want to not be seen, that’s all,” Bokuto muttered.

“Ahaaa, is this about your crush?” Tanaka asked, a grin spreading across his face.

“Uh, yeah,” Bokuto said, trying to smile playfully back.

“Why, you embarrassed about seeing him?” Tanaka teased, sliding closer.

Bokuto made a non-committal noise. “Um, well, no, I just kinda don’t want to see him, um, right now, especially.”

Tanaka’s prying attitude evaporated and he straightened. “I have to double check how many people are coming and make sure the creepy guy isn’t registered if you want to start setting up the punching bags,” he offered.

“Thanks, man.”

 

Avoiding Akaashi in the gym proved harder than Bokuto had originally anticipated. The facility was not the biggest and there were select few rooms to slither off into. Tanaka, and later Oikawa, did eventually help but Oikawa, Yachi, and Iwaizumi all told Bokuto that Akaashi had asked if he was around. Guilt on top of disappointment made room for themselves in Bokuto’s stomach as he boarded the train home. When he’d asked if Akaashi had inquired about Kuroo, Oikawa had nodded with a sigh and Bokuto could still feel his heart pounding in dismay. Somehow, he had to get his energy back in the next few hours before the band met up for practice as the last thing he needed was to bring them down too. Although he would never tell Kuroo, Bokuto was also back-burner stressed about how to make sure Kuroo could take full advantage of their band practices since he likely wouldn’t have time once he started his grad program. On top of that, Bokuto was a little worried about paying their rent if Kuroo had to stop working or put more money into school. This wasn’t a new anxiety, but the combination of the interaction with Akaashi and the slow-burning adult-life stresses was starting to take a toll on Bokuto’s energy. Or rather, because of what happened with Akaashi, Bokuto had no distractions.

Arriving at the apartment, Bokuto took a moment to just stand quietly and think. He wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. Deciding he’d start by watching cover videos and listening to Kuroo’s and Terushima’s recordings and filling in the bits, he toed off his shoes and shuffled into his room to grab his guitar and computer. Not having studio equipment made it a smidgen difficult to check himself, but Bokuto had found a system that worked for the apartment. After an hour of solo run-throughs, Bokuto leaned back on the couch with a sigh and began to scroll through his phone. He wanted to do something with someone but didn’t know who; everyone he knew was working or in love with his best friend. Maybe he’d cook something, that’d be a nice break. Flipping over onto his stomach, Bokuto quickly tapped in the name of a cooking channel on Instagram and scrolled over the ones that looked most appetizing.

Video browsing ended up taking the better part of an hour and it made Bokuto very hungry. He simultaneously wanted to cook a ten-person meal and wanted to be served a ten-person meal. Rubbing his stomach, he popped up off the couch to investigate the fridge. There were at least two doable things based on the contents of the fridge and Bokuto decided to go for it. Flitting back to the living room to grab his computer, he put on nobodyknows+ and began to throw things together.

Kuroo called to ask Bokuto to grab his guitar later in the afternoon and Bokuto made for the studio. Terushima greeted him with a bag of chips, ushering him into the back room and plunking him down on the well-worn couch, chattering happily and animatedly. His energy was contagious and Bokuto found himself invigorated. That is, until Terushima asked about how his confession went.

“Oh man, I’m sorry,” Terushima said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, that’s really not a great feeling.”

“Nope,” Bokuto shook his head, staring at the floor without seeing it.

“Want some ice-cream?” Terushima asked and Bokuto raised his eyes, frowning. “I have a bar in the office freezer. Want it?”

“Maybe later,” Bokuto said and Terushima nodded.

Their chat mellowed out after that and Terushima changed the subject to Bokuto’s piercings and other such things until Kuroo arrived, looking haggard and heavy.

“Man, maybe I should’ve brought booze,” Terushima commented as Kuroo hoisted himself out of his sprawling slouch next to Bokuto.

“Nah, we’d drink ourselves into next year,” he said, gesturing at himself and Bokuto. “Let’s just scream ourselves hoarse tonight, I want an excuse not to talk tomorrow.”

They started off with their least energetic song and did the instrumentals only, since none of them had the desire to sing. It went almost perfectly, which gave them all a bit of an energy boost to try singing next.

Which did not go as perfectly.

Nor did the next round.

“Okay, let’s just move on and come back,” Kuroo sighed. “Sorry guys, today was longer than I thought.”

This became a pattern and by the time they made it through all their songs, an hour and a half had passed with few satisfactory results. Bokuto was frustrated and could feel Terushima’s patience fizzling out as Kuroo’s irritation sparked.

“Hey, Bo, I think you’re playing this riff too fast,” Kuroo said as he played back their sixth recording. Bokuto felt a flare of anger at the statement but said nothing.

“Shit,” he groaned as he listened. “I fucking am by half a fucking beat.”

“Dude, it’s fine, we’re all used to the songs by now, we’re getting too comfortable,” Terushima interrupted, bouncing his leg.

Bokuto sighed. “Let’s just do it again, I’ll slow down,” he said.

“Why don’t we just move on, do another one, then come back?” Terushima sighed, fiddling with his drumsticks.

“Sure,” Kuroo agreed.

Bokuto felt a clench of irritation in his gut. He knew Terushima and Kuroo weren’t calling him a setback, but it felt like it. Nodding silently, they moved on. At the chorus however, Terushima silenced his drums and began, sounding tired, “Look. Guys. It’s not worth practicing if you’re having a hard week.” He looked at Bokuto and Kuroo for a moment each. “Bokuto, I know you’re having a tough time navigating your feelings about Akaashi. Kuroo, I get that you’re drained. But you’re both here, you both have said you want to do the show next week. Practice means nothing if you don’t actually want to be here, doing it like you’re excited for the show.”

Terushima rarely showed signs of real exasperation. While he wasn’t necessarily a patient person, he did care about his passions and was incredibly capable. His change in attitude created a difficult kind of tension, not unlike the feeling of disappointing a favorite teacher.

“’Kay, I know this group is important to you, but some of us can’t make it a life like you do,” Kuroo snapped, turning to Terushima. Terushima closed his hands over his drumsticks and sat back, waiting for Kuroo to continue. “This might be my last gig with you guys, ever,” Kuroo went on, looking between Bokuto and Terushima. “I already had to choose between volleyball and this. I already have to choose my job over both. I get that it’s not fun for you to deal with us, Yuuji, but I don’t know if I’ll have this,” he gestured around the studio, “Again. This,” he indicated himself and Bokuto, “Isn’t fun, isn’t the best atmosphere, I know it’s not, but I’d rather be here, feeling like shit and playing like shit than not at all.”

Bokuto had known Kuroo long enough to know when he wanted to cry and when his voice was about to break. He could see the signs as his mouth twisted and fought to stay neutral. Terushima seemed to have noticed as well as he was nodding.

“I’m sorry I’m also making today kinda shitty,” Bokuto apologized. “I know how much this means to you, both of you, and it’s my responsibility not to take my shit out on you.”

“’T’s fine,” Kuroo mumbled.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Terushima said. “I didn’t know how you felt, and I’m sorry for that too.”

There was a thick sort of silence and Kuroo sniffed.

“But,” Terushima began again. “Don’t say we won’t be like this again.” He was looking at his lap. “It makes me sad and lonely. I mean, like, yeah, I work here, but I don’t work with you and I don’t get to play around with you, I mean, I’m not paid for that. An’ we’re all adults now an’ we all can’t have the life we did in college but—I’d like to try, you know? I’d like to think we can.”

Bokuto nodded absently and Kuroo said, “yeah,” in a watery voice.

“Hey hey. I propose,” Bokuto said after a moment. “We go buy more ice-cream and sing a bit. Just sit and munch and karaoke.”

“I would like nothing more,” Terushima smiled.

They bought ice-cream portions for Tsukki as well and spent their time waiting for him singing both well and poorly to their show songs, as well as choice others. By the time Tsukki arrived – and judged them – they had raised their spirits and had enough energy to practice into the near wee-hours of the morning. Tsukki was, as expected, way ahead of them, and made their Memories practice very quick indeed.

“Do you really need me tomorrow too?” Tsukki asked as Kuroo pushed ice-cream at him.

“Nah,” Terushima shook his head. “No, you’re too good for us, to be honest.”

“Oh, he knows that,” Bokuto smiled and Tsukki rolled his eyes, adjusting his glasses. Bokuto knew he was hiding a blush, however subtle.

“I’m still available for the Sunday practice,” he said, finally taking the ice-cream from Kuroo to stop him pressing it against his neck.

“An angel,” Kuroo sighed.

“I am suddenly unavailable.”

After agreeing to a full run-through on Sunday, the four packed up and said good-night to make a break for the last train. Similar to graduation, Bokuto felt a strange sort of heaviness between them as they waved each other to their respective platforms. Despite how well the end of the night had gone, the laughter, and the bonding, it felt like another sort of graduation. There had been an understanding of one another as adults, in the adult world, that they had previously not addressed, or at least, pretended not to acknowledge. It wasn’t nostalgia and it wasn’t really sadness, but it was a bitter-sweet kind of feeling.

“Hey,” Bokuto said as he clapped Kuroo on the back while they waited for their train. “Let’s go to a pancake house tomorrow.”

“Not volleyball?” Kuroo asked.

“I’m kind of avoiding Akaashi,” Bokuto said awkwardly and Kuroo made a noise of understanding.

“I think there’s a Denny’s a couple stops away from us,” he suggested.

“Bro, you _know_ you don’t _go_ to Denny’s, you—” “ _Wind up at Denny’s,_ ” Kuroo finished with him, nodding.

“True, this is true. Well, that’s what Google maps is for,” he shrugged, taking out his phone. “You want like brunch pancakes or like pan _cakes_? Oh wait, hold on..” He tapped hurriedly on his screen. “There’s a Sweets Paradise like twenty-minutes away.”

Kuroo held up his phone triumphantly for inspection and Bokuto peered at the screen, a grin spreading across his face. “Dude. You genius.”


	24. In which Akaashi is frustrated (at himself)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi thinks back on his conversation with Bokuto, complain to Konoha, realizes somethings, and remembers some others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see folks! So we've reached the #turningpoint in our story and this is about where you can see my plot holes starting to peek through the poorly attached bandaids especially because at this point I too am going "oh m you fucked up LOL fml." But hopefully you'll also spot some things about Akaashi you didn't know before!   
> SOOO UMM hereeeee we go!!

“Welcome,” Akaashi said, hastily trying to glance around the steamer while he still had time to try and see who had come into the shop. When no exuberant “hey hey hey!” replied, he frowned at the milk he was steaming for a latte – medium, decaf, one pump of vanilla.

            Konoha took the order of the newcomers as Akaashi called the latte and began preparing the next espresso shot for the new order.

            “Expecting someone else?” Konoha smirked as he slid the order form towards Akaashi.

            Akaashi sighed as he pressed the espresso. “I don’t know what happened yesterday,” he said. “I was trying to be casual about it, trying to be subtle, but I think I said something wrong or upsetting and I’m not sure what.”

            Konoha leaned on the counter and raised his eyebrows.

            “I’m wondering if he was mad I asked if he was dating a guy but I really didn’t think he was that kind of person,” Akaashi continued as he fit the espresso into the steamer and started the second shot. As the grinder rattled away, Akaashi took the freshly brewed shot to set it aside before pulling out the milk.

            “Yeah, I definitely thought he was into you,” Konoha agreed, moving to tamp the next shot.

            Akaashi made a frustrated noise as the steamer burbled to life. “You and me both.”

            Akaashi wasn’t exactly mad at Bokuto for leaving so suddenly and he wasn’t exactly mad he’d been cut off, but he wasn’t happy about it either. He was pretty annoyed that Bokuto wasn’t answering his texts and he was pretty miffed that he hadn’t seen him at the gym and was a little worried he’d made some huge mistake, and was even more concerned Bokuto was actually homophobic, but that didn’t make sense given where he worked…

            Calling the double-shot latte, Akaashi glanced at the door again but saw no broad and bundled shoulders or eccentric hair. He wasn’t actually sure what he’d do if Bokuto came. He was anxious to talk to him and clarify what happened the previous day but he also felt a little angry about being left on read. So, he was generally disappointed about how the previous day had gone and how the day was going.

            “This whole thing is frustrating,” Akaashi grumbled, picking up the rag they used to clean the steamer and wiping off the nozzle.

            “Oh?” Konoha smirked, looking over their chore list. “Do explain.”

            Akaashi threw him a dry look. “I’m frustrated that I read the situation wrong and that I don’t know what I did wrong. And it’s not like he’s a hard guy to read so that’s confusing.” He switched to the portafilter. “I’m also really hoping he’s not one of those guys who gets really offended when they’re asked if they’re gay because that will really put a damper on my feelings for him.”

            Konoha laughed as he went to fish out the glass cleaner from under the counter. Akaashi couldn’t help but smile a little too.

            “He didn’t seem like the type. He seems more like the type to pout,” Konoha said, straightening up again and moving around the counter to start cleaning the food case.

            “Okay, that’s what I think,” Akaashi agreed, pointing the portafiller at Konoha. “But what is he pouting about?”

            “Maybe you were _too_ subtle, _too_ casual. Maybe your plan of casually easing into Bokuto’s love life was too round-about. Maybe he thought you were into Kuroo,” Konoha shrugged.

            Akaashi’s mouth opened and he tapped the portafilter in mid-air, a sudden understanding washing over him. That actually made sense. He had originally planned to ease into questioning Bokuto about his relationship status through Kuroo: while Akaashi had had no confirmation of Bokuto’s sexuality, his friendliness, physical contact, and general attitude with Kuroo had made him wonder if they two were an item. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that he had been too nervous to ask Bokuto directly, just in case they _were_ a thing. That just begged the question of why Bokuto had just--- _left_.

            “That—might be it,” he said, the relief both relaxing his slight anxiety and creating a new one simultaneously. “At least that would explain his reaction. Doesn’t really help me with why he just up and fucking left and won’t answer his damn phone though.”

            Konoha snorted loudly, saying, “His pouting must be contagious because you are hilarious right now.”

            “Okay, first of all, I am not pouting, I am venting, and second, I hope you clean your snot off that case because I sure as hell am not,” Akaashi retaliated, gesturing at the case with the portafilter.

            “Excuse you, I am not a child, I clean up my messes,” Konoha replied, pointed spritzing both the glass and the rag. “And I didn’t even make one! Unlike _someone else here._ ”

            “This is not a mess!” Akaashi said indignantly. “This is a slight clutter! It’s not even _my_ clutter! It’s just in my space!”

            “It’s _become_ your clutter,” Konoha offered a hand in explanation. “Especially if your form of questioning failed.”

            “Fair,” Akaashi said after a moment of silently eyeing his companion suspiciously and Konoha chuckled victoriously.

            The so-called “mess” did not, however, come to the coffee house that day, nor did it clutter up Akaashi’s phone with a message. Seven more lattes, two mochas, several teas, and at least one cappuccino came and went, and Akaashi bid Konoha farewell. He had originally planned to go to the gym like usual but after Bokuto had avoided him the previous day, he wasn’t very inclined to go. He felt antsy. If he did go to the gym, he could work out his dissatisfied energy but he didn’t really want to interact with other people. Ideally, he wanted to have his pole-dancing lessons with Oikawa and gossip or rant or _something_ even though he’d already asked about Bokuto yesterday and had just gossiped thoroughly with Konoha.

            Blinking, Akaashi looked down at his now-untangled earphones, realizing that he’d been toying with them unconsciously for the past ten-minutes. I need to draw something, he thought, and get ready for The Flock. Sighing, he put on his earphones and scanned through his phone for something that suited his mood.

            “Oh, hell yes, Sunmi save me,” he muttered to himself, tapping on “Gashina.”

           

 

            _Akaashi checked the map on his phone again and then the train route map above the door. He hadn’t been to this part of town before and he certainly hadn’t heard of the gym until Suga had mentioned it. He was a little nervous as joining a gym was new to him but the way Suga described the place, it would be an easy, simple process. Arranging his gym bag on his shoulder as he stood, he checked to make sure his ICOCA was accessible before exiting the train and looking for which gate to leave through. Since he’d started working with Konoha and the rest of the Roost crew, going to the studio had gotten harder, and since he had started at The Flock, his hours were already different than they had been when he was a regular. He doubted that Fly!!, this new gym, would have the means for pole-dance practice, but Suga had said, “You never know! They’re pretty diverse there.”_

_Turning the corner his phone was demanding he take, he spotted the “kind of out of place, but not distractingly so” building with the bold white letters FLY!! above a glass-fronted entrance. Closing Google maps, Akaashi hitched up his bag and made for the building. The hours were printed in black-outlined letters on one door and on the other, read the mantra “A place where ALL can FLY” along with a colorful series of flags Akaashi greatly appreciated. Opening the door, he found himself looking at an empty counter and a second set of doors, a working fridge, and a yet-to-be-working fridge. Stepping up to the counter, Akaashi peered at the forms that were arranged in clear plastic files. There were three too many forms. Heart-rate escalating slightly from confusion, Akaashi looked around. Did he peek in onto the weight room floor? Did he ring the bell? Did he just wing it and fill out all the forms?_

_Deciding the bell was the best option, he juggled his phone for a moment before reaching out to tap the bell._

_“Hey hey hey! Sorry to keep you waiting!” called a loud, very boisterous voice to his left as the doors to the weight-room floor opened. Startled, Akaashi turned to have the previous confusion and anxiety twisting in his stomach replaced by the low swooping feeling of making eye-contact with an attractive person._

_Said attractive person jogged up behind the counter and smiled broadly at Akaashi, large gold eyes sparkling. Akaashi was left speechless as he assessed the excessive presence of the person in front of him, from the blue shirt that was just tight enough to suggest the broad shoulders were entirely muscle, to the electric hair._

_“So, what can I help you with today?” this person asked, peering at Akaashi._

_“Oh,” Akaashi blinked, glancing away from the wide-eyed stare. “Uh, I, um, a friend recommended the yoga classes here. He said to ask for an Oikawa?”_

_“Aah, first timer, eh?” the person smiled, nodding. Akaashi inclined his head. “If you could fill this,” the electric-haired person danced one of the files into their hands and opened it, retrieved a paper, and slid it to Akaashi, “Out, I can grab Oikawa. I’ll just need your contact info for now and he’ll ask you the rest.”_

_Akaashi nodded and reached for a pen, still silent. Another smile was flashed his way before he was left to write in his name, address, phone, and email. He could feel his cheeks burning as he glanced after the receptionist._

_“I get this is a gym but Suga could’ve warned me the staff here was hot,” Akaashi muttered to himself. “Really…”_

_“Hey there!” the loud voice greeted again and Akaashi straightened as they bounced up to the counter. “This is Oikawa, our resident yoga instructor extraordinaire!”_

_“Yaho!” waved a somehow even prettier person. “Bokuto here told me you were asking for me?”_

_Akaashi glanced between this Bokuto person and the person who appeared to be Oikawa. “Yes, a friend recommended your yoga sessions so I came to apply,” he said, twisting the pen between his fingers. Despite Oikawa being intimidatingly attractive, Akaashi felt much more pressure from Bokuto._

_“Mm, I see. Did you want to join today’s session?” Oikawa asked, shooing Bokuto aside to stand directly in front of Akaashi._

_“If that’s possible,” he nodded._

_“If Bokuto’s given you the drop-in form, it is,” Oikawa replied._

_“Oiks, I’m gonna go,” Bokuto whispered and Oikawa’s head bobbed to acknowledge the comment, perfect hair bouncing with the gesture. “Bye then!”_

_Bokuto smiled and waved at Akaashi and Akaashi felt his cheeks go hot._

_“Thank you!” he said, following as Bokuto left._

_“No problem!” Bokuto saluted him._

_“So loud,” Oikawa shook his head. “Okay, so under your contact info is the class registration and payment etc info…”_

            That had been two years ago and while Bokuto had had his trademarked look, Akaashi hadn’t managed to see him at the gym until Bokuto and Kuroo had come into the Roost. When he’d first seen the two together he wasn’t surprised in the least they were friends (and they were roommates!): the loudness, the general big-ness, and the hair all suggested a harmonious relationship. The question had then become how _close_ of a relationship and based off of the many social media photos of them together, the many tags, and nonexistent relationship statuses, Akaashi had no candid way to confirm or deny his suspicions. And yet, somehow, based on Bokuto’s behavior with him, at The Roost, and Bokuto’s transparentess, Akaashi had grown comfortable with the idea that Bokuto was at least interested in him. Akaashi was frustrated. Not yet angry, but frustrated. He liked Bokuto. He wasn’t _jealous_ of Kuroo per se, but he also wanted to be able to casually touch Bokuto. Or casually strip him. Or casually grind with him. Or casually make out with him in that ridiculous barely-there shirt.

            “Maybe he really did think I like Kuroo,” he muttered to himself.

 

            Bokuto did not appear in the Roost for next few days. This worried Akaashi, but as Bokuto appeared to also be ignoring Akaashi’s texts, and one phone call, it also annoyed him. He was especially bothered, but not surprised, when he was told that Bokuto “hadn’t come in yet” on Wednesday when they normally played volleyball and talked. Akaashi hadn’t been sure what to do with himself with Bokuto absent. He was used to the routine of talking and exercising with him. It was oddly silent without the chatter and general presence of his crush. The annoyance and lack of closure ended up motivating him to work out harder than usual so by the time Oikawa’s yoga session was finished, Akaashi’s entire body was sore.

            The next morning saw Akaashi groaning and grunting if he had to do anything besides steam milk. Konoha snickered at him but Akaashi was too sore to smack him.

            “Ahh, this is really the most entertaining thing I’ve seen in a while,” Konoha grinned over his tea. There was a lull in the flow of customers and Konoha was taking advantage of this to experiment with mixing some teas. Akaashi scowled at him.

            “What exactly is amusing, pray tell?” he asked, preparing a white chocolate mocha for himself.

            “Oh, you, crushing,” Konoha shrugged. “It’s almost as funny as when you were thirsty as fuck a couple weeks ago.”

            “Hey, _you_ agreed with me that that shirt is unfair,” Akaashi retaliated as he steamed his own milk.

            Konoha nodded his head in agreement. “I’m not refuting that. But your reaction was still funny.”

            Akaashi grumbled to himself and Konoha laughed. Akaashi was able to keep himself distracted while at work but once he was at home, he caught himself glancing at or checking his phone too frequently in the hopes for a text from Bokuto. He was a little anxious that this new emotional investment was becoming a negative one but he also didn’t think Bokuto was the type do intentional malicious harm. Unless he was homophobic - that would really be a problem.

            The lunch rush came and went, and Komi came to stock food and chat. He had a collection of food scraps that he divided into free samples and snack material, so Akaashi grazed absently on the pieces of pound cake, sandwich bread, and fruit in between sips of his drink. Yukie came out to the counter to relieve Konoha for his break and to help with coffee orders. Yukie was the rock of the Roost and in Akaashi’s opinion made the best coffee. She also had more experience, but, somehow, she was able to pull the best espresso shots and get the milk perfectly frothy. When Akaashi wasn’t taking orders and preparing other orders, he was watching Yukie’s methods closely. Maybe she just had magic fingers.

            Near the end of Akaashi’s shift, when the afternoon coffee drinkers and determined looking young people came in, Konoha smacked Akaashi so abruptly that Akaashi nearly dropped the syrup he was using.

            “What the hell, I nearly dropped this - what?” Akaashi asked, glaring at Konoha.

            “Dude, I see Bokuto,” Konoha said, not looking at Akaashi, but staring out the window. Akaashi’s stomach did a plunge and he peered around the steamer. Sure enough, a familiar white-and-black haired figure was approaching the door. Darting back behind the steamer, Akaashi stared at Konoha, who stared back at him.

            “I’ll finish that,” Konoha declared, holding out his hand for the syrup.

            “No, I’m the coffee guy, let me finish,” Akaashi replied, turning away. “You, get the other espresso shot ready though.”

            Konoha nodded and busied himself. Akaashi put the syrup bottle back on the rack and grabbed the awaiting steamed milk and espresso shot. His heart was beating quite fast and he felt disorganized despite knowing the latte routine as well as his own birthday. He hadn’t been this jittery when he’d planned on asking if Bokuto was seeing anyone. Maybe that had been adrenaline. Now, he was nervous about what to say, how to approach Bokuto, and what Bokuto thought of him.

            “He’s at the door,” Konoha hissed. “You ready?”

            “Just gotta send this out,” Akaashi answered.

            “He looks kind of like he’s bracing himself,” Konoha continued.

            Akaashi hummed, moving to the drink counter to call the latte (“Medium raspberry latte”).  He heard the door open and purposefully didn’t look at it, moving behind the steamer to give himself a moment to inhale deeply as Konoha said, “Hey, Bokuto! Long time no see!”

            Akaashi appeared next to Konoha, heart thudding, to see a casually dressed Bokuto. He looked a bit tired and nervous, his usual energy dulled a bit and Akaashi was fairly certain it wasn’t because of the cold day.

            “Oh, hello, Bokuto,” Akaashi said, offering a smile. “You haven’t been in lately.”

            Bokuto glanced at him and nodded. “It’s been busy with the concert an’ all,” he replied, more quietly than Akaashi was used to, and the excitement in his voice seemed just as forced as the half-hearted smile he flashed.

            “Akaashi, I have to get that tea latte going, can you ring Bokuto up?” Konoha said, edging out of the conversation.

            “Oh, yeah, sure. It’s soy milk by the way,” Akaashi nodded, shifting. Konoha rolled his eyes – “do they know soy milk doesn’t steam the same?”

            Akaashi turned his full attention back to Bokuto. There was an awkward pause.

            “Um, so, you’ve been practicing a lot lately?” Akaashi asked, twisting his fingers behind the ipad.

            “Yeah,” Bokuto replied, brushing a stray hair back into the rest of the plume. “I’m um, also just taking out today, so no need for a mug.”

            “Oh.” Akaashi hoped his voice hadn’t reflected the disappointed plummet of his stomach. “I see. What will it be then?”

            “Just a medium latte today. And two pieces of pound-cake please,” Bokuto said, reaching to take out his wallet. Akaashi tapped the order onto the ipad screen, keenly aware that Bokuto was trying not to make eye contact, as he was attentively looking for bills and coins in his wallet and keeping his eyes on his hands. Akaashi didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t used to a Bokuto that didn’t want to talk. He simply said the total, accepted the money and began preparing the latte. _What the fuck_? he thought. Was Bokuto really that upset with him? If he only had a chance to explain himself…

            “Here’s the latte and cake,” Akaashi said when the latte was done and Bokuto looked up from his phone.

            “Thanks,” he said and turned to leave.

            Akaashi was taken aback and a little angry at the gesture. “Good luck with practice!” he said, trying to divert Bokuto’s attention back onto him.

            Bokuto looked back at him, his previous glow returning for a moment. “Thanks,” he said with an almost-smile before it faded. “I’ll let Kuroo know.”

            Akaashi frowned and was about to ask what Kuroo had to do with anything when he remembered what Konoha had said about Bokuto maybe thinking he liked Kuroo instead. _Maybe I really did fuck up_.

 Watching Bokuto open the door and head out into the gray day, Akaashi sighed. “I should talk to Kuroo,” he muttered to himself. “I’m mad now.”


	25. The Show, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Kuroo have a talk, Akaashi looks hot af, and Bokuto plays guitar.   
> The show has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATE! SO LATE!! and also part of a GIANT chunk of story so it might end in a weird place, thus make the start of the next chapter a bit awk but HERE WE GO.   
> uHM. So. I am so sorry this is so damn late, work got REALLY busy this semester - thanks Japan - and I've been having major writer's block. Also, lol, I have zero idea how renting space at clubs to play works, so like...sorry. Also idk how to write shows. Just...I don't know??? YIKES??? This chapter also has both Akaashi and Bo's perspectives so that's also a thing. Um, the bad puns are like........real bad, I'm sorry.   
> Almost unrelated but the stage play is a work of ART and I have come to love everyone all over again, RIP me.

“Kuroo!”

            Kuroo glanced around the café until his eyes fell on Akaashi and he nodded in understanding. Akaashi went back to eating his lunch, his heart pounding a little harder than he would have preferred. He had asked if Kuroo could talk, as tomorrow was the concert and Akaashi wanted some answers. Kuroo had readily agreed, saying he’d drop by during his lunch break. Konoha had once told Akaashi that he ate “aggressively” when he was thinking too hard and as he tried to shove too much rice into his mouth, Akaashi silently – and grudgingly – agreed.

            “Yo,” Kuroo greeted when he sat down with his drink and a to-go bag.

            “Hello,” Akaashi nodded. “So. Bokuto.”

            “Bokuto,” Kuroo repeated with a sigh as he took off his jacket.

            “Is he okay?” Akaashi asked, sounding more demanding than he’d intended. “He came in the other day and seemed pretty down.”

            “Oh, he actually came? I’m impressed,” Kuroo raised his eyebrows and began hunting through the to-go bag for his food. “But yeah, he’s—I mean, he’s not at his best right now, to be honest.” He pulled out a sandwich – salmon, cream-cheese, bean-sprouts, some green onions, and Komi’s Secret Tartar sauce – and took a bite. “He’s been, or at least was, sulking and moping and sighing and being all sorts of melancholy, kind of messed up a practice or two, and is just—” Kuroo sighed into the sandwich. “In a slump.”

            “Ah,” Akaashi made a noise of understanding, feeling a little guilty. “That’s probably my fault, I think.”

            Kuroo frowned and grunted in refute, shaking his head. “Nuh-uh, this is all _him_ being dumb _about_ you. I mean, you know he likes you right?”

            Akaashi felt his face go hot and his stomach swoop. So, he hadn’t been reading Bokuto wrong. Completely, at least. “I thought so, yeah,” he replied, lifting his onigiri to his mouth. He was really quite happy to hear the confirmation, as he had liked Bokuto for—a while. Akaashi had been under the impression that Bokuto was interested in him, not necessarily from the beginning, but for sure since the art museum trip. Akaashi had thought he’d done at least somewhat sufficiently in flirting back, but it was clear now that he should have just gone for it to spare the confusion.

            “Well, he does,” Kuroo said. “And…” He paused and took a deep breath. “Okay, he said that you like _me_.” He stared at Akaashi in silence for a moment.

            “Fuck,” Akaashi sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Oh, fuck, I did mess up.”

            “It’s just a misunderstanding, right?” Kuroo said in a voice that was half a statement, half a question. “Because I sure as fuck did not get the impression you were into me.”

            “Your pain in the ass is correct,” Akaashi nodded and Kuroo snorted.

            “Okay, good,” he said, smiling into his sandwich. “So,” he continued through his mouthful. “What happened? Why’d’e think you do?”

            Akaashi groaned. “Because I got nervous, overthought it but tried to be casual, and fucked up real hard apparently,” he said, crossing an arm over his stomach and stuffing the rest of the onigiri in his mouth.

            “I won’t say you didn’t,” Kuroo smirked. “Funnily enough, he said he wanted to be all ‘casual’ too.”

            Akaashi felt himself blush as Kuroo sent him a look. “Well, I wasn’t sure if you two were a thing or not. I mean I got you were roommates—” “oh my god we _are_ roommates!”  “--but you two were also just so—” he made a face, “Compatible, so I thought I’d ask if you two were dating or not--”

            “Then you asked about me?” Kuroo finished.

            “Yeah,” Akaashi nodded, unwrapping another onigiri. “Which I realize was a stupid thing to do because it made it seem like I was interested in you, but I chickened out and didn’t think he’d, you know, fucking leave.”

            Kuroo snorted. “Akaashi, you’ve known Bokuto long enough to know he’s a very, _very_ easy to read person. He’s very transparent and kind of simple-minded – in a good way! A pure way, don’t get me wrong! Without a doubt he would have jumped to conclusions.”

            “And he did,” Akaashi sighed. “I noticed.” There was a pause as they ate. “He could have at least waited to hear me out though!” Akaashi flared, throwing up the hand not holding his food.

            Kuroo laughed. “You’re not wrong about that! He said he wanted to ‘give himself some space’ so he didn’t ‘do anything stupid’ but….” He made “what the fuck” gesture with his hands. “It’s not like that’s helped the situation?”

            Akaashi smiled. “I guess that’s better than lashing out,” he shrugged. “But I can’t say he’s um, doing it harmlessly.”

            Kuroo made a loud noise of agreement and nodded. “I know right? He didn’t want to be all brony about it but kind of did anyways? Like he wants to just get over it, but kind of just pouts? And then feels bad about pouting?” After another bite, he frowned. “Okay, that’s not fair, I’m not being fair. He’s actually pretty self-conscious and I think his thinking that you liked me instead kind of---hurt his confidence.”

            Akaashi nodded slowly. He hadn’t known that about Bokuto. He didn’t come across as a vulnerable person with all of his boisterousness and brightness. But then again, he supposed it did make sense: he was a people-person who made a living making people feel confident and strong, so of course he wouldn’t directly show his own insecurities. And Akaashi did appreciate that Bokuto had tried to sort out his feelings in his own way.

            “I …didn’t know that,” he said finally.

            Kuroo shrugged. “It’s not something he really _says,_ it’s more something he _does_. And besides, not answering your texts was pretty near-sighted of him.”

            “I can’t lie, that’s the part that’s pissed me off most,” Akaashi nodded.

            Kuroo smiled, crumpling the sandwich wrapper. “I think he’s chilled out now though, should make tomorrow easier. You’re still coming, right?” he asked, voice suddenly serious.

            Akaashi nodded. “Oh, yeah,” he agreed. “I have some— _things_ to say to him.”

            “That’s the ticket,” Kuroo grinned.

            “Hey, Kuroo, last thing,” Akaashi said as Kuroo collected his trash.

            “Mm?”

            “Was, um, did Bokuto plan to ask me out last week?” Akaashi blushed. Akaashi remembered his conversation with Konoha: he had been wondering if he should have just asked after sushi and had been pretty sure Bokuto was going to ask him out. Officially. Konoha had laughed at him and sent him many a reaction gif over text, assuring that Akaashi had nothing to worry about and that it was amazing they hadn’t just done it yet.

            “You bet he did,” Kuroo smiled. “I think that’s also why he was so bummed.”

            Akaashi groaned angrily. “I should have let him go first then!”

            Kuroo cackled. “Just kiss and make up tomorrow. If he made it in here, that means he’s almost cleared his bird-brained head.”

            Akaashi snorted. “Hey now, I want to date that bird-brain,” he said.

            “Please do,” Kuroo grinned, standing. “I will see you on the flip-side home slice.” He saluted Akaashi and then laughed at the look of pure disgust on his face.

            “Who _says_ that still?” Akaashi asked, also standing.

            “You will if you come around our place often enough,” Kuroo winked.

            “I take it back, tell Bokuto he has no chance anymore, we’re done,” Akaashi replied in a monotone.

            “Aw, no, don’t say that, we can change!”

            “Bye, Kuroo.”   

 

 

            “Akaashi you’re gonna look hot in either outfit once you take off the jacket,” Oikawa’s voice said from Akaashi’s bed.

            “Yeah, but which one is _best_ ,” Akaashi persisted. “I have to catch the eye of a hot guitarist, help me out here.”

            Oikawa chuckled through the phone. “Oh, Akaashi. You’ll be fine. I’ve seen how smooth you are. But, as we have discussed, you can never go wrong with ripped jeans.”

            “Oh, I’m still in them,” Akaashi replied, physically turning to his phone. “So then which shirt?”

            “Excellent. Personally, I’d go with the tight one but that’s just me,” Oikawa sniffed. 

            Akaashi nodded to himself before realizing Oikawa wasn’t actually in the room.

“’Kay!” he called, pulling said shirt over his head before giving himself one final spritz of perfume. It had been years since he’d felt this much like a high-schooler: calling friends over outfits, putting on make-up, and feeling this amount of nervous excitement. Similarly, he hadn’t been to a club/bar for fun in quite some time and after assessing himself in the mirror, decided he looked damn nice.

            “You have the address, right?” Oikawa’s voice asked.

            “Yeah, it’s all plugged into google,” Akaashi replied. “Hey, Oikawa, is Bokuto there yet?” He heard Oikawa chuckle.

            “Yeah, he’s here and looking fine. Want a pic?”

            Akaashi could practically see the smirk. “No,” he said with great resolve. “I’m gonna just let myself suffer. No prep, we die like men.”

            Oikawa snorted. “Hurry up man, I want to watch the drama already.”

            “Yeah, yeah, be there in twenty,” Akaashi said, his heart racing a bit at the statement. “See you, Oikawa.”

            “Bye bye,” Oikawa sang and the line ended.

            Akaashi took a deep breath and smacked his cheeks. He was a little nervous about confronting Bokuto but he also had the feeling that if they talked, things would work out. Akaashi was also fairly certain that if things worked out _that night_ , he and Bokuto would have a very long, very _energetic_ night. With a final assessment of himself in the mirror, Akaashi grabbed his phone charger, jacket, and wallet, and made for the station. The club was about twenty minutes away by train and then some number walking, giving Akaashi plenty of time to both calm down, freak out, and get pumped up. He had even made a playlist specifically for this train ride. For lack of something better to do, Akaashi popped a mint into his mouth and shoved his hands in his pockets to play with his keychain. He hadn’t heard Bokuto play before but based on the stories, it would be a fun listen.

            Once Akaashi was two stops away from the club however, he was starting to get nervous: his stomach was twisting and his heart was beating, and he felt so unnecessarily warm and energetic. Maybe he should just go home? No, that was dumb, he was already _nearly there_ and honestly if he didn’t take the chance to make up – and make out – with Bokuto, when would he? From what Kuroo had said, Bokuto could be talked to and things wouldn’t be awful. And, he told himself, it was this kind of last-minute overthinking that had landed him in this situation in the first place. Reaching his stop, Akaashi took out his phone to call Oikawa.

            “Okay, I’m starting to walk,” he said.

            “How are your nerves?” Oikawa asked. Akaashi could hear music and voices in the background.

            “Present,” he replied. “Okay, I’m coming up on the Lawson, and it’s left right?”

            “Uh-huh,” Oikawa said. “Also, Bokuto’s in his ripped jeans and his ass looks great.”

            “Fuck you, don’t encourage my thirst,” Akaashi groaned.

            “Akaashi, that has always been my one job,” Oikawa said in a serious voice.

            “You got me there. And left at the weird psychedelic clothing store?”

            “Yep. Bo’s hair is down by the way. He’s in a band tee.”

            “Would you look at that, I have an app for this. Bye now,” Akaashi said airily before hanging up. “He wants me to suffer.”

            By the time Akaashi was paying his entrance fee for Blue Castle, he was peering around unnecessarily for familiar faces (Bokuto) and very aware of the occasional eyes that found him, and even more aware of how nervous he actually was. The bouncer for Blue Castle was a very fierce looking young man with bleached hair save for two dark stripes and non-existent eyebrows, and inspired the feeling that no, Akaashi did not, under any circumstances, want to face this person angry. The receptionist, on the other hand, reminded him of Oikawa, but somehow less--- _Oikawa_. As he shoved his coat in a locker, he texted Oikawa saying he had arrived and was very sweaty.

            The club floor was very different from the Flock: where the Flock was a dark, energetic place, Blue Castle was all light blue mood-lighting, glowing whites, and strangely intimate. It wasn’t unpleasant but it was different from the coziness he’d come to associate with the Flock. The stage was certainly bigger than the Flock and had the DJ booth set up to the side with space for a gold and black drum-set, two mics, and about three guitar stands. Akaashi’s stomach twisted at the sight. This was happening.

            “Akaashi!” said Iwaizumi’s voice as presumably Iwaizumi tapped on his shoulder. Turning, Akaashi found himself looking at the man in question, Oikawa, and Matsun, all leaning around a high round table tucked into an alcove with scooped out seating.

            “Well, I made it,” Akaashi said as Iwaizumi offered him a glass (water). Accepting it, he looked around. There were a fair number of dancers on the floor, jiving to the current music selection, but the majority were around other tables and seating.

            “Welcome to the Castle,” Matsun smiled and Akaashi noticed he was in white and blue to match the lighting. “Makki’s at the bar, but he’ll be dropping by occasionally. I’m just here, delivering water.”

            “This is very calm for a club,” Akaashi said, sliding next to Oikawa. Matsun leaned closer to hear him then nodded, smile growing.

            “That’s because it’s early. Once Tsukishima comes on and the hours hit that nice raunchy peak – yeah, you know the time! – things will get wilder,” Matsun said over the music. He gestured at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “And they get gross.”

            “Excuse me, don’t tell _me_ we get gross, I’ve seen you an Makki and I still have to wash my eyes just thinking about it,” Oikawa retorted, kicking at Matsun under the table. Akaashi smiled a little, sipping at his water and looking around again. He recognized very few people.

            “Bo’s backstage,” Oikawa’s voice said and Akaashi looked over at him to see him grinning. “We said hi earlier but I’m sure you’ll be more than welcomed.”

            Akaashi felt his face grow hot and he tapped on the water glass. “I dunno…”

            Oikawa nudged him playfully. “C’mon, you look hot, he looks hot, it just _is hot,_ go for it,” he pushed.

            “That is _the_ one plan,” Akaashi mumbled, looking at the stage again. A short golden-haired person was going around and checking the cables and lighting. They looked very familiar. “Oh, hey, I saw them with Kuroo once,” Akaashi commented, half to himself, half to the others.

            “Hm? Oh, Kenma? Yeah, Kuroo’s been in love with them for _ever_ ,” Oikawa said. “They help with the rigging and lighting and technical things from time to time.”

            “I should friend them,” Akaashi said and Oikawa laughed.

            “Yeah, you two’d get along,” he replied, taking out his phone, which was vibrating. “Hello? Oh, hey Yachi! Yeah, just go down stairs from the lockers and we’re on the left. Omg, Yachi, please breathe, you’ll be able to see us.” Oikawa sat up straighter and looked around Akaashi. “Yep, just go towards the stage—” Akaashi stood up straighter and stepped around the alcove to get a clearer view of the stair.

            “I see her,” he said, raising a hand and waving. Yachi, looking extremely anxious and jumpy, was glancing around with wide eyes, and after a moment, Kiyoko appeared behind her. “Yachi! Kiyoko!” Akaashi called and Yachi jumped before spotting him, her expression melting in relief. She turned to Kiyoko and pointed over to their table. Kiyoko, upon finding them, smiled and the two made their way over.

            “Hi,” Yachi gasped, sounding too nervous to be truly excited. “We made it!” She gave a weak cheer. “Wow, you all look so dressed up…” She looked over them each in term and then over herself.

            “Well, Akaashi has one guitarist he has to shag, and Iwaizumi looks good in everything, and I’m just my normal self, no pressure,” Oikawa shrugged and Iwaizumi flicked him.

            “You look fine, Yachi,” he said, standing as Oikawa made to retaliate. “Want a drink? Kiyoko?”

            “Water for me please,” Kiyoko nodded and Yachi gestured for the same.

            Akaashi moved to make room for the two and Yachi smiled at him.

            “So, have you seen Bokuto yet?” she asked, nodding thanks at Iwaizumi for water.

            “Not yet,” Akaashi replied hesitantly.

            “You should!” Yachi said, hopping a little. “He’s been wondering out-loud to himself if you’d still be coming tonight!”

            Akaashi raised his eyebrows and looked at her, his heart racing but the hard, anxious knot in his stomach unwinding. “Really?” he asked, almost bashful.

            “Mhm!” Yachi nodded. Then after a moment, she clapped a hand to her mouth. “I probably wasn’t supposed to tell you!”

            “I don’t know if I can stay for the whole show,” Kiyoko said. “So if you want to come with me to say hi—”

            “Oh, yes! I’ll come too!” Yachi nodded before turning back to Akaashi and making a suggestive expression.

            Akaashi hummed into his water. He wanted to go. He did. But he was nervous. He was nervous about facing his own failed attempts to ask Bokuto out, nervous about seeing Bokuto’s reaction, nervous about having a crush.

            “Yachi’s right, though,” Iwaizumi said. “Bokuto’s been— _interesting_ at work.”

            “He’s been very gloomy,” Oikawa chimed in.

            Akaashi hummed louder and threw back the last of the water. “Fine. Yachi, lead the way.”

            Both Yachi and Oikawa cheered, making Akaashi groan loudly. Maybe he should have gotten a drink.

 

 

            “The lighting’s all done and your plugs look fine,” Kenma said, hopping down from the stage. “There isn’t a lot I had to change here, the system’s pretty good for stages.”

            “Yeah, but no one knows our nonsense like you,” Kuroo smiled. It was the same, stupid smile he always got around Kenma and Kenma knew it, but they ignored it. Masterfully.

            “One day you’ll have to do it without me,” they replied, taking out their phone. “They’re serious about hiring me as a test-player for new games.”

            “Seriously?” Terushima asked and Kenma nodded. “I mean, as much as Kuroo will cry, fuck yeah take that job. I’ll miss the help too but…” He shrugged.

            “Hinata says he’s on his way so I’m gonna go meet him,” Kenma said. “Once Tsukishima’s on I’ll come help pack up.”

            “Good-bye, my love,” Kuroo sighed and Kenma shot him a disgusted look.

            “Wait, how does Kenma know Hinata?” Bokuto had been leaning against the wall tuning his guitar, wondering if Akaashi was really coming. Straightening, he tried to remember if Hinata had mentioned anything about Kenma before but he couldn’t bring anything to mind.

            “I’m not sure to be honest. Maybe online gaming?” Kuroo shrugged, turning to slide passed Bokuto. “I’m gonna pee this one last time. Oh, want me to put your guitar up there?” He pointed at Bokuto’s guitar as he headed for the bathroom.

            “Nah, I’ve got it,” Bokuto shook his head. “Oh, I can hold your picks.”

            “My man,” Kuroo shoved his hand in his pocket and retrieved his picks before dropping them in Bokuto’s palm.

            Bokuto was just starting to pick out “Memories” when he heard Yachi’s voice call, “Bokuto! There you are!”

            Bokuto looked up, smiling as he saw Yachi coming down the hall towards him, Kiyoko behind her, and following…

            “I brought Kiyoko and Akaashi with me to say hi and good luck!” Yachi beamed. Bokuto’s stomach had knotted instantly upon seeing Akaashi, for one thing because he looked damn beautiful, and for another because Bokuto was fairly sure he wasn’t there to see him. Bokuto was also very aware that Akaashi was hanging back as Yachi and Kiyoko bid him good luck.

            “Kiyoko’s told me you guys are super cool and funny,” Yachi was saying and Bokuto smiled, feeling both proud and embarrassed, easing some of the tension that had built in his stomach.

            “Aww, Kiyoko don’t build us up like that, we’re just three guys who can’t let go of college,” he said, leaning against the wall again. “And besides this might be the last show.”

            Yachi made a noise of disbelief and Bokuto glanced at Akaash in time to catch him frown a little. “What!! Well then you have to be _extra extra_ cool!” Yachi cried.

            Bokuto snorted. “Understood. I’ll do my very best but no promises.”

            “Are you sure you guys are thinking of stopping?” Kiyoko asked and Bokuto shrugged.

            “We may. It would be nice if we didn’t. I sure don’t want to be but adult life is started to turn up the heat,” Bokuto sighed. “But for now, for today, we’re gonna put on a show.” He winked and Kiyoko smiled in an amused way. The two bid him good-bye and, after patting Akaashi on the arm, leaving the pair of them alone.

            Bokuto, not wanting the tangible tension to stretch into an uncomfortably long silence, began, “’M glad you could make it,” just as Akaashi said, “That is quite a fine-looking instrument.” Bokuto glanced down at his guitar and smiled a little.

            “It matches your hair,” Akaashi continued, taking a step forward.

            It was awkward and Bokuto could feel his heart echoing in his chest. “That’s true,” he said through an only-somewhat forced smile. It was tonight or not at all. Bokuto had resolved himself to cheering for Akaashi, even if it would amount to nothing. If it meant they could stay friends, if it meant Bokuto could move on, he’d do it. After a breath, he began, “If you’ll wait a sec, I can call Kuroo—”

            “Bokuto,” Akaashi said firmly, stepping into Bokuto’s personal bubble so forcefully that he straightened against the wall. Akaashi not only looked fine as fuck in dark ripped jeans and a slightly-shiny, agreeably tight shirt but smelled great. He was close enough now that Bokuto could also see eyeliner.

            “Bokuto, I’m not here to see Kuroo,” Akaashi declared, sounding a little exasperated. “I’m here to see _you_. I came to see _you_ and think about _you_ and talk to _you_.”

            Bokuto gulped. He became aware that he was gripping the body of his guitar very tightly and that his hands were getting sweatier by the second. Akaashi’s eyes were burning and his jaw was set. He also looked like he was going to eat Bokuto alive. Bokuto opened his mouth but before he could force anything out, Akaashi said, “No, don’t, don’t talk right now, I’ll get mad and carried away and you have a show and you need to focus.” He seemed to be telling himself as much as Bokuto as he stepped back and gave his head a slight shake. Looking up at Bokuto again he said, “I’m looking forward to see how cool you’ll be,” with what could only be called a flirtatious smile and Bokuto’s stomach dropped into nothing.

            “Akaashi…!” he started but Akaashi just waved and strolled back down the hall, leaving Bokuto flustered, a little confused, and feeling like he could run about three miles straight.

            “So, he looked sexy as fuck,” came Kuroo’s voice from behind him and Bokuto jumped.

            “Kuroo, Kuroo, he said he’s here to see me, not you, and he looked like he wanted to eat me,” Bokuto said in that voice when a person is both asking for help and making a statement. Kuroo raised an eyebrow and smirked all over his face.

            “Dude, I told you,” he said and Bokuto grimaced. “Look, just be yourself, be hot, be loud, be queer and proud, and chat after. You’ve had time, you’ve made your assessments. And right now, you can play with a clear-ish head. I hope,” he finished in a deadly voice.

            Bokuto, confusion, hope and happiness all bubbling in his stomach, could only laugh. “Bro, have I ever let you down?” and as Kuroo opened his mouth and cross his arms, said, “No, no, I know! You don’t have to answer!”

            “Mhmmm,” Kuroo nodded. “Suuuure.”

            From down the hall there came the sound of cheers and many greetings and the pair looked around to see a disgruntled Tsukishima approaching them.

            “Tsukki!” They cried and Kuroo darted forward with open arms.         Tsukishima drew back rapidly and dodged. He was dressed casually for the DJ who was in the highest demand, trademarked headphones on, hands in pockets.

            “Kenma finished setting up your booth if you want to check,” Kuroo said, having recovered from being brushed off.

            “Thanks,” Tsukki replied stiffly. “I’ll check when I come up, I trust hi-them.”

            Kuroo nodded and hummed. Terushima appeared a moment later, spinning his more battered pair of drumsticks. He raised his eyebrows at Kuroo and Bokuto, and nodded at Tsukki with a, “Sup?” before turning to Bokuto.

            “You ready?” he asked, slouching against the opposite wall.

            Bokuto wasn’t sure if he was referring to his performance or Akaashi being in the audience It was probably both. He made a hesitant noise and shrugged.

            “As ready as I’ll ever be,” he said. “I kinda want to just—run around?”

            Terushima snorted. “I mean you could, we have like, ten minutes?”

            Bokuto bounced up and down, whining a little. “I’ve never been this nervous before a show.”

            “You’ve never had an audience member you’ve had a massive crush on before,” Kuroo said.

            Bokuto paused. “Not true, actually!”

            Terushima and Kuroo both stared at him, eyebrows on the rise.

            “That was in college!” Bokuto said in protest, cheeks feeling hot. “And besides! Akaashi’s special! I want to be _super_ cool and—and—I don’t know, make up for the past couple of weeks.” He pushed out his buttom lip in a pout.

            “Aw,” Terushima clapped him hard on the back. “Just be your usual self. That’s what he came to see, right?”

            Bokuto turned big, shiny eyes to Terushima. “Teru…! Yuuji! You beautiful human…!”

            As they shared a touching moment, the sound of an announcement clicking on sent a momentary hush over the buzz of the club dance floor.

            “ _Guests, friends, payers, hello,_ ” came the unmistakable voice of Makki. “ _We’re to inform you that the reason you paid an extra three-hundred tonight is about to come on stage. Some of you might know them and are therefore questioning your expenditures, some might not and are questioning why it’s not Tsukishima Kei. Well, question no further because Tsukishima is also here and I’m told his opening act is just a riot.”_

There was a collective chuckle from down the hall and the three band members snorted and swapped grins. Makki had the ability to make anything sound funny, sarcastic, or ironic, and based on the amused sounds, the club-goers thought so too. As he began his last introductory remarks, Terushima beckoned Bokuto and Kuroo towards him.

            “Show’s about to start, my dudes,” he said, shoving his drumsticks into his back pocket and holding up one hand and lowering the other. “So, since we probably won’t make around, say, a thousand, here’s to fun!”

            Bokuto shifted so his guitar wouldn’t be damaged or cause any before doing the same, grinning. Kuroo did the same, cat-like smile spreading ever-wider.          

            “And to getting laid!” Kuroo cheered.

            Bokuto squawked as Terushima cackled at Kuroo’s comment – the man himself chuckled – as they prepared for their pre-show high-five. There was brief, tense pause before Bokuto took the initiative and turned to Terushima, bring his hand down for a low-five. Both Terushima and Kuroo swore as Terushima hastily brought down his second hand to receive both of Bokuto’s and the smack would make any listener’s fingers tingle in pain. Terushima then swiftly turned to Kuroo and Kuroo scowled as Terushima swung his arms up for a reverse low-five.

            “This is payback for the getting laid comment, isn’t it?” Kuroo said, narrowing his eyes as he and Bokuto faced each other, mutually raising hands. Bokuto scrunched his nose and nodded.

            “Yeah,” he laughed as they reeled back a moment before smacking each other very hard indeed.

            “Yow, well that’s gonna sting,” Kuroo hissed. “And I guess I’m doing the introductions, so I hope you’re prepared.”

            Bokuto’s eyes went wide as he realized the power he had unwittingly bestowed upon his friend. The high five circle had become a tradition, first as a sort of cheer to rev them up, and then as a means to determine who would be giving introductions. Since all of them had experience in volleyball, it used to be who flinched first, but that often failed, so it became who received the high-five last, and _that_ depended on which person moved first. It was like ninja, but with more pain.

            “Kuroo, nooooo,” Bokuto pleaded as Kuroo’s eyes flashed dangerously. Kuroo merely cackled and edged towards the stage.

            “Guys,” Terushima laughed, pushing at Kuroo. “Guys, we’ve got a crowd to please.”

            Bokuto adjusted his guitar as he followed Kuroo and Terushima on stage. His heart was beating excitedly in his chest, and he could feel his blood rushing with anticipation.

            “ _Ah, and there they finally are,_ ” announced Makki’s voice and from behind Kuroo, Bokuto saw him flip off the bar amid laughs from the crowd. The lighting on stage wasn’t too bright and the crowd was generally visible from the low stage. It was indeed a bit cramped and the three glanced at each other as they edged around the amps, snorting as they tip-toed around each other.

            “ _Any year now, guys, any year now_ ,” Makki continued, but Bokuto could hear him smiling. Looking back at Terushima, who had managed to fit himself in his drum-set, Bokuto saw him grin and give a thumbs-up. Glancing over at Kuroo, Bokuto saw his friend nod and reach for the mic in front of him.

            “Well, Makki, in case you’re still counting it is still 20XX,” he said and from across the club Makki shouted, “IT’S BEEN EIGHTY-FOUR YEARS!”

            “You haven’t aged a day!” called Iwaizumi’s voice and Bokuto followed the shout to where Iwaizumi as sitting with Oikawa, Yachi, Kiyoko, and – his heart thudded very hard – Akaashi. Akaashi was watching the exchange with an amused smile, glass in hand, and when he turned back to the stage, he met Bokuto’s eyes. Bokuto felt his stomach drop abruptly and felt his cheeks grow warm. There was something very electric in Akaashi’s gaze and it confirmed exactly what he had declared earlier: Akaashi was there for _him,_ for Bokuto.

            “So,” Kuroo’s voice said, echoing into the mic. “Hi. We’re your entertainment for part of the evening. I’m Kuroo and—” Oikawa let out a very loud whistle Kuroo grinned at. “And these are my bandmates. That handsome fellow back there on the drums is Terushima and at least one of you lucky people out there knows him very well.”

            “KUROO, I SWEAR TO GOD,” bellowed Terushima.

            “Yes, that’s him. He’s the metal-est part of our metal feathered feline friends. Anyhoot, the too-hot-to-handle fellow next to me—” Oikawa and Iwaizumi cat-called and Bokuto, despite turning pink, grinned his best cool grin and flexed a single arm. “Yes, this one, is Bokuto, and another one of you club-goers is hopefully going to get to know him very well tonight—”

            “KUROO, WHY?!” Bokuto cried, coolness gone, turning dramatically to his friend, hand out-stretched instinctively to gesture Kuroo to shut up. He glanced back at Akaashi and saw Oikawa elbow him and chuckle. Akaashi made a face but let Oikawa nudge him.

            “And we’re Metal Feathered Catz,” Kuroo finished, clearly very pleased with himself.

            The sound of another mic being breathed into told Bokuto that Terushima had leaned into his. “Such metal.”

            “Many feather,” Bokuto continued, the heat in his face subsiding a little.

            “Very, _nya_ ow,” Kuroo finished, raising his hand to his face to make a paw.

            “Get the fuck out, Kuroo,” called a voice Bokuto recognized as Kenma’s and there was a collective, “ooooh” from the crowd as Kuroo made a very offended and hurt expression Bokuto knew he didn’t mean.

            “ _It was a good joke!_ ” Kuroo protested.

            “Booooo,” said Terushima’s voice and there was collective laughter.

            “Well fine then,” Kuroo huffed. “Anyways, we’re Metal Feathered Catz, we’re not very good, we’re kind of broke and do this shit for fun so…I’m sorry?” he made an apologetic face and shrugged with the arm not holding his bass. “But, uh, without further _nya-_ do-” he paused for effect and Bokuto saw Oikawa shaking his head, “-here’s our first song!” He turned so that he could look at Bokuto, who was already prepared his pick. He looked out at the club again and found Akaashi was still watching him, and felt the strange confidence that came with wanting to show off, but also wanting not to mess up horribly.


	26. The Show Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show goes on, Bokuto and Akaashi share a moment, and the memes run free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HI WHAT'S UP FOLKS. So in this chapter you will discover I do not know how writing about concerts and bands work, nor how music distribution works, so I am sorry in advanced for those of you who are invested (so, so, sorry). Next chapter will see the rating go up, so heads up for that now. It's summer here in Japan and I am DYING. Tbh I'm kind of ghost writing this because my soul has left my body, melted away with the heat and humidity. Also here's the song I mention in there! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iubApGbf04I idk if you can see it (I hope you can, it's good and nice), but here! Also the cover they do (which is probably illegal tbh, idk how doing covers work LOL) is THIS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2T2BJwkjL8 (man with a mission is an odd but cool group. Memories is a cool song, I recommend). also this is posted from work and I just want to get it out there because idk how to write SO HAVE AT IT MY DEARS.

Once Upon a Pudding was perhaps the best opener the band had: it was light, ridiculous, and broke the ice very comfortably. While it was more of a Flight of the Conchords type of song, it set the mood, or at least that’s what Bokuto hoped. Kuroo and Bokuto sang while Terushima harmonized here and there, providing various sound effects as needed. Somehow it had become tradition to insert Phantom of the Opera and sing to the tune and Bokuto had gotten quite good at picking out the melody. A few people seemed to recognize it as Bokuto saw smiles here and there, but he was pleased to see that most of the laughter was in response to the great adventure that was the pudding incident.

            “Yeah, so that’s based on a true story,” Kuroo said as the last note of Bokuto’s guitar hummed through the amps.

            “We don’t have those curtains anymore,” Bokuto added. He had to toss his head a bit to keep his hair from his eyes. He was already feeling sweaty and he was wishing he’d kept his hair spiked – “It’ll get sweaty anyway!” he had told himself. Foolish.  

            “This next one is less of a meme though,” Kuroo said. “Written by our very own Terushima, it’s about that good old party life and college and the disillusionment that comes with growing up.”

            There was a strained sort of silence and Bokuto could feel the eyes. It was a very big jump in theme.  

            “It’s good! Really!” Bokuto said, grabbing his own mic. “We like it!” He nodded encouragingly but was interrupted by Terushima hitting a “ba-dum _ch_.”

            “At your own song?!” Bokuto cried and Terushima leaned into his mic.

            “No, at your comment,” he replied, smiling.

            “Savage,” said someone and Terushima pointed into the crowd and nodded proudly.

            “If you’re done roasting us…” Kuroo drawled.

            After Party Glow saw more people clustering towards the stage. Bokuto wasn’t very surprised: Terushima, for as casual a guy as he was, could really compose a song. It wasn’t particularly complex, and once Bokuto had gotten the chords down, he found it very relaxing to play. It was one of those songs that felt longer than four minutes but in a good way; it kind of reminded Bokuto of Galileo Galilei and Aimer’s “Bananafish Beach and the Black Rainbow” now that he thought about it. While he wasn’t on vocals, he did hum and mouth the words to himself as Kuroo harmonized with Terushima.  

            The ensemble of friends had moved closer to the stage. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were rocking together, intentionally or not, Bokuto wasn’t sure, next to Yachi and Kiyoko, who could have been holding hands. Bokuto also noticed Tanaka, who raised a hand as Bokuto made eye contact with him and he smiled a little. While he knew Akaashi was there, the idea of looking at him made him nervous. While he didn’t doubt that Akaashi was there for him, the stupid romantic side of Bokuto had secretly always found the idea of locking-eyes with the person he liked in a crowd at a concert, or in the bleachers at a game, very appealing. As he and Kuroo hummed in with their last harmony, he glanced down; Akaashi was standing a little behind Iwaizumi and Yachi, weight on his left leg, phone in hand. And staring straight at Bokuto. And Bokuto stared back as the song finally ended with a shivering cymbal clash from Terushima. The applause seemed distant and Terushima’s voice was muffled as the club seemed to melt away from them. Bokuto’s whole body felt warm and it seemed like the only natural thing to do was to hop down off the stage, cup Akaashi’s face in his hands and press kisses against his lips and across his blue-tinted cheeks. As of Akaashi could read Bokuto’s thoughts, he shifted a little, lashes fluttering as he lowered his eyes momentarily before looking back, snagging his bottom lip.

The applause and cheers startled Bokuto out of his day dream and he snapped back to a smile, breaking the extremely heated eye-contact and looking around at the many cheering faces. He could feel happiness swelling in his chest at the sight of all the attention and appreciation. Bokuto saw Kuroo’s head turn out the corner of his eye and he looked over at him, grinning, before glancing back at Terushima. Terushima winked and smirked his smirk.

“We, um, have a couple more like that,” Kuroo said, leaning into the mic. The cheers grew louder. “Cool, so here’s wonderwall,” he threw a finger gun at Bokuto who knew the cue and did indeed start to strum for a moment. Not two chords in did Makki’s voice shout, “WE CAN’T AFFORD THOSE ROYALTIES.”

The comment seemed to destroy Kuroo and he bent over his bass, clinging to the mic stand for support, positively guffawing.

“I—I don’t understand why but, Makki, you killed our bassist,” Terushima said and Bokuto could hear him smiling. “That won’t cost as much as the royalties but—“ he gave a verbal shrug.

“I’m sorry he’s like this,” Bokuto apologized, waiting for Kuroo to collect himself, and beginning to pick out the chords for a different song. Deciding on a Nico Touches the Walls song, he looked down and around the audience, trying to find someone to make eye-contact with. Oikawa was usually fair game for singing along to their random covers and he didn’t fail Bokuto this time either. He started singing the lyrics along with Bokuto’s strumming after elbowing Iwaizumi in the ribs to get him to join in. Terushima started humming into his mic and Bokuto heard Kuroo clear his throat, apparently in ship-shape again. A few more people had begun to sing along with as the song took off and Bokuto smiled into his own mic before he began to sing as well. Getting the audience to sing along was his favorite part of shows and it always had been, even back in college. He enjoyed the attention and the smiles, but he also enjoyed knowing that his performance was something people could share. With volleyball, it wasn’t like everyone watching could play, and while cheers had been something Bokuto thrived off of, having so many different people all singing to the same song and generating the same energy had become as equally invigorating.

After the chorus, Kuroo’s voice cut in to steer them back on track. “That was nice,” he lilted. “We have a cover at the end planned with one Tsukishima and we know you’re anxious to see him perform.”

Bokuto was already starting on their next number, more energized while simultaneously relaxed, swaying gently from side to side.

 

All three band members sighed contentedly into their mics as Train Spotting finished. Bokuto was both satisfied and anxious that they were almost done. He wanted to keep playing, but the show had been good. Grinning as Kuroo started talking again, he looked for Akaashi below. He was still there but had been pushed or moved further back from the stage. His stomach swooped as his gaze was met and flashed a small smile.

“And here he is!!” came Kuroo’s loud excited voice and Bokuto started, looking around to see Tsukishima grimacing at both Kuroo’s volume and the cascade of applause that met his arrival on stage. Bokuto cheered along with them, almost amazed that he’d been so absorbed in Akaashi’s presence that he missed Tsukki coming on stage. He did not, however, miss Tsukishima’s “Shut _up_.”

There was a low, collective chuckle.

“Well, as our distinguished guess sets up, we thought we’d advertise ourselves a bit and give you a hint at our last number,” Kuroo said. Bokuto took the hint and began slowly picking the notes to Memories. “So, we can’t sell our covers, which is too bad because they’re the best parts of us, but we can push our own stuff at you,” Kuroo continued. “Sooo, if you’re interested come find us or Kenma after the show and we’ll discuss the goods.”

“Soliciting?! In _MY_ club?!” cried Makki’s voice and Kuroo let out a defeated sigh, smiling.

“You kill me, Makki,” he said.

“Don’t dead men stay silent?” commented Tsukishima and the whole club went quiet, the band turning to gape at him. “What?” he shrugged at the open-mouthed stares. “You can’t tell me it’s not true.”

“True,” Terushima said, smothering a laugh. “But we can appreciate your sass either way.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and finished setting up.

Kuroo cleared his throat and Bokuto resumed the chords for Memories. “Can you feel the love tonight?” he offered and Bokuto snorted, switching to the Lion King in an instant.

“ _Can you feel the love tonight?”_ crooned Terushima and Bokuto. “ _The peace the evening briiiiiiiiings._ ”

“Stop, please,” Tsukishima asked shortly. “And I’m all set up by the way, assuming you still want to collaborate.”

“The world for once, in perfect harmony,” Kuroo nodded excitedly, still singing, and Tsukishima let out a disgusted sigh.

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo grinned, turning back to the crowd. “Well then folks, let’s make some _memories!”_

Bokuto noticed that Kenma had slipped from the crowd just as the lights began to dim and flashes of light, something like film being strung before a light, began to play across the stage. A low rushing was slowly fading in over the speakers and Bokuto realized that Tsukki had started the intro. There was a happy, excited thrum in Bokuto’s chest; it was a sort of swelling feeling, not exactly nervousness, not exactly pure joy, but an in between. With a soft exhale, he began to pick out the opening notes, hearing Kuroo join in with the bass. There was something about the song that was very epic: the build, the power in the vocals, how it made Bokuto want to run _somewhere_. It felt very natural to play. It made the concert feel real. After a few seconds, as another galactic whooshing sound, Kuroo began to sing. It had taken a while to decide who fit what parts of the song, but Bokuto liked the order they had decided. The club seemed to go strangely quiet and Kuroo’s voice echoed with the notes Bokuto picked out.

Head bobbing along, Bokuto looked out at the club, seeing the images that Kenma was projected dancing over some faces, and seeing Akaashi.

Terushima’s drums had seeped in now, and after a moment, Tsukki’s part faded before the drums grew stronger and Terushima’s part came. Bokuto’s heart had picked up speed in anticipation for the bridge, and because of the soft, almost awe-struck expression on Akaashi’s face. Licking his lips, he inhaled, feeling his chest swell. He didn’t really remember putting his lips to the microphone, but he heard his voice filling the room. Faces seemed to disappear and all he heard was the rhythm and enthusiasm of Terushima’s drumming, the perfect synth from Tsukishima, and all he could feel was the combination of sounds thrumming up through his fingers and in through his ears. He glanced over to find Kuroo grinning as he harmonized, and Bokuto grinned back as the first bridge ended. At the line of “tsuki,” both Bokuto and Kuroo swung around to look at Tsukishima, who, until then, seemed to have been grooving in his own way.

Terushima’s next break had both Bokuto and Kuroo pause to sing in back ground vocals and Bokuto found himself once again so _happy_ as he listened to Terushima sing so damn well and play so _perfectly_. They were in their element and it felt so complete.

As Tsukishima stuttered out Bokuto’s note before the guitar break, the escalation of synth that followed matched Bokuto’s anticipatory inhale. It was the last solo he had for the night and the crescendo of the song before the final bridge.

He might have entered the final bridge too quickly, he didn’t really know, but as he opened his mouth against the mic again, he found that he was gazing at Akaashi, not to direct the words at him, but to look for acknowledgement. Kuroo and Terushima’s background vocals faded in and Bokuto swore that Kenma’s lights had created a halo flickering around the soft hair and eyes of the only person in the room Bokuto had really wanted to play for. Feathers. The lights were mimicking feathers. Kuroo broke away from his vocals to introduce each member to cheers. The lights flashed neatly as Kuroo shouted “Kenma!”

Somehow, when Bokuto stopped singing and stopped playing, even though all four of them had stopped counting repetitions, Kuroo, Terushima, and Tsukki all stopped as well. The stage went dark. The silence hung in the air for a moment, those on stage to feel the sweat and the heat, the last pulse of the music leaving their heart-beats. Applause came with the lights, and the group looked at each other, grinning. Terushima stood behind his drums as Kuroo took up the mic again. With a sigh, Bokuto looked over the crowd once again, feeling satisfied.

“And that’s all from us, folks!” Kuroo said. “Thank you!” The three echoed together.

“ _Well now that that’s done,”_ came Makki’s voice, and several exclamations came from the crowd. “ _I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I highly enjoyed that…”_

Makki went on to talk about Tsukishima as the band began to unplug amps and carefully put away instruments, and as Bokuto checked that they had all of his immediate possessions in hand, he went to help Terushima with his drums.

“I really, really enjoyed that show,” Terushima said as he and Bokuto carried musical parts down off the stage. “That was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah!” Bokuto agreed. “It felt very—wholesome. Like, reassuring, you know?”

“I do,” Terushima nodded. “It felt exactly like that.”

It took a few trips to get everything down and safely arranged in the back hallway, and they helped maneuver Tsukki’s equipment as the club was rearranged for more dancing. If Bokuto wasn’t sweaty before, he certainly was now, so when the three edged back onto the dance floor, they were wiping their foreheads.

“I don’t actually miss stage-sweat,” Kuroo said over the music.

“Same, I prefer workout sweat for sure,” Bokuto nodded, craning his neck as he looked around for their friends. He spotted Oikawa first because of his height and indicated to Kuroo where he was going. They were greeted enthusiastically, with many congrats and compliments. As proud as Bokuto felt and as much as he enjoyed the glow, he couldn’t help but notice that Akaashi wasn’t with the group. Iwaizumi seemed to notice Bokuto’s glancing around as he leaned over and said as discretely as he could, “Akaashi went over to talk to Makki at the bar.” Bokuto, as hot and sweaty as he was, suddenly flushed hot and nodded. Iwaizumi gave him a small, encouraging smile as Bokuto turned to make his way through to growing crowd to the bar.

Akaashi was indeed there, leaning on the counter talking to Makki with a glass in his hand. Bokuto sucked in a deep breath, very aware that his heart was hammering and that he was _drenched_. Makki saw him first, and he and Akaashi exchanged some bartender communication in which Akaashi did not move but Bokuto was completely sure Makki had just told him he was approaching. Bokuto was still fairly high off of the concert’s energy, but he was vibrating a little with anxiety all the same.

“Hey,” he said as he reached the bar. Akaashi turned to look at him, expression calm, eyes dancing in the light. He gave Bokuto a soft smile.

“Hey,” Akaashi replied.

“I, uh, didn’t know you were drinking tonight,” Bokuto said, perching on the barstool beside Akaashi.

Akaashi shook his head, his smile growing. “I’m not, this is just juice,” he said, swirling the liquid in his glass. “I want to be sober—” he gave Bokuto an almost subtle once-over, “—for some things tonight.”

Bokuto swallowed very hard but recovered with a, “I suppose I’ll just have a water then.” Makki raised his eyebrows and fetched up a glass. Bokuto managed a small smile. He felt---good. Things seemed normal between them and the confidence from the show made him feel like they could talk and things would work out.

“So, I realize that I’ve been kind of a dick lately,” Bokuto said as Makki slid him his water. “And I, um, want to apologize for that. Because I acted pretty childish and that wasn’t very cool.”

Akaashi turned to face him straight on, letting his hands fall into his lap. “I appreciate you recognizing that,” he said and Bokuto snorted.

“Direct as always,” he smiled, raising his water glass.

Akaashi hummed hesitantly. “Mm, not always,” he said. He was looking directly at Bokuto now, lacing and unlacing his fingers together in his lap.

As Bokuto opened his mouth to reply, a loud, “BOKUTO! YO!” interrupted him and Kuroo’s arm crashed around his shoulders.

“OOF. HI,” Bokuto hollered back.

“Akaashi,” Kuroo inclined his head to Akaashi.

“Reading the mood as well as always, I see,” Akaashi replied. Kuroo laughed.

“Just as well as you,” he replied, beaming. Akaashi glared. “Anyways, Kenma said you put in an order for our recordings!”

Bokuto stared at Akaashi, a little too shocked to smile. “You decided to _actually_ buy our songs?!” he exclaimed.

Akaashi gave a small, mischievous smile and pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket. Because Metal Feathered Catz was so small and so--- _unique_ , they didn’t have the money for real cds, so they just recorded their songs and set up a means to download them for people who wanted them. They believed the price of three-hundred yen per EP was decent enough, and when they had been serious, they had actually tried to produce a song every few months. But that was before adult life had taken hold.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto could feel himself smiling as he looked at the voucher in Akaashi’s hand. “I’m so touched!”

“You guys are pretty good for an opening act,” Akaashi said.

Both Kuroo and Bokuto clapped hands over their hearts. “The highest of praises!” Kuroo declared, pretending to be choked up over the comment. “Oh, speaking of which, Yachi’s been looking for you! She said something about Hinata showing up?”

“Oh!” Bokuto exclaimed. He had been so eager – and anxious – to talk to Akaashi that he had forgotten to do rounds. He’d just gone with Iwaizumi’s directions. He turned apologetically to Akaashi, saying, “I’m gonna go say hi and stuff – want to come with?”

“Am I just background scenery then?” drawled Makki, and Kuroo and Akaashi laughed as Bokuto threw himself on the counter apologizing. “No, no, don’t apologize, I’m only half-joking. I’ll join you either a bit later or another day, perhaps another year.”

“Makki,” Bokuto whined. “You know I didn’t mean to forget you!”

“Oh, I know,” Makki said, and then with a devious look, “Trust me.”

He waved slyly as Bokuto and Akaashi stood before helping another club-goer. Kuroo cheered and turned dramatically back to the crowded dance floor. Bokuto looked at Akaashi, who rolled his eyes. Snorting, Bokuto shrugged. Akaashi still had his drink in hand and Bokuto just stared at him for a minute, feeling a swell of joy fight the pounding of his heart.

“Um, here,” he raised his hand. “So I don’t lose you in that mess,” he jerked his head at the throng of dancers. Akaashi smiled a little and took it. Bokuto felt himself blush but he tried to be casual, fixing what he hoped to be a confident, maybe even cocky, grin on his face before edging through a slight gap in bodies. He was acutely aware of the skin contact, so when Akaashi rearranged his hand to lace his fingers with Bokuto’s, he jumped a little. Akaashi tightened his grip momentarily, as if confirming if the gesture was welcome, and Bokuto squeezed back. He smiled to himself, resisting to urge to punch a fist in the air or demonstrate otherwise how thrilled he was.


End file.
